Priestess Alchemist
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome returns home broken but tries to move on by learning about her powers. Her mom gives her a hint. Her dad: Roy Higurashi, now Roy Mustang. Kagome starts a new quest with new friends & possibly a new love  Ed  & learns she's stronger than ever
1. Chapter 1 My Father

**_A/N: Wanted to mention I made Edward 16 (not 15) at this time & Kagome is 17. I wanted to give him 1 more year & her 2. Technically they're supposed to be the same age but Me=Fanfic writer=Almighty power lol We're placing this in Eddykin's world. Oh, you won't know about the others in Inuyasha until later for good reason. Like the manga, Kagome's eyes are blue ^_^_**

* * *

Kagome's mother had been worried for her daughter for so long ever since she'd returned from the well. Mrs. Higurashi had watched as Kagome cried inside the well house desperate tears, forgoing leaving the well for a total of three days. Sota had delivered his sister food all those times and watched Kagome pick at her plate from the bottom of the well, a blanket wrapped tight around her to keep her from the cold. He tried speaking to his sister to no avail, it was like she was in another world, or rather another time. Kagome's grandfather had even lain off on giving her charms to make her feel better and had tried to talk her out of leaving the well house, but every try he did just made him realize how much of her heart had been left on the other side. He walked away very soon after his first attempt, knowing that Kagome needed a break down after what she'd probably seen.

On the fourth night Mrs. Higurashi, carrying a lamp in her hand, found Kagome crying at the bottom of the well with her fingers covered in dirt and her nails worn down so much that they bled from trying to unbury the earth. Kagome pounded at the dark stable earth with her hand and tears were falling down her cheeks only to be soaked into the dirt. Her raspy voice cried out, "Open dammit! Please! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Not like this!" Kagome screeched and pounded on the earth until she crumpled into a ball, hands outstretched in the dirt. Choked sobs shook Kagome's body and Mrs. Higurashi began to cry as well. Never in her life did she want to see her firstborn cry like that and look so frail, her first born that had been so strong was reduced to this all because of a jewel. Mrs. Higurashi was very close to Kagome, then again, her young daughter had matured faster than any of her friends after being in the Feudal Era. Upon hearing her mother crying Kagome looked up and blinked as if seeing something for the first time in days. It was as if she had finally arisen from her despair and noticed a new world around her. Kagome blinked for a moment through tear glazed eyes.

"Mama," she croaked in a strained voice, "is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi climbed down the ladder to the bottom of the well, a firm hand holding the lamp to illuminate the small dismal opening. When Mrs. Higurashi got to the bottom she wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome. "Mama… it won't open… ever again." Mrs. Higurashi rubbed Kagome's back, she'd been waiting for Kagome to finally admit this and now it had happened. She only wished her little girl had been spared the heartache for she knew how much Kagome had cared for Inuyasha, in those two years the duo had become more than close friends. Kagome threw herself into her mother's arms and let herself cry all the heartbreak out. Mrs. Higurashi just held her daughter, sometimes tears were the best forms of getting by and moving on. Mrs. Higurashi desperately hoped her daughter would be happy again.

* * *

A whole month had passed and Kagome hated partaking in anything not school related. It was far too boring for her to go back to this humdrum life, even though she tried in vain to fit in. She wasn't interested though in the new singers or latest fads. Not that Kagome had much of a life in her own world when she'd been traveling with the group in the Feudal Era. And after all that travel Kagome had gained a level of maturity none of her peers seemed to possess. Kagome exuded confidence when she walked into a classroom, her back straight and head held high, and if someone questioned why she was dallying in the hallway she just game them a look that she'd adapted from hanging around Sesshomaru. Obviously being the 'mature and mysterious' Kagome, as people took to describing her now, she gained a lot of unwanted attention. Admirers flocked to her desk leaving notes and poems that Kagome picked up and discarded in the trashcan when no one was looking. Just because she didn't like anyone didn't mean she had to be mean to their faces. Hojo tried in vain to get Kagome to notice him; he even went so far as to wait for in front of her house every morning before school. Kagome had patted his cheek and said quietly with solemn eyes and a bittersweet smile, "You're too sweet Hojo." Though he still tried to gain Kagome's attention every now and then, he had realized after the first week, of her month back, that he was at most just a friend for her and that's all he'd ever be.

Kagome couldn't help it when her thoughts went back to the others in the Feudal Era during every class. Her friends often asked if Kagome had 'broken up' with Inuyasha, she would give a dry laugh at that. _**They've no clue,**_ she would think. Kagome honestly didn't want to talk about him to her 'girlfriends.' If Inuyasha hadn't come for her by now, then there was probably a good reason why. She didn't know the lifespan of half demon's but knew they couldn't be that long, though longer than humans, and besides… Inuyasha always got into trouble. Kagome had resigned herself to the thought that he was dead and so she was in mourning for her friend, but she couldn't keep on sitting around sulking. Life goes on and so would she.

Kagome was trying and so far she was doing well, she hadn't even gone to the well house since that night with her mother. Though every so often one of Kagome's three 'friends' would catch Kagome toying with the locket around her neck and they would know who she was thinking of. Honestly, Kagome didn't know if she could construe those girls as friends anymore, they didn't know her like they once had. They were as complex as a cheeseburger, with but a few layers and easy to digest.

The only classes Kagome studied were her science classes and history classes. She thrived in those classes wanting to know if there was anything on her priestess powers as well as wanting to know how the other's lives had ended. Kagome's priestess powers were her only link to the past, and they hadn't disappeared when she'd resurfaced from the well, so she wanted to know what made her tick. Obviously Kagome wasn't just a reincarnation; she'd always been a priestess thanks to her heritage. But there were some things about her priestess abilities that even she couldn't explain, and so it was each day Kagome brought back a book from the library. By the end of the second week it turned into one or two books, and then by the month it was hordes of books towering over her head.

* * *

It was on a cool and crisp evening that Mrs. Higurashi waited at the front porch of the house sweeping and just watching her daughter come home with books on science and magic loaded down in her hands. Kagome had found out nothing on her demon friends, but she'd found that Miroku and his wife had been founders of a little town dedicated to helping others. Kagome gave up looking for her demon friends, they could find her with their long lives and she was trying to move on. But that still left the mystery about her powers. Watching her daughter heft those books up into the house Mrs. Higurashi finally decided it was time to send Kagome somewhere else.

It was with trembling hands Mrs. Rina Higurashi brought out that old and tarnished photograph from her jewelry box. Kagome's mother didn't know if she would be adding fuel to the fire of melancholy, but she had to see something spark back in her daughter's eyes. If her daughter were given some sort of quest, and this was the equivalent of one in their time, then perhaps she would get back up and look more like herself. Perhaps her daughter would relish the fact that she had something to do… someone to see. And above all else, maybe it would bridge the gap of something long ago lost.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door and walked in, she wasn't too surprised to find that Kagome sat there with a pair of reading glasses on her nose with five books laid out in front of her. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up when she saw the book Kagome was thoroughly engrossed in amidst the four other books. **B****eginner's Guide to Alchemy****. **"Yes mama?"

"Kagome… I brought this for you," said Mrs. Higurashi coming to sit down on Kagome's bed. The sweet mother handed her daughter a picture, it was a family picture of Kagome, three-years-old and beaming cutely from her father's lap, and her mother sat with a baby Sota in her arms. It was a picture taken at the hospital the day Sota had been born. Kagome's finger lightly traced the face of her father, he looked so young and happy. His shaggy black hair much like her own, eyes like Sota's.

"I wish I could remember him more," said Kagome. She only had vague memories of the man that was her father. One day her father had vanished, her mother had told them that he'd died in a car wreck though there hadn't been a funeral. Kagome's dear mother, Rina Higurashi, took a deep breath before she unleashed the floodgates.

"But you can still see him… Kagome your father is still alive," said Mrs. Higurashi finally coming out with the truth after all this time. She knew her daughter may very well hate her for keep the secret so long, but if it could get Kagome to feel again emotions she didn't care. It was worth the cost.

"No he's not… you said he died," replied Kagome simply, staring at her mother dumbly for a minute. "He's dead mama. You said he was dead," she repeated, unable to believe her mother even though Rina Higurashi's face was nothing but serious._** Daddy's been dead since-**_

"He left us right after Sota was born. Said he had things to do and left for the war," explained Kagome's mother looking down at her lap as her fists clenched her skirt. The tears wanted to fall but she had to let Kagome know that there was somewhere else she could go. Somewhere new where Kagome could learn about things and be thrown back into adventure. Mrs. Higurashi had recognized that gleam, that shining want in the eyes to leave off for somewhere, in her daughter as she had in her previous husband. And Mrs. Higurashi knew that a woman in love, a woman with a broken heart, must have time for her heart to heal. Here, Kagome wouldn't have any of that time with constant reminders of Inuyasha everywhere. Kagome stared silently at her mother, contemplating over the words that had just crashed upon her like a bunch of glass falling from the sky and sending shards into her body. When Kagome didn't move to speak, when she didn't yell, but listened on curiously, Rina continued. "He is an alchemist. He lives in Amestris…" Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter's eyes took in this new meaning. The fact that her father was alive and well.

"Mamma?" Kagome asked as the truth sank in.

"He changed his name from Roy Higurashi to Roy Mustang." Mrs. Higurashi had kept an ear out for the nickname 'Flame Alchemist.' Mrs. Higurashi knew what her previous love had been capable of and wanted to know where he was should anything ever happen to her so her father could send the kids to him. Never had she actually thought she would be sending one of their children to him.

"Mama… you lied to me! All this time and you lied! I've got a father?"

* * *

It had taken Kagome's mother an hour to calm Kagome down. It hadn't helped when Kagome's body began radiating pink waves of power from her priestess abilities. Mrs. Higurashi had long suspected her daughter had inherited more than just priestess abilities. Kagome had finally quieted down some, with many hiccupping between her sobs, and latched onto her mother allowing her mama to quiet her and soothe her with words about her father and what he was like. It wasn't long before something happened in Kagome's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi saw a bright light in them of intrigue and excitement. "Mama, you'll tell Sota won't you?"

"Only after you visit your father and talk to him," Mrs. Higurashi replied. She'd had this all set up in her mind how things would go. "That is if you want to see him…"

"Of course I want to see him," said Kagome, her eyes lighting up. She'd forgiven her mother for the lies as soon as she realized what her father was. An alchemist! That might explain some of the thing's she could do. And above all else, Kagome grasped at the fact that her father was alive. This was something she couldn't look away from. Her father! It made her giddy with excitement knowing he was alive.

"Good," smiled Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… but now that you're trying to get past things… I just thought that you might want an escape from here and he might help." Kagome laughed a bit at that, as giddy as she was Kagome had to face facts though. Her father might not want to see her.

"**He** left **us** mama. What makes you think he'd let me stay with him?" Mrs. Higurashi had leaned back and pushed Kagome's black bangs out of her face. The same sharp black hair like Kagome's father. Her nose was small like her father's as well. And the ears were just as cute and small. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't remember a day when she hadn't looked at Kagome and seen Roy in her face. Sota took more after herself than Kagome did.

"Because, you look and act just like him," Mrs. Higurashi answered very simply as she leaned down to press a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

* * *

Kagome had left three days ago, with a kiss for her mother, her yellow bag packed, and a nice little pat on the head for Sota who hadn't questioned where his sister was going. After all the times she vanished off to the Feudal Era the young teenage boy took Kagome moving around in stride and wondered if he'd one day get to go off like her to places. Sota had unleashed potential that Kagome could feel in him, she didn't know for certain, but Kagome very much believed that if her brother shied away from playing soccer all the time and focused his mind he could have the powers of a priest or a very strong monk.

It was with a strong beating heart that Kagome took that train to the east. And it was with an even stronger mind that she didn't get off that train and determinedly sat the whole way through to Amestris. She had her passport; things were getting stricter under the rule of King Bradley. Kagome had never been one to listen to her politics when she was younger and when she was busy in the past she didn't need any information from her time, but now she was able to pay attention to the news with interest and disliked the way things were going. Ever since the war with Ishbal things had been tight, but things were getting worse. There were state alchemist now who patrolled the trains, who walked along the streets, and Kagome was one of few girls who didn't mind traveling by herself with the dangers of alchemist who didn't work for the state roaming around. She could handle herself should she run into trouble. Though Kagome didn't know entirely how well she could handle herself if she ran into Scar. From what she'd read in the papers he was on a killing spree for state alchemists. She wondered if he only wanted to hurt the state alchemist or their families too? A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

Kagome had slept on the train, the porter kept an eye on her for Mrs. Higurashi, and ate on the train. She also had a tendency to nervously pace the aisle when no one else was riding in her compartment. When she'd finally gotten off the train Kagome could hardly stand because it felt so odd to be off that bumpy train. _**Riding on the backs of demons is far easier and more convenient,**_ she thought to herself. _**Too bad I don't have one of those. **_Kagome paused in her walking and tilted her head. _**Did I just joke about not having Inuyasha here? **_She immediately felt guilty and her hand slipped over the locket around her neck as if to console him for her error. Kagome missed him, it felt like a part of her were missing, but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't want her to sulk. _**He'd no doubt tell me to get up off my ass and go do something, **_she thought with a small laugh. The helpful porter, who reminded Kagome of her grandfather in his babbling of stories, pointed her in the direction of a bathhouse before the train departed from the station. Kagome had headed straight for the bathhouse, scrubbed up, put a fresh dress on, and practiced some more of her speech in front of the vanity mirror in the bathhouse.

So here she was. Kagome was currently sitting on the bench outside of the headquarters for state alchemist. Kagome's mind had been previously so full of thoughts with Inuyasha and her past life collecting jewel shards, that it didn't even realize how easy of a switch it had been for her mind to get distracted by something entirely new to her. Her mind had been preoccupied ever since her mother told her of her father, not one thought was spared to Inuyasha except maybe a passing sigh from missing him. And here Kagome sat outside, her feet swinging nervously back and forth on the bench trying to think of the right words to say to him before she gathered her courage to go into the large intimidating building.

Kagome barely even noticed the strange duo that passed her, a very short boy with long blonde hair and a tall knight of armor. _Barely noticed_ are the words. It had thrown her off for a full three minutes, Alphonse had glanced over at Kagome not liking the stares he was receiving though he should've been used to it, and Kagome shocked the young blonde so that he froze in his tracks. Kagome had smiled brightly at Alphonse and waved at him. Alphonse went to wave back when Edward walked back over to grab onto Alphonse's hand and tug him, after rolling his eyes at Kagome's salutation that is. Kagome huffed out a breath of air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes at that. _**That was rude, **_she thought wondering why the other boy hadn't let the guy in armor wave back. _**Poor guy must be sweating under all that metal and hating following around that mean peewee.**_

* * *

Edward was busy complaining to his brother about how much Winry had cost them. She'd talked Ed and Al through a letter into paying for a bundle of things she'd ordered from central and ended up almost breaking them. He'd thought with Winry being a mechanic she couldn't be as high maintenance as other girls… he was wrong by a long shot. They'd just sent off Winry's goods at the train station and now he and Al had to go pack to leave for some damn dust bowl town in the west called Lior. As he prattled onto his brother he noticed Al had stopped waling beside him and glanced back to find Al waving at a pretty girl. He tugged on Alphonse's hand. _**No use giving him false hope. She's probably just waving at him because she's curious about that damn suit. Nosey busy body, **_Edward thought with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

A beautiful young woman sauntered into HQ. She looked to be about 17 or 18 with dark black hair and gentle blue eyes, wearing a bright sundress, a large backpack over her shoulders, a very nice curvy body, and she looked incredibly and utterly lost like a flower that had just been blown into the room. "May I help you?" Havoc asked, immediately getting 'the suave on' as he tried relentlessly to flirt with this girl. Havoc came around the desk to offer her a chair and Kagome graciously accepted it, though her feet moved about tapping impatiently due to her frazzled nerves. Hawkeye felt bad for the girl to have caught Havoc's attention. The female officer noticed Kagome's backpack and wondered for a moment how heavy it was and why she was carrying what appeared to be everything but the kitchen sink. _**Is she trying to run away and join the military? Is she carrying a bow?**_

"I'm here to see Colonel Mustang," Kagome said quietly, her eyes were darting around the place nervously. She held something in her hand that Hawkeye couldn't make out for it was being held so tightly. Kagome couldn't help but bite her lips cutely making Havoc try even harder to accommodate her by rushing to fix her a glass of water. Taking a swipe from Mistress Centipede… she could handle. Having a demon child stuck on you to turn you into a puppet… she could handle. Fighting demons and traveling on foot anywhere at the drop of a hat… she could handle. Facing her father… Nope, she'd take Naraku any day and would gladly piss of Sesshomaru just to avoid this meeting.

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting with Fullmetal-" Hawkeye's words were cut off as the pipsqueak exited the room, slamming the door open into the wall, and stomping off with a large tin man following after him. Ed was getting annoyed that he was being sent somewhere that probably didn't have anything interesting, from the rumors he heard there was only sand and religion out there. Somewhere far away from the clues he was trying to track to the philosopher's stone. Behind the two brothers stood the man from Kagome's photographs. Kagome stared at Roy Mustang, his dark hair and his presence exuding dominance. She barely missed it when Havoc called out, "Yo! Colonel Mustang, you got a girlfriend here to see yah!"

Kagome's back froze up at this and she immediately left the comforts of sitting in the chair to stand up straight. Edward, Alphonse, and Roy stopped walking to stare at Kagome. Edward gave the girl the once over thinking she was decently pretty and he was more than happy that he was taller than her with his shoes on. Alphonse wondered if she was really Mustang's girlfriend and he awkwardly waved to her for not being able to earlier that day. Roy wondered who the heck she was considering he'd never seen her in his life and though he was quite the charmer, she looked too young for his tastes.

At first, Kagome nervously stood there bouncing from one foot to the next. Kagome had practiced this in the train the whole way here, the speech she was going to make for him leaving her mother. **That's right! He left mama behind! He left **_**us**_** behind**, Kagome thought angrily as a look of intense fury settled onto her face and her eyes rose up to meet him. Those eyes were what shook Mustang the most, though he didn't know why. Now those eyes, he was sure he'd seen somewhere.

"Do I know you?" Roy Mustang asked tilting his head to get a look of this girl. Kagome's blue eyes snapped at that question. She seemed so familiar to him. That hair, those eyes, and that attitude seemed oddly recognizable and yet for the life of him he couldn't place where he'd seen her. Kagome's answer wasn't anything that Roy suspected her to say at that moment while Havoc, Hawkeye, Edward, and Alphonse watched on curiously.

"You should **Colonel**! I'm your daughter," thundered Kagome with eyes that blazed as fiercely as his own, though they shone with the rare blue color of her mother's eyes. Dad was all she knew to him as a child, but now he was the Colonel to her. He wasn't what her dad had once been nor was he Roy Higurashi or Roy Mustang, only Colonel.


	2. Chapter 2 Father's Instinct

_**A/N: Wow the surge of reviews shot in! Thanks guys so much for your reviews! I can promise you'll gradually learn a bit more about Kagome, I'm not giving everything at once. Lol I hope you enjoy this one, it had my beta snickering at the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal nor Inuyasha.**_

* * *

"What?" That seemed to be the question from most of the spectators' lips as Kagome glared down her birth father. Kagome clenched her fist as Roy stared back at her in complete shock. For a moment he didn't say anything as he assessed her._** She's just joking, **_he thought to himself hopefully. Then the Colonel he was stepped in to make sure in the official manner he could, trying to remain calm before he jumped to conclusions that she was actually his estranged daughter. "What's your name? I can't be sure that you're-"

"My mother is Rina Higurashi and my brother is Sota Higurashi. My father Roy Higurashi. Guess who that makes me?" _**Kagome, **_he thought knowing that not even the military was aware that he had a family, virtually no one knew, so for someone to come in and list out his family with an anger that rivaled Rina's... _**She really may be my daughter… **_Guilt flooded his system at her words and for once the mighty Flame Alchemist looked almost… human as he stared at Kagome. It was like he was seeing a ghost, more specifically one from his past that he'd never thought he'd have to face again.

"You must be mistaken-" Roy began. He was wishing more than anything that this was all a ruse from someone who'd somehow gotten the files on his past and decided to play a joke on him. He did have enemies in the work place with the way he excelled in the military.

"You left when Sota was born!" Though Roy knew she was real, he couldn't stop from asking the question that had jumped to the front of his mind. It was the last stick he was clutching for to keep the guilt from consuming him right there.

"Proof. Do you have evid-"

"This proof enough for you," said Kagome whipping out the photograph her mother had handed her the night before, stomping over, and placing it into Roy's hands. Every instinct told her to zap him, though she knew her priestess powers couldn't work that way. Not being able to hurt humans was an ability priestesses didn't have. But Kagome wasn't entirely sure that rule applied to her anymore, when Naraku had brought the war upon them he'd brought back a few of the Band of Seven and Kagome had been able to take out Bankotsu with one touch. That was one of the reasons why Kagome had been researching so much. She was confused as to how she'd been able to do that.

Roy stared at the picture for a long moment before glancing back up at the furious young woman. She had Rina's lips, eyes that could be kind if they wanted to be, expressive face, and many of his own features. The girl before him certainly was his. He'd left behind a child and found a young woman. The onlookers were looking back and forth between the two with interest.

"Kagome," he said her name with a wave of regret. Kagome didn't like the way he said her name and felt a part of her heart break at the waves of emotions from him saying it. It was a name that Roy had found himself thinking about every night along with Sota's name and Rina's while burying himself in a fiery drink or five and wondering if he'd made the right decision to leave them. He often wondered how they were living without him. After the first five years of being in war, that fifth year being the year Sota was born, Roy had decided to stay out of their lives completely, he wasn't worth their time and he'd already missed out on a lot of their lives.

Roy hadn't been able to take Kagome to preschool because he'd been in training. Roy had missed her first steps. When he'd gotten back from training Roy was lucky that his daughter even recognized him, hobbling on little feet towards him with a bright toothy smile. Most children would never be able to recognize someone after they hadn't seen them since their first birthday, but his Kagome had. That might've been due to Rina placing pictures of him all around Kagome's room and the phone calls he'd made late at nights when Rina would let Kagome talk to him. Roy hadn't been able to help her with her first day of preschool, he'd been debriefed for a war that he didn't know would take away his life with them. He'd only been there to put a few bandages on Kagome's knees when she fell over from so much excitement when he came home for furlough that she became a klutz around him. He'd left a baby and came back to a toddler rambling on with a bunch of words. Hell, he'd even missed her first words, which were oddly enough 'Dada.'

It was when Roy held Sota in his arms, the day of his birth, that he realized as a soldier he would be a virtual stranger to his kids. And Roy could never stop being a soldier, it fit him so right. A few months later, when he realized he'd be on the frontline of Ishbal, he'd sent one last letter to Rina telling her he couldn't deal with the life anymore of a part time father and husband. It'd been the first time Roy had taken to drinking and ever since then he still had trouble dropping the habit. Often times he wondered if he had to choose again which role would he pursue, would he choose the role of a soldier over the role of a father.

"That's right," thundered Kagome as the air began to snap around her, bringing her father out of his thoughts. The spectators' blinked. Had they imagined that? The windows were closed though. "Kagome Higurashi, or in this case Kagome Mustang!" She stepped towards her father and her fist appeared to glow pink for a moment. Edward blinked; he had to be seeing things. "You left us! Sota doesn't even know you exist!"

"Kagome it wasn't the most logical option," Roy said, his stern voice trying to convince her that what he did was for her and the family. He was trying all he could to get a word in edgewise, but he should've known better if she was anything like Rina. Kagome wouldn't let anyone talk when she had the stage for her argument. This was not how Roy had been expecting his day to start out when he'd woken up this morning.

"You decided that! Not us," she practically roared as the air did swoosh through the room making the papers on the desk fly off. Okay, none of them were seeing things, that had happened and there were absolutely no windows or doors that were open. Even Roy had blinked at that oddity. Kagome was oblivious to her powers at the moment.

"You wouldn't understand Kagome. I went to war and killed people. Innocent people," he said calmly, despite the low volume he matched his daughter's energy. _**She can't understand the life of a soldier, **_he thought to himself. _**What I did was for their benefit! If she knew what all happened in Ishbal she would be ashamed to look at me. **_The next thing Kagome said though took Roy completely off guard.

"I did too!" Kagome practically yelled as her body glowed a bright pink light and sparks flew from her balled up fists at her sides. The wind shook and a wave of balled up power flew from Kagome, as if it had been part of a barrier around her body, and went straight towards Roy knocking him flat on his ass. The others stared in awe at that pink barrier that had exploded from her body to knock down their Colonel. "Was that alchemy? Without a circle?" Havoc asked Edward, but no one answered him. It had appeared like alchemy, using the air around Kagome to expel towards Roy, but it had seemed… purer than alchemy if that could be possible. And she hadn't needed a circle at all. She hadn't needed anything, but her body. Kagome, upon realizing what she did, sighed and all traces of pink energy left her skin.

The lost daughter gazed down at Roy, her bangs covered her eyes as the tears fell from her face onto the tiled floor with a light dripping noise. "I went to war, I fought, and I killed. Mostly hand to hand **Colonel.** And when I thought about leaving my family, I talked to them first." Kagome remembered vividly the day when she'd thought she was going to stay with Inuyasha and the others in the past. Kagome had been so happy with Inuyasha there talking to her mother and helping her pack. They'd yet to destroy Naraku, but that didn't seem important at the time. Especially after Kagome had been asked a question every girl dreamed of being asked… but that was before everything went wrong.

"I can't expect you to understand how much in common we have; after all you did something I'd never do. You left." Kagome turned on her heel and walked off towards the door. She paused for a moment and let out a breath. Kagome didn't like yelling at people so she had to get something straight. "I'm sorry for causing a scene." She gripped the doorway. Her soft voice talked in a sweet manner, much like Rina's, trying to make up for harshness and never wanting to be rude. She looked apologetic and at once the two looked alike, both wearing guilt on their faces. "I just got back from war a month ago… and I found out about you and wanted to see if you'd talk to me and let me stay… Sorry for the surprise Colonel."

Kagome walked out the door leaving behind chaos in her wake. That hadn't gone at all like she'd planned and right now she needed a breather. She didn't even think about returning to headquarters. _**Like he'll want me around now after that,**_ Kagome thought angrily to herself. _**Stupid! You were supposed to talk calmly to him and sit down! Well, everything can't be like in those damn soap operas where the lost child and father meet and talk over tea, they run into each other's arms, cry, and accept each other. But I couldn't help it when I thought about mama raising us by herself and how painful that must've been to know he was still alive doing lord knows what. Or worse, who. Poor mama. How was it she didn't cry every night?**_

"Fullmetal," breathed Roy from where he sat on the ground having been knocked down by the force of his daughter's power. That was some pretty raw power he'd felt and Roy had felt and seen many things in his life. His hand rubbed at his chest, it still stung a bit though he didn't know whether that was from her powers or from the knife that had just dug into him and reopened old wounds. One thing was certain; he couldn't let the others see him like this. He still had a reputation to uphold.

"Yes sir." Edward automatically responded. His curiosity was piqued at this power that was used, he didn't know where it came from, but Edward wanted to learn about it like the scientist he was. All notions of packing and leaving for some sand land were gone with this new interest.

"You can have a few days off if you bring her back here," Roy's eyes almost looked as if they were pleading for Edward's help. Alphonse though wanted to know what would happen to the girl if they brought her back.

"Colonel Mustang, sir, if we bring her back you won't send her away will you? She looks like she needs your help…" Alphonse began as Roy stared hard at the iron boy, thinking over the younger Elric's words. Roy had actually been thinking of sending her back on a train to her home. He wasn't fit to be anyone's father. But looking at that tin can of a boy Roy understood why Al was asking that. If Al was able to get a hold of his own father he would. Where one Elric brother brushed aside the importance of parents Al didn't. And though the boys didn't have any parents anymore they at least had each other. Roy didn't even know why Kagome was here aside from war. Maybe Rina had died or something happened back home. His heart instantly thudded in his chest with worry. _**But then where is Sota?**_ Worry flooded him that something had happened. Roy couldn't send her home.

"I won't send her away," he replied, giving the two boys a quick commanding nod, before he looked away from them at the picture in his hand. Edward took off with Alphonse clanking behind him in pursuit of the young woman. "Kagome," said Roy silently running a gloved hand through his hair as he stared at the family pictured in his fingertips. Roy couldn't take his eyes off the image of a smiling girl with pigtails in her hair hugging onto her daddy's arm. His ray of sunshine when he'd lived with them and belonged with them. His daughter.

"She's your daughter?" Hawkeye asked, not allowing any tinge of bitterness sweep into her tone. Roy had never told her that he had a daughter; then again he did keep things close to the chest, cocky bastard. Hawkeye offered a hand to Roy and he was hauled back onto his feet.

"Yeah," he responded. Havoc let out an approving whistle.

"She's hot." Roy's gaze flew over to Havoc, all notions of fatherly instinct sweeping into him at that moment as he sent Havoc a glare that clearly said, 'Don't even think about it or you'll meet my flames.' Havoc made a note to never say that again about Mustang's daughter, even if they were estranged from each other.

* * *

"Big brother, it would help if you were more polite. Excuse me, but did you see a young woman go by here?" The person could only nod and point, they were so freaked out by the giant tin man. Manners really didn't help when it came to how intimidating Al looked. The two boys ran in that direction and found Kagome sitting on a bench waiting at the train station with her fingers playing around with a little locket. Every few minutes Kagome would glance up at the clock over the ticket station and reach up to brush back her tears. Kagome didn't even notice when Edward sat right beside her nor when Alphonse stood right behind her. You can imagine how rigid her back went when someone spoke to her.

"So what, Kagome?" Ed said trying out her name on his lips. He remembered her name from a childhood song he used to sing as a kid. This was the first time he'd met someone named by a song. Then again, it wasn't the most favorable name to be called, it literally meant 'lost.' _**What was Roy thinking when he named her?**_ Edward straightened up in his seat trying to appear as tall as he could as Kagome hastily put away her locket hiding it under her dress. "You came all this way only to turn around and leave? That's kind of stupid," said Edward in his cocky attitude as he took his eyes away from the train station to glance over to Kagome and automatically be taken aback by her shining blue eyes, he'd never seen such a color. Edward awkwardly averted his eyes, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief to hand to her. Kagome took it and dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose in it much to Ed's chagrin. _**Great, I'll have to wash that now. **_"I'm Ed, that's my brother Al. We're the Elric brothers," he said nodding to the hunk of metal behind Kagome that she hadn't noticed until then. Kagome nodded at Al. Ed had expected Kagome to full out shriek at hearing they were the Elric brothers, but she had no reaction whatsoever. It was like she'd never heard of them.

"I hate the colonel, but I love him," whispered Kagome leaning back against the bench. "I vaguely remember him, but what I do remember I've missed… I can't go back there though. He probably doesn't want to see me." Kagome's little fists clenched in her dress.

"For your information **he **sent us out here to bring your sorry behind back and he even told us you would be staying with us," answered Edward as he flicked his braid over his back. His golden eyes lit up when he looked at Kagome's. If he had a father like Mustang who looked like he really did want to try and make amends, Ed knew even he was wary of the opportunity he would still jump at the chance. Kagome's eyes brightened up at that. _**Did he really say that? He really does want me to stay, **_she thought as hope beat in her chest. "You gotta give him some credit, you surprised him." Kagome laughed quietly at that as she brushed at her tears again with the handkerchief.

"Yeah, I guess I did… my… the colonel is probably very different from what he was… is he…?" Kagome didn't know how to ask the question without sounding stupid. She had no idea what her dad was like now. For a person, fourteen years could definitely change them. She'd only been in the Feudal Era for two years and she was changed as it was.

"Your dad's nice Kagome," admitted Al as he came to sit on the other side of the bench. Not that Al could get tired anymore since he didn't have a real body, but small human actions were ingrained into his soul and they felt right doing. "Our dad left too, but yours wants to reconnect. I wish ours wanted that," said Al, his voice low and saddening. Al could barely even remember their dad. His voice picked up though at the thought that he might get to see if an estranged family could reconcile. If Kagome and Roy made amends than maybe there was hope their dad would someday want to see them. "So how about it? You want to go back and start over?" Kagome nodded as Al and Ed stood up ready to head on back to head quarters. Edward offered her his right hand and she took it, grabbing hold of Al's hand with her other one, noticing something Edward had forgotten. His hand felt as hard as Al's, but both boys held her hand as gently as they could. Kagome's eyes met Edward's and he realized his mistake as he yanked his hand away, but she reached out and grabbed it so she still held his hand.

"What? Because you've got a metal arm you won't let me touch it? That's kind of stupid," Kagome replied with the same cocky manner as Ed. He just smirked and let her hold his hand and Al's as they began to walk back. Then again, he was rather pleased with something; Kagome was shorter than him with his boots and hair pointing up. "So, Al's your older brother right?"

"What? No he's not! He's my younger," immediately began the ranting from Edward. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Kagome giggled feeling as if she'd just poked fun at Inuyasha to see someone react like that. Kagome bit her lip at the thought of Inuyasha and focused her gaze on the ground while they walked. Edward, always the scientist first before a normal guy, sensed nothing of Kagome's discomfort and went ahead getting some answers for his own nosy mind.

"So how'd you do that thing with the wind without a transmutation circle?"

"A transmutation circle?" Kagome's brow scrunched up. She remembered coming across that word in the alchemy book she'd been reading before her mother had spoken to her, but she hadn't gotten that far in reading it.

"What? You don't know about alchemy and you were using it?" Edward stopped in his tracks just to stare at Kagome who tugged on his hand to get him moving again.

"I've never seen that before, Kagome," said Al, his big feet making clank sounds as they neared HQ.

"She's a priestess," said Roy, his booming voice grabbing their attention from where he stood leaning against the door. Kagome immediately straightened up upon hearing his voice. "A very powerful one from her mother's side. They use their bodies and objects to send off powers… But she shows signs of alchemy from my side. After all, priestesses aren't supposed to harm humans with their powers."

* * *

They'd sat down for a talk and from what Roy gathered his daughter wasn't going to open up any time soon about everything. Hell, he didn't even know what war Kagome had been involved in, just that she'd been in one. That was odd for him too; Roy had kept an eye out on every register for the names of his children just in case. Was there another war that the government was keeping under wraps? And if so, how had his daughter managed to get into it? If it was something he wasn't involved in that would mean that his daughter was part of a special intelligence… she didn't look like the sort for espionage work. Then again, looks were deceiving, take Fullmetal for example. A teenager who should be in school learning about how to flirt with girls and here Edward was in the military.

Kagome had told Roy that when he had gained her trust she would tell him more gradually. Roy should've been proud of her for that, she was acting just like him, never giving out all without knowing who you were giving it to. But he was slightly disappointed; here was his daughter he hadn't seen in over 14 years. A single day had not gone by that he hadn't thought about his old family. Then again, he had asked for it leaving her behind. "So Colonel… does it get any easier?"

"What? War?"

"That… and leaving someone you love behind." And there it was, a small hint as to what had happened in the war, he couldn't be sure though. It could be a friend, lover, or family member. But something had happened to someone Kagome cared about.

"War, you can get over in time," he answered honestly. She asked for his trust and so he was giving her his and the truth. No secrets would be between him and his daughter, not when he had this second chance. He wasn't about to blow it, though his nerves shook him and inside he wasn't as composed as he made himself out to be. "But the other one… It's the hardest thing you can do. Not a day has gone by that I didn't wonder."

"But you were still able to get by right?" Kagome asked, looking at him as if her eyes were searching for something in his face, hope for herself and her ability to move on.

"Yeah," he answered. Seeing those eyes look up at him he'd been unable to tell her that it took a really long time to do so. She'd looked so vulnerable to him, like the child he'd picked up when she'd fallen over and cried out for him. But that was then and this was now, this Kagome didn't have little wounds anymore that could be kissed away.

"Thanks Colonel…"

"It's okay to call me dad," he said after hearing her question at the end of that word. He actually felt the small stirrings of hope in his stomach. He may have been the hound dog of the military, a drunkard, a soldier… but he'd been her father before all of that.

"Thanks Colonel… but we'll see how you do," she said with a faint smile.

"You need your rest. I'll show you around tomorrow… I can only wonder that the mess hall will be buzzing with this news. It's not every day something like this happens. So don't be surprised if people bug you, just tell them if they have questions to ask me. That'll shut them up," he instructed with a smirk. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. It had been a while since he had reason for laughter with the new orders coming in and out and his own vendetta against Scar. Kagome's eyes flashed up to her father's smirking face, she could see the hint of a smile she used to know beneath that smirk, not much but it was somewhere in there. Kagome actually began laughing though. Never had Kagome considered her father a stern man, even as a child. Not the man that had kissed her booboos and tucked her in at night. The same man that had enchanted the flames in the fireplace to turn into a fiery image of Santa's sleigh galloping around the logs. Roy studied his daughter's laugh, tucking it away in his memory, and smiled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You! A hard core commander."

"Lieutenant Colonel," he corrected. Kagome mock saluted him, "Aye, aye sir." He was actually relieved she was joking around with him; it was better than having Kagome yell at him. And it definitely made the awkward situation more once, Roy was out of his element with Kagome and didn't know what to do.

"You were in the military weren't you? I thought you were supposed to take it seriously. What rank were you?" Kagome honestly hadn't used the rankings that Sesshomaru had handed out to them during the battle when he'd gotten his own army to help attack Naraku. Hell, Kagome didn't give a shit about where Sesshomaru had put them just that she had absolute control with him and Inuyasha over everyone else. She knew her station and knew it would pose questions if she honestly answered her father. Questions she wasn't willing to answer. There was no doubt he would do an extensive search on if she was in the military and he would find nothing… unless he looked in history books dating back over 500 years ago.

"Colonel trust me, you don't want me to answer that." Kagome said waving her hands back and forth as she stood up. Out of common instinct he stood up when she did. Mustang's curiosity was more than piqued over his daughter. Hell, he would've given anything to interrogate her right there and then for the next few days, but she was his daughter. And he wasn't going to blow this chance with her for it could possibly be his only chance.

"Why?"

"Your ego wouldn't take it," she joked walking out of the room to meet up with Hawkeye who would take Kagome to the barracks she would be staying in.

* * *

Roy couldn't set up Kagome in a room near him; he slept in the men's quarters after all. But he was able to find a way to have her room near Ed and Al's since they were in the same age group and neither Al nor Kagome were considered military. Sure, Ed was military, but he would never separate from his brother which allowed some leniency as to where to place the small alchemist. Normally Ed got the room that was separated from everyone's quarters, so it worked out decently for Roy. Besides, Roy was more than sure Edward wouldn't hit on Kagome, much less had even discovered the beauty of girls. The boy was rather slow when it came to puberty if his height wasn't any hint at that. That and Roy wanted someone keeping an eye on her. He lifted up a glass of the ember liquid he was used to drinking at night; he'd started drinking when he'd left his family in all honesty and after the war in Ishbal the drinking had intensified. His gaze rested on a small portrait in his wallet that lay in his other hand. Roy was looking at an old photograph of Kagome, Rina, and Sota. The truth was he'd never stopped caring for them even when he became a womanizer who drank his sorrows. And he never had stopped carrying that picture around in his wallet. In fact, the only pictures he had in his wallet were of his family.

It was with a jolt and a slosh of his cup that Roy looked up, surprised to find Kagome standing at his door with Edward and Alphonse behind her. He quickly lay the wallet face down on his desk. "Yes? Is there anything you require?" Kagome nodded quietly and padded over to him to touch his shoulder lightly. It was a faint touch, but Roy found himself weakly smiling at her action. Like him, she honestly didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to hug him, but another part of her didn't know him well enough to do so. Ed leaned against the door staring out in the hallway with what looked like indifference to the moment and Al watched on with curiosity. She glanced down at the glass of liquor in his hand and briefly a flash of anger lit her eyes… but who was she to judge him? Judging her father wouldn't in any way start good terms between them… and to each their own. Then again, Kagome had never been one to stay quiet about things, but this one time she refrained herself. "I just wanted to tell you night Colonel… and I'm glad I've met you."

"I am as well," he said, all honesty in his voice, as Kagome nodded her head at him. "Night Kagome." She muttered another quick 'night' back to him and rushed back over to Edward and Alphonse disappearing into the hallway.

"Thank you for walking with me and helping me out," Kagome said smiling at the two boys. Edward and Al's mission was put off for another day so they could help Kagome get accommodated to the lifestyle. But they could only put it off for a day. "So what is alchemy exactly?"

* * *

Kagome sat on Al's bed comfortably at the end, Al sat at the head, and Ed had pulled up a chair, sitting on the chair backwards so he could rest his elbows over the back of the seat. They were giving her a lesson on what was alchemy, the laws and principals, and Kagome would supply what little she knew every so often.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange," explained Al cheerfully tilting his head in what was equivalent to a 'happy expression'. Ed could read what moods his brother was in by now, at first it had been tough to do with Al in that armor, but he still had his expressions, albeit they were harder to notice. Ed didn't mind the happiness wafting from Al's mood, in fact, he wouldn't mind Al being happy more often. It was because of that, that Ed was already beginning to get used to Kagome even if they'd just met her that day. The girl seemed to exude an atmosphere around her that was kindness and she didn't even ask why Al was wearing armor or why Ed's arm was metal. She took things in stride and though Ed could sometimes see the questions lingering behind her eyes, he knew she wanted them to tell her when they were ready. That was definitely something rare to find in a friend all in one day.

"Kind of like baking or cooking. Everything that you put in equals a final product," supplied Kagome in terms that she could understand. After all, Kagome had cooked for a full two years for a band of ruffian friends. By now she was as skilled in the kitchen as a real chef.

"Exactly! In fact, cooking is considered the beginnings of alchemy," said Edward as Al reached over to the nightstand beside him and pulled out a bunch of rubber bands, already an idea in his mind. Normally Edward wasn't a social guy, but when it came to teaching and talking about alchemy he couldn't help but get excited. Especially after seeing what Kagome could do without a transmutation circle. In fact, Edward had already made up his mind to have her as a pet project on the side, other than searching for the philosopher's stone and working, to see if he could train her to be even better than her pops. _**That'll make that egotistical Colonel blue in the face if **__**I**__** train her to be better than him. Not that I wouldn't mind going up against the old man, **_he thought to himself.

"Kagome do you like bouncy balls?" Al asked as Ed smirked and clapped his hands, Ed laid his fingers down over the rubber bands, a light emitted from his finger tips, and when they rose there was a bright pink bouncy ball in the center. Kagome's eyes lit up at what she saw and she wondered if she could do something like that, something like her father. Kagome reached out to gingerly poke at the ball.

"Don't be scared of it," said Edward as Kagome courageously picked up the rubber ball in her hand feeling it and rolling it around in her palm. The weight of it, the material, it was the same as the rubber bands had been. Nothing was subtracted or added, just reformed into a new solution.

"It's real," she said with a bright awed smile. She wasn't at all scared like Winry had been when they'd showed her alchemy. Kagome was entirely enraptured with the thought of performing alchemy. Kagome placed the ball back on the bed and her brows bent in concentration as she went to place one hand over the ball. Al and Ed watched for a moment confused and then burst out laughing.

"I don't think it happens just like that Kagome. First of all, you don't have a transmut-" Edward began, but a faint glow happened under her hand immediately shutting him up. Kagome's face lit up while the two brothers stared in shock. Kagome could feel the energy run through her fingertips flowing through the ball as she imagined the separate rubber bands disentangling from the ball. They waited silently until she pulled away her hand and gasped.

"What? All that for nothing!" The ball was still the normal bouncy ball it had been when Kagome had first placed her hands over the ball. "Where did my energy go?" Edward couldn't stop laughing at the look of frustration on her face; it reminded him of himself sometimes.

"You can't always get it the first time," chuckled Al as Kagome rolled her eyes and placed the ball on the dresser.

"I'll try again this week. I've got to have something to keep me busy while you two are gone," she said with a yawn as she stretched out her arms. Kagome didn't realize until then how tired she was. Today had taken a lot out of her though. She was really looking forward to lying in a bed that didn't shake around like the train had.

"You should go to bed Kagome," said Al. "You're tired."

"You're right," said the priestess standing up and going over to pat Al on the head, "Night Al." She tugged on the end of Edward's braid making him cut a glare at her that brought forth a grin to her face, "Night Eddy." He rolled his eyes at his new nickname, but accepted it. _Eddy_ was at least better than pipsqueak.

* * *

When Kagome closed her eyes the nightmares came. She wasn't much of a person to toss and turn. Kagome lay curled up in a ball, sweat making her clothes stick to her skin as she made quiet noises in her sleep. The nightmares were almost always the same, sleeping in a new city didn't change things for her. The blood soaking through the dirt, the dark gathered clouds on that horrible day, moans of the dying, Naraku's evil laugh, and the shrill piercing scream from Sango that made Kagome shiver in her sleep. And then **him**, hobbling over to defend Kagome, even though he was severely wounded from the fight. He'd always defended her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled in her sleep waking up suddenly and sitting up straight. She half wondered that there weren't shadows of her past crawling about every crevice of her room. It wouldn't surprise Kagome much if the shadows in her room were Naraku, they seemed sinister looking enough after that nightmare. In fact, for a moment as she gripped onto her blanket, Kagome was scared that the shadows on the walls were blood.

Normally Kagome would run to her mother, Mrs. Higurashi didn't mind letting Kagome lie down and sleep beside her, knowing that what Kagome must've seen at war was probably enough to torment her a life time. So with much berating herself on her part at what she was childishly doing, Kagome walked over to the next room and creaked the door open, giving it a slight knock to the occupants of the room. She felt so awkward asking them for help, but she felt they might understand being her age and undoubtedly witnessing things others their age shouldn't see. _**I just met them today… they won't let me…**_ Edward groaned from inside and she could hear Al rolling in his bed from the creak of his tin armor. She wondered why Al just didn't take the blasted thing off when he slept. Even if he was horribly disfigured underneath she wouldn't have cared, then again, he might've been self conscious. Kagome peered in from the door about ready to turn around and leave them be. Surely she could go one night without sleep.

"What'd d'yah want?" Edward slurred from his bed, not even taking into account that a girl was at his door so early in the night. She was probably there on orders or something so Ed was trying to shake himself awake, ready to go argue with whomever it was that had orders for waking him up so damn late. Kagome awkwardly walked into the room and leaned against the wall. Edward's eyes finally opened and settled on her seeing how pale Kagome was, her breathing was ragged, and she looked... absolutely terrified.

"You okay? Is something wrong? Did someone break in-" Edward was already hopping out of his bed in his white tank top and reaching for his pants to pull over his bright blue boxers. Al was moving slowly to get up with his armor creaking under the moving weight. Both were ready to go on defense for Kagome.

"No, that's not it," she said quickly as Ed and Al sat back on their respective beds at seeing nothing was the matter. Ed dropped the pants with a clatter, too lazy to fold them back up and place them in the dresser. The tiny alchemist unashamedly leaned back against his pillows with his boxers on. Common modesty in the middle of the night didn't exist for Ed. Hell, modesty in general was close to nonexistent for the young adolescent.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I had a nightmare… and… well, since we're all around the same age…" She honestly had no idea what their age was, but they couldn't be too far from her age. "…and I trust you guys more than I trust anyone around here… can I…?" Kagome blushed a bright red, they could see it from the light of the stars and the outside lampposts. Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, it was stupid to ask. I'm a grown girl for goodness sakes."

"Kagome. Hop in." Ed said with a quick huff. It wasn't like she could fit in Al's bed with his giant little brother. Ed felt something tug at him, at that look in Kagome's eyes, like it was similar to how Al and he had looked as children when they'd lost their mother, misplaced and confused. Kagome looked like she was about to bolt at any moment if someone didn't reach out to her. He briefly wondered what kind of nightmare she'd had.

"You sure?" She asked and when Ed just pat a spot on the bed next to him she quickly ran over and hopped under the covers next to him as Al made his place in his own bed. "Thank you."

"Hey Kagome," Edward said after considerable silence had passed and Ed was sure she was almost fast asleep from the way her breathing was coming.

"Mmmhmm?"

"What did you dream about?" Ed asked listening to Kagome softly sigh at his question as she settled herself in his bed, snuggling into the extra pillow he had. Ed was more than thankful for the military providing two pillows to a bed, because he would've gladly fought for the last pillow if it came down to it. Chivalry be damned, so it was a lucky thing the military provided in bulk.

"Fighting." Kagome said simply. And Ed and Al both knew from the appearance of Kagome when she'd came into their room that it wasn't a simple arguing with friends kind of fight she'd been dreaming about. If what Kagome had said about being in the military was true she had more than likely been dreaming about war. It was at that point the two brothers realized why they got along so well with her, compared to other teens their age their vocabulary meant something entirely different, Kagome was the only other teen they knew who used the same vocabulary as they did. She was another outcast, an oddity in her world who saw things differently and was able to accept that life wasn't always nice.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes peacefully, albeit sleepily, and stretched his left arm out as he yawned. He would've stretched his right one but it felt like something was weighing it down. _**In fact, it feels like something warm's on my chest, **_he thought sleepily as he rubbed one of his eyes with his left hand. When that warm mass snuggled into his chest Ed froze for a moment before looking down. Kagome had an arm draped across his chest, her head was in the nape of his neck, legs spooning his side comfortably, and she didn't seem at all discomforted in the least with the fact that his metal arm was wrapped around her waist and she was lying on it. _**She's one strange girl,**_ he thought with a smirk. Edward had to admit, he'd never been so close to a girl before, especially not one that looked so vulnerable lying beside him. Hell, Winry hadn't even done that and they were playmates since birth. Then again, he'd never noticed a girl until now, when he had one curled up by his side sleeping peacefully. Kagome was dead to the world in her sleep for it was the first time she'd slept without the nightmares returning. He raised a brow, noticing for the first time how soft her face looked, plump lips, long eyelashes. He would've never been able to notice these details had it been an ordinary day. Edward pushed aside his thoughts and glared over at the ceiling. _**Why would I look at her so hard anyway?**_

Ed began to shift, but felt Kagome clutch onto him tighter. Fullmetal had two dilemmas now. One, he needed to go get breakfast and report to Mustang to see what he and Al would be doing today. Two, he didn't want to wake Kagome and getting up would definitely do that.

Sadly, Edward didn't see a third dilemma that was headed straight towards him. The third dilemma that would cancel out Ed's need to see Roy. The third dilemma was someone who eagerly wanted to see Kagome and ask if she wanted to have breakfast with him. The third dilemma was the almighty Flame Alchemist.

Just as Edward was about to make a decision about moving out from under Kagome his door flew wide open. Roy leaned in, scratching his head while brightly saying, "Hey Fullmetal, do you know where Kago-"

Mustang's eyes locked onto his precious little girl sleeping beside Edward in the same bed, their placement, and the cocky smirk that was on Edward's face before his eyes bugged out at Mustang's intrusion. Mustang's eyes darkened as Edward froze upon seeing the Colonel. It was at that moment that Edward realized if there was a god, he really enjoyed picking on Ed.

Alphonse chose that time to wake up. Edward picked that time to move his arm, Kagome be damned, and wave his hands about in front of his face, sitting up now, as he cried out in near hysterics, "It's not what it looks like!" And Kagome chose that time to find something more comfortable, since his metal arm wasn't around her and he was sitting up, and snuggled up to his firm stomach.

And the great Roy Mustang, with a pair of darkened onyx eyes, chose to raise his gloved fingers and snap…


	3. Chapter 3 Father's New Enemy: Miniskirts

**A/N: Look out for the next chapters coming to you soon this week (along w/ updating other stories). Aside from being a fan of cliffhangers, I'm a huge fan of Vic's so you guys should've seen this line coming a mile away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fullmetal/Inu… but I do own a miniskirt.**

* * *

Edward was dodging as best as he could the flames that chased after him. He'd jumped out of the bed in a flash, although he should've stayed next to Kagome for his own safety since Roy would never hurt his own daughter. Kagome was up in a flash with widened and confused eyes as a wave of heat passed right by her face shooting at the departing Fullmetal. Edward had gone ahead and transmuted the floor into a shield in front of him, but he knew there was only so much he could do to avoid the Colonel. It was a small room with an even smaller bed, all he had on were very flammable boxers, and he'd been caught lying in bed with Kagome. Nothing would protect him. Alphonse could've attempted at helping protect elder his brother. Technically 'waking up' had been just Al shaking himself out of his own thoughts, but he had never expected that morning wake up call. And to be honest, Al decided to just sit back and watch because he knew that not even he could protect Edward now. He was on the receiving end of a furious pyromaniac father.

"Honestly! It's not what it looks like! I'm not that stupid! I just met her!" And before Edward was caught on fire, before Roy could kill him for waking up beside his daughter, Kagome had scrambled across the cold tiled floor and launched herself on Roy with her arms wrapped around his waist squeezing tight in an impromptu hug to stop him. Even though a part of her wanted to argue that he had no right to be burning Ed to a crisp for whatever he thought they'd done, she knew arguing wouldn't help at all in this situation.

"Colonel! Please stop! Ed's telling the truth," she pleaded quietly as the flames that came from his fingers halted. He was surprised that Kagome was holding onto him so tightly, the last time she'd hugged him like that was when he was supposed to leave after furlough, she'd cried and begged him to stay home. He'd had to have Rina pull Kagome away because she wouldn't let go of his legs. It felt so odd to have her little arms around him, she'd always been so little to him, but now that he was hugging her things seemed just a little better inside. He felt like a father again. Roy sighed and reached out to awkwardly pat a hand on her back, but then he let one arm sling around her to hug her. His eyes briefly met with Edward's and those eyes vowed retribution should Kagome tell him that Edward had made untoward advances on her. "I had nightmares last night and came in here. Honestly, Ed's too little to see me in that light."

Ed immediately popped out from behind the shield of concrete, piranha teeth flapping in annoyance, "Who'd you call so small you could crush with your heel?" Ed didn't even notice that the end of his braid was on fire until Alphonse pointed at it and then Ed was sent running to the bathroom to dunk his head in the sink. Kagome leaned back to look up at her father, whose hand was twitching at the fact that he wasn't unleashing all of his fury on Fullmetal, and gave a weak smile.

"Come on Colonel, I've got a little bit more respect than jumping into bed with someone right after meeting them. I've got a height requirement for guys I date," Kagome joked with a nervous laugh. Roy smiled brightly and said, just as Edward was coming back in with a soggy head of hair, "You're right! My daughter would never date a midget!"

"What? Why you! Who're you calling a midget so short he could be a hobbit? You egotistic Colonel! Your nose is so far in the air-" Kagome had to admit that riling Ed up was becoming a quick form of entertainment.

"Please don't kill my friend." With a pat to Roy's shoulder Kagome left out of her father's embrace and padded out of the room to go change in her own. As soon as Kagome was out of the room Roy's bright smile fell and he turned livid eyes upon Edward, who immediately backed up against the wall, hit full force with the electrifying air in the room that came from Roy.

"Fullmetal, if this happens again… Alphonse will be an only child. Next time send her to Hawkeye's room."

"Yes sir Colonel," said Edward waiting until the door was shut to mumble under his breath, "Stupid jerk with a god complex." Edward began to change into his clothes, too tired and bitter to loosen his braid and brush it or bring out an iron and straighten the wrinkles in his outfit. Nope, slinging his clothes on would have to do.

"Big brother," said Alphonse having noticed something that struck him as odd. Then again, Alphonse was more of a morning person than Edward was and so his mind was a bit sharper to take in things.

"What is it Al?" Edward asked pulling his shirt over his head and throwing on his long red coat. He rubbed tiredly at his head of blond hair.

"The rubber bands," stated Al pointing to the mass of rubber bands on the dresser. Edward just yawned and asked, "What about them?" Though something in the back of his head was telling him that Al was onto something, but he couldn't remember why.

"Big brother, they weren't rubber bands last night remember," said Al as Edward's eyes widened and it clicked in his head. Kagome had done that. He reached over and touched the rubber bands with his hand and then began looking in the dresser, under the bed, and around the blankets searching for the rubber ball. There had to be an explanation for this. There had to be an explanation for Kagome being able to do that without a transmutation circle, even he had his own form of circle, his hands. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that little bit of information regarding his own talents. But Kagome had merely touched that with one hand! When in the night had it changed?

"Impossible," said Edward, but he had a goofy smile on his face like a scientist who'd just discovered the missing link. It looked like Kagome would prove really interesting for him to study. Mayhap her ability to do alchemy without a circle, at least what appeared to be without a circle, could help him with the philosopher's stone. After all, if she could bridge a gap in the rules maybe they could do the same thing with his limbs and Al's body. The smallest of clues could lead to the greatest discoveries.

* * *

Roy looked around for his daughter, trying not to look too obvious. After he'd left the Elric brothers' room he'd knocked on her door and told her to ask the brothers where the mess hall was so he could meet her there. Roy planned on swooping in and taking his daughter off to somewhere quiet for breakfast so she wouldn't be bugged by the rest of the soldiers. And then he spotted her in the mess hall, she wasn't looking for him at all, and had already taken a seat with three huge trays of food. He wondered if she was actually planning on eating all of that, it appeared as if Kagome had gotten one of everything.

When she stood up Roy found he was confronting the most challenging problem he'd yet to face. The problem didn't lie in the fact that Kagome was surrounded by most of the male soldiers, including Havoc. Oh no. What was the most distressing problem to Roy was what she was wearing… Roy could've died right there on the spot. Not only was a crowd of young and fully admiring soldiers gathering around his daughter, but his daughter was wearing… a miniskirt. And the men were flocking to her like bees to honey; their eyes could barely be contained in their sockets for their beady eyes were roving her body.

At that moment Riza Hawkeye passed with her own breakfast tray and murmured under her breath, "Karma's finally getting you back womanizer."

That was when Maes Hughes ran over to Roy with a bright smile on his face, lugging his arm over Roy's shoulders. "You have a daughter! Who would a thought? You could have told me of all people! Oh I wonder if she'll play with Elysia! Of course she will! Oh, I've taken this time to start a scrapbook that we shall fill with loving pictures-" Roy had to literally shove Hughes away who walked off towards Kagome with his tail between his legs. Roy felt aggravation seep in when Hughes began taking pictures of Kagome for the scrapbook and all the young men began begging for copies of the photos for their own 'scrapbooks.'

Meanwhile, Edward sidled over to Roy with a huge shit eating grin on his face. "Hmm, and here I thought you liked miniskirts you per-"

"Big brother, I don't think now would be the best time to bother Colonel Mustang," said Alphonse knowing that if something started again in the morning his brother's braid wouldn't just be singed at the bottom. All of the men were begging for a seat beside Kagome, but she adamantly put off their sitting beside her… Roy suspected she was saving a seat for him and puffed up his chest saying, "They'll move aside when they see her father." At least he was cocky until Kagome caught sight of her two new friends.

"Oh! Edward! Alphonse," she cried out waving at the two brothers! "I saved you both a seat and went ahead and grabbed you breakfast!" Edward snickered and patted Mustang on the back as he walked off. Al laughed nervously and followed suit behind his older brother. Mustang inhaled a deep breath before he let it out, trying to remain calm, and then he stomped over towards the table where his daughter sat. Hughes was busy showing her pictures of his daughter and Kagome's eyes lit up looking at the little girl. It was nice to see a dad so loving towards his daughter. For a moment Roy became a little jealous because Hughes had captured her attention with stories of Elysia. He felt envious that Hughes had so many stories of Elysia and he could only tell so few. When Ed and Al made their way to their seats Kagome turned her eyes upon them.

"I didn't know what you two liked so I got you a bit of everything," Kagome said with a bright smile on her face. A smile that actually made her look happy, though none of the others would know that a smile like that had been absent on her face for quite some time. For Kagome it felt great to be taking care of people, then again it was a role she was used to. The brothers' meals were exactly alike with the exception of the drinks, milk for Ed and coffee for Al. She thought Ed could use something healthy whereas Al probably needed something strong after dealing with Ed for a brother.

"Where's my meal?"

"But Colonel, you're a grown man," chastised his daughter. "I'd expect you to make time for breakfast, but not Ed. He's too irresponsible to remember he should eat. If it weren't for me he'd probably storm out of here to pursue something or another with Al right behind him."

"It's okay… I'm not hungry this morning," said Al pushing his tray towards Mustang who glared at the nearby soldiers. They scrambled away with the tails between their legs as Mustang took a seat across from Kagome and began to slowly dig into his meal. Ed and Al sat on either side of her, though Al's seat was denting a little from so much weight. Hughes sat comfortably beside Mustang, flipping open his wallet to find only the best of pictures of his family to show Kagome. Then again, which pictures of Elysia and his wife weren't great?

"Do you have a stomach ache? I can go find you medicine," said Kagome worriedly raising a hand to Alphonse's head to check for a fever before she remembered he had on a helmet. Kagome lifted up the visor of his helmet before anyone could bat a lash and stared into an empty hole. Al tensed and Ed's body froze. Kagome's eyes were wide for a moment before she silently and slowly closed the visor shut. "Oh," she said and then forked a bit of sausage into her mouth. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," she calmly said casting Al a soft understanding smile. Ed just blinked and Al stared at her in shock. Mustang took a sip of his coffee, watching Kagome over the brim of his mug. There was no doubt about his daughter, things that would've frightened other girls came easily to her to accept… which meant Kagome had to have seen many things in her brief lifetime considering the boy's soul being bound in armor had thrown Roy off when he'd first seen Al. Roy was finding it easier and easier to believe she'd actually been in a war, possibly one that had been worse than his own.

"What the hell? You're going to act like everything's okay-" Edward was jumping up and down in his seat flailing his arms around. Kagome glared at him. "Of course it's okay! So what if your brother's different and his body's a suit of armor? You're incredibly short tempered and annoying."

"Who're you calling so short you could-" Kagome pushed a bagel in his mouth to shut Edward up. He glared at her as he plucked the tasty item out of his mouth.

"I didn't call you short. Now drink your milk so you can get strong and tall," Kagome teased. Edward slouched in his seat and glared at her.

"I don't even like milk, it's disgusting. Tastes like sour cheese to be me," he griped figuring that Kagome would be just another girl trying to force him against his likes to drink that accursed beverage. Winry always tried to force him to drink that nasty concoction. Instead, Kagome picked up the milk on his tray and swapped it with her orange juice. Edward raised a brow. "What was that for?"

"You said you didn't like milk," she replied with a shrug as if it were obvious. He couldn't believe she wasn't going to tease him about the milk, but remained mature and practical about the whole thing. "What? Do you not like orange juice either?"

"Actually, big brother loves orange juice," said Al with a smile on his tin face. Edward just silently sipped at the juice, glaring at Kagome over his juice waiting any moment for her to hoist the milk in his face, when she didn't Ed sighed in relief. Kagome smirked as she nibbled at her food with some grace compared to Ed who was already practically inhaling his portion.

Kagome looked up at her father and then casually said, her eyes looking down at the plate as she pulled out a paper she'd had folded up in her green skirt pocket, "Oh. I was wondering if you could sign this for me? Since I'm seventeen I need you to sign it… which is stupid since I've already been to war but they don't know that…"

Roy glanced down and saw that it was an enlistment form into the alchemist military. His eyes briefly widened before he looked up at her. Before Mustang could say anything Hughes beat him to the punch, "You're enlisting! That's great! That means you and Roy can hang out and go on picnics and-"

"I don't really think my Colonel's going to take me on a picnic Hughes," laughed Kagome raising up her hands and awkwardly smiling. Hughes's daydreams really were too much sometimes.

Roy leveled her with an intense stare and for a moment Kagome knew she wasn't looking at her father but at the Flame Alchemist. "You understand what you're getting into right? What you'll have to do?..." With his last words his eyes shone with worry.

Kagome nodded her head. "I've done it before, besides, this way I can get closer to you Colonel." Those words were all Kagome needed to say as Roy pulled a pen out of his pocket and signed the line granting her permission to fight. He handed her the paper and saw her do a little victory dance with her fists, automatically being teased by Ed for enlisting as a 'military dog,' to which she tugged on his braid and called him a shorty which ensued a round of hollering from Edward.

Roy tilted his head and stared at his daughter for a moment. He wondered briefly how she could have a sense of humor and a smile on her face if she'd dealt with bad things, but then again he had his own sense of humor. One of those senses of humor though was not his daughter in a miniskirt. Havoc was still eyeing her from his table with some of the other soldiers. Hell, even innocent and soft spoken Fuery was glancing up from his latest technological magazine to glance at Kagome with a blush coating his face. Not only that, but stoic Falman went so far as to peek at Kagome out of the corner of his eye every once in a while and Breda blatantly stared. Havoc went so far as to say, "How on earth can someone so nice be made from the Colonel?" Only Hawkeye was shooting Roy wide brimmed looks with smirks that read, 'Eat karma.'

"Kagome," began Mustang, not catching how Breda raised a brow at her name as if he'd heard that name before. "I'd like to request that you dress in more appropriate attire when at head quarters-"

"Do you think I look bad wearing a skirt Colonel?" Kagome asked looking up with wide doe eyes at her father. He mentally slapped himself; he knew that trick from Kagome's mother. She'd certainly developed some of her mother's habits. It appeared like Kagome had the best of both him and Rina.

"No, it isn't that you don't look decent wearing them-"

"I heard you liked miniskirts." Kagome played the hurt card and began poking her meal around with her fork looking forlorn and saddened.

"Ugly old man likes them for a reason," muttered Ed under his breath, though Kagome heard him.

"Hey! My dad isn't ugly! He looks dead sexy thank you," snapped Kagome, raising her fork as if she were about to skewer Ed with it. She found Mustang and Edward's bickering like Shippo and Inuyasha's, not pleasant but not really unfriendly. It kind of made things seem normal for her to be sitting her with her estranged father.

"Pssh, sure Colonel Mustang is dead sexy…" Edward rolled his eyes and then added sarcastically, "in a miniskirt."

"Kagome, it doesn't matter what I want." Roy tried to get back to the main issue, even if his daughter was defending his wonderfully dashing good looks. Roy just had to maintain a conversation with her and keep his gloved hands in check from dismembering most of the military. His daughter was the eye candy for the males in the army; even some of the females were looking his daughter over and taking in the sights. He had to admit, he and Rina had made one beautiful little girl but there was no way, no how; he wanted people looking at his little girl like _that_. "What you're wearing breaks the dress code. I would prefer it if you actually wore more… modest clothes."

"But what if I take the state alchemy test? Would I have to wear a uniform then?"

"Yes, you'd have to wear a uniform then-"

"But Ed's a state alchemist and he isn't required to maintain a regulatory uniform, all he has to do is carry that watch." She pointed her fork at said item making Ed raise a brow. He'd also wondered about the uniform and was surprised Mustang hadn't forced him in one. "So if Ed doesn't have to wear one than neither do I, otherwise you're being sexist Colonel! And if you're being sexist then I'm going to have to bring charges on you and take you before a court marsh-"

"Whoa! Whoa," exclaimed Roy waving his arms around wondering how Kagome had gotten that quick wit. It surely didn't come from him. Edward's lips rose to a cocky smirk in between his bites. Kagome was providing him with entertainment that he hadn't had in a while and it was fun to watch that heavy breathing overlord Mustang in an uncomfortable position.

"She has a point," said Hawkeye loudly from where she sat.

"Hey wait! That is something," piped up Havoc as if this was a sudden realization for him, which it probably was considering he wasn't the brightest soldier. "If the squirt doesn't have to wear a uniform why do we?"

"There simply aren't any in his size-"

"Bullshit," stated Kagome making Roy's head swivel to her in shock at her swear word. "You actually like Ed so you're being nice to him Colonel." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at him. Edward began choking on his orange juice at that outlandish statement. Alphonse had to pat his 'big' brother on the back so he could breathe properly. "From what Al's told me Ed doesn't want to be in the military, he hates it, so you've given him a little range with his age and with the fact he disagrees with the uniformity so much. You actually like Ed." And at the same time both men went on defense.

"What? I'd never be even remotely nice to that short-"

"That bastard! Like me! When cows fly-Whoa! Who yah calling short you military hound dog?"

"I think we should leave this to them," stated Havoc not wanting to get into a fight with Roy again. Hawkeye nodded her head in agreement. It was enough to hear Edward and Roy fight alone than to face the same treatment bringing up the topic on uniforms.

Hawkeye got up and came over towards Kagome as she was finishing her meal. The two men were still bickering and Al was telling Kagome about some kittens he'd found. "You better start training soon if you want to join the state alchemist. Too bad you won't be having the Elric brother's help you," said Hawkeye. Edward immediately ripped his arguing from Mustang to snapping briskly at Hawkeye.

"What'd yah mean?"

"You didn't remind them?" said Hawkeye glaring at the Colonel and radiating pure annoyance. Kagome huffed as she got up and immediately took Hawkeye's tray for her, adding it on top of her own empty tray. Hawkeye smiled at the girl, glad one person of Roy's blood could be decent. Kagome took Ed's plate for him too, though Edward didn't notice it until he reached for a napkin to dab his face with only to find it was gone. No one had looked after him like that in a long time unless it regarded his automail.

"You have Liore to look into. I'm sending you by train tomorrow morning," said Mustang casually not noticing how Kagome appeared to be gone for quite some time. Behind Roy's back Hawkeye was busy counting how many guy's came up to Kagome and hit on her. Currently the number was seven. No, strike that, nine, a pair of twins just came up to her. For all of Kagome's knowledge she appeared to be almost as naïve about the opposite sex as Edward for she was openly nice to all the men hitting on her, which just made her even more attractive. Heck, she'd even won some of Roy's closest men. Hawkeye raised a brow at Roy's inner circle hovering around Kagome.

Kagome glanced at shy Fuery's magazine with real interest, asking questions about which technology he'd ordered and how to use it. Kagome went so far as to tell Falman he should smile more often to which the soldier immediately did so charmingly. And Havoc was cracking up with her, telling Kagome jokes, trying to win her over with his playboy charms. Breda just gaped as if he'd seen a ghost. Kagome sure as hell had inherited Roy's charm when it came to luring in others, though her charm wasn't as lucid and perverted as his.

"What? I thought you'd give us a longer break instead of sending us on the military's stupid chores-"

"It'll expand your horizons and I've heard there are rumors there of the stone," cut in Mustang leaning back with a wide smirk knowing exactly what to feed Edward to get him moving. "I need you to stop in as soon as you can when you're done with the mines and that's an order."

"Ah, but what about taking in the sights like Psiren?"

"I'll tell you what, you can stop in Psiren, notify me once you get there. But after that head back as soon as possible."

"Why the rush Colonel?" Roy nodded his head towards Kagome, without even looking over at her… if he had he would've seen something that would've brought out the mighty Flame Alchemist twice in that morning.

"Kagome?" Edward asked with a crooked brow.

"I've no doubt she'll pass the state alchemy test and I'd rather send Kagome on her first trip out with you and Al then any of those hound dogs," grunted Roy with a harsh father look in his eyes, a look that said if anyone touched his little girl he'd kill them.

"Oh, you mean _those _hound dogs," said Ed with a Cheshire grin, today was turning out to be a red letter day for him, as he pointed over Roy's shoulder. The Colonel turned around in his seat to find Havoc escorting his daughter, amidst a group of males, towards the doors.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Roy asked, making a mental note of which men surrounded Kagome. He would make them all suffer; he was planning on making them run five miles in full uniform and gear after this.

"Oh, Havoc just said he was going to take me on a tour of headquarters. And then we were going to have tea in his room. He said he'd give me a back massage!" Kagome smiled naively, though she had more experience than Edward when it came to the opposite sex, sometimes she just took to guys so quick she forgot that some might be attracted to her. Just look at her past, Sango was her only female friend so it didn't feel odd to have more guy friends than chicks.

It took mere seconds before Roy was standing up and heading towards Havoc. In moments Havoc had let go of Kagome's arm and disappeared in the hallway followed after by the Colonel. No one knew what happened behind those doors that led to that hallway, but they did know the next instant a cloud of fire blew out of those doors. Kagome walked back over towards Ed and Al.

"Quick! Lets ditch before Colonel gets back," grinned Kagome, reaching out and tugging on both of the Elrics' arms. The boys needed no more prompting when it came to ditching as they rushed outside with Kagome leaving Hawkeye behind to tilt her head and wonder just when puberty would sink in for Edward. Hawkeye already saw the beginnings of something blooming between the two be it friendship or a teasing glimpse of something more.

* * *

Breda sat in his quarters thinking over what he'd smelled. He placed his head in his hands and shook his face. There was no way that could be her, Kagome Higurashi… Mustang. His mind tried to wrap around her face and scent as his mind wandered back to the last time he'd seen her. He was merely a little boy when he'd seen her last. It had happened so fast, he'd just blinked and she was gone.

Falman poked his head into Breda's room, Fuery right behind him; they were close friends, almost like siblings. In fact, the trio had practically been raised together. Though Breda was mostly muscle he had good tactical skills when it came to the military. Falman was quite and stoic, he could memorize anything though, a mind as sharp as a needle like his father's had been. And Fuery was the most innocent out of the three, always with his head buried in his magazines on parts or computers. Fuery had never noticed a girl until Kagome had waltzed in, but if she was the same Kagome than it would be understood considering who Fuery's father had been.

"There's something off about that girl," said Falman with a tilt to his head, very much like his father. "She's very… charming." Breda looked up and noticed the gleam in Falman's eyes; he'd never seen Falman take to someone so quickly before, at least not a _human_.

Fuery shut the door so he could speak to stocky Breda without anyone hearing. It wouldn't bode wisely if Havoc came in, he was their best friend but Havoc was as stupid as a log sometimes when it came to what they were. They'd left a trail of hints for Havoc to figure out, wanting their friend to find out on his own, but Havoc always misconstrued things. Though Falman and Fuery were both observant when it came to their friend, Fuery was the one more likely to broach the subject of feelings and right now Breda looked pretty shaken up. "…Shippo, what's wrong?"

The illusion dropped and Breda's long fox tail shot through the back top of his pants as he stared back at them. Falman had also dropped his illusion revealing bright eyes and red markings with a blue crescent moon blooming on the center of his forehead. The only difference from his father was the fact that Falman's red strips were around his neck and his eyes were like his mother's, green. A bulge appeared in the back of Fuery's pants and he grimaced at the uncomfortable situation as he pulled out his brown wolf tail. He'd yet to master how to make his tail correctly sprout upwards so it wouldn't be hurt in the process. Two black wolf ears popped up on top of Fuery's head from his half demon heritage, his human ones vanishing. The illusion they held around humans really was too easy now since demons had found that blending in would serve better than fighting.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I need more proof, I can't be sure. But I'm pretty sure that this girl here is someone whom both of your dads would want to see." And Breda, formally known as Shippo in his younger days, remained quiet on the matter. There was one thing Shippo had learned a long time ago as he was raised alongside Falman, it was to never jump to assumptions without evidence, and this was something he didn't want to jump to conclusions with. He sorely wished Falman's father and mother were still alive, Sesshomaru had an answer for everything and Ayame might've been able to help. The fact that those two had mated still surprised Shippo to this day and he silently wondered how shocked Kagome would be if she were really the Kagome he thought she was. Luckily, they still had Fuery's parents.

"Should I notify my dad and ask him to come down?" Fuery asked bashfully, wondering if he'd get the courage to tell his father that he found someone he was highly attracted to. His dad had been harping on his case about taking a mate. He'd always been told by his father about there being something called love at first sight and how one woman had instilled that in him, but he'd never won her. He'd happily fallen in love in time with the black haired human that had long followed Sesshomaru around, but it had taken quite a while. Fuery's ears gave a little happy twitch as he thought about Kagome.

"No, don't tell Uncle Kouga. Aunt Rin and him have enough to worry about with your sister announcing her mating engagement," said Shippo running a hand through his hair. "We'll approach this cautiously. I'll inform you who she is when I get proof, but if she is who I think she is than she's definitely a friend. So don't treat her any differently."

* * *

Kagome sat on Ed's bed. She'd managed to talk the brother's into pushing their beds together so that it formed a giant one just so she could sit on the bed at the same time with Ed and Al keeping them both near in case she needed help. Of course the Colonel didn't know she'd snuck back into their room with her own pillow and blankets. A pair of reading glasses were perched on her nose making her look older than she was. Kagome was busy asking Al a few questions when Ed walked in glancing over at the duo. His brother actually seemed more… alive when talking to Kagome. They got along like two peas in a pod and he smiled to himself. Kagome reminded Edward of himself when it came to studying for the exam. So buried in her work that she wouldn't resurface for anything.

Since she'd been told she'd be taking the exam in a week or two Kagome had asked for their help getting various books after they'd spent the first bit of that morning goofing off and touring the city. When they'd finally gotten back, to find Havoc with his brows burnt off, it was with fully loaded arms. Edward had helped Kagome carry the books she'd wanted at the library even when he said that the military had their own library, Alphonse had carried the groceries she'd wanted safely tucked away in his stomach.

With the Elric's departure on the morning Kagome was busy gaining their advice before they left. If someone had glanced over at Edward, leaning against the door, they would've seen a soft look in his eyes, a gentleness that he didn't have for other people. When Kagome looked up from her conversation with Al, Ed snapped his face to attention and tried to look bored as he walked over towards the bed. His hands slapped together over one of his pieces of golden hair, adding that extra inch to his height. Kagome chuckled under her breath. Ed really was trying to compensate. But it was really nice to know that guys had as much issues with their physical appearance as girls did. Heck, she wondered how Al felt in that suit of armor.

"Finally you've joined us," groaned Kagome as she laid out on the part of the joined bed that was his, purposefully taking up all the room. Ed pulled the pillow out from under her head sending Kagome's noggin falling back onto the bed with a plop. Then he proceeded to whack her with it until she rolled over to Al for protection, thereby making room for him. Kagome bit back her laughs, "Al was telling me that I might not need a transmutation circle either. Would you care to tell me why you didn't tell me about that rubber ball until now?"

"We've been busy all day, if someone hadn't made us buy food and be pack mules-"

"I'm just making sure you don't have to rely on small towns to feed you on your trip. Trust me, being stranded in nowhere you need to be prepared for everything. Eating grass and flowers isn't the most nutritious," yawned Kagome. She was already looking tired. She'd knocked out half a book in under an hour and still managed to keep up a conversation with Al.

"You need to sleep," said Ed plucking the book out of her fingers. Kagome went to tug it back, but when a normal girl starts a tug-of-war against a guy with a metal arm she always looses. He set the book on the dresser, being sure to bend the ear of the page for her before doing so.

"I won't sleep until you both help me get that transmutation at least one more time or at least help me on making a proper circle in case I can't repeat that miracle," Kagome chirped stubbornly as she sat back up and placed the book in Ed's lap. Al and Ed began showing her a few of the circles to which Kagome got a piece of chalk and completely redid them in her own fashion making them even simpler. She placed the rubber bands in the center and easily made the rubber ball. "I wonder," Kagome said quietly staring at the circle and rushing out of their room. The brother's just stared at each other questioningly until Kagome came back, a good number of minutes later, with bowls, a can of oil, a frying pan, and food. She placed the bowls and oil can over in the corner and placed the pan in the center before she began placing a few items in the bowl, she added some soy sauce, and then placed it in the circle.

"Um… Kagome," began Al, raising up one of his large metal hands to get her attention. "I don't think that will-" But his words were cut off as a light lit up the room and in a few moments the brothers could smell fresh chicken stir-fry with rice and vegetables in the pan.

"How'd you?"

"You said it was like cooking," Kagome shrugged as her stomach growled, giving another a reason for her test.

"But you need heat-"

"Ed we have heat, the air. And here I thought you were a genius," she replied rolling her eyes. Ed blinked, she had him there. Sometimes common sense was aloof to him. Kagome went to pull out chopsticks from the bowls and passed Edward a bowl. She filled up his bowl before her own; however, before she even began to eat Kagome moved over to Al and began oil up his arms. She chuckled to herself thinking of him as the literal Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz. "You two better remember to do this for your trip so Ed doesn't starve and you don't rust."

"Kagome, why do you always look after people? Fill bowls, oil my hinges, make beds…" Al asked watching as Kagome lifted his arm up, squirting here and there when she heard a shrill squeak.

"When I was traveling," she said beginning on his knee joints, "my companions and I were constantly on the move for our quest. You never knew who was going to attack so we had to be mobile, no carrying thousands of pans or ambling around. It was easier if we were assigned jobs and got things done." Kagome placed the can down and scooted back over to her own bowl where she popped a mushroom into her mouth, closing her eyes and relishing the taste before continuing. "I made it my job to help everyone pack quickly in the mornings because at the time I couldn't contribute with the fighting." And that was the most anyone had gotten out of Kagome's past since she rarely touched on the topic. Edward shoved the last of the rice into his bowl, golden eyes watching her intently. There was just something about Kagome. _**How could a nice girl like her not have someone? It just doesn't add up. **_Even as the thought crossed his mind he spotted a locket poking out from under her nightshirt. _**So she does have someone.**_ He smirked at the thought. _**I wonder how Colonel Mustang will feel about that, that self-righteous jerk. I hope whomever he is comes by when I'm around just so I can see the look on Mustang's face.**_

* * *

When they were done eating Kagome took the bowls away, heading out the door for the kitchen, but she paused when she remembered she'd yet to wish her father night. She paused at her room to get something before heading to the kitchen. On her way back she stopped at Roy's room and gave a tentative knock. "Come in," he barked out as he poured a class of liquid fire. He turned around shocked to see Kagome standing in the doorway in her pajamas. "Is something wrong Kagome?" His voice was much softer when he realized it had been his daughter at his door.

Kagome nervously hopped from one foot to the other before she walked over towards the Colonel and pulled out what she'd grabbed from her room. "I thought you might want to look at these," said Kagome before placing the photographs on his desk. She patted his shoulder and quietly chirped, "Night Colonel."

Roy stared down at the pictures, they were wrinkled as if Kagome had spent a lot of time looking at them. One was a picture of Sota holding up a trophy from a soccer match, there was a huge grin on his face. Roy hadn't realized he'd held his breath looking at Sota for he looked like a younger version of Roy. His thumb lightly traced over the picture of his son and he quietly wondered what type of boy he'd grown up to be.

There was a picture of Roy's father talking to some white haired punk with a red bandana on. From the apparent grimace on the face of the young teen the guy in the photo looked like he was on the receiving end of one of Roy's father's long winded tales. The last of the three brief photos was one that made Roy heart melt. It was Kagome cleaning at the kitchen sink mid-laugh with an older woman. Rina Higurashi might have been older than the last time he'd seen her, but she was just as beautiful. Time had been good to her, her hair was shorter and bouncier than it once was, her body dipping with womanly curves, and her eyes seemed to laugh in the picture as she tossed a sponge at Kagome. Roy felt his heart constrict at seeing her and it was for a very long moment that he just stared at that picture.

* * *

Kagome came bounding back into their bed, her own blanket wrapped around her securely and pillow squeezed in her arms. "What do you think you're doing? I vividly remember that prick saying he'd make Al an only child if I let you sleep in here again."

"From what I hear you don't exactly listen to my… Colonel in the first place," said Kagome skipping over that important word. She still wasn't on familiar grounds with Roy Mustang.

"Point taken, but I'm not going to let my ass be burnt on account of your-" But Ed made the mistake of looking into those big and innocent blue eyes staring back into his golden ones. Kagome stared up at those golden eyes like a lost puppy, knowing why she found looking at Ed so relaxing. Those eyes, they weren't exactly the same hue but they were golden and had the same fire in them, albeit Ed's eyes were gentler than _his_. She pouted and finally the older Elric sighed and closed his eyes in aggravation. "Okay… but clear out before he wakes up! I don't want to die because you had nightmares!" Kagome cheered and hopped into the center of the bed between the two Elric's, pulling up her covers until she was comfortable. She groggily yawned, but didn't fall to sleep at first. She spent the next forty minutes lazily talking to Al and Ed bonding. She asked about their friends.

"Well there's Winry, but she's my mechanic and more of a sister," stated Edward placing his arm behind his head as his face scrunched up in thought.

"Big brother_ really_ likes Winry," teased Al causing his big brother to reach over and thump his metal chest with his metal arm. Kagome snickered as they bantered for a moment. Al complaining how his brother had never been so abusive and that he'd dented his armor. Ed complaining about how his little brother had never been so annoying and that he could easily pop the armor back into place. Kagome liked listening to it; the two reminded her of arguing with Sota.

"Oh Edward, what's this? A love interest," Kagome teased holding a hand to her heart as she decided to join in the banter. "I feel wounded you would betray me."

"It isn't like that okay," he said hastily getting embarrassed over their goading. An aggravated Ed turned over on his side so she saw only his back.

"What about you Kagome?" Alphonse asked tugging at her hair. Kagome rolled over to face the metal helmet of armor.

"Let's see…" At first she was unwilling to divulge information, but Kagome felt camaraderie with these two guys that felt so familiar she couldn't ignore it. Sometimes you just knew when people were going to be good friends to talk to and now was one of those moments. "There was a perverted monk I knew… Miroku. His fiancée was my best friend, Sango, a demon slayer," said Kagome with a warm smile on her face just thinking about them. She still felt a twinge of pain saying Sango's name. Kagome should've been there for her... Al didn't miss the fact that Kagome was using past tense, Edward was oblivious to it though, just relishing the fact a girl was talking to him without hitting him with a wrench. He really had to admit that his life was filled with some abusive and messed up people.

"A demon slayer? That doesn't exist," protested Edward rolling over on his back to cut Kagome a side glance of disbelief.

"You believe in alchemy why can't I believe in demons? Besides, I've seen them," she said with a shrug pulling up the covers as a chill ran over her body. Al was turned over on his side watching Kagome intently like an eager boy listening to a bed time story. Kagome's eyes had been closed the whole time she lay on her back, waiting for sleep to come to her. She'd never felt so at ease as she did talking to these two wayward guys. But these were the only people she could talk to aside from her family about what had happened and the best thing was that they were her age and would understand.

"We also have Pinako," chirped up Al. "She's Winry's grandmother and was the designer for big brother's arm and leg." _**His leg's also metal,**_ thought Kagome sleepily remembering catching a glimpse of it when he walked around in his boxers. _**They're a pair of walking miracles these two. **_Al poked the sleepy Kagome with a metal finger wanting her to continue on with her list of friends. "Come on Kagome, who else is important?"

"Inuyasha, he was a half demon," she whispered tiredly as her hand lifted up to touch her locket. Edward did catch the sound of Kagome's necklace moving, he also picked up on the past tense that time, and rolled back over so his back faced her again. Al was quite for a moment before trying to lighten things up, he didn't want Kagome to dwell too much if someone she'd cared for had died.

"That's cool. Wish I could meet a real half demon! I'm betting they're strong," said Al excitedly as he scooted closer to tell Kagome more about their friends. Alphonse was eagerly eating up all this information, but then again it had been a while since he had someone, other than Ed, who wanted to talk to him. "Our dad was the greatest alchemist ever," he said, trying to divert the conversation since Kagome looked a little sad from talking over Inuyasha. "Though we haven't really seen him much. Our mom was there for us constantly though. Big brother always got in trouble, but mom was always there to help get him out, like the time he burned all of Winry's dresses saying she'd never need them."

"Well she hasn't," stated Edward in a very sleep laden voice. "Have you noticed all she wears is that jump suit? I did her a favor burning those clothes. Saved on closet space." Edward couldn't help smile though on his side thinking about how happy his brother was. Though Edward may not have grown up knowing Kagome, he did know she was good for his brother and himself. Just as Kagome felt herself drifting off Al poked her and pleaded, "One more friend Kagome. Please."

Kagome batted his finger away, yawning, and murmured quietly, "My little boy, Shippo." And she was out like a light bulb snoozing away whereas Al immediately sat up along with Ed to stare at each other.

"Her little boy?" Edward asked faintly as he reached over and tugged on Kagome's arm. "Yo Kagome, say that again." He was doing the math in his head, though he knew it was possible for her to have a kid, Kagome didn't seem like the type to…

"I want to sleep," she murmured smacking his hand away.

"You're too young for a kid-"

"I adopted him," she yawned. "Now will you both be quiet. We have a busy day tomorrow and I'm sleepy," she moaned as the two boys leaned back to sleep. Both wondering along the same lines, if Kagome had anyone to help her raise the kid… as well as where was Shippo if she'd adopted him? And what would Colonel Mustang think when he found out he was a grandfather? The last question Edward thought just to imagine the face Mustang would make; it was something that would be the best of dreams come true. Just as Edward closed his eyes he smirked when he felt Kagome burrow her face into his back. _**She's not so bad… She just needs to learn about people's personal space some damn day,**_ he thought before sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4 Father's Growing Hit List

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! ^_^ They really help get me motivated writing all these stories! Hope your holidays have been great! Oh going to go ahead & mention post traumatic stress disorder can come from returning soldiers after a lot of action, I only know about it & have seen it because my aunt who went to war. Huzzah for brave soldiers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Inu... I do stalk the voice actors at cons though, huzzah! XD**

* * *

"I need you to take off your jacket for a moment," said Hawkeye. Edward did as told and shuffled out of it casually dropping the garment onto the chair. He was perfectly fine until he caught site of _it._ No wonder Hawkeye had been so nice to him and offered to file his reports that morning!

"No! Hell no! I don't want a shot," exclaimed Edward waving his arms around. Had that bastard Colonel found out Kagome had stayed the night again in his room? And if so, was this retaliation on Ed? _**It wasn't fair! Al can't possibly get a shot! What's he going to do to him? Transmute him into a fire hydrant? **_Havoc and Breda held Edward in their arms restraining him while Falman and Fuery had to latch onto his legs to keep him from kicking.

"Before you go you need a shot Fullmetal! There are illnesses there that you need to be prepared for," replied Hawkeye with a roll of her eyes. Kagome looked up at that and rolled up her sleeve with a sigh. Sometimes guys could be big babies. Edward and Roy were both one at times, right now though was Ed's shining moment. Hawkeye placed the tip of the needle against Kagome's skin and her own shot was done in a moment. Kagome flinched just a little but smiled right after it. Hawkeye got a new needle just for Ed and smirked almost sadistically, this was going to be interesting to watch.

"There Ed. I got the shot too. Now you have no reason to be so scared after seeing me do it-"

"Heck no! You flinched! She hurt you," said the little alchemist already turning tail, having broken from the grip of the four guys, and trying to head out, but Mustang stood in his way blocking the doors and Alphonse caught hold of his brother in his arms. "No! Get away from me! Don't stab me you jerks! I don't want it! This is unlawful! Forcing me against my rights!" Hawkeye looked to Kagome and both women sighed before Hawkeye urged Kagome with a jerk of her chin. Something had to be done to shut up Edward. So Kagome pulled out her ultimate trump card, her sky blue eyes.

"Oh Edward," sighed Kagome as if his name were a beautiful mantra. "Edward dear," she cooed again and at once Edward stilled, his head turned inch by inch over to glance at Kagome. She looked at him with those huge eyelash batting blues. Kagome grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve, eyes widening as if finding something to admire and purr over, "Wow, you're so strong!"

"Ka-Kagome, what do yah think yer doing huh?" The little alchemist turned red and had no idea what was happening. Alphonse chuckled quietly as Hawkeye came armed and ready behind Edward without his knowledge. She swiped his skin with a light cold cotton ball. When he went to turn his head and looked to see why his skin got cold all of a sudden, Kagome grabbed hold of his chin with her free hand, her nose was just an inch away from his own, and she looked at him through those long dark eyelashes. He could practically count each of them with how close they were. "Have I told you how handsome you are today Edward?" And while distracted Hawkeye administered the shot.

"There. All done," said Hawkeye disposing of the dirty needle.

"Done with what?" Edward asked finally removing his chin out of Kagome's fingers, a faint crimson stain on his cheeks.

"Your shot," replied Hawkeye with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fullmetal," growled out Mustang as the disbelieving midget turned his eyes to the Colonel who radiated with fury at what he'd just witnessed. It was more than obvious his daughter attracted Fullmetal, even if the little alchemist didn't know it himself. Roy shouldn't be surprised considering she attracted everyone.

"Hey can I get a shot next," piped up Havoc. "I don't like shots either so can you distract me Kagome! Ow!" Havoc found his pants leg was on fire and Mustang was looking outside the window and whistling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Kagome rolled her eyes and helped Hawkeye put away the medical supplies. The two women had begun a process of bonding in their own way. Hawkeye reached over and touched Kagome's hand, squeezing it lightly. "It's always the smart ones that are surrounded by idiots," she murmured.

"Then you, Alphonse, and myself have got to be certifiable geniuses," said Kagome with a faint giggle.

* * *

The rumble of trains and smell of smoke permeated the air as they stood on the sidelines waiting for the young teens to board their train. Roy, the Elric brothers, Kagome, and Havoc of all people. Roy had asked for Hawkeye to assign someone to escort his daughter with him and the boys and of all people Hawkeye had chosen that pervert whose eyes couldn't stay in his head when it came to Kagome. Roy blew out a puff of hair, his bangs skirting to the other side of his forehead as a result, in a manner that was very much like something his daughter did on occasion. Kagome went to hug Al. "I'm going to miss you Al," she said not minding at all that he was hard metal. She knew for him to be stuck in that body he must relish every moment that felt normal, even something as simple as a hug from someone. It had to have been his mother last to have hugged him like that, Ed didn't look like one who'd open his arms to people easily for an embrace. Al awkwardly wrapped an arm around her but felt relieved in the gesture, it was nice to feel normal even if he didn't look it. Kagome let go of him. "Call me when you get there or I'll be mad." She warned them, poking Ed in the chest.

"We'll be back in a week at most," Al stated, as if to reassure her, as Edward shuffled his feet ready to board the train. It kind of felt good to both of the brothers to know that someone would worry about them. Sure, they had Pinako and Winry worrying after them but the two hadn't written them in quite some time or made a phone call. Winry only ever wrote letters when Ed sent her them and she never called him, only responded to his phone calls about fixing his automail.

"I hope your prestige in other places doesn't go to your head," goaded Mustang looking down at Edward, his gloved finger tapped the short alchemist on the forehead which immediately had the alchemist crossing his arms and glaring at Mustang.

"Prestige?" Kagome voiced with wide naïve eyes.

"Edward is the most known out of our alchemists, next to myself," said her father with a little bit of pride that he was one of the better known alchemist of the military. Kagome blatantly stared at Edward who just kept his eyes cast off to the side staring at the ground not wanting to see her big blue eyes. Something about her just made him feel… different.

"He's a famous state alchemist! Seriously? But he's so cute and small," she cooed throwing her arms around Edward and hugging him tight, purposefully wanting to embarrass Ed. Edward blushed for a moment when he found himself being embraced by Kagome, due to his height being an inch taller than her. Edward found his chin resting on her shoulder and the ability to smell her hair more alluring than being short. The height made him feel, well, like a young teenage man. He felt like he was a proper size. Kagome's hug was personal enough to make him redden even more under his blonde bangs, she'd squeezed him so hard that he really had no difficulty visualizing how she'd look in a bikini. However, it wasn't enough of a blush to throw him off from pushing her arms off of him. He didn't want Mustang to kill him there if he suspected something. _**Pssh, it's not like I like her or anything. It's just embarrassing for a girl to be hugging on me,**_ thought Edward to himself.

"Who're you calling so small you need a magnifying glass to see me?" Kagome just laughed at Edward's short temper. It was quaint to have someone else with short temper as a friend considering almost everyone in her past, with the exception of Miroku and Shippo, had short tempers.

"You're pretty immature for our age-"

"Actually he's 16 to your 17," replied Roy as Kagome and Edward's eyes both widened.

"He's younger!" Kagome said disbelievingly with a look on her face almost as if she'd swallowed something bad.

"You're older!" Edward cried out angrily staring her down. "Life isn't fair!"

"Well, you're still short without those shoes and that hairstyle! Without them you could never be as tall as-"

"Without those shoes Kagome you'd be surprised," cut in Roy as he gazed at his pocket watch. "Edward's tall compared to you. He's 5' 5" with the boots and hair, take away those two inches-"

"No! He's 5' 3" like me!"

"Yes! Someone's my height and they're older than me! I take it back! Life is fair!" Edward threw his arms up in pure joy pumping his fists. Every moment in his life couldn't compare to this. He was actually the height of someone older than him! And he still had a chance at puberty; she looked like she was already finished with it! So he might grow even more and then he'd be taller than someone older than him! If there was a dream he had, it was that one!

"Brother she's a girl, isn't she supposed to be small?"

"Shut up Al and let me bask in this moment!"

"Dammit! I need someone to stretch me like taffy!"

"I volunteer," leered Havoc before Roy cast him a glare. The color faded out of Havoc's face from that one fearsome glance from Roy as he murmured skittishly, "I take it back."

* * *

Kagome waved after the train at Al and Ed, both boys said their goodbyes to her in their own way... Al was sheepish and giving a shy little wave with one of his metal hands as Ed was making faces at her in triumph at the fact that someone older than him was actually his height. When their train had finally vanished from her site Kagome fell into step with Mustang back towards Headquarters. "Take your time walking Kagome, when we get back I'm training you. Cadet Higurashi."

"Yes Colonel Mustang," she replied with a small smirk. In a way they were bonding. Father and daughter walked in peace and silence for a bit. That is until Havoc wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and was chased with a blast of fire away from them. Kagome's smile faded a bit. Already Kagome felt a little empty without her new friends, and to think she'd just met them a few days ago.

* * *

Kagome's hard day of training with her father had worn her out. He had her running and doing sits ups and pushups. He'd explained that an alchemist needed to be fit as well as smart, you never knew when an enemy was going to come at you with brute strength and you may be cornered without a way to use alchemy. After that Kagome had spent hours with him and alchemy. Roy had made things hard for her. He held a timer in her hand, giving her only a minute longer than they did during the real tests, and said she had to find random items in that time and make them into something. At first she broke things and remade them, but any alchemist could do that. Soon she was making the earth move in grand proportions into walls and stone statues. Some of his soldiers had actually come out to watch. No one was able to do that when they first started alchemy. She still had yet to bring about the powers she'd been working on with Al and Ed, the powers that didn't require a circle. She didn't want to tell Roy that though, she had a feeling he would push her harder, and on top of that… Kagome just wanted to surprise him if she could sum up the energy to do that again.

However, Kagome had startled her father with an odd finding when he'd scorched Havoc for shamelessly putting a hand on Kagome's bottom, saying it was an accident. "It's a family curse," he bemoaned jokingly as Kagome turned Havoc's hand over in her own. Kagome stared at the burn for a moment before walking off to her bookbag that lay discarded on the ground, and in moments had returned to Havoc's side with a pestle pulled out from her bag and some dried herbs she'd been carrying. She made quick work of making a remedy to bandage around his hand. The odd findings being what Roy had seen as Kagome tended to Havoc's burn. Kagome knew how to combine herbs to heal people. Most priestesses knew herbs, but something had seemed off in her treatment. He'd faintly noticed when she was touching Havoc's hand, talking to him avidly so that Havoc was distracted, that his burn seemed to fade from her merely touching him. Not many priestesses could do that, though Roy was wondering if his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

* * *

By the time Kagome had taken a shower and made it back to her room she was aching all over and ready for sleep. However, sleep soon proved traumatic as memories resurfaced.

_Kagome was tightening the bandages around his midsection in Kaede's hut. The battle had been fought and they'd won at quite a cost. Kagome didn't even like thinking about who she lost at that moment, she just wanted to think about what she'd gained. Right now she couldn't be any more grateful with the fact that Inuyasha had survived though her heart pained the loss of another. "Always defending me! You're so stupid sometimes," she said shaking her head at where his actions had gotten him. She'd used some of her priestess abilities to seal off the worst of the wounds. Inuyasha was so pale it looked like he was moments from death's doorway. He'd lost a lot of blood on the battle field. Inuyasha reached up a bruised clawed hand and stopped her fingers from further tightening the bandages. Kagome looked down and met his golden eyes as his fingers lay over her hands._

"_I'm always going to defend you," he promised as Kouga came into the hut._

"_Everyone's gathered outside Kag's. Waiting for you to make a wish," said the wolf demon languidly leaning against the door. Even Kouga had a few scars from the battle, one trailed the side of his face from his eyebrow to his chin. "Don't get too comfy with my woman mutt-face." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and actually didn't bite out a retort. That's how Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't feeling too well. Inuyasha squeezed her hand once more and she bent down to press a brief kiss on his lips before going to lean against the door as Kouga went outside to make room among the crowd. Kagome stood there in the doorway so Inuyasha could see her when she made the wish. She fumbled into her pocket and pulled out the jewel between trembling fingers._

"_I wish… for everyone that has been touched by Naraku to receive a happy life and for those who have passed on," she said, her eyes meeting the solemn tearful eyes of the monk, "to rest in peace." Sesshomaru stood a head tall over everyone watching on with keen eyes as the jewel began to glow and Kagome was incased in a bright light. The jewel disappeared flew through Kagome's body and was no more. Kagome touched her chest where she'd felt the jewel connect with her before leaving and smiled. Everyone was cheering loudly, clapping, embracing… and then something went wrong._

"_KAGOME!" She heard his voice shout out and everyone seemed to stop moving as all eyes descended upon her. Kagome raised a brow and stared back at them before she looked down at her hands to see that they were gradually fading away. It was something Kagome had contemplated, but didn't think would happen. After all, all Kagome had imagined for a happy life involved Inuyasha and not disappearing. She'd made up her mind long ago that she wanted to remain here in the past. But it appeared that the jewel had other ideas._

"_No! No! I didn't want this to happen! This isn't supposed to happen," she cried, tears falling down her face as she looked from the group of friends and allies back to Inuyasha who was rushing to stand in the hut. She saw the wince on his face as he hobbled as quickly as he could to her. Inuyasha clutched onto Kagome's arms holding her in place, she could still feel his warm claws gripping onto her forearm. "Inuyasha, I don't know what's happening."_

"_Kagome wait for me," he said through weak and trembling hands. "I'll come and find you and we can be together. I know what year you're in-"_

"_Inuyasha I…" Even then she was having trouble saying the words as her voice trembled from crying. His hand went up to cradle her face._

"_I know Kagome," he said as if reading her mind. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her, and just as their lips touched she disappeared. The last thing Kagome could hear before her body was spiraling through the air was his deafening roar of anguish and her own screams of despair at leaving him. _

That was when Kagome woke up alone in her room, frightened out of her wits, with neither one of her friends to comfort her for they were doing the government's work. Even though she knew that Inuyasha was probably dead… it still hurt to remember being ripped away from the man that she knew him to have been. The man she'd loved.

Kagome curled up her legs to her chest and shook. At least she'd woken up before she had to relive going through that well the last time. That last time was what had frightened her the most and the images seen in that well would haunt her. Kagome cried against her legs, her weeping muffled by the blanket and pillow. She was too scared to walk far down the darkened halls to find Hawkeye or her father, knowing if she did she would only think of the well's walls. Kagome gripped onto her locket and got up on shaky legs, wrapping her blankets tight to her body, as she crept to Edward and Alphonse's empty room. She crawled into Ed's bed and wrapped up in his blankets before closing her eyes, knowing that even if she tried she probably wouldn't get any sleep, but just being in their room gave her a little bit of comfort.

* * *

Kagome pretended she'd gotten a good night of sleep when she spied the clock on the wall and quickly got dressed. She'd been up from nightmares, fearful of falling back asleep, and had spent it in deep study of the books on alchemy. She was lucky that Ed had left some of his old books in his room, for most of his books were marked with improvements on alchemy that he'd found possible. If Kagome could study like he did it was possible she could become as powerful. This was a part of her she wanted to control since she'd had no control over most things in her life. This was a part of her that was all her, no reincarnation, just something from her father's genes.

Kagome got a strong cup of coffee and mixed in some milk as well as grabbed some breakfast. If she couldn't get any sleep than hopefully the food would give her some energy. She was wearing some loose clothes and her hair was definitely bed head as she sat down in the mess hall. Beautiful Kagome looked tired, though to the eyes of the soldiers her beauty didn't diminish with the messy hair, they thought she looked even cute. "Ready to begin today cadet?" Roy came in asking, whistling happily that he'd get to spend some time with his daughter. Albeit he was trying to get the hang of this, he certainly wasn't going to let everyone think he sucked as a father, but he was going to prove himself to be a strong and stern father. Roy barely noticed the circles under her eyes, but didn't question it. After all, she was probably excited to spend time with him, he was a famous alchemist and she was probably overjoyed with the thought of her father being a celebrity. _**Missing one day of sleep won't be bad,**_ thought Kagome to herself as she downed some coffee. Normally she was a juice person, but today she needed a boost. She didn't even mind when Havoc sat beside her, instead she just leaned against his shoulder tiredly much to Roy's displeasure and Havoc's triumph.

* * *

Kagome ran to the phone that Maes was rambling into, giving the latest update to the Elric brothers on his darling daughter and what she'd said to him the other day about a kitten looking like a furry dwarf. "Oh here she comes, our favorite lady," sang Maes into the phone as he handed it over to Kagome. She rolled her eyes as he walked off to pester another person with pictures of his daughter.

"Hey Edward! Hey Al," Kagome said excitedly. She'd been wondering when they would get into the train station and make it to their destination. She'd heard that they would have to walk though from the train station about a mile or two in the sand to get to the little town they were assigned to.

"Kagome why couldn't you make it faster? One more minute of Hughes's rambling and I would've hung up," complained Edward whining into the phone.

"So that's a 'Yes we're safe Kagome and we miss you'," she said sarcastically, a smile was on her face as she teased him.

"Big brother," came Al's excited voice.

"Yeah we're safe and we miss you. We've got a lot of work to do here though. Seems like there's a priest using alchemy to make people believe in some stupid son god-"

"Big brother it's important!"

"I hear Al in the background," said Kagome leaning into the phone, her eyes lighting up at the impatient brother in the background.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"What do you want Al?" Edward cried, Kagome could practically see him turning around to stare at his brother with questioning gold eyes and a hand on his hip waiting for whatever it was that Alphonse thought important to say.

"...Tell Kagome I said 'Hi'," laughed the tin suit of armor.

"Al says-"

"I heard him," she said with a short laugh at the antics of Al. Just because he was in a suit of armor didn't mean he didn't stop acting like an annoying little brother.

"So what about you? How are you doing Kagome?" Kagome bit her lips nervously thinking over that. Well, sleep had been evading her, but she was doing better. She was worried though if she told them about her lack of sleep, she knew these boys would turn around and pick her up even if they were supposed ot be working for the military. "Kagome?" Edward's voice sounded a little worried at her lack of response.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment," she chirped. "Don't worry about me I'm doing great and soon I'll be a better alchemist than you."

"Keep dreaming Kagome, you can't be one tenth as good as me," he said haughtily.

"Oh yeah, well how about we both have goals for when you get back. I'll work on surpassing you in alchemy and you work on surpassing me in height," she said baiting him.

"Why you-"

"Edward we need to go," warned Alphonse, Kagome could practically hear him bouncing from foot to foot. "Rose is taking us to the priest-"

"Oh whose Rose? You got a girlfriend," Kagome teased knowing that Ed was probably beat red on the other line.

"It isn't like that. She's some looney chick who believes in this crap-"

"Religion isn't crap," cut in Kagome, leaning against the wall with the phone wire curled around her waist.

"It is when you're being tricked," snapped Edward. "Kagome you can do better alchemy than this guy. I swear its the stone he's using to amplify his powers."

"Then its your duty to show them he's lying," stated Kagome. Edward knew Kagome was a bit religious considering her powers, though he didn't know her stance on god. He was nevertheless surprised when she told him that he should reveal the priest as a fraud. He would've thought she'd tell him to let them believe in what they wanted to believe.

"Edward," groaned Alphonse, trying to get his brother to hurry up or they'd be late.

"I know, I know Al," griped Fullmetal. Edward actually sighed into the phone and sounded regretful that he had to leave so soon. "I'm sorry I don't get to talk to you longer Kagome."

"Its okay Edward, its the job," she replied with a faint smile, unknowingly her hand had begun playing with the phone cord that was wrapped around her waist. "Be safe Eddy and watch after Al for me."

"I will. Bye Kagome," he said, and with her murmured farewell she hung up the phone to find Hawkeye giving her a smirk where she'd been standing watching Kagome. The priestess blushed and knew what Riza was thinking.

"We're just friends," she stated, as if Riza had just voiced her opinion of how Kagome was reacting in regards to Fullmetal. Hawkeye raised a brow. "Riza stop looking at me like that." Kagome went to go after Riza, planning on jumping on her like any girl would do their best friend, but fell over forgetting she'd been tied up by the phone line.

* * *

It was well into the fourth day before someone finally noticed Kagome was swaying on her feet during practice. Kagome wouldn't answer the colonel what was wrong, and when he persisted she snapped on him rather crankily, "Mind your own damn business Colonel." It was the first time Hawkeye had ever seen Mustang appear… shaken up. He looked as if someone had punched him when she'd called him 'Colonel' so brutally. Hawkeye had demanded a moment with the girl, whispering to Roy on the side to let her speak to Kagome, that perhaps it was the girl's time of the month. As soon as Roy heard 'time' connected with 'the month' he stayed far away from the teenager that was his daughter and opted to sit on the other side of the courtyard watching Hawkeye go to talk to Kagome. The priestess had her head leaning against her knees, huffing from her exercises. Hawkeye saw the rings under Kagome's eyes. "When was the last time you got a full nights rest Kagome?"

"Before Ed and Al left," Kagome answered point blank, too tired to cover up anymore that she wasn't getting sleep. Although Kagome was progressing with her powers, it was taking a toll on her. Hawkeye's gaze widened. "Why so long Kagome?" The elder woman's hand went to rub on Kagome's back, in between her shoulder blades, most comfortingly. Kagome visibly relaxed a bit as she sighed into the touch. Sometimes Hawkeye really could be nice, it reminded her of having Sango around or her mother. "Nightmares," Kagome answered softly leaning against Hawkeye tiredly.

The elder woman rubbed her shoulder and said, "If you want to talk about it-"

"No."

"Want to try sleeping with me tonight?" And after three days Hawkeye saw the first smile she'd seen in a while, a relieved look upon Kagome's face as she stared up into Hawkeye's face.

"Oh thank you Hawkeye!" All Roy knew from afar was that somehow or another Hawkeye had gotten Kagome to hug her and the teenager appeared a bit nicer. He glanced over to find Havoc sitting beside near him and decided that he needed to fully help Kagome with this problem that it appeared she had. _**I owe you Hawkeye,**_ thought Roy, admitting to himself that he'd never tell the woman up front his gratitude. He cleared his throat and addressed the man near him. "Havoc I need you to go to the store today and buy a box of feminine products. That's an order." Most men would've shirked off that order, but Havoc bravely manned up and decided that if Kagome was _the one_ he needed to do this for her. Neither idiotic man knew she was just sleep deprived. So that afternoon when Havoc and Mustang presented her with the female products Kagome hurled a lamp at them sending the terrified men running down the hallway for cover.

* * *

"_Do you hear that Kagome? I think Inuyasha needs you," said Sango looking up at the loud yell that they knew to belong to the half demon. Kagome stared back at Sango amidst the battle. The two women had pushed their troops together, soldiers under the alliance of Sesshomaru. Kagome and Miroku had talked priests and priestesses into battling and Sango had scoured for the rest of the demon slaying villages for volunteers. Those were the ones that were their troops at the moment. They were currently fighting one of Naraku's detachments._

"_Sango what about you?"_

_"Don't worry about us," said Sango with a faint smile as she raised her boomerang to block an attack_. _Miroku was busy casting mantras that he was tossing on the ground around them to create a barrier. _"_Go to him Kagome." Sango's eyes glowed understanding, knowing that Kagome was worried about Inuyasha and probably wouldn't be able to focus on the task of fighting their enemies unless she went to his aid. They understood each other, connected with a sisterly bond that had brought them close which had deepened even closer when they both fell in love with their comrades._

_Kagome ran with all her might to find Inuyasha taking on Naraku. Sesshomaru stood behind Naraku, together the brother's were combining their energies. Inuyasha looked tired, he was bleeding terribly from various wounds. "Inuyasha," said Kagome pulling out an arrow and notching knew what she wanted to try without her even muttering it. He glanced over at Sesshomaru who merely nodded his head. Both males swords raised for the move that could suck up anything in a giant whole and destroy it while Kagome pulled taut her string. It was together that they fired their fury on Naraku and defeated him. But just as Naraku's screeches raised into the air Kagome heard another loud cry, a female's strangled cry of pain and anguish. Kagome dropped her bow and turned to look in the direction it came from, her heart in her throat. "Sango!" Kagome stared back at Sesshomaru and ordered him, "Take care of Yasha and get the jewel! Please! I trust you!" The last three words were something that were to elevate to Sesshomaru how much was being placed on him. to protect the jewel while she went to assist Sango meant quite a great deal, she trusted him not to make a wish. Sesshomaru moved to tend to his half brother, not even recoiling at the idea of touching him and helping bandage Inuyasha with some shredded pieces of his hakamas. Kagome ran, her heart pounding in her chest as she jumped over bodies. Most of Naraku's beasts had fallen over and died in their success at killing him. As Kagome neared the area Sango had been fighting at she slipped across something slick. Kagome paused looking down and her face paled in horror at what littered the battlefield. "SANGO!"_

"SANGO!" Kagome lurched up in the bed, shocking Hawkeye who'd been sleeping beside her. Hawkeye immediately sat up and wrapped an arm around the shaking young woman pulling her close to her side. Tears ran down Kagome's face. For once Kagome had been able to sleep a whole night after sleeping with Hawkeye, but sadly things had returned to darkness and nightmares the next night.

"Shush, it's okay Kagome. It's okay," said Hawkeye in a soothing tone pulling the younger woman into her arms. Riza knew that look like she knew her own name. Kagome was having post traumatic stress disorder from things she'd seen. Hawkeye remembered her own first bouts of it after her first intensive battles. Sometimes Hawkeye still had nightmares; they came and went with time. Some soldiers had been lucky getting treatment for it, psychiatric help… others hadn't been able to deal with the nightmares and had sought the easy way out with their lives.

Kagome shook in Hawkeye's arms quietly murmuring with wide shell shocked eyes as if she'd just witnessed Sango's death, "I didn't make it in time to her. I-I tried." Kagome sobbed, tears falling down her face. "I tried. But all that blood." Kagome babbled incoherent murmurs into Hawkeye's chest as Hawkeye held the girl and tried to quiet her. Kagome sobbed into Hawkeye's shoulders, murmurs that couldn't be made out. It took all Hawkeye's strength to stop Kagome from shaking s hard in her arms by holding onto her.

"Shh Kagome. Its okay-"

"I tried to make it better! I tried with my powers! But it wouldn't work-"

"Kagome you tried, you tried. We know you tried so it's okay now," said Riza trying to soothe the poor girl. She rocked Kagome back and forth in her arms. The steady motion helped calm some of Kagome's nerves. "You did your best."

The heart wrenching sobs from Kagome seemed to tear at Riza's heart. Riza just held onto Kagome scared that at any moment the young teen would disappear in her arms. She rubbed Kagome's back and felt her soldier's heart sadden at the thought of someone so young to have gone through such trauma. It wasn't right for Kagome to have gone through war at such a young age. Things seen as a teenager impacted you even more than an adult because Kagome was still growing up. Hawkeye briefly wondered if sometimes Fullmetal and Alphonse had the same problems and if they kept them bottled up. Riza allowed Kagome to lean away from her arms and hastily throw up in the waste basket. She was there with comforting words for Kagome as she heaved into the basket from nerves that had made her sick. Riza was lucky she had a pitcher of water in her room so she poured a glass for Kagome, who with shaking hands lifted it to her lips. The water didn't make it at first, but when Riza put an arm around her shoulders she was able to quietly sip at the water.

"Its okay Kagome," whispered Riza when Kagome apologized for putting Riza through so much. When the glass was set down Riza scooted back into the bed and let Kagome clutch onto her as a daughter would her mother. She did eventually fall asleep against Riza's side early in the morning with tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

The reports from Riza made Roy seriously consider sitting his daughter down to have a talk and see if she wanted to go through treatment. Luckily, Kagome was his child so the military would pay for it, that was some of the benefits to being in the military they helped take care of family expenses. But he didn't really see his daughter sitting calmly in therapy sessions nor did he see her taking medication, she was after all his daughter and acted like him. And so Roy actually found himself hoping that Edward and Alphonse would return soon so they could do whatever it was that they did that made Kagome restful.

* * *

Despite how tired Kagome was she still trained. Rather than waiting for Breda to glean any more information on Kagome the two men decided to look into her themselves. Fuery had access to computers and could hack into anything for information. Fuery though chose a different tactic, one that ended up gaining the information Breda had been searching for. Falman hovered silently around Kagome while she trained. When she finally looked tired and began walking towards the dorms he approached her, only to find himself shocked when she said with a very tired and irritated voice, "Would you stop following me and speak already Falman?" He'd been very careful to be quiet and remain out of sight. How had she noticed him? Kagome had been able to feel him, something about his aura, it felt hidden but she got the faintest feeling that he was familiar to her. Then again, she could just be paranoid from being so tired. Seeing those nightmares weren't helping either, they were making her jumpy now. "You remind me of a friend," she murmured shaking her head. There was another person whom she'd remembered from her past always hovering around silently.

"Who?" He inquired, green eyes glittering at her. Kagome blinked at him, startled. She could've sworn his eyes had been brown a moment ago. These eyes were so familiar to her, but in the wrong face. The face seemed more like…

"Sesshomaru," she whispered quietly, forgetting herself as she voiced her thoughts.

Falman's shock lasted longer than his reaction. His reaction being grabbing Kagome by the arm and pulling her into the nearest room, that of which he forgot was Mustang's office. Falman stared down at her with a look so familiar she was frozen to the spot. It was a haughty and superior look she wasn't used to seeing on Falman, but she was certainly used to seeing it on another. "How'd you know about Sesshomaru?" As soon as she heard those words Kagome felt all reason of talk fail her as she reached out a nervous hand to touch Falman's face where his markings would be if he were a demon. Bright eyes flickered, changing into a bright green, at the edges she could make out the faintest of gold hues.

"Sesshomaru?... Is that you?" she asked warily looking into Falman's face.

"No, but who are you to be acquainted with my father so familiarly?" Falman asked, eyes sliding to Kagome's hands that remained on his face. If she dared to touch someone she thought his father than she had to have been close to him for no one but his own mother dared to touch his father for fear of being punished. His father may have been lenient where family was concerned, but he showed no one else such cordialness. His eyes widened as realization sank in and he quietly murmured at the same time that she spoke, "_That_ Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru's son?"

And as Falman reached out to touch the priestess's face, the priestess whose portrait was immortalized in a portrait at his father's home, the same priestess who he'd heard stories about in his childhood as his mother tucked him in… the door slid open revealing 'the couple' to Roy Mustang. And instantly Roy's hitlist grew as he reached into his pockets and slid on his gloves, so fast that the canine demon didn't have a chance.

Kagome had stared in shock as Falman's bottom was torched and she'd looked up at her perturbed father with a quick glare. "It wasn't what it looked like Colonel! So stop jumping to conclusions!" Roy could practically feel the energy flare around her as she stalked after Falman in the hallway. He shook his head and a hand went to cover his face in aggravation. Surely Kagome was more delusional than Fullmetal sometimes, for that look he'd seen Falman give her, staring at her in awe… that was not the look of a guy just being friendly. He went and slumped into his desk thinking that having Kagome around would be the death of him. Not only was she worrying him with her nightmares, the rings under her eyes, but the men that swarmed around her were having a toll on Mustang. At this time Mustang decided he deserved a well earned drink.

* * *

Kagome grabbed Falman's arm and jerked him until he spun around to face her. He was more than embarrassed at Mustang having caught them together like that; the fact that he hadn't sensed Mustang really infuriated him. "Sesshomaru had a son?" Kagome asked staring up at Falman's uncanny eyes.

"Hnn," he said with a nod. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him for a moment before saying, "You look a lot like him… minus the eyes."

"They're my mother Ayame's." Kagome's eyes grew as wide as saucers at that and her mouth flapped open like a dying trout's.

"That jabber jaws and your silent father! That's like saying Rin and Kouga are mated!"

"…" When his pointed silence took on new lengths Kagome's eyes widened at the realization.

"They're mated!"

"Fuery's their son," supplied Falman, as if that was all the proof he needed to further the unbelievable matter to Kagome.

"Explain this to me," Kagome ordered, but Falman shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't until-" Whatever Falman had been about to say was lost on Kagome as she stormed away from him in anger going towards the one weak guy she knew would tell her what she wanted to know. Falman tilted his head as he watched her retreat away from him and he felt a foreboding feeling that he'd just unleashed a monster. He got up and instantly went to chase after Kagome deciding she needed to hear him out. She needed to speak to Breda not him for Breda was the one who she would probably feel better hearing things from.

* * *

Kagome went into Fuery's little office where he was filing away reports. When he caught her scent Fuery's little heart skipped a beat and he looked up with a smile at Kagome a smile that quickly diminished when he saw the angry tick on her forehead.

"Oh he-he-hello Ms. Kagome," he stuttered out finding her gaze concentrated on him. Kagome slammed the door behind her and marched over towards Fuery, pushing him back down into his chair.

"Fuery," she sighed, and all at once he blushed feeling the heat flood his face at the sound of his name on her lips. She was so tired, Kagome felt dizzy all of a sudden and she wavered. Fuery's stood to his feet, his arms shooting out to grab her by the elbows and keep her steady.

"Kagome," he cried out worriedly.

The door slid open at that moment and Roy came in with more papers for Fuery to file away. He paused, looked between his daughter and Fuery. He could practically see the sweatdrop forming on nervous Fuery's forehead. Roy rolled his eyes before straightening up and commanding, "Fuery."

Fuery immediately went to attention, letting go of Kagome who had regained her balance. "Yes Colonel Mustang sir?"

"File these papers and I expect the kitchen floor to be cleaned… with a toothbrush. That's all," said Mustang departing out of the room. Fuery sighed, thankful that he didn't have to feel the scorch of Mustang's powers. He did lament being made to scrub the mess hall floor, but at least he was half demon which would surely quicken his pace. Kagome gripped onto his arm to steady herself, making Fuery's worries about cleaning die off suddenly. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to figure out how to approach this, best way was a good offense so she pretended like she already knew. "So when do I get to see Kouga and Rin?" Fuery blinked up at her in surprise and then his eyes widened with a bright smile on his face.

"You know already! That's great Kagome! I can't believe you're really her! The one from pop's stories," he said practically bouncing from foot to foot in his excitement. He looked away timidly at the floor and summoned up the courage to ask, "Would you like to come and meet-"

The door opened wide, jerking Kagome's attention from Fuery to see Falman huffing standing there. Fuery slumped into his chair, just when he'd gotten the courage to ask her to go with him to see his parents… on what he considered a date, his best friend had to burst in. Luck really wasn't on his side. "Falman could you go back outside," whined Fuery under his breath, so quiet that Kagome missed it. Falman missed the comment because he was worried about what information Kagome might have gleaned from Fuery.

"Don't tell her about Breda." Falman may have acted like his father a lot, but sometimes his loudmouthed mother's genes made themselves known.

"Breda?" Kagome said quietly looking at Fuery.

"Why wouldn't she know about him being Shippo? She already knows who my parents-" Fuery's voice trailed off when he saw Kagome's fists ball up and the energy around her seemed to thicken.

"Shippo is Breda," Kagome said sending a scathing look at Falman.

"Yeah," said naïve Fuery. "Didn't you… know al-reh-dee…" It slowly dawned on Fuery, but Kagome had already stormed out of the room past Falman by the time he'd realized that he'd just signed the papers to end Shippo's life. Falman and Fuery both shared a look and said what any guy would've said at the time, "Oh shit."

* * *

Kagome had decided it was high time to pay her son a visit. All this time! He'd been alive! Her heart had sung at the thought of Shippo being alive and well. She knew Falman and Fuery couldn't tell her much for they hadn't been born for the time that she disappeared. Trying to catch up to her in the hall Falman had merely stated that Inuyasha had went missing and they'd lost track of him so he was assumed dead. Kagome figured that if Inuyasha was assumed dead by demons than it was a pretty safe bet that he was dead. The last part of her heart that had been holding onto a faint hope he'd been alive had crumbled at that, but she knew that now she could finally move on completely. She still thought it so odd that Sesshomaru had mated the chatterbox, though it made sense since they were both royals, he of the western lands and she the northern. She'd questioned Falman if it was a power marriage, he'd answered that at first. Kagome still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had supposedly fallen for Ayame. She'd also found out that Sesshomaru and Ayame had died much younger than demons were supposed to die. It had something to do with the early alchemy wars. She knew though that Fuery was Kouga and Rin's son, now that was a pairing that she hadn't imagined.

So she was out to find answers. Kagome went straight to his room and threw the door open, sending it flying backwards and hitting the wall behind it. Breda looked up from the game of chess he was playing on his computer, eyes widening to find Kagome standing in his door with Falman and Fuery behind her, both looking at guilty. "Shippo," she asked very hesitantly. The fox demon felt his hopes rise when he heard that name cross over her lips.

"Mama," he whispered back and all too soon Kagome had thrown herself into his arms, happy tears cascading down her face while he wrapped his arms around her. "It really is you," he said, thanking the gods above him that he'd been reunited with someone he'd thought dead a long time ago.

* * *

Fuery and Falman had excused themselves for some coffee, though their departures had been mainly to give Shippo and Kagome some time to talk. "Why couldn't I sense you?" Her long lost son gave a wry smirk and said casually, "We can mask ourselves from humans now, even priestesses. It's the only way we've survived from being exterminated, though not everyone can do it."

"What happened after I left?" Kagome asked looking up at Shippo from where she sat in what had been Fuery's seat. Shippo sat in his chair, it was positioned backwards and his legs were stretched out as he leaned perched arms along the back of it.

"Good or bad first?"

"Good," said Kagome, needing to know the good news, something to chew on before he dished out all of the bad news.

"Well Sesshomaru and Ayame mated. First it was for power, they needed united lands and Kouga didn't look as if he'd ever settle down. After pointedly refusing her, Ayame decided to make him jealous by hanging around Sesshomaru…"

"Falman said they fell in love…"

"Eventually they did. She was the only woman with enough guts to speak out against Sesshomaru for various things. It was odd watching her harass him for how he treated Rin with such silence when he was her father figure and how he treated his subjects like Jaken. And well… one thing led to another and he realized she was just what he needed… As the old saying goes, opposites attract. Believe me, you had to see it with your own eyes," explained the fox demon. He blushed at remembering hearing nothing but Ayame throwing vases at Sesshomaru and then silence. When he ran to see what had happened, thinking Sesshomaru's legendary silence and patience had finally broken and he'd killed Ayame, he'd found them in a very heated make out session.

"When Rin was of age she fell for Kouga. But Sesshomaru had felt an obligation to arrange a marriage for her a Kohakku because he was human… well, as astute as he is Sesshomaru didn't notice Kouga had feelings for Rin…"

"Oh no," said Kagome, already expecting the story for that one as Shippo shook his head with a small smirk at her fearful expression. She covered her mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling out because she really wanted to hear what happened.

"It gets better mama," he chuckled, raising his hands as if to try and prepare her for the story. "They eloped. Without Sesshomaru knowing. And a devious Ayame helped them by distracting Sesshomaru in a very… effective way if you get my drift. Forced me to babysit Falman though. That was hell, he was a brat at the time and indulged in running around without his clothes all over the palace." Kagome couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over. The mighty Sesshomaru being seduced by Ayame! She could already imagine Kouga running off like the speed of lightning with Rin in his arms! And Shippo throughout it all chasing after a naked toddler that could run faster than any human! "By the time he found out, Rin was mated and already pupped with our little half wolf Fuery."

Kagome kept on laughing with Shippo and when her laughter had finally subsided to quiet little chuckles a question presented itself in her mind. "Wait! Is Havoc a demon too?" It would only make sense that he was a demon since he seemed to hang out with the trio so much.

"Oh no mama! He's too dense to be a demon. He's all human," stated Shippo with a wry laugh. His friend was far too addlebrained to put the pieces together. "Speaking of human. You're descended from Kohakku. We thought for sure you'd be from Miroku, but as soon as one of Kohakku's female descendants married a Higurashi we knew better so we stopped focusing on Miroku's line and watched Kohakku's."

He knew who she was descended from. Then they'd been watching her for some time. Kagome's brow quirked. "If you've been watching me then why didn't you come get me?" Shippo sobered up instantly.

"We didn't know exactly what year you disappeared from us, what year in your time. Rather than chance it we decided to wait it out until you moved away or something concrete enough to let us know time had passed. We couldn't interrupt time from happening," stated Shippo evenly. Despite how much he'd wanted to overcome that breech he'd been instructed with harsh warnings from Sesshomaru as a kid that when the day came to give it time and wait things out. If anyone could wait things out it was Sesshomaru and thankfully some of his patience had rubbed off on Shippo. Even without the great dog demon around, Shippo still obeyed his orders. For a while the duo were silent as Kagome soaked in all of this information. Shippo waited for anything, for her cue to move on. Finally it came and he didn't know whether he was thankful to finally finish his tale or whether he wanted her to never ask him.

"What happened to Inuyasha?"

Shippo waited for the full span of a heartbeat before he blurted it out. "Inuyasha went crazy," said Shippo truthfully. He wasn't going to tell his mother a lie to ease the pain he knew would come. "He took off for about thirty years. We thought we'd never see him again. But when he came back he was spouting off nonsense about alchemy. I was still a kid at the time, at least in demon years, and under Sesshomaru's protection. He'd taken me in as his own. Inuyasha swore he could bring you back to his time period, but we told him it wouldn't work. He tried to explain alchemy to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru already knew the gist of alchemy. It was still new at the time and he told Inuyasha nothing could pass the portals of time, not even alchemy. Inuyasha swore he'd get proof," said Shippo, his fingers tapped against the table in front of him. He was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell his mother the rest. He didn't want to drag it out, but he didn't know how to accurately explain what happened. Even to this day he still couldn't believe it had happened. Before Shippo could open his mouth Kagome beat him to it.

"He came back though asking for help, didn't he?" Kagome whispered, knowing that the stubborn half demon wouldn't quit any time soon. Shippo nodded. Of course Kagome would understand how Inuyasha acted.

"Two hundred years later. He came back asking for my help. At first I thought it was you beside him… another reason why I couldn't be sure that you were you. He'd made puppets that looked and even smelled like you by binding souls to dolls…" Kagome felt her heart breaking apart at the man she'd loved losing his sanity.

"Why would he-"

"He said he wanted to see your face everyday even if the dolls weren't real. My powers had been developing under Sesshomaru's watch so I was stronger. Inuyasha said he'd found a way to bring you back through his dolls, he just needed help… something called homunculi…" Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her insides twist. She'd read about homunculi in her studies. It was as taboo as bringing someone back from the dead, to create something without a man or woman getting together to produce. It couldn't be done. It was nothing more than a farce. The philosopher's stone could be believed, that could actually be done, but to make humans was another thing entirely. It was even restricted to study. "He swore he found some woman named Dante. He said he could remake you in this time. But I told him that would be crazy because you were you, remaking you would be like creating a Kikyou, an artificial version of you." Shippo ran his claws through his hair and Kagome waited for him to continue the story.

"Inuyasha went crazy after that. He was going to force me to help him. Said sacrifices were needed and tore after me. He went demon and Kagome I swear I've never been more scared in my life than I was at that moment," spoke Shippo as his memories resurfaced of that night. Inuyasha's dark crimson eyes flashed in his memory and he shivered. He'd never felt such raw power from any demon, not even Sesshomaru. It was the power from a demon that had lost its mind.

"Luckily, Kouga was visiting. Inuyasha fought with both Sesshomaru and Kouga. I stayed away from the fight being very young and inexperienced, though experienced enough to stand guard for Ayame, her little son Falman, and a pregnant Rin in their room. After the battle I never saw him again. Sesshomaru was wounded from the fight as well as Kouga, but Inuyasha's blood could be smelled everywhere. There was so much. And since I never saw him again I assumed he was dead. I still think he's dead. Believe me Kagome… all that blood that was his…" Shippo's voice trailed off as he looked up to find silent tears falling from Kagome's face. Shippo immediately got up from his chair and went over to his little mother, lifting her up out of her chair and pulling her into his arms. She cried against his shoulder, cried for Inuyasha's sanity and his demise. She'd never wanted such a fate to come to him. But at the same time she felt herself free. No more wondering what happened. No more worries. She felt so guilty for such feelings, but something inside of her told her that it was better this way even though she'd loved him. Kagome wept for quite some time in Shippo's arms, when she finally pulled away he brushed aside her tears.

"I'm sorry mama," he whispered, eyes looking up at her with a look that reminded her so much of her little fox pup.

Kagome sniffled and shook her head, "It's okay Shippo. I'm glad all my wondering is over," she breathed shaking away all the weight that had been piling up on her shoulders. She felt clear minded even if she was tired. "Do I call you Breda or Shippo?" Kagome asked then, trying to lighten the mood as she wiped away the wetness that was beginning to gather at her eyes again.

"Whatever you want mama," he said, leaning over to put a placating chaste kiss on her forehead. At that moment Roy Mustang happened to open the door, having gone this way to dispatch Breda to do some errands for him since Havoc was nowhere to be found and Falman and Fuery insisted they were on a coffee break and couldn't be interrupted. Had the duo known which direction he'd been heading towards they would've intervened.

"Breda?" Roy asked in shock. He shouldn't have been so surprised with how the men were flocking to his daughter, but Breda hadn't been like they had. He'd been more composed and hung back unlike those other hound dogs that had given chase to Kagome like she was some fresh doe to be hunted.

"Boss it's not what it seems! I swear! She's my-" Even though Breda had begun to find some sort of excuse Kagome interrupted him with a blatant look at her father and words that she should've chosen more carefully.

"What can I say? Like father like daughter. The boys are crazy for me, but I would never ever date Breda," she said giving a toss of her shoulders as she looked at Roy with nothing but honesty in her eyes. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Shippo felt himself sweatdrop at the tension in the room before Roy turned his gaze upon him. He pulled out a pad and pencil, wrote out a list of instructions and chores he needed done, making up some that he didn't really need done, and handed them to Breda.

"Since I have no fear of Kagome dating you, you get off easy. Finish all these chores before tomorrow morning… or else," spoke Mustang with finality as he turned and walked off leaving the fox demon to sweat drop at the list of chores.

"You'd never date me. Thanks mom, real boost to the ego there," he said, wondering why in God's green earth did Roy have to list so much! And why did the tanks need to be washed and their tires rotated? Did he really have to dispatch the garbage by hand from the cafeteria? That was a lot of garbage! It was a good thing he was a demon otherwise he wouldn't survive this punishment nor get it done by morning.

"You're my son. It's like incest," she said with a shrug, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Besides, you want me to tell him the truth? You're his adopted grandson? He'd either have a heart attack or he'd burn you trying to figure out what twisted game it is when you look older than me."

* * *

The days stretched out. Even though she felt better knowing that three people were nearby with whom she connected to, one of them more personally than anyone else, she felt the nightmares only increased. Things became more vivid, mixing with her memories and the tale of Inuyasha that Shippo had told her. Kagome refused to sleep when she lay at night with Hawkeye, when Roy would patrol the halls to check on her he would always find Kagome's eyes wide open, he'd ran a hand over her head gently as if to tell her he was sorry over what she was going through, and would walk back out. His daughter remained unchanged. At most she slept a few hours within the week that passed. Mustang felt his heart lift one day when she fell asleep leaning against Fuery, who'd frozen with a mad blush coating his whole body. Roy had been so joyous that he hadn't even punished Fuery for such a transgression. It was just as well, Fuery remained unmoving for the next two hours that Kagome slept, getting a cramp from staying in that position. Though Fuery did not complain in the least when Kagome finally woke up and went to grab some grub, in fact, he spent most of the day clumsily tripping over his own feet with a staining his face.

Halfway into a second week it became unbearable for the Colonel when he saw Kagome drop her breakfast tray. The tray had just slid out of her hands and she'd collapsed on the floor unconscious, her body weak. He had realized something far later than he should've. Kagome slept better when Ed and Al weren't far away. Perhaps it was because she was in the same age range as them. For whatever reason it was, when Fullmetal phoned the Colonel that he was done in Aquroya, Roy told him to report back immediately.

"Ah, but we hear really good rumors about this town nearby-" Edward bemoaned as Alphonse shuffled the bag in his arm full of goodies. Both boys had gotten Kagome a souvenir. In fact, Edward had just sent her a postcard yesterday, in secret because otherwise Al would've teased him for it like he'd done when Ed had sent Winry letters.

"You can go there, full expenses paid if you return and the best rooms money can buy. Kagome needs your help," said Roy with a strain in his voice that Ed had never heard from that egotistic colonel.

"What? What happened to Kagome? What'd yah do to her you bastard?"

"Just hurry back. I fear for her health." And with that the colonel hung up on the alchemist. Ed looked at Al with widened eyes. He'd never heard the Colonel beg for anything nor ever ask for a favor, this was the first time they'd ever heard him sound so worried.

* * *

It was with a rough order from her father that Kagome found herself in the infirmary. She'd been caught with a runny nose so aside from her lack of sleep she was sick and feeling a fever for it. Kagome lay in the infirmary bed as Hawkeye administered the shot that would knock her out for her own good, though Kagome didn't know it. Roy would rather see her get some rest with nightmares entailed than see her collapse. Havoc was busy bringing a wet cloth to put on her burning forehead. Fuery stared at her medical charts shaking his head. Fuery, Falman, and Breda knew what was wrong with her without needing to look at the charts, but they were still expected to give an answer to Mustang.

"Her immune system is off," stated Fuery looking up from the papers. "Her blood samples tested a strong immunity to smallpox along with various diseases that were present around…" Fuery briefly glimpsed at Breda before saying, "say five hundred years ago that today would kill someone. Her immune system has decreased though when it comes to the present germs of today."

"If you look in her records you'll see she missed a lot of school from illnesses though," supplied Breda, trying to cover up for his mother's illness.

"I wasn't home though," spoke Kagome from her bed as her father instantly came to her side. Kagome could feel her eyelids becoming heavier. "I was never sick. I was just gone," admitted Kagome. The drug that Hawkeye had injected her with was making Kagome feel off, her head felt lighter, and her tongue freer to speak. She knew soon she would be fast asleep because of that shot they'd given her. Mustang clutched her hand as he sat on Kagome's bed.

"Where were you?" He questioned looking down at his daughter. He needed to know something, anything that might help his daughter get some rest.

"Far… Far away from civilization," she yawned. "Edo," she whispered quietly, so faintly that Mustang almost didn't catch it, as she dozed off to sleep. Mustang's fists clenched as he stood up. He was getting tired of damn secrets from his daughter, secrets that could prevent her from being sick or hurt, just secrets in general.

"I want on the clock watch over Kagome, you can switch out so your duties are still done," he instructed his men who automatically stood at attention. Even if he hadn't ordered them they would've still remained there by her side. Kagome had become as much of their friend as if they'd known her all their lives, and excluding Havoc three of them already knew her better than most and felt it a duty to watch after Kagome. "If she has nightmares calm her down. If she wakes up feed her and tend to her. If my daughter needs me come and get me." With those words said Mustang stomped out of the room, swallowing his pride as he decided to make a phone call to a woman he hadn't spoken to in quite some time. His wife.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 To Become A Father

**A/N: Haha most of your reviews made me laugh my butt off. XD -cowers in fear- Especially the threatening 1, I shall do as you ask & put up a chapter, just don't hurts me otherwise no moar story. lol Yes, I favor Rin/Kouga couple... & when I'm not pairing Kagome with alternates I prefer her with Fluffy. Man, you all loathe cliffhangers... you're going to hate me after this one. XD Oh, Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Inu... but I have a crush on Fuery. (^/_\^) -glomps the Fuery- Fu fu fu fu fu.**

* * *

Roy didn't want to call her. He knew he was going to call her, but listing the reasons for the call made him strengthen his resolve. He needed to know. He sighed, wondering if holding off on her training would've helped Kagome but he knew it wouldn't since she was suffering a soldier's troubles. He needed to know the answers to the questions in his mind. Roy faintly thought back to the other day when he'd asked his daughter to try her hand at hand to hand combat… Kagome had knocked him flat on his ass. He wanted to know how she was with weapons, Kagome had demonstrated swordsmanship that he hadn't seen come from cadets. And when a bow was in her hands she was a weapon. She'd astounded him with perfect shots, a bright light illuminating power from the arrow that hit the center of its target. She wasn't good with guns though, her aim was horrible and she flinched when she fired them. He wanted to know why he'd seen scars peeping from the hem of her shirt, something that he hadn't pressed with her fearing how bad her back was and how her response would be. The need to know overrode all sense of pride and fear. Above all of that, Roy wanted to be a dad. Any man could become a father, but it took something else act like one.

It didn't even take a full ring before she answered. But that was so like Rina, always prompt. "Hello?" The female voice asked hesitantly, waiting for whomever it was on the line to speak. It took a few seconds before he spoke up.

"Rina," just hearing her name with his smooth voice made her breath stop in her chest. It unleashed a flood of memories she wasn't ready for. "Kagome's sick… I'm taking care of her. I should've called sooner but…" His words trailed off with obvious reason. Since Kagome had come into his life of late he'd been blundering around more often, very out of his element and feel for normalcy.

"You were scared," she supplied with a bit of anger laced in her words.

"I didn't say that-" He argued into the phone. It had taken about two glasses of liquid courage though to get bold enough to make the phone call.

"No, but you were," she said haughtily. He still couldn't tell whether Kagome got her angry streak from him or Rina, they both could hold their own in that department. But he could certainly tell where Kagome got her spirit. "Well? Aren't you going to say something else?"

"What happened to her?"

"Why I ought to give you a piece of my mind calling after Kagome shows up at your door! After all this time you-"

"Rina, what happened to our little girl?" His weary voice halted her fury and Rina slumped against the kitchen chair. Her forehead leaned into her hand as her elbow kept her propped up. That word, _our_, had struck her heart. The way he said it was with such tenderness that Rina could barely believe this was the man that had left her all those years ago.

"You wouldn't believe me," she stated after a long silence.

"Try me… she mentioned Edo, but that was the name of Japan hundreds of years ago. I want to know what happened to our daughter." Rina debated on telling him; especially because she knew somewhere deep inside that he would understand and believe her. But she was scared that whatever bond he'd formed with Kagome would be lost if he knew and suddenly began protecting her. Rina had long ago decided that sheltering her daughter would do no good when Kagome had seen things Rina could never imagine. "Please Rina."

"You remember the well in the back," she whispered into the phone. His eyes shut at the vivid memories he had of that well house at the Higurashi Shrine. It had frequently been a place for him and Rina to visit in their teenage days, before they married, for quick make outs. He wouldn't have been surprised if Kagome had been created in that very well house. It had been the only place he and Rina could hide from his father trying to tell him long winded tales about demons and artifacts that Roy was pretty sure was fake. Though it had been his family shrine, Rina had come to work there as a priestess, a friend of the family's. She'd had the talents that he didn't. Where he had alchemy she had priestess powers and his father had immediately accepted her as Roy's wife. When he'd left the shrine he'd left it all to Rina with his father to watch after her. He remembered how his father had yelled at him hoarse as he left them behind.

"How could I forget?" He asked, not knowing where this conversation was going, but already beginning to pour himself another drink for the knife to his heart from the memories of the things he'd done. The amber liquid sloshed into his cup.

"You remember how your father said it was magic?"

"He said everything was magic," replied Roy with the faintest hint of humor in his voice. Rina gave a small smile on her end of the phone, she could just picture what face he was making, that cocky one he got when someone was stating the obvious. She may not have seen him in years but Rina still knew some things about Roy that would never change. Roy lifted the glass in his hands and watched the swirl of the liquid as he rotated the cup in his hands.

"It was Roy… The Shikon jewel that he babbled on about was real. Our daughter was born to be its keeper, you already know your blood line is powerful," she murmured faintly, hearing silence on the other end of the line. Roy stopped twirling his glass and just stared at the phone. Rina nervously took a breath to say, "If you've seen what she can do-"

"I have," he interrupted Rina, to assuage her fears that he thought her insane. "Even if she was born to protect the jewel it doesn't explain what hap-"

"The well took her back into the past," admitted Rina cutting into his words hastily. Roy sat in silence, staring at his glass. Rina gave him a moment to digest this information, thankful that he hadn't hung up the phone for she could still hear him breathing on the other line. Roy's mind went over all he knew about his daughter. Kagome's immune system wasn't used to present day. Her skills at hand to hand combat surpassed many people he knew and her archery was perfect. The Shikon Miko was supposed to be powerful enough to bend things to her will; Kagome could pass over the boundary of what any priestess could do as well as alchemist. She knew what herbs to use when people were sick. She'd missed so many days of school, but the days she had been at school he'd noted that her grades excelled in her history classes, which he found quite ironic now. Those scars that he'd faintly noticed peeping from the hem of her shirt looked like cuts, not one from a bullet wound. He could've given into his curiosity while she was sick, but he thought that his curiosity would be better if she explained it to him. It added up that this was the soundest answer. The glass slid out of his hand and shattered on the floor sending the wasted liquid splattering across his shoes.

"Rina… I believe you."

"She fought demons and went to battle, I rarely saw her unless she was hurt or needed more supplies," admitted Rina slumping back against her chair. "I couldn't stop her Roy," said Rina shaking her head. "She said it was her duty and her mind was made up. It was such a huge responsibility and I saw no reason to stop her, even if I tried she would've gone to the well and left. I endured watching her come back and not fit in with her friends. Her instincts were sharper than her grades and she matured. I think she surpasses us." Roy looked down knowing now why Kagome got so sick. His daughter was so powerful and yet crippled by time because she wasn't used to their present time illnesses anymore. He'd have to build up her immune system now that he knew what was wrong; an increase in vitamins would help a little and updating her shots. Now he could also find a niche in which to get closer to Kagome. He knew everything, now he might be able to be the one she could depend on.

"Thank you for letting me know," he said calmly into the phone, though his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that his daughter really had seen more than he had. He would have to look up what years Japan was called Edo and search for the wars that happened in those time periods to glean information he was more than sure Kagome wouldn't give. There was another awkward silence before Roy asked. "How's Sota?"

Rina weakly smiled and cradled the phone with her head and shoulder as her fingers played with the wedding band that had remained on her finger for so long. Never had she taken it off. "He's doing well. Plays soccer, but I think he's got power in him as well. His math grades are horrible, but he excels in science, just like his father." The last part just slid out of her mouth and she felt a sob break through her throat.

"Rina are you-"

"Don't worry about me Roy," she said, waving her hand to fan herself on the other end of the phone. She gritted her teeth and found her voice, wanting to say something she'd been dying to say forever. "We could've dealt with it you know. With you gone. We could've still been a family."

"I know that now," he whispered quietly, but Roy had always known that they could've survived with him gone all the time. He just couldn't face never seeing them. He'd thought by taking himself out of their lives he could save them the heartache because the moment he'd taken himself out of their lives he'd thought he was going to die since he was being put on the front line. How was he to know that he would advance in position and be given a powerful stone to slaughter people with? How was he to know that he would be given the power of a demigod and no one would be able to hurt him? He'd went thinking he'd die and he'd come back very much alive but without a life.

"But I understand your decision," she said mustering up her courage ready to tell him what she'd promised to tell him if she ever got the chance again. "Roy…?"

"Yes Rina?"

"I still…" She took a deep breath and steadied her courage, the same courage ran in her daughter's blood. "I still love you," she whispered, feeling traitorous to herself for admitting it after all the pain she'd been through by her estranged husband. Like Kagome, Rina was very forgiving when it came to the people she loved. When he heard those words his breathing came up short and Roy felt his own heart pick up a rhythm it hadn't picked up in a very long time, no matter what floozies he'd hit on or what women he'd talked into sleeping with him, his heart had only ever reacted like this for one person. Rina. And he knew why. It was for the same reason that throughout the years he'd never asked for divorce papers to make their split permanent. The same reason he'd read reports on that family on the computers. The same reason he rode each Christmas on a train that went right past the little town she lived in, in a train that he could clearly see the shrine as it passed, never stopping to go into that town. He still cared.

"It's quite alright to," he answered her, feeling himself unable to say it back, but wanting her to know that what she said didn't anger him.

"I better let you-"

"Check on our daughter," he finished quietly. Both adults felt like awkward teenagers. "Rina?"

"Yes."

"It was nice hearing you," he said before she heard the clink of the phone being put down and then the disconnected tone from the phone. Mrs. Higurashi wiped aside her tears and was surprised to hear someone speak up in the quiet of the house.

"Mama, who was that?" Sota asked, having been leaning in the hallway the whole time listening in.

* * *

Kagome had been in the infirmary for two days and she wanted to get out and get moving. Staying in one place was killing her because she was used to moving around. She'd been filled with nutritious meals that consisted of a dose of vitamins on the side and Roy planned on her getting shots when she felt better. Her fever was gone, after a bunch of worried soldiers had spent most of their time tending over her it had finally broken the night before. Kagome would never know how much they cared about her, Havoc placing cold rags on her head every hour, Breda holding her hand through it all, Fuery was the one who checked her medical charts and the readings on her every few hours, and Falman soothed her aura with his own while she slept... he'd noted after the first time he'd did it that her nightmares seemed to fade away in her sleep. Now that she was feeling well all the men had been dismissed to get rest and go back to their duties. She'd had Riza bring in two pots of flowers for her use to keep her busy, no one knew what she had up her sleeve, but they didn't question the flower pots because Kagome had been seen frequently in the greenhouse on base.

"You've got mail," said Roy, walking into her room with a nice surprise in his hands. Though he didn't get to spend long amounts of time with her, due to his job, he still managed to snake quick moments to come and see her. Kagome reached out to find three postcards with dazzling pictures of the water city Aquroya on the front of them. Roy watched Kagome as she read through Edward's sloppy hand writing. He'd researched and found nothing but myths, but he understood they were all linked to his daughter. The Shikon Miko had fought a war with a band of monks, priestesses, slayers, and demons against some mighty demon named Naraku chasing after the jewel of souls. During battle she'd defeated him and from there on she just vanished after the war in the stories. Nothing more nor nothing left was written in the myths. That's the one thing the stories didn't give; an adequate summary of what she went through.

_Hey Kagome!_

_Just here in Aquroya checking out the sights! You'll never believe what happened in Lior. I know we're not supposed to share reports about it, but your dad reads our reports and I think he barely glances at them so I like knowing that someone knows how awesome we are._

Kagome rolled her eyes at that remark. Very much a little egotistical shorty.

_Well, like I said on the phone, this priest was fooling everyone that he was something 'almighty.' Really he was using alchemy the entire time. At first we'd thought we found the stone, but no such luck. Aren't we always so lucky?_

Kagome could practically hear the sarcasm emitting from Edward's voice as she picked up the second card and continued reading the message.

_Anyway we fixed things there. First they thought we were prophets. That fricking priest chained me to a wall! But Al and I are geniuses. We tricked that dimwit into admitting to the whole town that he was a fraud with a little help from a mic hiding beside me. You'd think he would've realized sooner since the broadcast speakers aren't exactly silent. I'll tell you more the story of the great Fullmetal Alchemist later since postcards are so small. So I'm sending you a few more. How's your training going?_

The third card came to the front and this message was more to the point and had Kagome actually laughing in the quiet of the room.

_Something also happened here but I'll tell you when I get my hands on real paper if I don't transmute some soon. Keep practicing and tell me if anything new develops. I think your powers might be able to help me fix Al if possible._

_Your best and amazing famous friend who defends the rights of the people,_

_Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric_

_P.S. You better write me. You know how much postage and postcards are here? Damn tourist city overcharges everything!_

_P.S.S. Tell your dad he's a dog._

_P.S.S.S. You aren't though. A dog I mean._

_P.S.S.S. If you tell Al I wrote you I'll deny everything._

Kagome felt her face glow with laughter, but it was soon interrupted by the one man trying to get closest to her at the moment. Her father. "I talked to your mother." Kagome dropped the letters, they slid down onto her lap, and she was staring at her father incredulously.

"You did?"

"I needed to know. And before you yell at me," he said catching the angry hue that he knew so well from Kagome when she'd pitched tempers as a child, "it helped cure you. If I hadn't known that you fought over a hundred years ago I wouldn't know that it was your immune system that was weak." Kagome looked down at her lap. Maybe it was for the best that her dad knew. He seemed to believe her and wasn't exactly calling the asylum to lock her up.

"How much do you know Colonel?"

"You fought demons as the Shikon priestess, but I don't know what happened to you, not the myth, but you," he stated reaching over to place his hand over Kagome's. She looked up at him and instead of finding harsh eyes that would say she was a freak of nature, one of the fears she'd had that kept her from telling any of her friends in the present era, she saw gentle eyes that were willing to believe her and help her. Kagome's eyes welled up and she threw her arms around her father, chin resting on his shoulder. Roy squeezed her back in return, not feeling awkward at all as he held onto his little girl.

"You're treating me like normal," she whispered hugging him.

"There's no reason not to. I'm proud of you," he murmured letting go of her. Kagome brushed aside her tears and smiled up at her father. She smirked, feeling a little better despite how tired she was.

"Colonel if you let me train today I'll tell you more," she bargained. Roy's brows bent at the thought of having her out of bed so soon, but he agreed knowing that if he turned his back she'd only sneak out to train.

* * *

It was with quite a shocking surprise that Mustang found Ed and Al somehow managed to get back in that very day when normally it was five days from Acroyia to headquarters. He'd just left Kagome training and so he dragged them to that area so they could look at Kagome from afar. Roy adamantly refused to answer their questions the whole way there. It was better for them to see with their own eyes.

"Bastard are you going to answer me?"

"Watch her," was all Roy ordered as he led them to watch Kagome from across the courtyard where she was practicing with Hawkeye. The two women had bonded rather quickly and were now practicing their combat skills and alchemy. Every time Kagome was unsteady in her movements Hawkeye made Kagome pause. Hawkeye allowed for the little priestress to catch a break while she instructed her on different techniques, how to move quicker and still perform alchemy.

Then again, Kagome was to take the exam within two days. Roy had gained permission for Kagome to illustrate her talents in East City so she wouldn't have to travel to central. He didn't trust Kagome's inability to sleep along with riding in a rough train. He'd also stretched the deadline for her health, requesting it from his superiors, because truthfully she was supposed to have taken the test the day before. The only reason Kagome was getting such favors was because of his position and rumors had already begun to spread of Kagome. It was one thing to have a 12-year-old who'd spent most of his life studying alchemy, and it was another to have a seventeen-year-old who knew little to nothing about alchemy be able to do what Kagome could already do. A priestess and an alchemist was quite a combination and Roy hoped that she impressed his superiors, becuase he knew they were coming out here expecting something grand. That was the only reason they would allowed Roy such favors.

"So what? Kagome's just unsteady on her feet. You called us all the way out here for-"

"Kagome has gotten little to no sleep since either of you left. I'll go in and check on her at night, Hawkeye even tries to sleep with her, but she won't fall asleep. It's as if she refuses… It sent her to the infirmary this week with a cold and she just came out of it today," Roy said, eyes quietly watching Kagome's movements, he never looked at Ed nor Al. "She reminds me of you when you had your own little breakdowns." Ed and Al were silent. They'd both hadn't been able to wipe off the frightened look on Kagome's face when she'd appeared in their room. "You've seen your fair share of… things. I know what's happened to her, but not what she saw _yet_." He still had the matter of Kagome telling him what happened, but he wanted to give her at least today to rest before she told him. "Whatever it was that she's seen, she's seeing in her sleep and for some reason you and Al make her sleep better."

"What're you asking me to do? Babysit her?" Even as he asked it Ed already knew he'd made up his mind. He would help Kagome to whatever means possible… He owed it to her… she had made his brother feel normal for a change and had questioned nothing.

"Big brother can we please help her?"

"Maybe someone around her age could talk to her, someone who's also seen a lot. Fullmetal, it is your choice to make."

"Bastard! You know my mind is made up," huffed the disgruntled teen as Roy walked off with a small grateful smile on his face. Ed turned towards where Kagome was, Al watching too as they both noticed the rings under her eyes, her sluggish movements, the pallor of her skin. "Hey! Kagome!" Those two words were all it took to have weak Kagome spin around, suddenly radiate a huge smile, and take off running towards the two boys calling out their names.

She sluggishly slowed down and went to hug Al first before hugging Edward, making the boy freeze again. He still wasn't used to having a damn girl hug him. Heck, Winry only cared about his metal parts. Edward grabbed her shoulders and pulled Kagome away so he could smile and falsely groan, "If you keep hugging me you'll crush your gift."

"Gift?" Kagome said, light shining in her eyes as Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a little jade bracelet that was a specialty in Acroyia and it shone with a mix of blue and green. He'd had to bargain for it and negotiate quite a deal. He'd ended up paying a quarter of the cost, which was still a pretty sum of money, and transmuting a bunch of broken things for the seller. Al opened up his armor and pulled out something that he'd found adorable, a plush cat doll with a beanie hat on it. Kagome squealed and hugged the cat to her chest as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Ed scratched the back of his head nervously at her praise and thanks.

"Oh Ed! It's beautiful! I've never gotten something so pretty," she squealed looking at the jewelry dangling on her wrist as she held it up to the light. At that moment Ed realized one of the reasons he'd been drawn to the jewel, it reminded him of her eyes. He faintly felt his cheeks redden when she reached out to hug him before she went to hug Al. **_It was just a bracelet,_** Edward thought, but he was satisfied that she liked it. It had only taken Al mere minutes to find a gift for Kagome and it had taken Ed close to two hours.

* * *

Kagome was smiling more than usual. She slumped into a chair next to Edward, who'd decided to bring her to the library. He'd called off her practice for the rest of the evening. Upon arriving at a desk, one of the many that were in the library surrounded by the stacks upon stacks of books, Kagome was prone to listen to the rants of Ed and Al over her health.

"What the hell do you think you were doing not sleeping? It's unhealthy for you! Not only that, you have that test in two days!" Even as he admonished her Ed bit his tongue for once at the weary expression on her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Ed's face lit up with a blush all at once, but he quickly tampered it down knowing she was merely tired.

"Kagome, it isn't right to worry us," said Alphonse looking up from the book that was open over his metal knees. "Kagome… what were you dreaming about?" The iron boy asked, a little weary of the question he was asking, but it was better coming from gentle Al than riled Ed. When Kagome did nothing but remain quiet Ed did something he'd never done before. He told Kagome something that not even Winry knew about, he told her about Nina.

Silent tears ran down her face when she heard their story, watching Ed's bangs hood his eyes when he looked down, and she reached over to his tight shaking fist to put her hand over his. Kagome linked her fingers into his hands, holding onto it like a life support as her other hand trailed to Alphonse's. Kagome would be there for them. She wasn't ready to open up yet, but the fact that they'd done so to her made her feel a little bit more ready. If she could be there for them, she knew they'd be there for her. Even as she was contemplating telling them Ed opened his mouth, "I told you because someday you may want to talk your problems out and if you ever do, we'll be here to listen. Though you don't have to until you're ready."

With that said the tiny alchemist and Alphonse changed the subject and began to instruct Kagome more on alchemy. They hadn't even begun a full fifteen minutes before Ed felt Kagome's hold on his metal arm loosen and he spied her sleeping peacefully against him. He sighed and picked her up in his arms, quite gently for a young man with a temper making sure to tuck her toy in her arms, and with Al carrying some books they exited the library to place her in their bed.

* * *

When Kagome stirred from her sleep that night it wasn't because of a nightmare, but instantly Ed was awake at her movements. "Kagome? You okay?" The young man asked with his hair ruffled in a mess. Al was curled up on his side 'sleeping' away next to Kagome. It was because of Kagome's ability to sleep so well that Roy had granted them permission to keep her in their room albeit the Flame Alchemist had to control the flames that wanted to spout from his fingertips. With warning about 'defiling' his daughter Roy had abruptly turned and walked away with the clicking of his heels leaving a trail of smoke as he walked away, said trail of smoke was a fire ball shot out at Havoc's rear since Havoc was in such close range. That bastard Colonel had taken to not sleeping, doing rounds every two hours on the two hours checking in on Kagome. Heck, Ed could hear Roy now outside the doorway. Roy had stopped walking upon hearing Ed speak to Kagome.

Kagome nodded quietly and reached over to touch Ed's metal hand. Her actions always startled him; it was like she was trying to remind him that there was nothing wrong with him when she reached out for the surreal before his regular hand. "Ed… the nightmares I've had were about my friends I told you and Al about." Kagome whispered quietly. She sat up, placing her chin on her knees, blanket wrapped around her form. She seemed so much smaller and fragile at that moment to him.

"It was dark as sin. The night was lit with fire and lightning. I remember thinking that the clouds seemed like blood and hatred in the dark," Kagome began, her voice cool as a shiver ran down her spine as she remembered. She could still picture the sky overhead with lightning flashing like veins beating in a heart. "When I heard Inuyasha yell in the distance I wanted to help him instead of helping Sango and Miroku lead our troops. Sango told me to go on ahead and I went. I didn't even think, I just went. I was in love at the time with Inuyasha…" Kagome admitted, finger playing with her necklace. Ed was finally able to place a name with that locket now that he knew Kagome had been in love, though hearing her say 'was' made something inside of him pick up, though it shouldn't have considering he was listening to her tell about someone she'd lost. "…I ran. It didn't matter what I was doing, all I could think of was getting to him. When I got there…" Her voice wavered when she remembered him limping over to defend her when she'd come into that battle. "He was hurt and in so much pain! That _idiot_ was still fighting too! He was a lot like you, really easy to rile up, a quick hot head," she laughed, but that light laugh left her real quick when she continued with her tale. "With his brother we teamed up to strike Naraku. Just as we defeated the enemy… I heard it." Kagome paused hearing even than the high pierced scream from her memories. "Sango's scream. It was the worst thing I'd ever heard in my life and I swear it froze me to the core. Even though Inuyasha was hurt I left him behind with his brother to go find her. Sango was very much like a sister to me. I remember thinking 'Oh God, please don't let anything happen to her. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left them.'" Kagome was quiet for a moment as she remembered the scene she came across. She closed her eyes trying to get rid of it, but she felt a squeeze on her hand asking her to bring it back just for a moment. Maybe if she told what happened she'd be able to sleep easier and move on.

"Sango had sacrificed her life in battle. When I fled I didn't know that Byakuya had went to chase after me, she'd jumped out of the barrier Miroku had put up, and she'd went to distract him. Sango fought the demon." Kagome breathed in a rush of air that she needed to say the rest. Her eyes swamped with tears. She was ready to get it out and maybe feel some sort of resolve or release. "He'd slain her to pieces… not just random parts of her body in places, but literal pieces! It was like a massacre, but with only one body." Kagome didn't know she was shaking as she spoke, but she could feel her voice drip with sobs. "There was so much blood. I didn't realize where Sango was until I slipped in her blood…" Ed felt his own memories sift back to Nina and the mess that he'd found from her murder. He'd tried putting Nina back together, but alchemy wouldn't work for that. Nina was beyond fixing and even if she'd been repairable not even his life could've brought back her soul. Just as he was thinking over his own memories Kagome said something that mirrored his thoughts. "I tried using my powers to bring her back…" Edward's eyes widened as he tightened his hold on her, feeling that if he let go she might never finish what she said. "I couldn't do it. Here I'd been given so much power, had to protect this all mighty artifact, and I couldn't save her." Kagome's words mirrored the one's he'd said to Al when Nina died. It felt all too well what Kagome had felt.

She didn't even realize she was crying nor did she realize Ed had brought her into his arms so she was now crying against his chest. Kagome remembered having run to Sango's dismembered top and holding the upper body of Sango, the most intact, not caring that the blood seeped into her clothes as she cradled her sister's lifeless form. Sango's eyes stared out and her face was expressionless, as if death had robbed her emotions. Byakuya lay dead on the ground for as soon as his master had died so had he. Kagome faintly remembered that after she'd wailed to the sky, with Miroku caught in his own grief on the ground distraught like any man who'd just witnessed his love die, she'd went on a rampage purifying every dead demon body that lay nearby. They might not have been living, but Kagome made sure that there were no traces of them.

Before she fell back into a slumber Kagome faintly heard footsteps disappearing in the hallway, though she thought she might have imagined it. Neither did Kagome know that Alphonse never really slept and that he was in the know as much as his brother, perhaps even more for he knew what she murmured in her sleep sometimes. Alponse would catch Kagome whispering quietly something that the others never heard, _Shikon jewel_.

* * *

Kagome had slept for the whole of the next day. It was like her body had finally agreed to let her sleep now that friends were nearby. Ed and Al remained in that room watching after her just in case. Roy was about to go ask his superiors for more extended time when Kagome stirred around supper claiming she felt rested enough to study for tomorrow's exams. Roy didn't go to the liquor bottle that day for a better mood, finding himself more overjoyed to spend time teaching and encouraging Kagome that she could pass her exams. He was even cordial to the Elric brothers as they all sat in their room teaching Kagome. Breda would bring them food for their breaks, keeping an eye on his mother and reporting her condition to her new worried friends; Falman, Fuery, and Havoc. Often times Hawkeye came in there to request Roy to look at papers he needed to sign, but really she wanted a glimpse at Kagome who already looked better. Her complexion was more flushed and not so sickly. Meanwhile, Maes enjoyed himself running in and snapping pictures of the bonding moments whenever he could.

* * *

She'd taken the written exam already and had slept in the hour in between her interview and the exam. She had gotten a very nice sleep, so nice that Ed and Al had to find her and shake her awake because she had just five minutes before the interview. Kagome had to book it to make it on time. Unknown to Kagome dear Roy, Edward, and Alphonse were sneaking in to all of her exams. When she'd taken the exam test it was easy for Roy to get in since he was issuing out the papers, Ed and Al had managed to make faces at her through the window to cheer her up before she took the written exam. She'd had a hard time trying to stifle her laughs as other test takers looked from her to the suddenly empty window finding nothing there.

The interview was going on now. Kagome had gone in and sat on the chair with three legs perfectly balanced and at ease. Ed and Al had their ears pressed to the door outside. Maes Hughes was even helping the brothers. Hughes was currently distracting the guards who'd been posted outside the doors with pictures of his daughter and long boring tales that drove them to tears. The only reason Hughes was helping the Elrics was because he thought it was adorable the way the two brothers had taken to watching after Kagome. That… and he planned to take a picture of her as soon as she exited the interview to add to the scrapbook he was making for Roy.

"Miss Kagome… Higurashi or Mustang is it?"

Kagome looked up and said something that made Roy's heart lift a little. "Mustang. Kagome Mustang."

"Why do you want to be an alchemist for our military?" Kagome met the eyes of her father who sat beside the Fuhrer.

Kagome was slow at answering, her brows furrowed as she thought over it. "At first I didn't know why I wanted to join. I'd thought it would bring me closer to my father and help explain some of the things that I could do that others couldn't," said Kagome, her fists balling up in her green skirt. She was wearing one of her old uniforms, she'd worn it through various things, wearing it now just reminded her how far she'd come and how much farther she could go if she tried. "But I know the real reason now. I'm a priestess. I've always fought for good and I have to believe that if I join the military I can help bring good about to this world. I know that sometimes you have to destroy things to save them and I'm not fearful of taking a life in order to save many. And maybe being in the military I can help Fullmetal with his mission." Ed looked up and met the two holes that served as Al's eyes. She actually planned on helping them. So far no one had offered them a hand. Sure, Roy might've offered them tips and such, but no one had actually helped them research or journey to places. Winry wanted them to come home as did Pinako. It endeared Kagome to them even more.

"It's been noted that you claim to have experience with war. Which war?" Kagome looked up to catch her father staring intently at her and she felt betrayed. Then again, quite a few of the soldiers had heard Kagome shout that out at Roy the first day she met him.

"One you wouldn't know."

"Try us."

"I'd rather not talk about it. My father knows of it, but I told him to keep it a secret." Kagome got a hard edged look in her eyes that spoke numbers. Her back was rigid and she stared down the ones judging her, most notably her father.

"You don't follow orders?"

"I do, but I don't believe knowing that bit of my life would help any. I'm experienced; if you give me the chance you'll be able to see that first hand."

"Do you even have any proof you went to war?" Kagome stared hard accusing eyes at her father. He was on the board and could've easily prevented this question from coming up. Hell, for all she knew he might've suggested asking this question. He'd told her what all her mother had informed him of. He might've wanted them to know about her abilities to time travel. She hadn't told him that she could no longer do that. Kagome stood up and began unbuttoning her blouse, thankful she had a tank top underneath. The Fuhrer's eyes widened. Kagome may have been a priestess that healed fast, but some of her wounds were slow at leaving. When she was attacked by humans her wounds healed faster, because they weren't as strong as demons. However, when Kagome was attacked by strong demons she was lucky if they healed after months. Most of the time they didn't heal at all. There were small blessings in things of pain for she knew her scars from Naraku would never heal over, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to give them proof to shut them up.

"What're you doing?"

"You want proof," stated Kagome opening up the blouse and turning around. Kagome put her fingers under the hem of her shirt and raised it to show the scars that zigged and zagged across the flesh of her back. She could still remember Naraku's tentacles as he stroked her back making her shiver not from the touch but the poison that came with it. To the board staring at her back they looked like burn marks. Torture. Kagome had been lucky when Inuyasha had saved her. She didn't like thinking over the things that could've happened had he not come to her aid. To those judging her it looked like Kagome was a prisoner of war, she was, but not the ones they were thinking.

Roy's couldn't tear his eyes away from his daughter's back. This was what he'd feared under the hem of her shirt. It was a father's worst nightmare to know that something had happened to their child. To think that someone had attacked her and inflicted that type of pain upon his own flesh and blood made his anger rise. But what made it even worse was the fact that he hadn't been there to defend her. Kagome dropped the back of her shirt and turned around. "I've got more," she said reaching down to the bottom of her tank top to straighten it, "but I'd rather not show off all of myself if I don't have to." She had no idea that Edward and Alphonse were listening outside wondering what it was Kagome had shown. Was she defected like them?

The Fuhrer waved his hand and said, "That won't be necessary." She sat back down and rose cold eyes up to the group before the next round of questions took off. She couldn't look at her father throughout the rest of the interview.

* * *

Before Kagome could clear her mind around her answers from the interview she blinked in surprise as a flash of light near blinded her stepping out the door. Hughes was preening as he appeared here and there, standing and bending, snapping pictures of Kagome so fast she wondered if his fingers had demonic speed in them. Edward had to shield her eyes so she wouldn't be permanently blind from the overzealous cameraman.

* * *

That night Kagome slept soundly in between Ed and Al. Alphonse was staring at the two picture frames they'd been given by Kagome that day after the interview. She'd transmuted the intricately carved wooden pieces with various nuts and bolts to make a pair of unique picture frames and in each frame was a picture. The first was one she'd gotten from Pinako, having written a letter asking for something to give to them as a gift. It was a picture of Ed, Al, and their mother. The second was a picture of Roy, Al, Ed, and Kagome taken by Hughes. Roy was standing aloof in the corner, Kagome was tugging on Ed's braid, Ed was making a face as he tried to tug his hair out of her hands, and Al was holding up a kitten he'd found. The picture had been taken right after the interview and Kagome had hastily begged it out of Hughes to have a copy for her present. "Big brother, can we keep her?"

It was a selfish question that made Ed's eyes widen in shock. The fact that Alphonse had asked it with such ease, as if he were asking to keep a pet, didn't exactly make it less shocking. "What'd yah mean Al?"

"Colonel said we could take her with us in our travels… and I think she'd like it. You heard her today at the interview, but I don't think she'd come unless we invited her," said Al in a brisk tone. Ed's brows knotted together, having an extra person on board wasn't what he'd planned, but Kagome could actually benefit them. And he wanted a closer look into her abilities, as of yet she may play a key part in the philosopher's stone.

"Yeah Al, we'll keep her," promised Ed staring back at his brother over her raven head of hair. He tucked an arm behind his head and went to sleep thinking that if Kagome became a state alchemist she'd be able to help him find a way put Al back into his body.

* * *

Roy was easy to sneak in when it came to the practical skills examination, he claimed to have business there and had snuck past some workers to the examination outside. Edward and Alphonse had the hardest entrance to make; they'd transmuted a door into the wall that kept them outside and hid in the bushes watching as Kagome came timidly into the exam. There were just a few others there who'd jump at the fact that they wouldn't have to travel to Central to take the exam. There were raw supplies around them; trees, water, stone.

And it was up to Kagome to impress them. She'd been practicing under everyone's radar her own little project. Ed and Al had no clue that the fascination with the rubber ball turning into rubber bands had evolved and Kagome had tried to replicate it. Heck, she'd begun experimenting with something that was taboo. Her powers with alchemy. Kagome had found something that would blow away their minds. This was the reason she was here. She was a priestess and an alchemist. There were some things she could defy and boundaries she could cross that no others could without harming themselves.

Kagome moved in front of the other alchemist and chose her experimental tree, she touched it and felt the thrum of its life force underneath the tips of her fingers. Touching souls was becoming easy to her since she'd had guardianship over the stone of four souls. "I'd like everyone to look at this tree, touch it, and remember its markings," stated Kagome walking away from the tree. That was all she'd needed, to feel the soul nestled within the tree. Other alchemist exchanged glances and didn't move until Roy went to the tree. He made his way and touched the tree, other alchemist flocking over behind him as they recounted knots in the tree and branches. Maes was on hand to snap a picture of the tree.

"When you're done please go back to your spots," she instructed, waiting patiently until everyone had resumed where they'd been standing. She knew she had them now, their curiosity was piqued. So, pushing back her long hair, Kagome set to work. She knew it looked rudimentary to the judges and they had no idea what she was doing. Kagome picked up a piece of flint and began striking some against sticks and dried grass. When she had started a fire Kagome turned a haughty look upon her father and the confused faces of the judges and lifted up a hand at the fire, sending it skirting with the wind across the tree and grass, catching them on fire.

"We need water to tamper this down! Do you want us to go up in smoke?" One of the achemist behind her shouted.

"Give me a moment," she stated, containing the fire with a bright pink light from a barrier her priestess abilities could erect, with a small hole near her so air could get in. Her alchemy kept everything inside burning, destroying a tree and singing the grass. Finally she let her barrier close up and watched the fire die inside. Watching her barrier was impressive, albeit they'd yet to see anything of relevance regarding her alchemy.

"Well, that's hardly much of a trick-" Began one of the judges to Roy, but his words were stopped short when Kagome bent down and scooped up the ashes of the tree into her hands. She stood up and focused her priestess powers on this life that had been taken. She'd remembered the thrum of the life of the tree, she'd been able to grasp onto its soul, she had no idea how, but as it had burnt within her barrier she'd been able to grasp onto the soul. The idea had to do this had risen one day when she'd thought of how Kikyou had been able to catch souls, if Kikyou could do it so could Kagome. Plants had been her experimentations and she was wary to practice on animals or humans. She was hoping that if she got stronger she could return Ed and Al to their proper forms as she could this tree. This trick had taken her nearly forever to get this right, she'd been practicing when sleep wouldn't come to her.

Kagome let her priestess powers swamp over her, filling those ashes with life, she let go of it and the ashes swirled around on the ground like a miniature hurricane until they settled back into the living tree they'd once been. Kagome felt the power of the soul she'd tapped into flow out of her body into the tree. She felt a little whoozy, but she'd never attempted something so large as a tree. Kagome kneeled down and pressed her fingers against the ashes of grass, pink energy flowing out of her hand and purifying the ashes, making life sprout back to the plants she'd just killed. She looked back at the others and full out grinned. "I'm pretty sure its the same tree, but if you want to, come and see the tree for yourselves," she said, slowly walking away from the tree to lean on another one as she heard the others rush over to examine the tree. Ed and Al had even run out of their hiding places to look at the tree while Maes began taking pictures of this tree to compare later and see if they were indeed identical.

Kagome closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply the air. It had taken a lot out of her to bond that life force back into its original body, but she'd remembered that pain. It was the pain of feeling her own life force being taken from her body to be placed in Kikyou. She'd remembered feeling the return of her soul when Kikyou had died that had originally given her the idea that she could return souls to their bodies. She'd gotten the idea to return bodies to their souls because of her healing abilities. If she could form new skin and heal herself or others just by touching them, than it wasn't a far stretch to say she could do bodies. She'd been able to tap into plants because their souls weren't as complex as the souls of humans. Kagome didn't know if she'd get the courage to test humans, but first she had to start her way from the bottom rung before she got to that.

"Its the same," stated Roy, turning to look at the others with serious eyes. Kagome seemed to surprise all of them with her abilities.

"How can you be sure?" The Fuhrer asked.

"I cut my initials here when she wasn't looking," stated Roy pointing to the R.M. that he'd quickly knifed into the tree. Kagome's eyes opened wide and she felt her face break out in a smile. She'd done it! She'd really done it!

"She brought something back to life," said someone as the applause began for such an achievement. Roy clapped with a smug smile at his daughter's triumph. The wind picked up and blew her hair back as Kagome smiled at Roy. Ed was staring awestruck at Kagome. He was doing the math in his head, running over the calculations at the possibility that Kagome could breach the rule regarding life with alchemy and her holy powers. The statistics were high that she could do almost anything. He would definitely need her to help him and Al work on looking for the philosopher's stone, for Ed found himself adamantly believing he wouldn't be able to find the stone without her now.

"You pass," stated the Fuhrer, turning his back on her as he walked off thinking over this new development with a smirk. It appeared he and his fellow sins had someone else to look into.

* * *

"Welcome to being a dog of the military," said Edward throwing his hands back behind his head and grinning as Kagome took the watch given to her by Roy. Her thumb traced the engraving on the front. It kind of looked like a chimera to her, or something like a demon. Kagome didn't mind the term 'military dog,' she knew others who'd had worse nicknames and so she took it with stride, just reaching out to tug on Ed's hair. "Ow! Stop it! You know, you get a new name now Kags. So what're you guys calling your new puppy?" Ed asked slumping into a chair as Roy looked up from his papers at Kagome.

"I thought it would be obvious," stated Roy as he reached out with a free hand to poor himself some liquor.

"I don't like drinking," said Kagome eyeing the beverage. She'd realized from whispers and every chance she saw her father in his office that he indeed had an alcohol problem.

Roy ignored his daughter as he told Ed her new name, "The Priestess Alchemist."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Very original. Who suggested it?"

Just then Maes Hughes looked as if he were ready to cry as he murmured, "I did." Kagome rolled her eyes before slamming her hands down on Roy's desk, completely throwing him off as a heated pair of angry eyes bored down into his own. At that moment Maes Hughes graciously stepped out, however the same couldn't be said for the Elric brothers. It was sheer curiosity at her words that made them stay in place.

"You! Colonel, you could've prevented them from asking about the war the other day. Did you suggest them mention that-"

"Indeed I did," cut in Roy as he placed his paper down and looked evenly at his daughter. He stood up, trying to look even more intimidating with his height.

"You know I don't like to talk about it."

"If you have experience it is obvious they will have wanted to know. If you tell them what I know you can move up-"

"Screw you Colonel! Did you ever think that I didn't want to move up? They could've happily gone on interviewing me without having to know that," she huffed turning on her back, quite irritated as she walked past a shocked Al and Ed. If she had a pair of subjugation beads they would've been wrapped around her father's neck by now. He was invading her privacy, trying to do what was best for her, thinking of the best way to keep her safe... he was acting like a father.

"Those wounds on your back," said Roy causing Kagome to pause. "How did you get those?" When Roy had seen those he'd automatically tossed aside guns and swords, they didn't look like any wound he'd ever seen. Somewhat like rope burns, but those would've healed. He knew they came from a demon.

"Imagine harsh whips with barbs," said Kagome gripping tightly onto the door. She tried to compare Naraku's tentacles to something her father might understand. She winced remembering the pain as a prisoner of war. "Naraku's touch was like piping hot barbs laced with acid… that's as close as I can come to describing it Colonel. I'd crossed over an area I wasn't supposed to and was taken hostage. I was rescued an hour later…" Roy flinched at the thought of the trauma his daughter must've gone through. And all of that in just an hour from a demon. He wanted to know if they still existed. Ed and Al exchanged glances realizing that Kagome had shown them a wound in the interview.

"The person who did that-"

"Is dead. I helped kill him," cut in Kagome as her father's plans for retribution were sunk with her words. Kagome straightened up and turned to look at her father. Her arms were wrapped around her waist. It was about time they didn't leave things dragging, her father needed answers if he wanted a relationship with her and Kagome wasn't about to go into forming any close ties without letting him know. Besides, she would return the favor to him in kind one day when she wanted answers.

"The survivors of your armies? Did they suffer as well?"

"There were many casualties. Not a family went without suffering," admitted Kagome remembering Sango's death and Inuyasha's wounds. He hadn't found her, that was enough to assure her of his death. Her fingers itched to touch her locket, but she restrained herself. Focusing too much on the past could be a bad thing for it would stop her from planning for the now and the future. She sighed, her shoulders heaving with the weight of what she'd seen as she leaned against the door frame. Ed walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what drove him to give such minimal contact, just that looking at Kagome, she appeared like she needed help getting things out. She looked like him and Al when they'd debated on burning their house, trying to stay in the past because they didn't want to leave it. She locked eyes with Edward and briefly smiled remembering they were able to overcome their experiences so far.

"What of the enemy's army and their survivors?" Roy asked, pressing his luck as hard as he could to glean facts about this war that he planned on researching for. Kagome's eyes settled on the ember drink on Roy's desk. She walked back over and picked up the drink. Before anyone could protest, Kagome had tossed the contents into her mouth. Kagome's body thrumbbed with the feel of the warm liquid spreading in her. She didn't enjoy drinking at all, she could stomach a glass or two, but only if the occasion called for it. This occasion called for a drink to honor the 'glorious' dead. Kagome grabbed the rest of the liquor and refilled her father's glass. When Roy moved to reach for it Kagome took the glass away from him.

"There were no survivors. They were either beheaded or poisoned with liquor," said Kagome remembering all of the demons that had disappeared with Naraku's death. And those who hadn't been made by Naraku had suffered a worse execution by the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru. He'd made sure to keep no evil alive. The weaker demons or Naraku's army were captured executed and their heads placed on pikes as a warning to those who tried to do wrong again. The last of Naraku's army, that had outwitted being captured by Sesshomaru, had been sent cases of liquor that they hadn't questioned having found it quite lucky to be given such liquor. It had all been poisoned. It had only taken the matter of a week for Sesshomaru to destroy all traces of Naraku.

And Kagome hadn't done anything to stop it. She'd completely turned her back on Naraku's army and focused solely on her own wounds and Inuyasha's. Kagome set the drink back down in front of her father. "That's why I don't like to drink. You want the rest of the truth Colonel. I'll give it to you and the Elric's right now." Kagome felt her shoulders slump, she was ready for them to know. When no one answered Kagome asked for the Elric brothers to sit down as she called out, "Fuery! Falman! Breda! Get in here now!" The three demons, each at a different place within the building, assembled to the room within minutes of hearing her. Most of the time Mustang thought it was sheer luck that they were nearby, but the truth was it was their ability to hear. They stepped inside skittishly wondering what was happening. The tension in the room was a little strong for their tastes.

"What do you want?" Breda asked as Kagome shut the door and slid the lock in place.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you three the truth and the full truth. Colonel, meet your grandson Shippo," said Kagome with a smile as she waved her hand towards Breda who froze on the spot as did Roy, each staring the other bug eyed.

"What?" Roy and Ed both seemed to ask staring at the giant of a guy.

"You're Kagome's _little_ adopted son?" Ed asked, his eyes perusing Breda like a new experiment on display.

"They know about me-"

"You have a son-"

Both Roy and Breda seemed to be unabe to get their sentences out having spoken at the same time. Kagome shrugged and went to plop on the couch between Edward and Alphonse.

"Colonel knows demons exist. Ed and Al have heard from me. But sometimes believing is seeing," she stated simply, her eyes looking up to them asking for their permission. She knew she hadn't believed all of her grandfather's myths until she'd encountered them first hand. The three men were unable to go against Kagome's wishes and as one seemed to sigh together, slumping their shoulders as they decided to do as she wished. Three loud pops sounded in the room and clouds of multicolored smoke filled the air. Later three different men appeared through the smoke standing in front of the small group... well, two different men. Fuery looked like himself even in human form, though he was still pretty strong underneath that nerdy exterior as a half demon. His black ears popped up and he sighed in relief when his black tail shot out perfectly this time.

Falman and Breda were ten degrees above Fuery's cute appearance. They were incredibly good looking. Falman had the high cheek bones of his father, bright green eyes of his mother, his short hair was nice and long white strands now, and he had his mother's face. He gave them a fanged smile as his magneta stripes appeared along with the moon on his forehead.

"The name is Shippo, but here I guess Breda Shippo Higurashi," said Shippo adorning a smirk that showed his canines. His body had slimmed now that he was in his full demon form. His military suit hung on his lanky frame since he'd thinned out, but he'd grown a few inches make the shirt and pants draw up a bit. His hair was in a long orange ponytail and his green eyes danced with mirth. Kagome was one of the most shocked of the four staring at the three.

"Shippo you look like that," Kagome admonished him, waving a hand at her kitsune. "Why the heck do you look-"

"Like a thug. Mama I'm charming beyond belief as a fox demon, we have the power to lure in everyone with our faces," he said batting his eyes at her jokingly. Fox demons were known for their seducing looks and their mischief, he'd hidden in that bulky form to avoid causing trouble. "I don't want to be the center of attention in the military." Shippo walked over and slumped in the armchair across from their couch, his feet propped up on the small table in the middle of them. Falman went to stand on one side of him as Fuery sat down on the floor next to Kagome's feet. At that moment Kagome noticed Fuery was wearing a small beaded bracelet. She raised a brow. "To keep my half demon stable," he answered shamefully, he was embarrassed that he couldn't control the beast inside of him. Kagome reached over and patted his arm, "Its better than carrying around a giant sword like Inuyasha," she said.

Kagome's eyes lifted upwards towards her father, settling on him for his reaction. His eyes swept across the three demons slowly before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're going to tell me about the war and somewhere in the midst of it you're going to tell me how I came to be a grandfather," he ordered as Kagome nodded her head. She cast a smirk to Edward who was reaching out and grasping onto Fuery's ears. Fuery yelped, making Kagome's smile grow when she remembered she'd done exactly the same thing when she'd seen Inuyasha's ears.

"A new species," was all Edward could say, his hand going up to stroke his chin at this outcome. "With magic."

"Magic and science are the same thing to us," stated Falman. "So don't get your hopes up Fullmetal."

"Cool," stated Alphonse, feeing himself bouncing in his chair ready to hear the story. She retold the myth of the stone that had been protected by many priestesses and how it had fallen to her on her birthday. And then she trailed into her years traveling, how she got to have Shippo as a son, introducing Falman and Fuery's parents into the story when t was time. Fuery seemed to lean closer on his knees hearing about his father and his mother and Falman seemed to stand straighter with pride when his parents were mentioned. Edward was trying to grasp it all. Kagome had time traveled, but could no longer.**_ It would've been a lot of help if she could still do that,_** he thought. With every new bit of information he tucked it away in his memory. He was going to take notes on her in his journal later when he could and the things she could do. That stone of wishes had caught his attention, but it had quickly left his mind when he realized it was gone now.

* * *

"Colonel," Kagome murmured as she walked alongside her father. She was wondering where on earth they were heading. He'd taken everything with stride and when it was confirmed that Breda was his adopted grandson he'd merely said he wasn't going to show favoritism to either of his relations working under him. Both Breda and Kagome had glared at him, though they shouldn't have expected as much. Roy tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and proudly walked down the street until they were outside of a confectionery shop. Before Kagome could question him, Roy had tugged her into the shop and led her over to a small table where the two could sit. Kagome just stared at her father, it was odd seeing the Flame Alchemist sitting in a shop of sweets and ice cream. She'd completely missed it when he'd placed her order. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Fullmetal wants to leave tomorrow. I'm assuming you're going to go with him so I want to get some time in with my daughter," said Roy with a shrug of his shoulders. He could relax in here in front of his daughter. No soldiers were nearby, Hughes had happily volunteered to do Roy's work so he could have a father-daughter date. The waitress came back and sat a chocolate milkshake with extra whip cream, a cherry, and drizzled chocolate syrup on top in front of Kagome. A bowl of ice cream with chocolate syrup on it was placed in front of Roy. Kagme looked down at the treat and felt her insides feel with warmth at the sight. Her memory flashed to one as a kid when Roy had led her away, after she'd lost her first tooth, to get ice cream. Kagome remembered begging him for a milkshake and saying it was her 'favoritist' treat.

"Do you still like it?" Roy asked after pulling out his spoon, not knowing that a bit of ice cream decorated the corner of his mouth. Kagome ducked her head to hide the giggle from her dad. He seemed so different outside of work. "It's my favoritist treat Colonel," she answered him with a bright radiant smile before digging into it. Kagome could've sworn that this treat tasted a million times better than anything she'd ever tasted. Kagome needed to get her questions in though. She took a long slow slurp from the milkshake and made quick devouring the cherry.

"Colonel... since you left us has life been better?" She stared down at her milkshake as Roy looked up startled by her question. Kagome chewed on her straw.

"It was," he admitted, setting his spoon down. Roy watched his daughter. She'd already begun to fill a void he hadn't realized had been in his life. He didn't know what he as going to do now with her traveling on her own missions for the state. He knew it was hypocritical for him to worry about her now, but he'd suddenly become a father and had finally begun acting like one. He knew as soon as she got on that train he'd worry after her. "At least until I found out what I'd been missing."

* * *

Kagome fidgeted. She was about to go on her first trip with Ed and Al. And her father was there to see her off. She'd noticed that Roy drank just a little less now and he didn't frequently go out as much. It was a start. Ed and Al hadn't further questioned her, but had merely begun talking to her about their discoveries about the stone and where they were going next.

They were going to chase after rumors, as promised by Roy, and she was more than a little bit nervous. Rather than succumb to the rules of military dress Kagome wore her infamous green skirt and she'd stolen one of Edward's black tank tops he wore so often. She'd fought tooth and nail for that shirt and had only gotten it because she'd given him the puppy dog eyes for hours, complaining about how her shirt was too tight and she didn't like to shop… but the thing that had really won over the shirt was when she'd finally grumbled that maybe Havoc would give her one of his loose shirts. She never knew that Edward could take off a shirt so fast in his life to give her as she'd seen on that day.

The shirt was just a little baggy on her but comfy. Around Kagome's waist swung her watch, casting a shine of light from the sun's rays hitting it, hanging around her hips like a belt on a long chain. Havoc drooled from where he stood beside Roy for Kagome was quite a vision in that tank top with her bust and that adorable green miniskirt she wore. "Don't worry Colonel, I'll be okay," stated Kagome as the wind blew her skirt, making Hawkeye resort to stomping on Havoc's foot at his leer.

Kagome was swept into a hug by Hughes who gave her a picture and his address so she'd write little Elysia. He was determined on making Kagome a godmother to the little girl. She also had a basket to keep it in for Maes had his wife make Kagome a meal she could carry on the train. Ed had his own basket with a handmade meal from the Hughes family. Kagome awkwardly pulled out of Maes's arms and walked over to Hawkeye, setting her basket down just before she threw her arms around Hawkeye in a big hug. "Thanks Riza," she whispered quietly. Kagome had honestly relished the moments she'd spent hanging out with the older woman talking and practicing. Riza had tried to up Kagome's knowledge with handling a gun at the shooting range. Kagome pulled away from Hawkeye and felt a pat on the head from the elder woman who smirked and handed Kagome a gun and holster making all eyes widen. "In case you aren't fast enough with your alchemy," she stated as Kagome tucked the gun into the holster and strapped it to her leg. Ed found his eyes wandering to her skirt before he could even think and soon heard a cleared throat that made him snap his eyes up to Roy who was glaring at him with the purest of rage. Havoc smiled wholeheartedly finding someone else who was the victim of Roy's wrath now.

Ed flushed and looked away as Kagome accepted a magazine on the latest in technology from a skittish Fuery. The little guy was besotted with Kagome and couldn't hide the fact. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was Kouga's son, he wasn't loud nor had Fuery yelled that she was 'his woman.'

Kagome received a book of crossword puzzles to improve her memory from the intelligent Falman. The demon stood stoically as his father had and Kagome momentarily felt herself believe him to actually be Sesshomaru. There was a difference though, Falman was softer, he was nicer, and actually talked. Kagome reached out a hand to pat his shoulder and the demon instantly tilted his head like a dog. He was interested in dating the woman of lore and folktale his parents had told him of, but he didn't know how to go about dating a mortal.

Breda offered Kagome a miniature chess set that she could easily carry and play on the train. She smirked at the gift, wondering if he'd grown a passion for the game from Sesshomaru. Kagome gave them something lovely to remember as she tucked her gifts in her basket and went to hug each of them. Before she let go of Breda he whispered for only her to hear, since Hawkeye and Hughes were nearby, "Be safe mama. If anything happens to you don't make me have to kill someone."

Havoc pushed past his friends, pulled out a flower from lord knows where, and handed it to Kagome before he took her other free hand in his own. Havoc dramatically bowed over her small hand planting a kiss over it.

"I'm going to miss our little 'chats' after practice," said Havoc straightening up as he stared at Kagome. He really wished she were 'the one' and that things had clicked for them, they certainly had for him. He was almost as besotted as Fuery, with the exception that he would actually chase after what he wanted.

"I'm sorry I was too tired on our dates, but maybe we can try another one when I get back," she said with a cheerful smile as Roy and Ed both blanched.

"You went on a date with him?" "When the hell did you date him?"

A pair of glares were sent towards Havoc as Hawkeye chuckled under her breath. She'd been waiting for word to get out. A few feet behind them Fuery and Falman were glaring with the green eyed monster at Havoc for landing a date with Kagome. The two had tried to man up their courage to ask her but to no avail, each had chickened out with fears of Roy killing them, and so Havoc was the only one to have asked her out.

"Before you two got back Havoc took me out for tea and sweets," she said sniffing delicately at the rose in her hand. "I fell asleep during most of the meals because I was so tired, but he was a perfect gentleman." Kagome turned her wide blue eyes up at Havoc and he could've sworn lightning struck his feet because he couldn't move. _**She's really something, but damn it she's related to the Colonel! I'm sure to be found dead the next morning now if not given a weeks worth of work to finish in a day. **_"I honestly think I'm not ready for a boyfriend. Though you can feel free to write me any day playboy," she said standing on the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss on Havoc's cheek. Havoc scratched the back of his head trying to brush off the sheer pride he felt at that innocent little peck to the cheek; however, his sunshine soon turned cloudy when Roy's eyes fell upon Havoc.

"Havoc, you have five seconds to get out of my sight."

Kagome threw her arms around Roy's waist just as the trains whistle blew for the final call. She'd thrown off Roy completely as she said from behind him, snuggling her face into his back as she remembered the warm feel of hugging her fateher, "While I'm gone you better contact Sota. I'll miss you… dad." And with those words she took off into the train with a fuming Ed and a laughing Al. Roy just stayed standing there for a moment wrapping his mind around the fact that she'd called him _dad_. He spun around to watch the train pull away with Kagome leaning against the door waving at him as it left. Kagome would never forget the smile on his face as the train disappeared, it was practically glowing. When she returned she knew she'd make it a point to call him _dad_ just to see him smile more.

Roy had even forgotten to attack Havoc, who was doing a victory dance next to the two envious soldiers while Hughes was busy snapping a camera. Breda was watching on in amusement, particularly when it finally dawned on Roy that Havoc had gotten a kiss from his daughter.

* * *

A whole day had passed in the train before Edward remembered to ask Kagome a question as they were playing cards. "Did I hear you right, you know before we left?" Al had the best poker face when it came to this whereas Kagome was on the other spectrum, you could tell when she was bluffing without even looking at her. "You have a brother?" Kagome looked up from her cards. Al had been continually trying to teach her to compose her emotions for poker, but she was horrible at it. Their empty baskets sat on the floor from the meals they'd finished within seconds of sitting on the train yesterday.

"You bet I do," smiled Kagome pulling out her wallet from her yellow book bag and opening it up for Alphonse and Edward to see the picture of Sota in it. She'd left the portraits she'd given her father with him. As they looked at the pictures of her happy little family Kagome stole a peek at both of their cards.

"He looks just like you Kagome," chirped up Alphonse.

"That's why he's always lucky flirting with the girls," she said with a grin as she remembered her little brother whom she hadn't seen in close to a month. She really hoped that Roy would get in contact with her family so that she wouldn't be the only one making friends with their estranged father. Kagome traded two cards and smirked at what she had.

"Three of a kind," squeaked Alphonse spreading out his cards.

"Full house," smirked Edward triumphantly.

"Hearts. Royal flush." Kagome giggled as she finally won a round. She suspected Edward had been cheating the whole round since he'd won almost every game. Just as Kagome was about to check Edward's sleeves her stomach growled and Alphonse cheerfully stood up. "I'll go get you something off the trolley Kagome!" Kagome sighed as Alphonse left and turned her eyes on Ed for entertainment. It was boring sitting in a train; the only exercise they had was walking up and down the carts… so why not tease someone easily riled up?

"So what is this I hear about you and Psiren? I heard she was quite pretty under that mask," began Kagome loving how Ed's face had already reddened in her mockery of him. Ed waved his arms back and forth like a culprit being accused for murder while cutting a glare at Kagome. For someone who wasn't raised by Mustang she sure did act like him.

"It isn't like that! She's too old for me-" Kagome burst out laughing.

"You know Ed, you're cute when you're flustered," admitted Kagome brushing back her hair. Ed's eyes widen considerably as she scooted closer to him. "So adorable when you're red in the face…" Kagome reached out and cupped his cheek like she had when he'd gotten his shot. Ed's mouth floundered for a bit before he cried out, "Wha-what do yah think you're doing?" Kagome snickered just as the train jerked in its motion and both crashed onto the floor with Edward crashing right on top of Kagome. A hurricane of cards came out of his sleeves in the accident. Edward immediately sat up, hovering over Kagome, reaching out and gripping her face awkwardly with his human hand. She had a growing bruise on her forehead where his metal hand had accidentally hit her head too rough. "Kagome! Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly as Kagome blinked her cerulean blue eyes open.

"Gee Ed, I didn't know you cared," she joked. Her mouth flapped open as she noticed the mess of cards around them, "You were cheat-mmh!" The train had jerked again silencing Kagome.

This time Ed had been wrenched forward in a movement so quick that neither knew what happened before it was too late. Kagome blinked in shock to find Ed's warm lips had landed right on her own, his arm was holding onto her shoulder to prevent from hurting her, and her hand went up to touch his chest. She faintly noticed how strong he was underneath her fingertips just as Edward noticed how soft her lips felt. Kagome's eyes clashed with his, both faces red, and just as she tentatively moved her lips a fraction… Alphonse came back with the food.

"Big brother!"


	6. Chapter 6 What Father Doesn't Know

**A/N: Ever since I mention one person's funny threat the rest of you have decided to threaten if I don't put up chapters. So for my safety I'm putting one up. Lmao. I glomps all of you from afar and thanks for the reviews, they're very touching especially when you guys share your own experiences with over protective fathers. ^_^ Sorry it took a while, I didn't have internet for a bit.**

* * *

If Alphonse had eyes they would've been the size of saucers and he was silent for a moment before he shouted out, "I'm sorry for interrupting! I'll come back later!" And the door was slammed behind him as Alphonse rushed out of the door almost as mortified as the two on the floor. You could've vividly imagined the red tint that would've coated the face of his armor. Edward's hand was outstretched towards the door as if to stop his brother from leaving and Kagome was just staring blankly. "Alphonse get back here," he shouted. Edward immediately jump up and hastily scampered into his seat away from Kagome as she awkwardly got up, both blushing like mad, and she decided to sit across from Ed instead of in the same seat. In a moment they heard the clumping of Al's feet and the door slid open.

"She fell is all," said Edward, not meeting his brother's eyes as he focused his attention outside of the train cart on the land whizzing past them. Alphonse looked over at Kagome who was just staring at the floor with wide eyes. He awkwardly sat beside his brother and, like the adorable kid he was, Al offered Kagome a sandwich and some juice.

* * *

A tall young boy came into East City only a day after Kagome had left, a spring in his step as he came into the base. The boy in question had shaggy black hair with long bangs. He had onyx color eyes that resembled someone else's that Riza Hawkeye was very much used to noticing. Riza automatically knew that she was looking at the Colonel's other child. She ran into his office and gave a salute before saying, "Colonel Mustang, I believe there is someone you need to see standing in our hallway." Roy grumbled, wondering if it was someone giving him another assignment to clean up. The military had a habit of botching their work these days.

As soon as Roy stepped out of his office he froze, staring at the young boy as if he'd seen a ghost. The young teen was looking around headquarters for a moment, just watching guys walk around in uniform with bright idolizing eyes. It had been very easy for Sota to get up the nerve to come looking for his father. Sota had always been envious of his big sister taking off on an adventure to defeat demons and so it was with little hesitation he'd paid for a ticket and jumped on a train to find his dad and sister. He'd begged his mother for days after that phone call he'd heard from the hallway until finally Rina Higurashi had agreed that it wasn't fair for Kagome to meet Roy and Sota not to.

Sota's head turned and he caught sight of Roy, his mother had a few pictures left of him and Sota had happily carried one with him to find his dad. Sota knew it was Roy as soon as his eyes set sight on the guy in the picture since he'd practically memorized every line of Roy's face from that long trip on the train. Where Kagome was slowly warming up to her father, Sota held no grudge as he called out, "Father!"

And Sota took off towards the one person in his life he'd always felt should be there to teach him the ropes of being a man. Before Roy could react a tall and gangly Sota was shaking his father's hand in his own with a bright smile on his face. Sota looked everything like his mother in the face, the only exceptions were his lanky form and his eyes. Those were Roy's eyes beaming brightly in a light that had been rarely seen in the Colonel's. "I didn't know Amestris was so big father," babbled a happy Sota, still shaking Roy's hand. His eyes widened as he stopped shaking Roy's hand and he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry for randomly coming like this!" Roy flexed his fingers a bit. It wasn't the shaking of the hand that felt odd… the fact that someone readily called him 'father' was like a splash of cold water to his body. Kagome had just called him 'dad' the day before, and though it elated him he was still getting used to it. "I didn't get a letter or anything from you and I was impatient after mom finally told me where Kagome was sent. When mom told me that you'd called because you were worried about Kags I figured if you were okay with meeting her than you would be okay with meeting me." Sota's mouth was going as fast as Rina's when she was nervous. The young teen glanced around as if expecting his sister to randomly appear out of nowhere. "Where's my sister?" Hughes and Havoc were walking in the vicinity, Hawkeye leaning against the hallway watching, and Breda was chuckling.

"What's happening?" Havoc asked, his cigarette moving with his lips.

"Kagome's little brother is here," stated Breda. He could smell traces of Kagome on her brother; Breda could even feel a bit of priest in Sota, a bit of his aura was like Miroku's aura.

"Another one," said Havoc, eyes widened in shock as he glanced over to spy a miniature version of Colonel Mustang. "How many kids does he have?"

"Just two," chuckled Breda watching as Sota found out his sister was enlisted in the military. Sota's eyes glowed at that information and suddenly Roy Mustang had on his hands a teenage boy begging to be in the military too with his sister even if he was underage.

"I'm going to need a bigger scrapbook," whined Hughes. He now had one more child to take pictures of for Mustang.

* * *

Two hours on the train had passed. They were to arrive any moment at the place where their leads pointed them to. The whole two hours Ed had been unable to focus on anything but that kiss. Sure it'd been quick, but it had been his first. _**And she didn't have to move her lips like that! **_That just damn confused him. Maybe she was going to say something, but had forgotten his lips were on hers. Maybe she was going to kiss him. Maybe she was going to sneeze. _**Damn it!**_ He didn't know. _**It didn't help that her lips had felt so soft and warm… and dammit! Stop thinking like that,**_ he thought. Ed couldn't stop wondering now what a real kiss would've felt like with Kagome. Edward raised his eyes up and met Kagome's, she'd been staring at him, and they both immediately looked back down at the floor. This was how it had been for the past two hours; he would glance up, so would she, and then bashfulness would become them. Unknown to Ed, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about that little kiss either. Finally, Kagome exhaled and gritted her teeth before looking up sharply at Edward.

"Look, let's not make this out to be more than it is. I fell and you fell, our lips crashed. I don't want to make things uncomfortable for Al."

"Kagome things aren't uncomf-" Began Al.

"What the hell? You kissed me back!" For some reason it irked him that she would treat this like a trifle matter. Sure it wasn't supposed to happen… but why was it bothering him so much? It shouldn't even count as his first kiss.

"I-Well!" Kagome's face flushed becomingly. "Your clumsy hand bruised my head!"

"If you hadn't have been goofing around I wouldn't have accidentally hit you!" That's when Ed noticed something odd; Kagome's bruise on her forehead was long gone. A bruise that should've taken at least a week or so to heal up, since his arm had been pure metal, had vanished. "It's gone! How the hell-"

Kagome's hand flew to cover her forehead, where the bruise should've been. It was too late; he'd already seen… she'd wanted to keep that tid-bit about her priestess abilities to herself. After all, becoming an alchemist of the state meant making enemies; she didn't exactly want those possible enemies knowing this. If a human were to capture her they could torture her forever since she healed so fast. She'd just have to hope Edward wouldn't say anything. "You're the size of a girl," she snapped back.

"You're an old hag!"

"You can't kiss!" And the train came to a stop with Edward glaring daggers at Kagome for that jab. He'd actually thought it'd been a pretty nice kiss for his first time. They'd reached their destination. Alphonse looked back and forth between the two before skirting out, being followed by Kagome and Edward who fought over who would exit first. Kagome won, she tripped Ed on the way out.

* * *

"I really doubt we'll find what we need here big brother," said Alphonse looking around the old mining town. Things appeared rundown. Kagome ran her eyes over the place, it didn't prove a place for information, but then again she knew all too well that sometimes things weren't what they appeared.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Al," Kagome said as she made her way off the train with her yellow back pack over her shoulders. As they walked the path that led towards the town the trio heard a bunch of adults shouting. It appeared a little girl was stuck under a heavy cart. Before Kagome could reach out to touch the cart Ed was already beating her to the punch.

"Go take a break Kagome and fret over your nails. I've got this," Edward said transmuting the cart into a solid thing of metal.

"Show off," she muttered under her breath. Things appeared to be turning into a competition between the two.

* * *

Kagome blew out a stream of air blowing her bangs out of her eyes as they sat at a nice dinner being thanked by the group they'd helped. "We can't thank you enough for helping get my little girl out from under that cart."

"And don't forget about his metal father," sang the little girl making Edward and Kagome snicker. "Or his mommy!" She said even happier making Alphonse and Edward laugh at Kagome's expense who looked solemn at being mistaken for so much older.

"Do I look that old?" Her shiny eyes asked the brothers the question all men feared to be asked by a woman.

"Oh, then you're girlfriend," piped up the little girl. To Elisa if Kagome wasn't his mom than she had to be his girlfriend, it made so much sense to the little girl. Kagome sniggered this time.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend that's a girl! And Al's actually my little brother." Kagome shook her head and placed a hand over Ed's mouth covering it up before he got them thrown out of the place for disturbing the peace. Soon after a man came in, the little girl's uncle, and an argument broke out. The trio tuned out for a bit, Kagome was sneaking some bites from the food not wanting to starve even if it meant insulting the host. She was pretty hungry. Kagome dropped her fork though as soon as the intention was turned onto them and they began talking about the philosopher's stone.

"The philosopher's stone," Kagome murmured, making everyone freak out around her, Ed, and Al. They thought that the three were surely there to help some man make the stone.

"Just point us in the direction and we'll try to help him," said Ed puffing up his chest, his eyes shining now that they had an actual lead to the stone! Every lead was a step in a direction that could help Al.

"Before you go could you tell us the name of our saviors?"

"Sure! I'm Kagome Mustang!"

"_The_ Priestess Alchemist! We've heard so much about you already! That you performed a miracle at your entrance ex-"

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," cut in Ed, ready to see their minds blow at his introduction. Kagome was only known for a few miracles that Roy had no doubt helped spread making everyone think Kagome was something new, being holy and alchemy.

"And I'm Alphonse Elric!"

* * *

"They tossed us flat out because of you two! No matter how much money my dad's willing to spend on us they won't take us in because they think you're liars," huffed Kagome rubbing her backside as they headed towards the manor where they'd been told the 'real' Elric brothers were. Her stomach grumbled loudly in agreement.

"You could've stayed you know! They would've let you eat," huffed Ed. He rolled his eyes; know a girl to complain when she had an option to stay.

"Not if they think I'm a liar too just because I'm traveling with you." Kagome stretched her arms out over her head. It felt good to be off of that train and walking again. She could feel the muscles in her legs crying at being able to move; then again her legs were so used to running. Things certainly weren't boring with the Elrics. Kagome was curious to find out who was slandering her friends' names. A wry grin flitted across her face as she decided to pick on Ed a bit. "Besides, I want to see these Elric's as much as you. Who knows, perhaps the older brother can kiss better."

"Dammit Kagome! Do you have to keep bringing that up?" Kagome quieted him down as they neared the wall to the property.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan," began Kagome, when she glanced back at Al and Ed she found Ed already making a hole in the wall. She rolled her eyes. _**He's always barges in first and plans things later, **_she thought to herself. _**When will guys learn to think first? At least he does think. **_Her mind had gone back to Inuyasha, but she no longer felt sore over him being gone. Just felt like she was looking back at someone close who'd passed on long ago, thinking fondly. Her heart did ache missing him, but with what she was doing now she was moving forward. _**That's how it's supposed to be**_, she thought.

When they'd finally snuck past the guards and made it into the house the trio found themselves in an immense dark library. Kagome was already opening a dusty book and raised her brow in suspicion. "The philosopher's stone." She opened another book. "The stone." And another. "Stone of life."

"They're all about the stone," said Ed skimming some of the brims of the books as Alphonse looked around. He tapped Ed's shoulder with a large metal digit. "Um… big brother." Both Kagome and Edward turned around to find where Alphonse as pointing. There stood a tall blonde figure with a younger boy standing beside him.

"Sorry, but it's off limits here."

"Are you the ones stealing our names?" Alphonse asked.

"I take it that means you two are the _real_ Elric brothers," said the tall blonde as he glanced over the two Elrics, his eyes lingering on Kagome momentarily. "Though I've no clue who _you_ are."

"Kagome Mustang the-"

"Priestess Alchemist," finished the elder of the two as his little brother stood by his side, clutching onto the elder's pants leg. "I didn't think you'd lumped yourself with these two. Perhaps you should help me instead Miss Kagome. I'd like to see if you're really as smart as you are beautiful."

"Hey! She doesn't want a thing to do with lying creeps like you," stormed Edward waving his arms in the air as the fake 'Al' hid behind his own brother. Al was the only one to notice how peeved Edward was getting at when it came to this guy blatantly hitting on Kagome. Glancing down at the little boy behind him the elder sibling smirked and said, "You might want to bring your voice down a bit. Don't want to alert the guards outside."

"You're the youngest, just fifteen, and yet you're so much larger," said the boy analyzing them as he stepped closer and closer. Kagome stood her ground staring back at him. She didn't like this guy's superior attitude and the way he was treating her friends. She already didn't like him because he'd stolen their identities so how he was acting didn't help his cause.

"You've taken their names, it only makes sense that you'd know all about them," Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, why don't you get out of here and leave things to us you two," said the guy smugly. His eyes danced at the intrigue that the Priestess Alchemist was. His mind wandered like Ed's, taking into account the possibilities of miracles with her powers. Ever since he'd heard of the priestess alchemist Russell Tringham had been looking into myths and legends of monks and priestesses trying to see if any had ever tried their hands at alchemy other than Kagome. So far she was the only one who could fuse her art with alchemy. "In fact, if you leave the Priestess behind I'll forget all about this."

"I'm not an object to be bartered," snapped Kagome as she took a step forward so that the young man stood right in front of her. He was taller than her by about three inches, but she'd seen bigger intimidations in her life. There honestly wasn't anyone more intimidating than Sesshomaru. "You don't want me mad." The handsome blonde reached out and grasped her chin. His violet eyes assessed her as Kagome tried to jerk her chin out of his hands.

"But I do want you," he said, leaning downward so he was eye level with her. Kagome stared him on, glaring, not caring at all about the proximity. Their lips were barely an inch apart.

"Get your filthy hands off her," stomped Edward, waving his arms around in anger.

"What? Afraid you'll lose your girlfriend to me. Bet you haven't even kissed her yet," mocked the tall and mysterious blonde as Kagome pulled her face out of his hands. Her priestess abilities were making her skin glow from the smug ass that had so much as hit on her, brought her down, and picked on her friends.

"I have so," said Edward, though he was more than a bit angry that this guy was bringing Kagome into the conversation. Kagome's anger wilted, being replaced with embarrassment.

"It was an accident," groaned Kagome face palming her forehead. _**Great, now Ed's bringing it up instead of me,**_ she thought. The fake Ed walked past her to look down at the real Ed.

"Hmm, you must be pretty bad since she's denying it. Shouldn't there be a height requirement for dating?" Ed went to punch the guy but he easily dodged it. He grabbed Edward's arm. "An automail arm. It appears the little boy has been in a fight or two." Ed threw up his leg and kicked the guy in the face knocking him back, but not before the imposter's nails scratched Ed's cheek as he flew back. He quickly jumped back onto his feet and ran at Edward. Kagome didn't like where this was going. She didn't want them to fight and start a mess. So Kagome made a snap decision. She stood between them right when the false Edward threw a punch hitting her in the face, the place he'd been aiming for to hit Edward at. Kagome doubled over. _**That's what I get for choosing to jump in the middle of a fight**_, she thought to herself spitting out blood. She'd accidentally bitten her gums when he'd hit her. The fighting ceased on both sides. It was one thing to hit a guy, but to hit a girl hadn't been either's intention.

"Kagome," cried out Alphonse moving quickly to Kagome's side. Both 'Edward's' bent down to see to her. The false Edward pulled out a stone from his pocket and Ed's eyes widened. "I knew you had a philosopher's stone," he said, eyes lit up in excitement. Before the false Edward could move the stone to her cheek to heal it, both 'Edward's' found out a little trait Kagome had hidden. Edward finally found out how her bruise on the train had disappeared. The bruise that blossomed on her cheek from the human fist was glowing dimly around the edges. A sheen of pink glowed lightly where the bruise was before it faded back into her skin completely healed.

"Amazing," breathed the false Ed as the other Ed's eyes lit up in bewilderment. If Kagome could bring plants back to life _and_ heal without a philosopher's stone… she really could help him! Her powers may excel his, which was a blow to his ego, but it could help Al. He wondered just how much she could heal. Bruises were a yes, but could she heal bruises on another person? Broken arms? Missing arms? Bodies? Could she bring back a body as easily as she'd brought back that tree's form?

"Did you hear noise?" They heard a guard outside say as the guards' footsteps began nearing the large library. The false Edward hoisted Kagome up onto her feet in moments; she looked up startled at him as he touched her cheek briefly in wonder. "Get her out of here now!" Without further instruction the trio left behind the impostors. Alphonse was running ahead of them. Edward was tugging Kagome behind him with his hand latched onto her own not knowing how easily he'd gotten accustomed to holding her hand.

* * *

"Heh, you could've at least gotten their real names for us with as touchy as he was with you," smart mouthed Edward who had his scratched up cheek against Al's knee. The cold felt good on the pain. He felt a little bad though that Kagome had taken the punch meant for him. He'd have to watch out for that headstrong girl when he fought again otherwise she'd be using all of her energy on healing… not that watching that happen wasn't interesting. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing that Edward was just complaining to complain. He was nothing but a guy who griped half of the time.

"Let me see that," Kagome huffed pulling his face away from Alphonse's knee none too gently and staring into his pretty golden eyes. She was finding herself wanting to look at them more. Kagome had the nagging feeling in the back of her head that something was more special about these two boys for eyes like that color were unusual, not unheard of but odd to say the least.

"What do yah think yer doing?"

"I can heal it," she said shutting up Edward immediately. He raised a brow with questioning eyes that asked her, 'How?' Kagome moved his braid off his shoulder and touched his scratches with her soft fingers, one at a time. With each touch a heat of warmth flitted across his cheek and he felt his skin relax. A quick glow was emitted from her fingertips, but soon disappeared. "I'm a priestess, laying hands on the sick and injured is part of our job… Though I've only known of one other who could do this." That answered one of Edward's questions; Kagome could indeed heal bruises on others that weren't her.

Just then someone came out of the dark. The old uncle that had argued over his niece earlier. "You kids need a place to board up? If so you can come with me."

* * *

Lust had chided that stupid little Mugear over letting those three get in. She'd anticipated that the brothers would find their way here, but that girl. Lust didn't know much about that girl, which meant she was a dangerous factor. She'd gotten wind that she was the Priestess Alchemist, but Lust didn't know what that meant, only that there were rumors spreading that she could do amazing things. Lust was a little angry that Wrath hadn't reported to her about this alchemist. The surprising factor was that the rumors had spread like wildfire and this _Kagome_ hadn't even gotten her feet wet in the field of work. Lust would have to keep an eye on this girl and contact Wrath soon. She had a feeling that girl was more than she appeared.

* * *

Kagome had been a little fickle when it came to entering his house. She was used to Miroku having to 'banish demons' from a place to get a free room. When people randomly offered a place to stay it either meant she was going to be sacrificed to demons, they were going to force her into marriage, or they wanted something in return. Ed and Al had assured her fears and sat on either side of her when they'd entered the house. She didn't feel any demons nearby nor did the place look scary, it was a very small cabin. After a while though she settled her fears aside. This man seemed to have a kind heart, he let them in even if he didn't believe the Elric's were really who they said they were.

"The town can't forget the wealth it used to have. They want the stone to bring them back to the way things were," sighed Belsio.

"Wealth is man's undoing," stated Kagome, her nose wrinkling at the thought of this stone. It was always some fated jewel or wealth that people were after and she'd seen this play out before. No matter how great the jewel it always brought hardships. She dearly hoped though this jewel would bring some good if they found it. Though she planned on destroying it after they reverted Al and Ed back to their original bodies, she just wouldn't notify them of her intentions until they actually found it thought. "You can find gold in agriculture like your lemons Belsio."

He nodded his head at Kagome. "It's a good solid idea, but while a fantasy lasts I don't think they'll do anything until they realize the stone won't help."

"So where are we going to sleep?" Edward blatantly asked looking around the meager house. Kagome elbowed Edward for being rude. Belsio looked like he was refraining from smiling.

"We can set a few blankets in the back room for you kids to sleep on," he said as he washed his lemons. Belsio nodded his head in the direction of his linen closet for them to fetch blankets.

* * *

Kagome was scribbling away on a piece of paper next to a lantern that the kind Belsio had provided her with. Belsio was sleeping away in his room while Kagome sat next to the two sleeping Elric's writing up a storm.

_Elisa seems to be a popular name with kids, but of course the way your dad spells Elysia is cuter,_ wrote Kagome to the little girl Hughes's had begged her to write. If there was one thing that Kagome did well it was keep her promises, though she had to bring down some of her writing skills for the little girl to understand. _Sometimes I feel like a mommy watching after her kids with our Ed and Al. I heard Ed's birthday is when yours is. Now when is that day young lady? And what do you want for your special day?_

The letter for little Elysia was easy to finish. She just rambled about the adventure they were on that was sure to make the little girl's eyes glow, leaving out the tid-bits like being refused places to stay other than Belsio's. Kagome hadn't even met Elysia but felt like she had with the way Hughes always bragged about her. No doubt the little girl had a picture of Kagome by now with Hughes as her father. Kagome was sure that if he weren't in the military Hughes would've made an expert photographer.

"What's keeping you up so late?" Ed asked rolling over on his side to watch Kagome. Al wasn't as nosey as his brother, but he'd wanted to ask too.

"I'm writing Hughes's little girl. I also need to post a letter to mama and Sota," said Kagome as she chewed on her pencil thinking of how to write them.

"You're very close to your mom and brother huh Kagome?" Alphonse asked now that his brother had given them away to being awake. Kagome nodded enthusiastically as she wrote her mother about the two young men she was traveling with. The Erics had already noticed the similarities between themselves and the Higurashi siblings from the way Kagome spoke about her family. All of the teens loved their mother's fiercely, they'd been left by their fathers, and the siblings had depended on one another for strength growing up.

"Before I met Colonel, my mom and brother were all I had. A bit like you two," Kagome remarked as she scribbled her letter out. "Sota and I tend to gang up together like you two when backed into a corner. He's always tried to look after me even though I'm the oldest. One time a group of guys came to the shrine when I was busy sweeping the steps, they began harassing me." Kagome flushed remembering the catcalls and her fingers clenched around the pencil in her hand. "And then Sota started yelling at them, standing all tall and sure of himself. They weren't about to leave, but they scattered after a bit. Sota was so proud of himself. He had no idea that Inuyasha had been standing behind him the entire time showing his fangs to scare them," giggled Kagome.

"I thought you said he wasn't in this time," Edward spoke up, his elbow propping his head up.

"Oh no, he traveled through the well with me sometimes," she shrugged as she resumed writing. She knew it would be a huge relief to her mother now to get word on what all she was doing. Kagome felt so bad that her mother had never been able to receive any information when she'd been in the well. She set aside her letter, deciding to finish it in the morning, and blew out the lantern. "Scoot over." Edward made room for Kagome and she burrowed underneath the covers beside him.

"Kagome," murmured Ed. The priestess rolled over so she was looking him in those bright golden eyes. His voice dropped to a low whisper, but Al could still hear him. "You can heal things and you've brought things to life. I want you to test your powers on me."

"What?"

"I want you to try your powers on me. On my arm or leg, just so we can see if it can-"

"Ed," Interrupted Kagome, not wanting his hopes to get ahead of what she could and couldn't do, "first I'm going to practice on plants and then when I get the guts I'm going to try animals. I'm nervous about-"

Edward interrupted her this time. He should've expected Kagome to be worried over performing such things on humans. He placed a finger over Kagome's lip to keep her quiet and let him speak. "Then promise I'll be your first human subject. If it can work on me it might work on Al…" Kagome stared back at Ed, knowing that his mouth might've been asking for permission from her but his eyes were begging for her to give him a shot. Kagome grudgingly nodded her head. It appeared she would have to begin moving her way up since she knew Edward was an impatient person. She really didn't want to hurt him so she'd have to experiment all she could now for his sake. Before Alphonse could protest to the idea Kagome agreed.

"I promise," she whispered before rolling back over on her side and ending this conversation.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she stepped into the little kitchen. All the ruckus Ed and Al were causing, arguing with Elisa, had woken Kagome up sooner than she'd wished. "I'm going into town," huffed Edward, shoving his hands in his pockets as he high tailed it out of that little house. Kagome glanced at Al who looked like he wanted to chase after his brother.

"Don't worry Al, I've got it. I've got to post these letters anyway," she said trailing after Edward. The duo walked on in silence for a while, Edward realizing a few minutes later that he was being followed. He didn't say anything until Kagome began humming a merry little tune.

"Do you have to hum?"

"Do you have to be grumpy?" Kagome retorted, matching his ire with her own. It was about time Edward realized how he affected his brother; she was tired of seeing Al fret so much. "You know Al worries about you a lot."

"It's stupid though," said Edward, his eyes trailing to the ground as he stopped to kick a rock that had dared rest in his path. Kagome peered at him from under her bangs. Was that a trace of vulnerability in Ed's voice? She knew that Al was his weakness, but to actually know that sometimes Edward wasn't cocky was surprising. "To worry about me. He should be mad that he's in that suit of armor. It's all my fault. I'm the one who suggested we bring mom back. I'm the one who put his soul in that thing."

"Oh Ed," sighed Kagome, closing her eyes as she shook her head. If only he were able to look at things from her perspective he might understand a little bit better. Maybe that was another reason why she was with them, to help the two brothers out with their own issues as they'd helped her. "His worrying for you, it's how Al feels normal. Al should be hanging out with kids his age and you and I are the only ones around his age that he gets to be with who will treat him normal. He's so used to being with you that of course he's going to worry about one of the few people who will give him the time of day." Ed had never looked at it that way. When things weren't numbers or physics, but emotions, he had a harder time trying to figure out their equation. "It doesn't help that you don't really care about your safety and rush into things without thinking."

"I do not," he piped up, throwing a glare to Kagome, but it didn't reach his eyes. Ed knew she was right. Sometimes he went purely on instinct instead of logic; though halfway into things he at least brought his wits back into play. They made it to the post office and Ed stood there outside of it for a moment wondering what exactly he was waiting for all he knew was that his instincts told him to wait on her. Kagome tilted her head, watching him just stand there with eyes downcast like a nervous little boy. He finally looked up, "Well, aren't you going to go in?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with one of those beautiful stupid smiles on her face that made Ed's face heat up. He quickly looked back down letting his bangs shield his face as nervous as a puppy finding a new discovery. Kagome stepped up towards the post office, but paused when she heard him quietly murmur, "Thanks for the talk Kagome." She felt her cheeks flush, not turning around for him to see as she stepped into the post office. She knew she thought Ed was adorable, but that was as far as it went. She needed to work on being attracted to other guys and Ed was helping her by just being him. Inuyasha was long gone, so she needed to let the past lie in the past and move on. How was she to ever fall in love if she didn't let herself flirt or take notice of other men?

Kagome set down her mail at the post office, smiling radiantly at the clerk at the register so he'd send out her letters fast. A letter for her mother and brother, one for Elysia, and even one for Roy. When Kagome walked outside of the post office though Edward was nowhere to be seen. She glanced in both directions rather owlishly, but spied him nowhere. Kagome sighed, holding back her temper that wanted to sprout up at him running off. _**Men, can't leave them in one place for too long. They're worse than children.**_

And Kagome began to wander down the streets, not knowing that Edward had caught sight of the impostor which is what led him to chase. If he'd stuck with Kagome he would've had better luck for all too soon she ran straight into someone since her eyes were focused on the ground and Russell had just run down an alley to lose Edward. Kagome stumbled and felt a hand steady her. Blue eyes cashed with bright violet eyes. "You?" She murmured, standing straighter than usual to look up at this guy. He may have had the advantage of height, but she had the advantage of being royally mad that Edward had ditched her and this fraud wasn't exactly on her good side. "You!" The next thing Russell knew, Kagome was poking him in the chest and making him back into a wall. "Of all people I have to run into its you! You cocky no good identity thief! If I were a worse person I'd throw subjugation beads on your neck or transmute you into something awful for the hell you've put my friends through! Now explain yourself young man and you better have a good reason!"

Russell looked down at the serious Kagome and couldn't stop what came next. "'_Young man_'," he quoted her with that cocky smirk, his short blond hair shaking with laughter. Russell hadn't laughed in a long time, not since he and Fletcher had undertaken this work with Mugear. "I'm taller than you."

"But you act like a brat," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest very much put out that she didn't intimidate him.

"What're you doing here Kagome?" She didn't like how he knew her name, knew so much about her, and she knew nothing about him.

"Just posted a letter to my father explaining what was happening here," she said, it was the truth though she was exaggerating to see how he felt about being thrown into hot water. She'd told Roy that they were having some complications here but nothing else.

"Look, I don't need the military breathing down our throats-"

"Says one claiming to be in the military, _Fullmetal_," she snapped. They glared at each other for a moment before Russell gave a sigh of defeat.

"Will you at least come with me and look at the work? I think you might be able to help," he pleaded.

"I have to know who I'm working with first don't I?" Kagome asked raising a brow as she walked past him, though she had no idea which direction they were heading in.

The young man came up quickly to her side, looping arms with her, and threw her a look full of charm, "I'm Russell Tringham. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." _Tringham._ She remembered vaguely reading about their father. She wasn't fooled by those bright violet eyes though. Kagome was strictly on a mission to find out what they were using Edward and Aphonse's names for. "Tell me what you're doing." Sometimes bluntness paid off.

"You'll probably report it to that little squirt," he said, leading her through a trail in the woods that led the quickest up to the manor. He helped Kagome step over a log and unlike some oblivious scientist he drank in the sight of her.

"Yes I will. But if it's something I can use to my advantage than I'll help you. And I really don't think you're going to turn me away," she replied. She was honest without a fault. And this was why he was letting her in. They could both possibly benefit one another. The duo walked through the woods until they came to the manor and he glared at one of the guards who obediently opened the door for them. "Nice place," said Kagome glancing around the manor as his hand slid to encase her own, leading her up the staircase towards the laboratory that Russell spent most of his time in. He handed her a mask before opening the door.

"Don't want that pretty little face to get sick," he replied with a shrug as Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched the mask putting it over her face. It appeared there was someone as suave as Havoc in the world. She briefly wondered if the two were distant cousins.

* * *

Kagome ran her hands over the leaves, a mask over her face as her fingers trailed the soft green blooms, not knowing that outside in the hallway stood little Fletcher slumped against the door wondering if he should speak to his elder brother. "We use the plants-"

"To soak up the poisons," finished Kagome, nodding her head at it. She touched the soul of the plant and felt it soaking up the water not knowing that it would end up dying. But plants didn't have thoughts or feelings or emotions. That was why Kagome used them to experiment too. She was scared to cross the boundary and work on bringing back dead animals. She didn't want things to go wrong like with Edward and Alphonse, which is why she didn't want to try humans for a very long time. She could guess what had happened to the Elrics, like her father she was nosy and had read Ed's files. Fletcher stepped into the room, his eyes focused on this woman he'd seen the night before.

"Do you like plants?" Fletcher asked tilting his head at the focus she had on the potted plant. Kagome jumped up, hand over her heart at being scared, and Fletcher looked at her sheepishly as if to apologize. Her eyes crinkled in a smile and she nodded her head, "Yes, I do. In fact, I've been working with plants too. Bringing them back to life."

"Well that's pretty simple making a plant grow with alch-"

"I brought back the exact same plant that died," she said interrupting Russell. The elder brother looked up and raised a brow in shock. Fletcher walked over to run his hand over some of the leaves. They were weakening and dying… just like the townspeople who were coughing.

"You can do that Kagome?" She nodded her head vigorously before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear to get a better look at their research. The beakers he was holding in his hands full of red liquid was giving off something that her priestess powers were responding to. It felt tainted. "Have you tried animals?"

"Not yet. I'm scared," she whispered as her hand reached out touching the beaker. Kagome quickly withdrew her hand almost as soon as her fingers had brushed the glass. Very tainted. Kagome felt a shock run up her arm from touching the beaker. Her fingers tingled and she rubbed her hands trying to ebb away the feeling.

"But you could be needed for making the stone-"

"At what cost Tringham? Killing a hundred kittens and puppies," quipped Kagome looking up from the beaker, eyebrows pointed downwards. "When someone gets hurt in the process than science isn't for the greater good of the people." Fletcher's eyes widened at her words as he shuffled from one foot to the other. Kagome was right though. It was their fault all of those people were getting sick.

"These rocks, Edward told me about them," she said, remembering the tale recounted to her of Cornello. She'd hated the thought of that priest using his alchemy and his god as a façade to exert himself into a higher position. Her heart had went out towards the girl Rose though, she knew the pain she'd felt of losing someone dear.

"We pressurize them under the house," explained Russell. Kagome studied the rock from afar not knowing why she had this warding feeling, as if she shouldn't go near it.

"They're fake, just alchemic boosters." Kagome said though she wanted nothing more than a closer look, so against her better judgment she walked over towards the rock.

"But they've got to be the closest anyone has come to the real thing," replied Russell. "Maybe if you added some of your power to the stone it might work better." Kagome picked the stone back up thinking about trying to purify it; it felt unbelievably tainted in her hands. She felt as if the stone was crying, like a newborn in pain. Shivers ran down her body at the fee of it. The little scientist that was beginning to grow in her, rubbing off from Edward, wanted a sample of it though.

"Big brother I want to speak with you," said Fletcher breaking Kagome's reverie. Russell's eyes though were back on his work looking through samples, turned away from Kagome, so she deftly slid the rock into her pocket. Russell was oblivious to his little brother who was trying to be as brave as he could. Fletcher's bravery failed him when his elder brother didn't notice and so Fletcher deserted the room.

"Tringham," Kagome said, going to grip his shoulder, breaking Russell out of his work and making him look up at her questioningly. "Fletcher is the only other person you have and I think you need to go talk to him."

"I have work to do-"

"Work can wait, people can't. You may lose him if you lose yourself to this. He looks up to you and wants to talk to you." At that moment they heard a noise downstairs coming from the library. Kagome bolted before Russell could, with worry for little Fletcher as she fled down the stairs. Russell on the other hand was torn between going to his brother and going to his work. With Kagome's words ringing in his ears he got up and left his work for once.

* * *

Kagome patted his face awake. All she'd seen upon entering the library was Edward lying on the floor before Alphonse and Fletcher and worry had instantly flooded her. Kagome was so thankful when those eyes finally stirred open. "You're so stupid! Getting caught in that toxic gas," Kagome chided. She'd forgotten to take her mask off upon seeing Ed on the floor like that. Kagome's fingers ran over his chest, tingling with power as they eased his muscles and helped his breathing. Alphonse was watching his brother. Edward had gotten worked up when they couldn't find Kagome, he'd said it was his fault, and so they'd walked all over town searching for her when finally someone pointed them in the direction of the manor where they'd promptly snuck in through the ground. Alphonse had never seen Edward spend so much time worrying for someone like that. Alphonse could feel what spirit he did have lighten at the thought that though that kiss in the train had been purely accidental it had left an after affect on his brother.

"How the hell… did you get in?" Edward said in between breaths. Kagome's fingers skittered over his face checking for any injuries as Ed reached out to pull that mask down from her own face. They had no idea that fretting over one another had become second nature to them, though Alphonse took notice.

"The front door. Russell invited me-"

"So it's_ Russell_ now." Edward's voice was more than a little laced in sarcasm. Kagome glared at him and pulled out the red stone from her pocket, tossing it into his hands.

"I came here for you and to see if I could help," she admonished the jealous little boy who looked guilty when he found out why she'd been here. "The stone is a fake. I don't know how I know, but it feels incredibly unstable."

"I don't feel anything when I hold the stone," piped up Fletcher.

"I do. It feels like… an unstable soul," she whispered. That was the only comparison she had for the stone and it fit so aptly. It raked on her powers just having the stone in her possession. "The more this stone is handled the more energy it requires. Like its slowly sucking the breath of someone holding it. So slowly they never notice…"

"A stone can do that?" Alphonse asked staring at the ting betwixt Kagome's fingers.

"That's probably why it's making people sick," murmured Edward remembering the full force of being hit by that atmosphere below. He'd thought that he merely couldn't breathe, not that it was trying to suck the air out of his lungs.

"I'm so sorry," murmured Fletcher shaking as tears of guilt trailed down his face. Kagome wrapped the little boy in her arms holding onto him. The boy probably hadn't had anyone hold him like this in a long time.

"That just gives us all the more reason to demolish this lab," said Edward rubbing his hands together, already preparing to send this manor down to the ground in shambles.

"I can't let you do that," argued Russell from the doorway.

The two young men began to argue as Kagome held onto Fletcher. She didn't care much for this arguing and could tell it was upsetting both of the younger brothers who just wanted peace. She stood up; ready to go intervene when Russell transmuted _it_. Where Ed was afraid of needles, Kagome was afraid of swords after seeing swords in real life so often bringing about destruction. Oh, she hadn't had trouble fighting with her father and swords, but they'd only used swords that were tipped so they wouldn't hurt a person. Swords that gleamed with the ability to kill made Kagome step back in terror. When Edward added his own sword to the mix she felt her stomach sicken. Al was the only one to notice her, and that was on account of Kagome stumbling back into him, face ashen at the sight of the weapons.

It wasn't until Fletcher ran towards the water, tumbling into it, that Kagome moved. "Fletcher," she whispered, leaning the boy up from the water. Her fears for another replaced her own fears. He didn't look too good; no doubt some of the water had gotten into his mouth. Fletcher pulled out of her arms though and stood up on shaky legs, telling Russell how their father would be ashamed. It was like a stab to Russell's heart to hear his brother's words. All the while Kagome knew she shouldn't do it without testing it first, but her hand slid into her pocket purifying the stone as best as she could. The raging within the stone had disappeared upon her powers, but it still felt off. Like holding a flower that was nothing more than a fake, harmless but not exactly the real thing. Kagome glimpsed down, sliding the stone out a bit to look at it, and it looked so familiar to her. A weird pink and white coloring tone to it. Before she could place where she'd seen that color the guards came knocking on the door trying to get in.

* * *

Ed and Al had disappeared out the window and taken off for the woods with Kagome trailing after. She didn't feel right leaving the Tringhams back there, but she knew they had to get a game plan on to rescue them. At one moment though Kagome paused running through the woods to look around. She felt it. Something was out there watching her in the dark shadows. She felt something in her chest flare up at the beings in the woods, it almost felt like the Shikon jewel was in her chest again, but as soon as it had flared it had died. Kagome just attributed it to her priestess powers doing something weird again.

"Kagome, come on," Edward ushered, wondering why she'd stopped running. He could hear the guards hustling around the house still. Kagome's skin prickled. She felt as if something evil were watching her. Not just one something either. Two. And they felt… they felt very much like the aura the soulless Kikyou had, but more malicious and powerful. And then the feeling disappeared as Edward ran back to jerk her by the hand.

* * *

Upon returning to Belsio's the trio went and sat inside. Kagome carried a pitcher of water, a bowl, and a towel to the spare room where the three had bedded down. While Edward and Alphonse discussed with Belsio the original Nash Tringham who'd brought the idea of red water about, Kagome was trying to clean herself up. She couldn't stand being dirty. Hopefully she'd get to take an actual bath soon. Edward was starting to stink and she was going to get onto him the first free moment she got. Kagome had a hard time going about washing her hair, but she did it, so when she walked into the den towel drying her hair she halted with wide eyes at the conversation. Belsio had just been explaining about the sickened children and Elisa's survival.

"That's why I felt crying when I touched the stone," she whispered.

Her words made it all click together for Edward who was instantly pissed off at the use of alchemy. "It makes sense. Why Kagome felt an unstable soul. They are unstable, in the past he used the lives of kids," murmured Edward. "I've never heard of someone using lives like that." Ed was sickened at the very thought.

"We need to get the Tringhams out of there," murmured Kagome. Edward shook his head, his braid flying over his shoulder.

"We don't even know if they're being punished. For all we know they can be continuing their work right now." He saw the worry shining in her eyes and it didn't feel right knowing that she was probably going to lose some sleep over this. "Just the same, in the morning we'll go in," he vowed, as if making amends. That wasn't soon enough for Kagome. She had the strangest sense that something dangerous lurked there, more dangerous than Fletcher and Russell being stuck in that place. It might have been those two things she'd sensed in the woods, but she felt they needed to get out of there fast.

* * *

"For the last time Sota you aren't the right age to be recruited," bemoaned Mustang, putting his head in his hand as the teenager had been attempting at swaying his father's decision.

"But that Elric guy that Kagome's with enlisted when he was younger than me," whined Sota in between cramming his face with a burger and a slice of apple pie. Roy feared Sota would eat the military out of food, he'd forgotten how much he'd eaten as a young teenage boy and it looked like Sota's appetite was twice as large as Roy's had been at his age. Sota had stayed with his father for the past few days, calling his mother every day to give her a report of what they'd done that day and who he'd met. Roy had longed to take the phone from Sota and talk to Rina, but every time the coward in him got the better of him. He didn't know how to start back over any type of relationship with his wife be it friendly or romantically.

"He knew alchemy," stated Mustang, pushing aside his burger. Watching his son scarf down food like that was enough to put off his appetite.

"Then teach me," said Sota, as if it were the most obvious answer and it was. Roy was stressed out with the military on his back doing their chores, but he straightened up and agreed to teach the son he'd never known alchemy. But first, he was going to teach Sota table manners.

* * *

The two victims sat in darkness for quite some time. Russell was regretting his actions and trying to think of some way to escape with his little brother in tow. Fletcher didn't deserve this, Russell should bear the price of what they'd done. Before he could further contemplate how much he'd screwed up, the door was transmuted into a grand opening and a feminine figure stood in the light.

"Kagome!" Russell cried out as she quickly came inside and transmuted the door back to normal so it wouldn't cause any suspicion.

Kagome rushed over to Russell, kneeling so she was eye level with him. "I'm only going to free you if you promise to think about halting your father's work." Russell looked down ashamed that Kagome was speaking to him about this. He knew the work he was doing was wrong, it was hurting people. He wasn't killing puppies and kittens, _people_ were being harmed. Kagome nudged his chin up so he was looking at her. "Russell you're a brilliant scientist. You've got so much potential to become something great and make something of yourself. You don't need to continue your father's legacy to make him proud of you. You can start your own legacy." He was astounded at her words, how kindly she'd placed them, and how much she'd inspired him. If someone had repeated the same words to him when his father had went missing he wouldn't have believed them, but having Kagome say those words meant something because he knew for a fact that she was being truthful and meant every word.

Kagome reached out and transmuted the wooden cuffs over their wrists into broken branches and small bits of metal. Russell rubbed at his wrists and Kagome quickly touched them, allowing some of her healing power to sweep over them and make the chafed skin disappear, she did likewise with Fletcher. "We have to get out of here. I've no doubt Ed and Al are going to be heading here with a plan. Especially since I'm not with them." She was worried over the mayhem that the Elric brothers might cause coming to get her since she'd snuck out early in the morning without them knowing. She'd left a message on the blankets that she was going to save the Tringhams.

Kagome had no doubt that Edward and Alphonse would come to 'rescue her.' Kagome lifted Fletcher onto his little feet and then she grabbed Russell and helped him up. Russell looked down into those bright captivating blue eyes and held her elbows steady, keeping her standing in front of him. "Russell?" Kagome asked worried he was hurt. His violet eyes danced a bit at the fact that she was calling him by his first name for he hadn't heard him call her anything but Tringham.

"I've got to thank you for saving us," said Russell with a smirk as he grabbed Kagome in his arms, his warm chest pressing against her own, and kissed her full on the mouth. Kagome's eyes were in complete shock as Russell's lips moved against hers, nipping at her bottom lip in a way that made her face burn beat red. Kagome's mind was caught up in the fact that someone was kissing her that she didn't notice the door had opened and two figures stared on in stunned silence. Fletcher stood in shock, the ghost of a blush coating his own cheeks at witnessing his brother kiss their rescuer, though Fletcher was kind of happy. It was about time his brother got a girlfriend.

* * *

Edward had been worried out of his mind upon finding that note instead of Kagome next to him. In no time at all Edward and Alphonse were standing outside the gates. But it had taken him quite some time to make a plan that was plausible. Pretending to be there to work with Mugear had served its purpose. Edward made his way towards the jail room with hasty steps. Images of Kagome being found and chained in a cold jail cell with the Tringhams made his skin crawl and he worried for her health. He didn't want Kagome to go back to her memories of being a prisoner of war. Alphonse's feet gave off loud clunks as they neared the door and transmuted the door jamb off, opening it, only to find a sight that made Ed's blood boil. Russell was kissing Kagome.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled angrily watching as Kagome finally managed to gain her wits and pushed Russell off of her. She stood and shook her head to clear her mind. She had to admit that kissing was an adrenaline rush, but even if Russell was cute and smart, he just wasn't her type. The cocky ones who chased after her never were her type. He kind of reminded her of Kouga.

"Despite that nice kiss, you aren't supposed to grab things that don't belong to you," growled out Kagome, eyes snapping as the wind blew around her in her anger. Ed felt his glare intensify on Russell… Kagome had said Russell kissed nice… she'd told Edward that he couldn't kiss… even if he hadn't wanted that damn accidental kiss he had to have kissed better than that damn Russell. Russell watched with satisfaction as Kagome turned around and pushed past Alphonse and Edward. He stood smugly near Edward and taunted, "That's how you kiss a girl."

"Will you both stop glaring at each other? We need to get to Mugear," griped Kagome.

* * *

Kagome came in behind Edward, eyes watching Mugear staring at the rocks as he murmured to himself what a find it was to have the real Elric brothers helping him. She could feel it rolling off of Mugear though. An evil tainting him. She touched his soul and it was as if she were able to feel what all he'd done. "Mugear killed their dad," she whispered, cocking her head in disbelief at how easy it was for him to kill a person. The man spun around to find who'd spoken and was relieved when he saw the Elric brothers in front of her. But his brows suddenly knit in confusion when he recalled her words.

"Why would I need to kill someone? That's just poppycock! I've never met you-"

"You killed him. I can feel it," Kagome stated, keeping behind Edward, her hand was gripping onto his cloak afraid to go near Mugear. Edward didn't like it one bit that Kagome was fearful and so he glared at Mugear.

"Tough for you that I don't work with murderers." Mugear responded by hefting up a large amount of rocks and tossing them into his device. Before he could even shoot them at the Elric's Kagome's instincts sprung up without a thought and a barrier shot up around them which made the attacks bounce off hitting in every direction. Mugear had to take cover. He inched his way towards a trap door and found protection under there and fled. The barrier came down as soon as the threat disappeared. Kagome vaguely remembered Miroku being able to bring up barriers like that. She looked down at her hands having not expected that, but the power that Mugear had sent towards them had felt demonic.

"Kagome I'm not even going to ask," stated Edward giving her a look that said he wanted to ask regardless. He ran over towards the trap door and threw it open as the Tringham brothers ran in. "We need to get him before he escapes." The five teenagers disappeared into the tunnel chasing after Mugear. _**Old man runs pretty fast for someone who looks out of shape,**_ Kagome thought briefly as they came to a wall in their path. Edward quickly brought down the wall and Kagome's instincts flared up again protecting them from the power thrown at them, sending it back at Mugear and hitting the fountain of water behind him. Kagome felt herself suffocating near that water. It felt so evil. And unluckily it was shooting water out of the rocks around them, a splash of the water hit Kagome's feet and she felt a small stinging sensation. Kagome had a moment to look around and realize that things were going to cave in if they didn't get out of there.

"Dammit Ed! Come on," said Kagome instantly reaching out and grabbing Ed's metal arm, tugging a stunned Ed behind her as she led the way out. All around them the cave began crumbling. Kagome threw up a hand and let her fingers trail against the wall as they ran, unleashing her power as she went, power that reinforced the wall just a little bit longer so it would tumble slowly around them. It really was taking a lot of energy out of her. Kagome had a feeling being down here surrounded by that water was what really was taking her energy out. If that water sucked on the life of others than it would probably target her with her powers. Every step forward she just felt it draining on her, like being near the river was soaking her energy out like a sponge. She knew she wasn't invincible, but to be brought down because a river of water being close by was saying something. Kagome stumbled over her feet and fell, eyes snapping up when she heard the sound of rushing water coming towards them. Ed quickly reinforced a walk up in front of her to keep the water at bay.

"It'll just go shooting out somewhere else," remarked Russell as he bent to scoop Kagome up in his arms. He'd seen how she'd fallen and he was concerned with her ability to stay up. "We've got to get out of here." They ran out of the tunnel and the house, eyes scouring the side of the mountain to see trails of water running along its cracks and crevices.

"Let me purify it," suggested Kagome. She really didn't think she had enough energy in her to purify all of that water, but she didn't want the town to be hit by it.

"No, we're not risking you," replied Edward sternly as he set his hands down and a wall shot up. Fletcher and Alphonse than made the trees soak up the water as Russell tended to Kagome's leg. It looked like she'd sprained it and what was odd was it wasn't healing like he'd assumed it would. He didn't know though that the water had some demonic traits if what Kagome's was feeling was right. The trees exploded, dying off easily as they saved the town below them. Kagome rested a hand to her head, feeling a wave of relief wash over her as soon as that water was gone. She still felt a bit dizzy.

"You saved a town, but killed a whole forest," said Kagome, glancing around at the empty space where trees used to be. Russell helped her stand on her feet now that she was feeling stronger. And when the four boys saw Kagome cock her hip out and place her hands on either side of them they knew that with every good deed came a reward or in this case a form of civic duty.

* * *

The next day Kagome had Russell and Fletcher making more trees grow in that area. She even had Edward and Alphonse working out in the dirt drawing circles and making plants shoot up from the earth while she sat back languidly drinking lemonade since she'd had no part in destroying the forest. "You could always help us," Edward shouted. He'd long since disrobed from his red cape and was now working in his back tank top alongside Russell. A bead of sweat trailed down his neck along his collarbone and over his muscles. Kagome had to admit that admiring eye candy was pretty nice right now as she relaxed and it certainly helped with moving on. And it had been quite a long time since she'd relaxed sitting in the sun and working on her tan.

"Your foul, your fault. I suggested purifying the water, but oh no you used the trees. Besides, I'm injured," she sang placing on a pair of sunglasses. She stretched out her long creamy legs and wiggled her toes on the warm towel. Kagome winced just a bit when she felt a sting in her right ankle where she'd fallen on it in the tunnel. Whatever had been in that water it had hindered her ability for her ankle to heal. It bothered her indeed that what they were looking for might be out of her hands if not out of Edward's. That water definitely had demonic energy in it to have sucked her energy out of her. She knew her injury would heal in a few days, but it bothered her. Shaking off those thoughts Kagome sat back and let herself relax in the sun with an arm behind her head to cushion her. She would think about troublesome things later. Kagome closed her eyes and let herself be taken with relaxation, not knowing that Edward and Russell both had eyes on her for a brief fleeting moment.

"Hey! Stop gawking and get back to work," Edward cried out at Russell when he noticed that he wasn't the only one watching Kagome.

* * *

"That priestess. It appears we need her as well," Lust practically purred over the phone, twirling her finger around the chord. "That stone the little priestess happened to fix, I felt something stirring. I don't know if it was just her or the stone in her pocket. I feel it isn't quite what we're looking for, but closer than we've ever seen."

"She could tell we were watching her in the woods," mentioned Gluttony standing behind Lust close to the phone. He was hungry again and he'd already eaten those pesky guards since they were no longer needed at the demolished mansion.

"Are you sure we need her? A priestess can't be that strong. From what I remember they just sweep floors at shrines and make bogus charms." Lust could practically hear the strain on Envy's voice. He didn't like things becoming more and more complicated with sudden surprises like this. Envy loved getting his hands dirty, but he disliked nuisances.

"If I wasn't sure would I be contacting you Envy? There was a glow about it," said Lust remembering over the shine coming from that priestess. "Even from afar it made me feel… alive." She could hear Envy take a breath at her words. Their silence stretched for a bit as Envy thought over this. He may be acting as 'Cornelllo,' but if there were bigger fish to fry he'd hop to it. And this Priestess Alchemist sounded like a large mouthwatering fish.

"What do you want me to do Lust?"

"Do what you do best Envy. Find out whose closest in her heart and strike."

"Heh, thought you'd never ask." After her call with Envy, Lust promptly made a phone call to Wrath to get more dirt on this strong little girl.

* * *

Alphonse was outside looking up at the sky like any kid, though the truth was he went outside to escape his insomnia. The inability to sleep made him restless some nights, so he wouldn't mind sitting outside to stare at the sky until the morning. Sometimes looking at the stars Alphonse would faintly wonder if his father was doing the same thing wherever he was. Edward hadn't spoken to Kagome since they'd gotten back from him doing his civic service at helping plant all of those trees. He was silent as the grave. She was worried about him and reached out to squeeze his should before sitting down behind him. Kagome languidly ran a brush through her hair, glad that she'd had one in her yellow bag.

"Did you really mean it? That I can't kiss?" Kagome stopped brushing to stare over at his head of golden hair. **_That's what he's been so vexed about? That kiss with Russell compared to the kiss with him? He really takes things competitively, _**she thought, her lips becoming a thin line so she wouldn't reveal the laugh that wanted to come out. Kagome smoothed out his hair and rested her chin on top of his head.

"What does it matter Ed? It isn't as if you wanted to kiss me," she murmured, closing her eyes. She couldn't figure Ed out. He was brains beyond anyone their age and most of the time he acted immature, but some brief moments like now he acted like an embarrassed teenager.

"I will not be outdone by that damn copycat," he said, fists clenching into the hem of his shirt as Ed spun around and looked up at Kagome. She blinked for a moment before she realized what he was going to try and do. Kagome actually laughed a bit. She couldn't honestly see Ed attempting to kiss her. It just wasn't in him. Edward may be a genius in the head but Kagome was pretty sure he still hadn't advanced in the heart area. If anything he was probably slowly realizing that girls existed or at least one girl existed, which happened to be Kagome.

"You're not going to do it," she said looking at his blushing face.

"Oh yes I am! If he can do it, I can do it," Edward said with resolve in his voice. Edward reached up and grabbed Kagome's face with his human hand as if to prove her wrong. His metal arm didn't know where to go so Kagome just gave a wry chuckle, picked up his awkward metal arm, and placed it on her waist. **_You can lead a horse to water; it doesn't mean he was honestly going to drink though, _**thought Kagome. She couldn't help but feel a warmth spreading on her back where his automail hand was. Kagome attributed that to the fact she hadn't been held by a guy in so long.

"If you're going to do it, go ahead. Ravish me Ed," she sang with a sultry tone in her voice, something she did on purpose to watch his cheeks heat up even more.

"You've got to close your eyes first," he whispered, looking more fustered as the seconds ticked by. He was thinking of giving up on trying, his eyes looking off to the side, until Kagome gave a quiet sigh and whispered gently, "My eyes are closed Edward." The way she said his name made Edward's resolve pick back up. No one said his name unless they were admonishing him, it was always Ed, and the way she'd said it had made him remember that he wasn't just a kid. He was the Fullmetal. He could do anything! Edward looked up to find her eyes shut peacefully waiting for him. She looked so innocent and those lips looked so full. Not at all fiery like she was when arguing with him, soft looking, kind of angelic. He licked his suddenly dry lips. He felt like a pervert for his demand to kiss her, but he knew that it didn't only stem from getting back at Russell. He was… well, he had to admit that he was attracted to Kagome.

Just as Kagome thought he was going to give up, even when she'd closed her eyes for him, she felt it. The heat of his nervous breath hesitating above her lips. And then smooth and warm chapped lips came down touching her own. Edward was tentative and shy trying to kiss her, but his lips moved, and deciding to help him along Kagome moved hers right back against him, urging him on. As soon as Edward felt Kagome kissing him back he did a little victory dance in his head and kissed her even more fervently, his metal arm pulling her close to him. He had to admit, kissing was very nice… at least, kissing Kagome was. Kagome didn't have much experience on her when it came to kissing, but she knew what to do. She felt Ed freeze when her tongue ran along his bottom lip and all at once Edward was experimenting with the same thing, pushing his tongue until it met in her mouth. Once their tongues touched it was like a chemical reaction had exploded. Edward kissed Kagome with more passion, his lips moving over hers, devouring her, hand slipping from her face to hold her in place by the head, other hand skirting to the little curve of her back, and Kagome's hands fisted in his shirt. When he heard a little gasp Edward pulled away, breathless with a victorious smirk on his face.

"How was that?" Edward asked smugly. He could still feel the adrenaline moving through his body, something he'd never known could happen from a kiss. This experiment had opened a whole new door that Edward didn't know existed.

"The best kiss I've ever had," Kagome murmured, trying to blink away the dazed look in her eyes. Her heart had picked up in her chest. Unknown to her Edward felt the same rush. His grin became even larger.

"You can tell Russell that," he said smugly getting up and lying down in his bed like nothing had happened, in reality he was just as affected. Kagome picked up her heavy yellow bag and tossed it at his head. "Hey what was that for? I kissed you better didn't I?"

"Insensitive jerk," she replied with a huff as she crawled next to him and turned with her back to him. Her thoughts dwelled on that kiss. She'd only meant to let him do it so he could get that little experiment out of his head. Kagome had known he wouldn't have been able to focus unless he'd done it and was sure of his abilities, it was just the way Ed was. _But that kiss._ She wondered if he were as affected. Kagome's thoughts briefly flickered to her father, she could always tell her father and watch as Ed was sentenced to his death by a firing squad for defiling her lips. Then again, she didn't want to have to clean up the mess nor explain how Ed got the chance to kiss her again. And that would also mean Russell Tringham would be standing beside Edward in the line of fire. Kagome sighed at the thought of telling her father how many kisses she'd been on the receiving end of and she realized she did not want to open that can of worms. What her father didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7 Father Will Find Out

**A/N: Huzzah! Made you guys blush quicker than watching Jareth doing the magic dance. Heck, I blushed when I wrote that. *Spoiler Alert* Wrath was actually Fuhrer Bradley in the manga & other version of the anime, in the original I think it was Pride; Sloth is his secretary so I use Wrath for Lust's information. Heehee. I love you guys and adore your input! Also, thank you Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for the idea with how father finds out. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Honey Nut Cheerios, DN Angel, Inu/FMA… if I did Fuery and I would be dating.**

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Edward asked looking around the breakfast table they'd just cleared of all the food. They'd been made a meal by the town as a parting gift of thanks and she was nowhere to be found, which was odd considering her appetite rivaled that of Edward's sometimes. Alphonse only knew she'd went to see if Havoc mailed her a letter early that morning, but the post office was next door and she wasn't there. It was getting close to time to depart on the train. Alphonse was wondering briefly though why his brother hadn't gotten any rest though the night before for Edward had tossed and turned in his sleep and now had dark circles under his eyes. Truth was, Edward had been thinking about that kiss and how his experiment had backfired in his face. He wouldn't mind another kiss, but he knew there was a snowballs chance in hell at that happening with Kagome bitter at him over what he'd said about it.

"She better not think we're going to wait for her," huffed Ed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to walk with Alphonse towards the train. A few minutes into his walk he heard a giggle and spun around to find Kagome walking in between Russell and Fletcher Tringham, one hand latched onto Fletcher's, and her other arm nestled safely in the crook of Russell's arm. _**It's as if he's escorting a damn princess,**_ thought Edward, his eye twitching at the sight. _**Has she been gone this whole morning with them? **_Even as Ed seethed and fumed, his younger brother watched Ed closely like one watching a science experiment that was very slowly beginning to show effects; this was one thing he hadn't expected to happen to his brother for a while at least. Alphonse had always thought that Ed would begin to fall for someone much later in life, but he was happily proven wrong as he watched the green-eyed monster take over his brother.

"Where the heck have you been? You know we have a schedule! But nooo, you've been hanging around that fake-"

"Actually, I just ran into him after I left this morning," said Kagome coolly as they neared Edward. Her back was straightened and she was ready to take on the Fullmetal Alchemist, though she was being nicer than expected. Kagome was just trying to push that kiss to the back of her mind. "Russell and Fletcher were kind enough to suggest walking me to the train station," she shrugged. Edward would've dismissed everything at that moment if it weren't for what Russell said after that, making Ed's eye twitch again.

"Beautiful women should never be unaccompanied," said Russell, his other hand touching her hand that was tucked in his other arm.

"It would be bad manners," added in Fletcher, clearly glad where this had taken. It was fun watching his brother and Edward fight over nice Kagome. Seeing the two young men glare at each other for a full minute, without either saying anything, Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of Russell's grasp. Before Ed could smile in triumph, Kagome reached out and grabbed Alphonse's metal hand and proceeded to walk past the two overgrown babies with Alphonse and Fletcher holding her hands.

"Men are too competitive," complained Kagome as she remembered all too well Kouga and Inuyasha. Things were always about who had the bigger sword. She cringed at the thought of a sword and gripped tighter onto their hands for a brief moment. Russell walked past Edward with long strides, as if to show off how much faster he could move because of his height.

"They're both pretty hard headed," piped up Fletcher.

"Never thought he'd fall for the bait that easily," sang Russell, putting his hands in his own pockets as he walked a few feet behind Kagome.

"You know I never thought my brother would get jealous," Alphonse said a little too loudly.

"What? Not you too Al," shouted Edward chasing after them in a flurry of red cape. He caught up to walk alongside Russell, both competing on who could walk faster with the longest stride. And then Ed found that Russell was no longer competing for his mind was preoccupied with something else. When he followed Russell's line of vision to a curved form in front of them, in particular one swaying green skirted body part, his eyes narrowed and Ed stuck out a leg tripping Russell. As Russell picked himself up off the ground Edward walked on by whistling a happy little tune. _**I'm having to protect her all the time from perverts, **_Edward thought. Then his mind took the scientific turn. _**I need to sit her down and test her powers, see if she can go outside the boundaries some more… speaking of outside. Where did she go this morning?**_

* * *

"You're sure you'll be able to make it in this town?" Edward asked Russell, actually being pleasant for once. He sat in his seat on the train comfortably, Kagome sitting beside him. The only reason Edward was being cordial was because he was bidding farewell to that identity thieving jerk and would never have to see him again.

"Yeah, Belsio wants us to work for him. It seems someone who inspired us to plant a bunch of trees opened up a revenue of agriculture for us as alchemist," said Russell, his eyes flickering over to Kagome. He had a bruise on his arm from falling over thanks to someone tripping him. "Speaking of inspiration, how about one for the road Kagome?" Russell asked leaning against the window of the train, his blonde hair covering one of his eyes like normal, and a rogue grin coating his face. Kagome, still miffed at Ed, decided to play this game and leaned over Ed so her face was resting on Russell's arm that casually graced the windowsill. Her hand ran over the wound on his arm lovingly, goading on Edward.

"Hey! What do yah think yer doing? You're not seriously planning on kissing him are you? You said I kissed better than him!"

"Oh she did, did she?" Russell asked curiously, eyes lighting up at this information, a competitive tone in his voice. "Do I need to kiss you again?"

"Sorry Russell, I'm not interested in dating right now. Maybe next time," she joked as she pulled away, not before Russell could grab her hand and bring it to his lips. In that movement he noticed his arm had healed and his eyes widened. Kagome's sleight of hand had been too quick for him to notice, but had saved him days of waiting for it to heal.

"I'm never going to forget you," he said, his lips brushing against her fingertips with that gentlemanly smile. "Until next time," he said slipping a note in her hand as she leaned back. Ed waved his arms around breaking their contact and glared heatedly at Russell until the train pulled away. They all sat in silence for a while until Edward noticed a letter in the basket. Then quite a fuss was put up when Alphonse and Kagome saw Edward's face blanch.

"What? Are you serious? He's Al's age," said Kagome incredulously as she glanced over at the letter. Yup, Russell was one year younger than Edward.

"You pedophile," prodded Edward, glad to be able to twist this bit of embarrassment around. Sure he was shorter than someone Al's age, fifteen to his sixteen, but Kagome had been kissed by someone **two** **years** younger than herself! A 'kid' in comparison to her seventeen.

Kagome deftly twisted around in her seat to read her own letter and the look on her face was one of amusement for Edward and Alphonse. Kagome openly gaped at it like a fish, floundered for a bit opening and closing her mouth, and then turned beat red upon reading the last bit.

"Give us the letter," Edward declared as both he and Al scrambled for it but Kagome held the note tightly to her chest. She gave them a glare that could make Roy's flame go out and so the two Elric's sat composed in their seats. After a full five minutes of silence passed Edward couldn't take his curiosity anymore.

"What was in it?"

"Just the profession of his love for me," she said with a batting of her eyes. Kagome smirked when Edward's lips turned into a faint line of irritation and his brows tugged down.

"Why'd you want to date a liar anyway is beyond me."

"I'm joking," she teased, though she wasn't really. Russell had in all honestly written a love letter. He even told her that if she ever stopped by again to come and see him so he could take her out. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to fall for anyone anytime soon." Kagome's fingers toyed with the locket around her neck and Ed's eyes followed her fingers. There was no doubt in his mind who was in that locket just as sure as there was no doubt that Kagome had loved that Inuyasha guy. A part of Edward felt aggravated by the thought. As Kagome was distracted with her own thoughts, one hand playing with her necklace, Edward wrenched the letter from the loose hold it was in on her other hand and read it aloud. Alphonse joined in the fun by holding Kagome away from strangling his brother.

" 'My Kagome, I never knew such beauty until I met you. For someone to be so attractive inside and out is something I'm not soon to forget. So you can tell that Fullmetal that if he does wrong by you I'm here waiting for you to return and give me a chance…' What the hell? This **is** a love letter! I thought you were joking!" Edward cried out gaping at her.

"Wow big brother! Kagome leaves a trail of hearts wherever she goes," laughed Alphonse as Kagome blushed to her roots and scrambled to get the letter back from Edward. "She's just like her dad."

"I'm not like that pervert," snapped Kagome still flailing for her letter against Al. Edward moved so his back was to her so he could finish reading it aloud.

" 'Your wit is as sharp as your charm. I could spend hours talking with you and never be sated. Know that when you stop here again I shall treat you to a real night on the town. A worthy date. All the luck in your endeavors,'" read aloud Ed as he moved to hide behind Alphonse, avoiding the screeching and clawing hands of Kagome as she tried to reach over Al and get back the letter. " 'Your admirer, Russell Tringham,'" said Edward batting his eyes, it was about time he was able to tease Kagome. Though Edward was more than a little disgruntled with the fact that the lowlife Russell had written her a love letter, he was having fun watching her become flustered. "Wait there's a PS!"

"No! Don't read that!" Kagome felt the blood rush to her head as she remembered what was on the post script. Her efforts became drastic as she tugged at Edward's long red cape trying to yank him back. She even went so far as to grab hold of his braid.

" 'The next time I kiss you I'll make sure you're breathless as I take you in my arms and further declare my love by kissing you along the…'" Edward's voice trailed off as his eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline, and Alphonse could immediately see his brother fuming as he crumpled up the letter with the vivid descriptions written about making out with Kagome. Kagome yelled in anger as she made her way around Alphonse to stand in front of Edward. She jerked the crumpled sheet of paper out of his hands. "That pervert! No guy should write a girl a letter like that! Especially not a fifteen year old! Pervert! He's lucky we've already left the station otherwise I'd beat the-" The train jerked and Kagome toppled over sideways onto Edward's lap. She looked up at him to find him staring back down at her lips, remembering their shared accidental kiss and the test kiss. Both blushed real quick and scrambled off of each other with Alphonse watching curiously. Alphonse may not be as great of an alchemist as his brother but he knew science when he saw it, and Kagome and Edward were radiating chemistry.

"My letters are far better than any pervert's!"

"Even if they're incredibly sloppy," piped in Kagome. The two were still unable to look at each other due to the embarrassment though Edward grumbled about Kagome not ever writing him back and being ungrateful for a cheerful letter.

Just as things settled down again Alphonse piped up, "Oh yeah! Didn't you get a letter from Havoc at the mail station today Kagome?" And when Kagome silently nodded her head mayhem broke out all over again as Ed shouted that the world was infested with perverts.

* * *

"Hello, Sergeant Major Kain Fuery speaking," said a cheerful voice on the phone. He'd been sitting in the communication rooms rewiring things and keeping an eye on the phones. It was a tough job, especially when he was the only one there because one of the soldiers had called in sick and the other one was on lunch break.

"Hey Fuery!" The lilting feminine voice made Fuery stutter and go red at the same time.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome!" He gave a nervous jerk and his glasses fell off sending Fuery scrambling down and crawling around the floor looking for them, the phone wire wrapping around him, with the phone cradled on his shoulder so he could talk to her as he blindly fumbled for his glasses. "How are you? This is such a surprise with you calling, I mean not that you never call because I'm sure you do, but hearing your voice, not that it's unusual to hear-"

Kagome was silently laughing into her hand at the nervous guy. She briefly wondered how the hell he was related to the assertive Kouga. "Oh I'm great Fuery. Thanks for the magazine by the way. It was really interesting. Particularly the new models for the radios." Fuery found his glasses and successfully put them on, only to find that somehow or another he'd become entangled with about five different chords under the table connected to about seven different devices.

"Oh yeah! Those look swell," he cried out, slowly maneuvering his way out of one of the cables. "I've already ordered one, but I'm pretty sure when it arrives I can rearrange the hard drive and expand the signal feature to pick up the smallest of waves-" And for once in his life Fuery wasn't nervous as he talked to a girl, technology was his niche that he fit all too well into, too bad Kagome couldn't understand a word he was saying. Kagome had to admit that Fuery was adorable, even if he reminded her a bit of Hojo. Briefly she thought about possibly setting him up on a date with one of her old acquaintances from high school.

"I actually called to talk to my dad. If you could patch me through I'd be grateful," chirped Kagome, interrupting his long rant on which models everyone was considering obsolete when he thought they worked just fine with a bit of tinkering. Fuery immediately quieted and nodded his head earning a bump since he was still under the table, even though Kagome couldn't see him. "You okay Fuery?"

"I'm fine, just bruised my head is all," he said, rubbing at his head as his other hand held the phone to his ear. And then Fuery summoned all the courage he could to ask, "Before I patch you through, Miss Kagome…" His hand fell from his head to nervously poke at the ground. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to my sister's wedding next week?" His voice picked up speed suddenly becoming skittish again. "I mean, pops would love to see you and-"

"Sure Fuery," said Kagome shaking her head at the fit she could already see Edward pitching at her leaving for a wedding. She knew Havoc would probably try to maneuver his way into going if he could.

It took Fuery a whole minute before he realized she'd said yes. "Oh! That's great Kagome! I'll patch you through." Fuery promptly patched Kagome through and he jumped up shouting, "Wahoo!" The tangles promptly pulled, still being wrapped around him, and the lights in all of east central went out, while Fuery received another bruise to his head in his excitement.

* * *

"Colonel there's someone on the line for you," said Hawkeye, she sounded oddly cheerful. For a moment Roy feared she was planning something as he picked up the phone and answered, "Colonel Mustang reporting-"

"Dad it's me!" Kagome broke in, leaning back in a chair. It had taken quite a bribe and a falsehood to get the train workers to let her talk on the phone. Roy's shoulders sagged in relief when he heard her voice, he had just gotten her letter that day explaining how they'd arrived safely. She'd written about teasing Ed and even more personal, wondering if they could one day go on a train together as a father and daughter trip… perhaps with the rest of the family. She'd been writing to him that she knew her grandfather might be pissed at Roy, but he would forgive him regardless since he was his own flesh and blood. Roy hadn't known how to respond to that letter. He actually did want to go on a family trip, but he didn't know if he'd be able to stomach seeing Rina. "How have you been Colonel?" Her voice snapped Roy out of his thoughts that had been trailing towards the idea of Rina in a bathing suit.

"I could be better-" Just then the lights went out in East Central. He looked around in the darkness wondering what just happened, not knowing that Fuery was hastily scrambling to put the right chord in the right place. Havoc could be heard in the hallway tripping and landing on top of someone.

"And who might I ask am I on top of? Someone lovely and beautiful," said Havoc, not missing his stride as he flirted with the comfy form underneath him.

"Havoc. You have five seconds to get off this Falman's body. And if you grab my person again you'll lose an arm," came the stoic voice in the darkness.

The lights came back up and Roy shook his head. "Sorry Kagome, I was distracted for a moment. Your brother showed up and has been pestering me to let him enlist," said Roy, sounding every bit flustered at having to put up with a rambunctious chatterbox like Sota. He'd spent every lunch with Sota, teaching him alchemy as they ate over their food. Everyone in the dining area would supply tips in between their own eating. It was really something to most officers to come into the mess hall and see Roy bent over a book with Sota, a burger being stuffed into his mouth. He never did teach Sota table manners, in fact, the young boy appeared to have rubbed off his own eating manners onto his father.

"Are you going to let him?"

"Yes," sighed Roy. "Breda seems to think he has powers a bit like you-"

"Always thinking of an advantage huh dad?"

"No, I enjoy hanging out with him. Though with both of us in uniform I don't see how women could resist us-"

"If you take my little brother to a bar I'm telling mom on you," said Kagome making Roy freeze at the very thought of Rina chewing his ass out for taking their son out to hit on chicks.

"How's Fullmetal?"

"Short." It was said in such a deadpanned way Roy couldn't help but chuckle. "Colonel, I think we're going to find it… the stone." There was silence on his end. "I think we're getting closer. I know you'll get the reports when we get there and fill them out, but when we found some false stones I had the feeling we were being watched. And that whomever it was is trying to lead us to it."

"Why would you say that Kagome?" His own instincts was telling him to trust his daughter, he had no reason not to trust her. Common sense told him that she was just worrying, but listening to his daughter his heart overrode that common sense. His fingers rhythmically tapped on the desk.

"My instincts," she voiced. "This may just be because I'm worried, but even though this is my first trip out I'm suspicious. From what Edward's told me about his travels it's like everywhere he ends up he hears about the stone. He thinks its luck, but this stone is barely even mentioned in the military. It's like a bread trail." Her words struck at Roy and he noticed her suspicions did have merit. He'd never thought over how lucky Fullmetal was in trailing after clues to the stone. Kagome had yet to voice her opinion to her friends, wanting her father to hear it first.

"Where are you headed now?" Roy asked worriedly, already getting up out of his seat and planning on getting her a ticket to head to Central.

"We're on our way back to East Central," she replied with a faint smile on her lips at the fact that her dad was worried. "Two days from now we'll be pulling into the train station." He let out a relieved breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Kagome shouldered the phone, stretching her legs out on the counter in front of her. "What's my hellion of a brother doing now?"

If Kagome had been able to see her father she would've seen a sheepish smile on his face at what he admitted next, "I sent him with Breda to check a false lead."

"If you knew it was false why did you-" Kagome's voice died off and she began laughing on the other end of the line. "You can't handle Sota can you? That's rich! Poor Shippo!" A knock came from outside of her little phone room and she noticed Alphonse peering in, she'd told him to come and get her when it was time to eat. Kagome nodded at Alphonse. "I've got to go get some grub. See you soon Colonel."

As soon as Roy set down the phone he heard Havoc shouting in the distance, "Fuery! You woman stealer! I ought to-" And the lights went off once more in the building.

* * *

"So, where were you this morning other than the post office?" Edward asked as they took to the night compartments. There was a large bed on the bottom and a decently sized one on top. Kagome looked up at the bunk bed unsure of where to sleep, hand hanging onto the rail of the beds so she wouldn't fall with the train moving. She didn't like sleeping alone still. Edward followed her gaze and stretched his arms out as he took off his red cloak and hung it on one of the pegs in the small compartment. "I'll tell you what. You can climb up there and sleep with me, Al will get this bottom bunk… _if_ you tell me." It wasn't that Kagome was eager to sleep next to Edward, nothing like that at all, but it was either him or Al. And Al wasn't the comfiest person to sleep by, even though she tended to sleep in the middle of the two she mostly slept closer to Edward because she'd scratched herself sleeping next to Al. Alphonse crawled into his bed and slipped under his covers, even if he couldn't sleep or dream, he could feel normal just lying back in bed.

She blew out air through her lips and crawled into bed beside Alphonse with a harrumph at Edward. Ed shrugged his shoulders and crawled into the top bunk, calling out below him, "Suit yourself."

* * *

Kagome got up about two hours after Ed had fallen asleep and reluctantly crawled up to the top bunk; she precariously made her way in between him and the wall of the train. When she slipped under the covers she heard him ask smugly, "So, where were you?"

"At a temple," she replied closing her eyes. It really shouldn't have been that surprising that she went to a temple, she _was_ a priestess, but nevertheless Ed crooked an eye open. He didn't put much store on religion, a young man with a firm agnostic viewpoint, but then again this was the only time he'd known Kagome to have gone to a temple so maybe she didn't worship that much either. He turned over and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

It was late when the train pulled in, but Kagome shouldn't have been surprised to see her father waiting with Sota. She staggered sleepily out of the train with Aphonse's large arm keeping Kagome steady as she basically sleepwalked out onto the platform. Ed was snickering at her bed head when he saw a bolt of black hair and a lanky figure dart for Kagome tackling her and swinging her around.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Edward shouted, not knowing who the figure was. Sota placed down his sleepy sister who patted his cheek in her dazed stage stuck in dreamland.

"Sota I missed you," she yawned, waving her hand between Sota and the Elric brothers. "Sota meet Edward and Alphonse Elric." She wobbled over towards her dad, "Kagome meet someone who will carry you to bed." She immediately threw her arms around her father and slumped against him. Unluckily for Roy, who was used to private moments being private, Hughes had come with him to pick up Kagome and his camera was busy flashing.

Sota looked at Alphonse and then looked down at Edward. His next words made Edward realize that being evil ran in the genes of the males in the Mustang family. "Wow you're short. I didn't know Kagome was babysitting on her trip."

* * *

Envy had left the small war that had erupted in disarray. As soon as he'd hung up with Lust he'd been traveling. It was easy masquerading as a porter when he'd come to the station in the little mining town and found out which train they'd departed on. He'd stopped at another nearby base so Wrath and Sloth could fax him Kagome's files and a picture of her. It was always best to be prepared for your enemies. So now Envy was but a few short hours away from East Central, driving in a stolen automobile.

* * *

Later that night Kagome got up feeling a mite bit hungry. She crept out of Edward's arms, incredibly easy to do since he was dead tired. She padded down the hall, a flashlight in her hand as she walked towards the quiet kitchen. Her fingers flipped the light switch on and she found herself jumping in fright at her discovery. Roy sat there in a white shirt and some Snoopy pajama shorts eating a bowl of cereal. The deer in headlights look Roy had on his face made Kagome burst out laughing. Roy's eyes narrowed at her and she couldn't stop the giggle fit.

"What're you laughing at?"

"I didn't exactly see you as a late night cereal person. Milk and Honey Nut Cheerios don't seem like the hard midnight snack of the 'Great Flame Alchemist'," teased Kagome as she walked over to rustle up a bowl from one of the cabinets. She'd come in here often enough for late night snacks to know where everything was. Kagome poured a bowl of the same cereal, covered it in milk, and sprinkled some sugar on top of it before sitting down beside her father.

"Don't let it get out; this sort of thing could ruin my reputation," joked Roy. Kagome went to eat her cereal, but his elbow purposefully bumped hers making her food slosh onto the table.

"Hey," she cried indignantly as she elbowed her father back. He just kept elbowing her back until Kagome spooned some of his cereal and put it into her mouth. "There! We're even." Roy just grunted and shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips. He hadn't drunk any alcohol that night and had left in pursuits of something else. He had to watch himself though, if he kept eating like this he was going to be sporting a 'daddy one pack' as Hughes termed the stomach that some father's developed. At that moment Sota came ambling in, he looked at them, spotted the cereal, and went straight towards the box sitting beside Roy.

"Is this hereditary or something?" Kagome asked with a small chuckle as Sota sat down on the other side of Roy with his own cereal.

"It appears so, but your mom doesn't like cereal," said Roy absentmindedly as he ate, his memories flickering to when he and Rina had first married. Roy leaned his chin on his hand lazily. He was a different man when he was alone with his children. "Rina prefers pancakes with scrambled eggs on-"

"Top of it," finished Sota, looking up sharply at his father. Roy ducked his head and stabbed his spoon into his bowl silently. He'd just given his two children no doubt in their minds that he still had feelings for their mother with that simple comment. The siblings locked gazes and as if speaking telepathically knew they had to test the waters.

"What's mom's favorite flower?" Kagome asked quickly. Roy sighed and looked down at his cereal. He didn't have to answer them, but they were his own children. He looked up at his daughter and answered, "Sunflowers."

"Season?"

"Summer because she can swim," he said evenly. Where he'd loved fire his Rina had adored water. That was something he knew Kagome had inherited considering she bathed like a fish.

"Mom's favorite rock song?" Sota asked throwing a trick question into the mix.

"She hates rock. Your mom prefers classical music," replied Roy standing up and deciding to put his bowl in the dishwasher for the kitchen staff to clean in the morning. He didn't want his kids to see how much he missed Rina.

"When was the last time you slept with someone?" Kagome asked blatantly, receiving a sharp look from Sota and a shocked one from Roy.

"Kagome! I'm your father and I'm-"

"Dad just answer the question."

"Before you arrived," replied Roy. At least he was honest and Kagome noted that he'd been celibate since she'd arrived. Roy decided to leave his children be and went towards the hallway, but was stopped by one more question.

"Do you still love our mom?" Sota had voiced. Both siblings week waiting for him to answer. Roy didn't voice it, but the faint nod of his head answered them before he left. Unknown to the Colonel the siblings turned to one another and began forming plans as soon as he was out of hearing range.

* * *

Kagome had noticed the purring sounds coming from within Al's stomach. It was upon seeing the creature that Kagome fell head over heels in love with the little kitten. She played with it and Al, both hiding the kitten from Ed when he asked what they were up to, sharing identical high pitched voices as they said, "Nuh-thing." And then a loud scream had them running into a room to find Shippo high up on one of the lockers.

"Get that thing away from me," he cried pointing at an adorable puppy on the floor. Kagome looked from her son to the puppy and with a dead panned look said, "Ship. You're a fox and he's a dog."

"Exactly, those things hunt us mama!" Kagome glanced over at Falman the combined dog and wolf demon. "Why do you think I hated inuyasha so much! Heck, it took me a while not to be scared of Sesshomaru! At least Falman's half wolf, they're like our cousins!" Shippo cringed where he sat waving his arms at the puppy as if that would rid himself of it.

Riza and Havoc walked in and just stared at the scene. "Care to explain the dog?" Riza asked with a raised brow.

Fuery went down and scooped the puppy in his arms. "I found the little guy outside in the cold, but I can't keep him because we aren't allowed pets as I'm sure all of you are aware. And I can't send him home where my family is because we… we already have some pets." It didn't take a second for Kagome to guess that Fuery's home had a pack of wolves for pets. Havoc took the puppy from his hands, "I'll take him from you."

The puppy was adorable and Kagome felt her heart melt into a puddle when she saw it with wide lonesome eyes, but she adored the kitten that was in Alphonse's stomach. It reminded her so much of her old tigress friend Kirara. She wanted one and knew if she gave the big puppy eyes to her father she'd be able to keep at least one of them, but sadly not two. "He's really sweet," chirped Fuery, his eyes going wide and grateful that the puppy now had a home.

"Sure, with a few spices this guy will taste great. You did say we could go out on another date before you left Kagome," Havoc said, his mind on food as Kagome stomped over and took the puppy from Havoc's fingers clutching it to her chest. Oh, that was Havoc's weakness when it came to women and how he longed to be that dog.

"Jean Havoc," she snapped, "you are not eating this poor widdle guy!" Kagome looked down at the puppy and went all motherly as her voice cooed at it, "Aww! Hello sweetheart. We're going to find you a nice home. Don't you worry about mean ol' guys trying to eat you. Fuery will protect you like the nice strong guy he is until we find you a home." And with those words Fuery was obligated to do nothing but take care of the dog until he found it a home. Those guys would walk on eggshells for their female friend.

* * *

They'd debriefed what had happened at Xenotime with Roy. Kagome casting both men glares when they wanted to rile the other's feathers out of pure habit. The debriefing actually went nicer than normal because of her. Alphonse was in his room playing with the kitten, lamenting over his bully of a brother who'd told him earlier that they couldn't keep it. During their time in the room Kagome realized just how long Ed had been searching for the stone. About three or four years. When Edward mentioned Marco, the scientist who'd cured that sweet girl in Xenotime her father had gone as still as stone.

Just then the Brigadier General Grand interrupted their meeting, storming in with his men ordering that they were taking over East Central. Fuhrer Bradley and his secretary came in and Kagome immediately felt her body freeze, she reached out and grasped onto Edward's hand. What she'd felt at the woods in Xenotime she was feeling now. Something was off with these two. They weren't what they appeared to be, not human, but that didn't mean they were bad. They could be demons like her son working for the military therefore not evil. Aside from that Fuhrer Bradley seemed like a very congenial man, but Kagome still couldn't shake off that nagging feeling that she should purify them. She attributed it to the fact that she wasn't accustomed to being around two other beings with powers. She didn't feel like purifying the others because she was used to them so that had to be it. Edward didn't know why her hand clutched onto his, but no doubt she'd tell him eventually.

* * *

Kagome was sitting with Edward in the cafeteria waiting for Hughes to come sit by them and talk. He was their friend and informant. "Ed, the Fuhrer and his secretary aren't like us." She murmured quietly making Ed's eyes go round as he digested this news.

"What are-"

"I don't know, but I don't feel right around them," she answered, her fork playing about with the food on her plate. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Kagome scooted her plate towards Ed who'd already finished his meal and he dug in. "And just now when you asked my father about Marco. He was lying." Edward looked up shocked to hear Kagome accusing someone, especially her father of lying. Kagome didn't look like the type to accuse anyone of anything foul.

"How do you know?" Edward asked though the question opened a bunch of memories for her. Though she'd long ago forgiven Inuyasha of Kikyou, most of the time she could spot a lie from a mile away if not farther when it came to those she cared for.

"I just do Ed," she shrugged as Major Hughes sat in front of them and pulled out a little letter from Kagome. He also held up an adorable picture of the little girl for Kagome to have. She had about three pictures of Elysia now, any more and people would ask if Eysia was her child when she opened her wallet.

"Oh little Elysia has found an idol in you! She runs to the mailbox everyday looking for a letter and asks her daddy all cutely what her Aunt Kagome and Uncle Ed are doing!" Both teens looked away from each other at having their names said like that, almost as if they were a couple. It wasn't lost on Hughes. "She hopes to meet you soon Kagome! She wants to give you one of her teddy bears to protect you!" Ed shook his head at the ravings of Hughes. "By the way I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now." Kagome gave Hughes a hug as a form of congratulations, feeling as excited for him as if he were part of her family. Then again, she really did see him as a uncle considering how close Hughes and her dad were.

Deciding to leave the two men to themselves, Kagome stood up and walked away, shaking her head as she went into the hallway outside of the mess room. As her foot came down Kagome seemed to trip over something and fell, but was caught resolutely by a young man with dark hair looking down at her.

"I'm sorry miss," he said hastily and then he smiled brightly. "Lucky for you I'm pretty fast." He straightened Kagome up and stood a full six inches over her. He had a low ponytail and for a brief moment in the light Kagome thought his hair was black and green, but she must've been imagining it. She steadied herself and once more felt that feeling she'd felt with the Fuhrer and his secretary. This man wasn't normal either, probably another demon. How had she gone so long in this world without noticing them before?

"It's quite alright," she said patting his shoulder in a friendly matter. "I'm Kagome Mustang. And you are?"

"Envy, envious of your friends for knowing the great Priestess Alchemist that is," he said, laughing merrily it appeared at his own personal joke. "You can call me Syn. It's a weird name my mom gave me."

"I don't know, it's different," Kagome said tilting her head innocently at the name. Kagome spotted Alphonse clunking down the hall with a bowl of milk in his hands. "If you'll excuse me Syn," she said bowing her head quickly and flashing him a smile before she took off for Alphonse. "It was nice meeting you."

"You've no idea," said Syn, his voice treading back to his original tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. Envy had met her and found for certain she was the Kagome he was looking for. He felt he deserved a nice bit of rest before he continued to watch her and study his new target.

* * *

"You're actually challenging him for the cat?" Kagome laughed, shaking her head at Ed's audacious challenge to her father. Edward full out grinned and placed his hands on his hips proudly as he walked Kagome towards the green house where she would practice more on bringing back plants.

"Yeah, I'm going to win so he better go ahead and buy some cat food. Al and Sota are already trying to think up names for the cat," stated the smug alchemist. Kagome reached over and ruffled his head of hair affectionately, not knowing that two sets of eyes were on them. One pair belonging to her new 'friend' Syn who was casually watching them from his room that overlooked where they were. At that moment Sota and Alphonse came around the corner with a bag of groceries in their hands laughing it up. The sin's eyes hardened when he saw Kagome run over and lay a slobbery kiss on her little brother who cried out that it was child abuse. Kagome took the groceries from Al and pushed them into Edward's hands stating that since he was the older brother he should carry everything. Kagome stretched a bit, a golden heart locket peeping out from under her black tank top, and then waved farewell to the three before entering the greenhouse. Envy couldn't be certain anymore after glimpsing that spectacle just which one was the closest to her. And who was in that locket? Envy stayed leaning against the window, cracking it a bit to hear them better.

"Big brother, I think you like Kagome," sang Alphonse, teasing his brother when he knew Kagome was out of hearing range and inside the greenhouse.

"Do not," protested Edward.

"Uh huh, what about that kiss?"

"It was merely an experiment and I wanted to prove that I was better than Russell-"

"You kissed my sister!" "You kissed her again!" Ed immediately regretted his slip of words. Of course Al would've been discussing the kiss on the train not the one before they'd left! And why did he have to say that in front of Sota!

"Fullmetal," came the voice that made Edward's blood freeze cold and fear seeped into his heart for his very life. Slowly Ed turned around to see Roy standing there glaring at him. Roy had come to tell Ed that the fight was on even if he hadn't wanted to fight such a small guy, planning on telling Ed that he would take it easy on him. All traces of being Mr. Easy-Going were gone as the Flame glared at the Fullmetal. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon on the fairgrounds." His eyes flickered over to Al who was just as tense as his brother at having been overheard by Roy of all people. "Alphonse looks like you're going to be an only child." And Roy turned on his heel and left. Edward's head fell backwards as he looked t the sky and wondered if God was getting him back for not believing in Him. There was no way now that Roy was going to restrain himself in the fight. Sota reached over and patted Ed on the back trying to cheer him up, which wasn't a talent for the Mustang males, "It it helps, I'll watch after Al for you. I've always wanted a brother."

* * *

Envy just sunk into his comfy bed, after having heard the exchange between the Elrics, when he heard his door click open. He didn't even have to open his eyes to guess who it was. "You know better than to barge in Sloth," he snapped as his form shifted into his long lanky one and his hair sprouted out turning its dark shade of green and black.

"You should watch her more closely. We have a feeling that her experiments in the green house are productive to our cause," she said and without another word left him. Envy groaned and forced himself up. He felt like a freaking stalker with his job or worse, a babysitter since she was of some merit to them he'd been making sure nothing would happen to her. He'd already grabbed her arm in the shape of an old woman when Kagome had went to cross the street without looking and had almost gotten hit by a car. It just wasn't in the sin to do these things and he hated his orders, but did them regardless. Anything for that day to become human instead of a homonculi.

* * *

Envy was hiding within the crowd in he body of the soldier he was pretending to be. No one in the military had yet to ask who he was, his form of his own makings. He had a clear view of Kagome, but every once in a while his eyes would sweep over to land on that little twerp, the one who'd taken so much from Envy. Envy's head jerked up when he heard the tinkling giggle of that Priestess. Right now would be a perfect time to just kidnap her, there were after all three homonculi in the vicinity. Sloth, Wrath, and himself. Pride was taking Envy's place as Cornello in that city of sand. Aside from Kagome's looks he didn't sense anything special from her, but if Wrath had her sitting so close to him than she had to be different from what she appeared. Besides, Envy had seen what she was working on. Bringing things back to life. _Without a stone._

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she saw the picture of Elysia up on the screen. It was nice to see that the military still had humor and even nicer to see a father who doted upon his little girl. Kagome stood by the Fuhrer, having sweet talked her way to stand there so she could see the competition better. Kagome still didn't know what to make of the fight; it was all over a cat, one that she was hopelessly attached to. She felt that she should be in there since Edward was trying to win the right to have the cat due not only to Al, but her as well. Kagome had no idea that it was more than just the cat; it was over her lips as well. Though she knew Ed also wanted this as a shot to upstage that arrogant father of her's as well as get information on Marco. Kagome blew out a stream of air, rolling her eyes as she listened to the men in the crowds placing bets. Men were such delinquents sometimes.

"Kagome. Who do you want to win?"

She was shocked when she heard his voice and turned to find the Fuhrer's eyes on her, steadily watching her as if waiting for something to happen. She didn't know that Envy had made his way closer to where they were sitting, listening in. Kagome sighed as she looked back at the two opponents. "Honestly, I think both of those idiots need to be knocked down a peg and I wish I were in there to do it."

A corner of the Fuhrer's lips tugged upwards in a grin as he said, "If you wish you can join the fight at any time. I'm sure it would be interesting." Kagome tilted her head in a nod to the Fuhrer at this. Could she really jump in there and fight against her father? Her eyes went to the fight that had just begun. It was with a gasp full of anger that she clenched her fist when her father surprised Edward and snapped his fingers before the young man had even a chance to understand the battle had started. Ed had been thrown off watching Hughes run so he hadn't known what was coming.

This wasn't fair. Her father had over a decade of unconditioned training, years where she'd grown up, whereas Ed was going on but three years or so in the military. Kagome glanced over at the Fuhrer and said, "Permission to enter the fight Fuhrer." Her eyes sparked as she looked at the Fuhrer and he just smirked. To see the daughter against her father, a priestess who could harm humans. Now that would be interesting. Besides, the sins needed to see what else they were up against when it came to the Fullmetal and the Priestess.

Just as Edward jumped over the railing to escape Roy's flames, causing everyone around him to fear for their lives, the Fuhrer calmly said, "Permission granted." Kagome hopped over the railing and ran towards her father who was distracted as he looked around the crowd. "This is hard. He's such a small target," shouted Roy, knowing this would push Edward's button. How was he to know that his daughter had just entered the ring? Kagome raised her hands up and before Roy could make a blast at the crowd where Edward was, gathered the wind around her and sent out a wave of pink energy knocking her father on all fours.

"Hey dad! I've got permission from the Fuhrer to fight too," she yelled out aiming her hands at her father ready to shoot, hoping Edward would take this chance to get his bearings. The look on Roy's face was priceless, but he quickly wiped it off as he stood up, knowing Kagome would actually wait for him to stand instead of getting him while he was down. She was more honorable than some.

"Betraying your own father for that pipsqueak," said Roy, shaking his head. He was faster than Kagome gave him credit for as his fingers sent out flames heading right towards her. Kagome pushed her arms out, ready to brace herself and see if she could throw up a barrier around her, but she didn't have to for a wall of cement had risen in front of her blocking her from the heat. Kagome glanced off to the side to see Edward far off in the crowd with his hands on the ground having transmuted a wall in her direction.

"This is my fight Kagome, not yours," shouted out Edward, hating the fact that the one who'd knocked Roy to his knees hadn't been him.

"Kagome I'm going to advise you only once since you're my daughter. Get out now. I'm punishing Edward-"

"For wanting to save a cat?" Kagome practically snorted, tossing her wavy raven tresses over her shoulders.

"For kissing my daughter," Roy stated and a pin could be heard in the arena as the crowd went silent at the magnitude of those words. "Twice." All at once the men around Edward all took a step away from him to single him out in the crowd in their fit of jealousy. No one should experience Kagome's lips without a price and that price was the fury of Kagome's overprotective father.

"You told him!" Kagome shouted out in rage, a blush coating her face… or was it a flush of anger? Next thing Edward knew he was running not only from Roy's flames, but Kagome's bright pink waves, which he knew stung like being shocked by lightning.

"No fair," Edward shouted. Both Kagome's pink waves and Roy's flames hit the crowd and men were running everywhere, some being zapped and others being scorched. For once Envy had the faintest of smiles on his face watching that pipsqueak get what he deserved. The Fuhrer leaned back in his chair thinking that Roy's daughter was just as powerful as her father, if not more. She was probably stronger than Roy given at such a young age she already equaled him in fighting.

Kagome sighed. She came in here to fight her father, not attack Edward. At that moment she felt a heat of flame and saw that she was now on the receiving end of her father, flames licked at her blouse catching it on fire and Kagome tossed it onto the ground as smoke filled the arena.

"You've no say in who I kiss dad!" She rolled on the ground to escape his flames and felt her ankle twist at an odd angle in the process. Great, she probably just broke her ankle. Biting the pain back Kagome's eyes began to tear up as she pushed herself up and limped towards Edward in the smoke. She had a minute, two tops, to get Edward to fight _with_ her. Luckily, she'd spotted where he was before the smoke came up, she hobbled towards him as fast as she could and saw his long ponytail as he assembled a version of himself in stone.

"Edward," she breathed finding him as he glared at her.

"Look, I've got no time for you! You shocked me," he complained as he threw his cape on the dummy. She could see his clothes were scorched from his father and his metal arm didn't seem to be functioning right due to the electricity from her powers. It was just a few fractions of mere seconds slower than usual. Kagome shook her head and grabbed his human hand without any thoughts as she tugged him through the smoke.

"We work better together! After he sees that dummy you get him from the back and I'll move in from the side," instructed Kagome. Edward's eyes widened before he nodded in agreement and took off running towards Roy in the smoke. Kagome stood off to the side, knowing if she kept putting pressure on her foot it would get worse. She placed hands on her black tank top she'd stolen from Edward to cut it in half with alchemy, turning it into an instant belly shower. Her skirt was already a little on the short and singed side. Kagome smugly smirked; time to use her feminine wiles to piss off her father. That would definitely prove a distraction.

"Need more," scoffed Roy, too late to find it was a dummy as Edward came from behind him, scratching one of his gloves. Edward was cocky enough to make a cannon pointed at Mustang.

Just as Roy pulled out his hand to reveal another glove Kagome shouted out, "Ah! My clothes!" Roy turned his head around to see Kagome standing on a platform for all to see in ripped and tattered clothes. She used her priestess powers to make her skin glow the right hue of pink and make the wind around her flicker with her clothes. Men whistled and catcalled immediately, Havoc brought stole Hughes's camera and began snapping shots of Kagome, tangled hair and all. Roy's eye twitched as he snapped fire in the direction of the crowd of perverts. That was enough time for Edward though.

"Kagome get dress-" His words died off as Edward sent the Roy flying with wind shot out from the canon. Roy grabbed hold of the ground and rolled off in the direction where his daughter was. She deserved to be punished as much as that squirt did, but he had to get them together. Luckily, he knew her weakness. Roy's fingers snapped and blew up the cannon sending Edward flying, and Kagome without thought as to her own safety, took off limping towards her friend. As the rubble was brushed off of Edward, Roy made his way towards them raising the gloved fingers.

"Finish it," grumbled Edward. Roy went to do so, but froze up… seeing a different person than Edward. A little boy was quivering where Edward stood; by the time the illusion disappeared Edward had his sword pointed at Roy's neck.

"Enough," grumbled Kagome, tired of all the sweating and running and fighting. She placed her hand on both of the men and used what dregs of her energy to send them both flying backwards. "Dad I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, it isn't like Ed and I are going out. We're just friends."

"Alright, no more fighting. An excellent fight by three excellent alchemist."

"We're honored by your compliment sir," said Roy saluting.

"Let me finish him off," complained Edward. Kagome took a step forward and gasped in pain that she hadn't held in. She crumbled down so she was sitting; not wanting to move now that it was over. Both alchemist turned to her immediately forgetting the Fuhrer. Edward may have gotten hurt, but Kagome had taken the shot at her father first using most of her energy. Amidst the fight Kagome had gotten so scratched up from fighting it was hard to tell where to start placing band aids. Heck, her ankle was more than certain to be broken. Edward reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stupid! You should've stayed out of the fight," he chastised her, though he stopped being mean once he saw the tears leaking from her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome we'll get you fixed up!" He inwardly complained over women's clothes being not enough since Kagome's legs were scratched up whereas he only had bruises on his arms that hadn't even gotten there until he'd taken off that red cape.

"Medic! Now," shouted out Roy, feeling uneasy that he'd caused such injuries to his daughter. If someone didn't get to tending to his daughter fast they'd be jogging five miles for every minute that was later than he liked.

Edward glanced at Kagome's bruises on her leg and the swelling of her ankle. She'd still run towards him to help him. She did have guts for a girl and knew how to fight; he had to admit that much. Ed felt a faint blush when he touched her ankle and his eyes trailed towards her soft leg.

"All this over a damn kiss and a cat. Are you both happy now?" Kagome growled out immediately making both men feel like a pair of bickering and shameful children. "And I don't need a medic," she said waving Roy off with her free arm as she stayed sat on the ground. Thinking she needed a moment to rest he nodded at her and just watched her, his eyes accessing her injuries. Kagome tried to get up on her own, Edward moved to help her, but she shook her head. And that's when they noticed it. Even the people standing far away, though they weren't able to see the tiny scratches, they saw the ankle. Kagome's cuts and scrapes began to disappear into her skin, healing, leaving nothing but dried blood behind. What gathered the most attention was her ankle, the bones inside of it could be seen moving, pushing her foot inward back onto the bones. Kagome bit back a squeak of pain, eyes squeezing shut, a wave of pink light glowed around it, and then disappeared to show a perfectly healed foot. She sighed as if everything was better and her eyelids fluttered open to see her shocked father's eyes. Envy's eyes narrowed at this. He knew this young girl was more than she claimed; this was another clue to prove so. How powerful though was she? He'd only seen others of _his_ kind able to do that.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" The echoes of voices amidst the crowd swam around as Edward and Roy stared in disbelief. Kagome faintly smiled and said, "I'm a very strong priestess remember." Kagome did take this chance to lean on Edward. She felt worn out. All of her priestess energy, she really had to find a new way to release energy or some new technique that wouldn't wipe her out so easily. Kagome closed her eyes as a wave swept over her causing her to pass out. If Edward's arm had been working better he would've caught her easily, however it was Roy's arm that steadied her. He took off his jacket, wrapping it around Kagome tenderly so no perverts would stare at his daughter, before he lifted her up in his arms. Now this was something the Fuhrer wasn't expecting. It appeared that Roy did have a weakness. A very large weakness for his very powerful daughter. "Fuhrer, I'd like to be excused to take her to a medic."

"When you're done I'd like for you and Fullmetal to return and clean up this entire field," said the Fuhrer as Edward's mouth seemed to fall off its hinges as he surveyed the damage. Roy closed his eyes, his back to the Fuhrer, as he thought of the time he'd have to spend fixing the fairgrounds. "Yes sir," he said nodding his head as he walked away.

"Like hell you're leaving me to start work without you," said Edward chasing off after Roy. Besides, he needed to fix his arm while they sat in the medic room. Roy glared at the medic who'd taken too long, grabbing things.

"You run five miles in gear. I'll find another medic," said Roy walking past the guy, now that he didn't have to fear for his daughter's ankle, towards the hospital ward in central. Fuery shook his head feeling bad for the medic, "He never had a chance with Kagome as Roy's daughter… Do you think she'll want me to tend to her?" The shy blushing soldier asked.

Breda shook his head as the ever quiet Falman turned his back and slowly began walking towards Central. "And where do you think you're going?" Breda asked his longtime friend.

"Aw Ship," said Falman, ducking his head in a guilty manner, "I thought the miko might desire something when she wakes up… I believe tea helps priestesses when they waken… and Kagome likes honey in her's." Shippo didn't even want to ask how Falman knew what Kagome liked in her tea. It was obvious all of his friends were besotted with his mother, though he didn't blame them considering how sweet she was... when she wasn't shooting her priestess powers at people. He glanced back at Havoc who was pulling out the roll of film he needed to get developed. Shippo reached over and grabbed onto the film.

"I don't think Kagome would like these," he said simply, crushing the film in his fingers and ripping them into shreds.

"Ah Breda! Don't be a spoil sport! I would've sold you a copy," cried out Havoc as he mourned for the pictures. Shippo shivered at the thought of getting pictures of his mother. Shippo didn't have to read Oedipus to be sickened at the thought. Sometimes he really wished Havoc wasn't so slow. All he needed was Havoc to get the hint that he was a demon so he could explain how Kagome was his mom, but sadly his friend wasn't the brightest one in the crayon box.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find Shippo… well, Breda sitting in a chair next to her bed. He watched her slowly get up, hand holding onto her forehead as she felt the nerve wrecking headache shaking her. Kagome winced from the headache and Breda immediately reached out to touch her shoulder and steady her from the dizzy feeling.

"Don't move much ma. Your spiritual energy needs time to recharge ya know," said Breda patting her back comfortingly. Kagome sighed as she looked down at her lap. "You need to stop using so much when you fight. You know holding up a barrier in a fight can save some if you meditate inside it. Sure, you don't get quick paced fighting, but Sesshomaru taught patience-"

"Ship, how is it I can use alchemy without a circle?" Kagome asked quietly, switching to his real name now that they were alone. She'd been wondering for some time why the reason was. Breda's eyes glinted with a light in it that Kagome hadn't expected to see. It surprised him that Kagome hadn't figured it out yet. He twisted his head around to make sure the door was shut and flared his aura a bit to make sure no one was heading towards them.

"I've wondered for some time, but I think the jewel is still in you. It would make sense since it's already a circle," stated Shippo. His words caused such a silence as Kagome just stared at him in disbelief. Her hands immediately sought her body trying to find traces of the jewel. She'd been so sure that the jewel had merely shot through her after she'd made the wish and not stayed behind. Her fingers went to her side where she felt the faint thrumming of something that proved her thoughts wrong. It felt like the jewel, but fainter. Shippo noticed her eyes widening. "Thought so. That wish was a little on the selfish side since almost everyone you knew had been affected by the jewel," he said with a wistful look.

"Shippo it can't be the jewel! I would've been attacked," she answered looking up at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't want demons coming after her if they sensed it. Though to be honest, she suspected Shippo was right, even if she couldn't sense the jewel at its full power. This was a first for her. Mayhap the jewel was shielding itself, though she didn't know why it would shield itself from its owner as well.

"It may be shielding itself," said Shippo voicing her own thoughts. "That or the world doesn't care with things like alchemy here." He could smell it, just faintly in her now that he was focused on smelling the jewel. He remembered when he was younger it had smelled as pure as Kagome, but stronger. His nose wrinkled at the faint whiff coming from her. Other demons didn't know the jewel still existed so Kagome was safe. "It's just a myth to demons here. If they felt it they wouldn't believe it," he said placing a comforting hand over her own and squeezing. "The demons of today aren't as strong as the demons of our time and there are few of us older ones left."

Suddenly Kagome remembered something she'd been wanting to ask her son. "Shippo are their any other demons in the military here?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "a few. Most demons don't like getting involved with alchemy, they think its beneath our race. Why do you ask?"

"The Fuhrer and his secretary aren't demons are they?" Kagome whispered.

Shippo threw his head back and laughed. "I know Fuhrer Bradley's a little weird sometimes and his secretary is no chatterbox," he said wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes, "but no. They're human." And that answered a few other questions for Kagome. If neither her son nor Falman or Fuery could sense them than they had to be powerful, whatever they were.

* * *

Ed groaned as he made his way back to his bedroom. At least cleaning hadn't been a total waste, he'd gotten information on Marco from Roy. 'The Flame had reluctantly decided to keep the cat for Kagome… even if he preferred dogs. Riza had ended up with the puppy. However, when Ed got to his door someone was in the way. "Sota I'm tired," moaned Edward who smelled to high heavens of sweat. He knew he'd have to bathe before Kagome came to the room otherwise he'd be kicked out for stinking up the covers. "What do you want?"

Sota's arms were crossed over his chest and he had a look on his face that looked emotionless, much like his father looked most of the time. "I need to get something straight with you," stated Sota. He squared his eyes with Edward. "My sister never told me what happened, but I know. I wormed the whole story out of my nephew." It was weird using that term for Shippo who looked to be in his late twenties if not early thirties. "To be honest I'm glad that Inuyasha is gone now." Edward was surprised to hear this. He didn't know much about Inuyasha, only what Kagome had retold from the story, but he'd expected everyone to want Kagome to be with the one she'd once loved. "He made Kagome cry even before she was sent away from him. Sure she forgave him, but for a long time he two-timed her and he really demeaned her calling her names, just wanting her to help him search for the shard." Sota had a long time ago seen Inuyasha as a hero until he'd found out every little thing. Kagome may have been blindly in love, but Sota hadn't been so blind to have seen how she and Inuyasha didn't work. He could still recall hearing his sister fume and sometimes cry in her sleep when Inuyasha was being a jerk before they'd finished the jewel. Because of him she'd never had a normal life. It was only the month they were planning on finishing Naraku that things had settled between Inuyasha and Kagome into a decent relationship.

Sota squared his jaw as he got to the important part of his little tirade. "I know nothing may be between you two, but if something develops and you put her through one-fifth of what Inuyasha put her through I swear I won't kill you. I don't have it in me, but I will make good on being what I am. An annoying little brother whose good at making life for older siblings hell. You've got to wonder, can you honestly handle both Al and me?"

* * *

Edward had slept in. When he'd finally begun to wake up his arm stretched out feeling around for the warmth that should be nearby, instead he felt an empty cold spot. At first his brain was trying to high wire and figure to what was missing with this picture as he blinked bleary eyes open. "Big brother Kagome's in the greenhouse," stated Alphonse, fully alert and snickering at his brother's actions.

Edward straightened up in bed and with a flustered hue to his cheeks exclaimed, "I wasn't looking for her, just searching for a warm spot in the bed." Al shook his head and watched his brother scramble around for clothes muttering about Kagome needing to practice her alchemy with them if she really wanted to help.

* * *

She was humming a happy little tune as she cared for the plants. Everything had proved successful. No matter which way she killed a plant she could bring its body back. She'd cut it, crushed it, obliterated it, even borrowed a pair of her father's gloves and burnt it… and yet every time she'd been able to lock onto its soul as it died and keep the soul within her grasp as she reformed its body from the soul outwards. She couldn't explain though how she created a body from nothing, just that the soul was what created everything. It was the only logical answer for her. So now she sat, running a hand through the lovely flowers with a tin water pail in her hand for watering the flowers. And then she heard him come in. She almost missed it, but the sound of the door shutting sent Kagome spinning around on her heel to see Syn watching her calculatingly. Her priestess energy had reacted almost instantly, she could feel it under her skin waiting for her to use it.

"You're doing quite well," he said in a tone that was meant to be cheerful, but Kagome could tell it didn't reach his eyes. Something about this guy was odd, like he was trying too hard to be nice to her. Kagome flared her energy down that had instinctually sprung up under her skin.

"Hello Syn," she chirped as she clutched onto the water pail with both hands and gave a quick bow of her head. "How have you been?"

"Well, I was afraid to come in here at first," he said very slowly as if thinking over his words carefully. His fingers slid over the silky plants touching each one very briefly. That was another thing he envied, even the plants seemed to have a soul. "You see, I come in here all the time when I need some nice and quiet, but someone has taken to wandering about in here. I was afraid I might disturb you-"

"Oh, of course not," she cut in, taking a step backwards away from the ever approaching young man. Though she was kind to him, something about this guy really did seem off. "Syn you should've told me earlier, I rarely make any noise in here so you're welcome to sit in here while I tend to the flowers," she said in that annoyingly happy voice of hers. **_What's with this girl? She's always smiling,_** Envy thought wanting to practically gag from the happiness that was oozing from her. It was taking all he could to be kind right now as instructed. There were far too many people around her heart that he could use against her should she prove to be useless to them. It was something lucky. But the unlucky thing was he had to watch her and lead her in the direction where she would benefit them. Envy went towards one of the nearby garden chairs and slumped in it just deciding to watch her for a moment. With his eyes burrowed into her back Kagome awkwardly went back to tending to the plants.

"How old are you Syn?"

"Twenty-two."

"How old are you really?" Kagome raised her daring eyes up to him and Envy was at a loss for words wondering if she was onto him. He'd pegged her for a smart girl, but not smart enough to figure what he was with his disguise on. "I know you're not human, I can sense it, but it's okay. Believe it or not I could be considered over five hundred years old by some people since I did live in that time for a few years, but I'm actually almost eighteen. So are you a form of demon like my son? He can't even sense you so you must be powerful." It was both a strike and a blow to his ego that she'd found out and had complimented him all in the same breath.

"One hundred and seventy-five," he stated, his voice still maintaining its cover even if he wanted to slip into his real self and get rid of her for finding out so much. Maybe he could play this off. She'd mentioned she had a demon for a son and boy did she not look over five hundred years old. Was that even possible for her to have lived in the past? There were certainly a few things he would have to look into now. Demons being one of them, though he tucked away the information that demons couldn't sense homonculi away for later reference. "I'm special," he finally voiced.

"A new breed of demon I'm guessing," she said and beamed at him like someone who'd found a rare species. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Kagome stated. And Envy felt it, for a brief moment he felt some form of energy from her that made him feel as if he had a heart in his chest. He took a few steps towards her without realizing it. When Envy caught himself he felt immediate disgust for getting so close to that priestess. **_What was that energy though?_**

"You haven't tried your powers on animals yet," he stated. Kagome froze. It appeared more and more people were trying to pressure her into that experiment. She put the tin pail down and shook her head 'no.'

"I haven't had the opportunity," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Envy decided right than that he would make her have an opportunity. If she was too scared to do it than he would give her a reason to try. Just then the door to the greenhouse opened. Kagome turned around to see who it was only to find that Syn had mysteriously vanished and Edward was peering inside. She glanced around, not hearing Edward when he'd addressed her. "I'm sorry what?" Kagome asked, eyes finally settling back on Fullmetal.

"I asked how are your experiments are going?" Edward shuffled his feet and began walking over towards her. His eyes darted around the room; he thought it odd that Kagome had appeared as if looking for something when he'd come in.

"Better."

"Do you want some help?" Kagome looked up and met his golden eyes and gave a weak smile and a nod of her head. The two scientist got together and began discussing the other aspects to bringing things to life. They finally decided they needed a new test with the plants to see how long Kagome could go holding onto a soul before remaking the body. Perhaps there was a time frame to it. They needed to know what limitations she had before she could test on animals.

* * *

Aphonse and Sota were playing with the little kitten, a piece of string held between Sota's fingers that the cat was pawing it. They'd decided to name him Dark because Kagome had taken to watching anime in the morning and she couldn't stop watching some cartoon called DN Angel because she thought one character was a 'total hunk.' Edward would often try to do an impression of her favorite character, Dark, but she would complain that he sounded nothing like her dear beloved art thief. And so they'd dubbed the cat Dark because it like to steal whatever it thought was shiny and pretty like a little art thief carrying the item back to its bed and hiding it. "Hey Sota… have you noticed anything about our siblings?"

"What?" Sota asked looking up and then he rolled his eyes when he understood Alphonse. "Oh, you mean how they're oblivious to the fact that they're crushing on each other? Yeah."

"I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that," exclaimed Alphonse, his meta fist hitting the palm of one of his metal hands in victory.

A little light bulb went off in Sota's head and he grinned as mischievously as the Cheshire cat. "I've got an idea Al. you guys are planning on heading out and searching for Marco right? Well how about I keep Kagome behind and we do something I read about in a book." Before he'd come to East Central Sota had been reading one of Shakespeare's plays entitled _Much Ado About Nothing._ "You can talk about how much Kagome admires Ed behind his back on the trip and I can do likewise with my sister." This was knocking two birds with one stone for he'd already planned to also bring his parents together with his sister and he needed her behind to help him do that. Alphonse agreed to the plan and they began scheming together.

* * *

Kagome was jotting down notes. So far they'd been able to get up to seven minutes and twenty seconds. Anything farther and she lost hold of the soul and couldn't reform the body. She brushed her bangs out of her face and wondered how long she'd be able to do it with animals, if she could even do it to animals at all. Edward was watching her take notes, she was as much of a scientist as he was sometimes. He was doing the odds in his head on how long they'd have for pets or even humans. Mayhap he could take her to the pound or hospital for those experiments, though he didn't know if Kagome would like the idea of going to a place where animals were being put to sleep and humans were dying just for the chance to experiment. She brushed back her raven hair sending a wafting smell of flowers and sunshine tickling his nose. He'd noticed that Kagome rarely touched her necklace now. A little dirt smudge was on her cheek from when she'd scratched at her face forgetting the black stains on her fingers.

Kagome's sky blue eyes met his own and she tilted her head almost like a curious puppy. "What're you looking at Edward?" He reached out and with his human hand wiped off the dirt on her face, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath his fingertips and quickly pulled his hand to the side. He'd gotten so used to taking off his gloves around Kagome. "Thanks Edward," she said, a hand touching her cheek as she realized he'd wiped the dirt off her face for her. Edward felt a bit of triumph when he noticed the faint pink shining on her face at the contact.

"Do you want to try putting the soul of one plant into the body of another?" Edward asked thinking over the idea of joining Alphonse to another body. He didn't like the idea of putting him in someone else's form and Kagome noticed the wrinkle of his nose disgusted at the idea he'd just voiced.

"No, I don't like the thought of another body stealing a soul," she said, the weight of her voice making Edward freak out as he remembered her tale regarding Kikyou. A partial bit of Kagome's soul had once been stolen.

He waved his arms about and profusely began apologizing only to earn Kagome placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Edward, I briefly thought about it too. We're scientist, we're supposed to question everything," she stated before noticing her fingers were gripping his shoulder. Before either could say anything though Sota and Alphonse burst into the room panting as if they'd just run. Tears were running down Sota's face.

"Kagome! Edward! Black Hayate's hurt!" The teens ran out of the greenhouse with their younger siblings towards where the puppy was lying on the ground with Riza hovering over him.

"He was hit by something," murmured Riza, her hand tenderly stroking her pet, worry in her eyes. She hadn't counted on becoming so attached to her new little puppy. Falman stood nearby, he understood the whimpers of the puppy, it stated that some man with dark hair had come up to it and hit it really bad, the puppy was crying over the pain it was feeling. Of course Falman couldn't explain this to anyone since Riza was there. He could smell death on the little puppy, sweeping in to take the small creature that had yet to fully live. Kagome reached out and touched the matted fur, her fingers threading into it, and she felt the soul. As the puppy became still and quiet in death Kagome grasped onto the departing soul and forced it back into the puppy's body. She waited, hoping that they would fuse together, while her healing powers ran over its skin trying to fix the wounds. For a moment Kagome considered using the purified stone in her pocket, but those thoughts disappeared when Kagome felt the rise and fall of breathing under her hands and she opened her eyes to find Black Hayate very much alive. The puppy looked around wondering what had happened and barked at its owner who swept him up in her arms hugging him closely and raining kisses upon Black Hayate in a very feminine fashion that not many had witnessed was in Riza Hawkeye. Kagome fell back on her bottom and looked down at her hands realizing what she'd just done.

"You can bring back animals," stated Edward. One answer proving to open many questions about whether or not she could bring back their bodies and such, but that one answer made Edward elated at the fact that she had brought back a soul from the dead. Kagome was so taken aback that she didn't feel the being that was Envy nearby, he was peering out at them from behind a curtain with a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

Word had quickly spread about what Kagome had done and now she was gaining more respect from others. With that respect though came the possessive eyes of others, like Brigadier General Grand. Being close to the top Maes Hughes had gathered information that Brigadier was planning on capturing Kagome in the next few days and putting her in a laboratory where she'd be forced to experiment. Roy knew that Kagome would more than likely never be free until she complied to the Brigadier's wishes and she was as stubborn as Roy so that meant she'd probably never see the light of day if the Brigadier took her. It was for that reason that Mustang feared for his daughter's safety. Even Wrath and Sloth were trying to think of ways to keep Kagome out of the limelight and away from Brigadier General's plans for they needed her more. "I suggest you send her somewhere safe. Make her work in the library or stay with the Hughes family," suggested Fuhrer Bradley in his office. Even Fullmetal was sitting in there for this discussion. He was a boy genius so he might be abe to help them plan on smuggling Kagome out of there.

"Maybe she can come with Al and me," piped up Edward. "We plan on taking our own little excursion." He didn't add that it was to find Marco just in case Kagome was right about the Fuhrer Bradley and his secretary, Ms. Juliet Douglas.

Roy didn't like any of the options. Working in the library Kagome could be cornered by the Brigadier, perhaps even kidnapped, same went for staying with Maes Hughes who worked for the Brigadier though at least with Hughes his Kagome would be able to get a warning if they were coming to get her. The last option wasn't pleasing either. "Scar is still on the loose I don't want her traveling with you and Al." Though he was also worried about Fullmetal and Alphonse traveling by themselves he didn't voice it. Roy did believe though that Scar might single her out because she was both religion and alchemic, definitely something someone from Ishbal wouldn't like. Roy didn't know which was the lesser evil; the Brigadier General Grand or Scar.

A knock sounded on the door and they all went quiet as Kagome and Fuery walked in together, shutting the door behind them. Truth was that they'd been listening in with their ears pressed upon the door. Falman had rolled his eyes at their antics. Havoc had kept guarding the hallway making sure no one saw them so he could earn some brownie points with Kagome. Her son had taken to keeping Sota and Alphonse preoccupied, those two weren't really adequate when it came to keeping silent while spying on people what with Sota's mouth that was never shut and Alphonse's heavy clunking body parts.

Fuery cleared his throat and bravely said, "I invited Kagome to my sister's wedding this week and she said agreed. So Miss Kagome will be protected with my family."

"And Fuery is such a computer wiz that he changed the address on all of his files so no one will be able to find us if they get wind," stated Kagome making Fuery proud over his accomplishment. Kagome met the eyes of her father and then Edward as she said, "I can assure you that his family will protect me until Grand leaves." They understood exactly what she meant, a family of wolf demons was a very nice group of guards to protect her with. Roy hated to admit that Kagome leaving him would be best, but he nodded his head regardless as Edward held in the fact that he wanted to flip over Kagome going out on what was technically a date with Fuery. This was the safest route for her since no one knew where exactly Fuery lived and Edward had been secretly brushing up on myths and legends. He'd found out how strong demons were from those myths so he knew she'd be protected.

The Fuhrer and his secretary exchanged a glance before the Fuhrer said very cheerfully, "What a superb idea! In fact, if you want we have a soldier that is very close to both of us and trustworthy that could be a personal escort for those two. They are after all rather small." Ed was about to shout at someone for calling him small before he'd realized the size comment had been directed at Fuery and Kagome. The Fuhrer didn't know how well Kagome was going to be protected so he thought this the perfect time to slip in one of their own.

Mustang did have to agree on the note that Kagome and Fuery, while adequate enough to protect themselves, were probably unable to handle a group of Brigadier General's men much less Scar by themselves. "What's this soldiers name?"

"Syn," said Fuhrer Bradley with a bright and open smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. But yeah, Envy beats puppies. If you run into an Envy today I want you to unleash your pets on him.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Father's World

**A/N: I congratulate Honeybeeze's chihuahua and Yorushihe's poodle for attacking Envy. ****Their owners have now been promoted in the Mini Skirt Legion. Black-ice-alchemist, your form of torture for Envy is scary... Paris Hilton cds shouldn't be wished on anyone. Blackmoon OniOokami, your ninja skills have made you outrank Roy, so while he drinks his sadness away you can celebrate. Lol ****I'm surprised no one's noticed the hints about our playboy Havoc… His middle name is a good hint in this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and input! ^_^ Wuv you guys! 1 more thing, -fangirl moment- at a con this month I hugged Vic. -huzzah- May all of you radiate joy & happiness & hug your heroes at least once in your life!**

**Discaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, FMA, or Howl's Moving Castle.**

* * *

It was dangerous to leave in the daylight with Brigadier's men watching and it was dangerous to leave at night with Scar roaming the streets killing off alchemist. Sota was planning on traveling with them too; stating his alchemy was improving and he wanted Kagome to tutor him on his holy powers. They would be a group of four traveling. Syn had suggested the cover of darkness; he was so cocky that he could handle Scar that it infuriated Kagome. He acted as if there was nothing dangerous out there when their lives were at stake just going outside alone. They had remedied their plans though so it would al be safer, much to Syn's chagrin.

However, Kagome's upcoming departure didn't mean she was going to be gone for long. She just had to wait until the Brigadier General left the eastern city. So, right before they departed, Kagome and Sota had gathered their friends together to pull off one of their plans. 'Operation: Bring Our Parents Back Together' was being carried out as Kagome dialed her house number.

As soon as she heard the click of her mother answering the phone Kagome went straight into desperate needy mode. "Mom! I need you! Please come to East Central," begged Kagome, sharing laughing eyes with Sota. Alphonse was covering his mouth to refrain from chuckling. Hughes was writing down things for Kagome to say as an explanation on a notepad.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Kagome sent the group wide eyes, in a panic, and mouthed 'What's wrong?' Sota glanced at the notepad Maes had written on and shouted out, "Kagome's pregnant!"

"What? Was that Sota? Did he just say you're pregnant? Kagome-"

"Yes mom… I'm pregnant," said Kagome, glaring at her brother with a seething look more powerful than any inferno. Ed tumbled to the floor laughing. Kagome's foxy son had to cover Edward's mouth with his hand to keep his laughter from pouring out.

"Kagome how-" Havoc took the phone from Kagome and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. Higurashi, perhaps I should explain. My name is Jean Havoc and it is quite the pleasure to be speaking to you," he said suavely while Kagome jumped on her brother and began rolling on the ground with him wrestling. Of all things her brother had picked to say he'd said she was pregnant! She gripped her younger brother by the shirt, lifting him off of the ground as she sat on top of him to keep him in place. "I take full responsibility for what happened between Kagome and I in the throes of love. I want to marry her and allow her the joys of bearing my child, but it seems-" Kagome promptly let go of Sota who was sent landing on the floor with a thump as Breda buried his face into Falman's back, stifling his snorts. Even the silent half dog and half wolf demon had to snicker quietly. Kagome's face was in pure shock at Havoc's outlandish words. Edward took the phone, unable not to have fun with this.

"And it seems that hard headed Colonel wants her to get rid of the baby. I'm Kagome's friend Edward. Mrs. Higurashi I think you should come down here and give him a piece of your mind. He won't let any of us see her. We've just snuck her out now so we could talk." It normally wasn't in Edward to lie, but this was actually pretty fun and he ached to see Colonel get in serious trouble. If Rina Higurashi was anything like her daughter it would be quite a show.

"Oh, I will come down there! That arrogant controlling son of a-" And Ed heard the phone line cut off as Rina slammed the phone down and went to pack her stuff to leave.

"Hook," said Shippo with a wide foxy grin.

"Line," chirped up Fuery.

"And pregnant," groaned Kagome her face hitting her palm at what had just happened. Kagome had a foreboding feeling that they should've renamed their mission 'Operation: This Will Most Likely End Badly.'

* * *

Her military bag was packed and ready. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail considering the journey they'd be on. Kagome's watch was tucked away into her bag instead of dangling around her skirt. Couldn't take any chances of it being seen with Scar on the loose. She'd already bid goodbye to her father, who'd taken Brigadier General away for drinks with Hughes. Kagome knew by now that the Brigadier General Grand was probably three sheets to the wind and lucky if he could remember his name. If there was one thing her father could do it was get someone stone drunk. "Edward, are you going to stand behind me all day?" Kagome asked. No matter how quiet he'd been Kagome had felt his aura as soon as it had neared. She looked behind her to see a sheepish Edward as she threw her pack over her shoulder. "Listen," he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking off to the side as if he didn't care heads or tails about her leaving. "I want you to be safe. I know you may not get any sleep with us being separated…"

"Don't worry about that, you won't be gone for long right? And Shippo said he'll meet me there. I have a feeling that knowing the others are around I may get more sleep." She noticed how he seemed a little hurt by her comment and added, "Though I will miss hogging all the blankets from you and doodling on your face when you've annoyed me."

"I won't miss it at all," he grumbled, remembering vividly one morning when he'd walked around the base with cat whiskers drawn on his face without knowing it. Kagome strolled over to him until she was standing right in front of Edward and threw her arms around the alchemist making Edward's face blanch.

"I'll miss you too Edward," she murmured with a half smile. The alchemist wrapped his arms around her and awkwardly patted her back, feeling satisfied when Kagome set her chin on his shoulder in their hug. She really was shorter than him and it made all the difference.

They didn't even notice it when their little brothers walked in until Sota cleared his throat and Alphonse let out a small chuckle. Immediately the two sprang apart looking away from each other. "I'm sorry if we interrupted," said Sota sounding genuine in his words though his eyes betrayed mischief. "It's time to go. Havoc's going to pull the line and make the power go out for a full minute so Falman can take us away." Kagome nodded her head and ruffled Ed's blond head of hair before hugging Alphonse, he was getting more and more used to hugging people now and feeling normal thanks to Kagome and Sota being around him.

The siblings joined hands and Kagome soon felt Shippo's hand slip into her own. She didn't know where he'd come from, then again he was a pretty fast demon. Kagome should've known Shippo would have a hand in helping them. Shippo lifted up a walkie talkie that was on a secure line where only he and a few others could talk. Shippo ordered into it, "All systems down in three. Two. One." And suddenly everything on the base was pitch black, thanks to Havoc who only knew which plug to pull due to that wrestling match he'd gotten into with Fuery when he found out he was taking Kagome to a wedding.

They were like a string, the three of them holding hands in a line, as Shippo led them in the darkness around military personnel in the hall that were freaking out about the lights turning off. The eyes of a demon could see far sharper than humans. He led Kagome and Sota into Falman's room. The siblings could see in the dim light of the moon that shone through Falman's wide open window. For a moment Kagome could swear she was staring at Sesshomaru for Falman had taken his true form and was standing outside the window waiting for them. _**Wait! That doesn't make since. We're on the second floor,**_ thought Kagome. Shippo jumped out of the window, landing on the ground, and used some of his fox skills to cover the area in a dense fog. The canine demon, who was being held up by a cloud much like his father's, stretched out his hand and Kagome felt his slimmer one's pulling her close to his chest as well as Sota. Both siblings clutched onto Falman as the cloud covered them up and swept them away into the sky. The priestess could faintly make out through the fog the lights flickering back on in the building. Once they were high in the sky and the smoke had cleared up Kagome could've sworn she saw Shippo waving at them.

Everything had been planned to the last detail. Fuery had left a day ago telling everyone he was going off to the wedding. He'd disappeared to a hotel on the outskirts of the city where he would be waiting for Kagome and Sota. Syn had accompanied him. Kagome clutched onto Falman as the cloud picked up speed and crumbled around them, leaving the trio standing on a tuft of cloud. "I always wanted to ride this thing," muttered Kagome clutching onto Falman's waist.

"Hnn. That was my both of my parents only regret, not forming a better friendship with you," said the demon. Being outside of city limits his green eyes sparkled in the light of the moon reminding Kagome of the wolf demon she'd briefly met in her time in the Feudal Era.

Sota tilted his up to stare at Falman. "If you're half wolf and half dog what do you look like when you're a demon?"

"A very scary beast," answered Falman. Kagome shivered at the memory of Sesshomaru as a giant dog, but a dog with wolf traits might be even scarier if that was possible.

Within minutes the cloud slowly descended to the ground behind the alley of a hotel. Falman ruffled Sota's head, already seeing the little guy as pack, and he gave Kagome a little bow out of respect before he disappeared, running into the night back towards the base. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that he was as fast as Kouga.

"Kagome! Sota," shouted out Fuery who'd felt Falman's aura nearby and had run outside with Syn claiming they were there. Fuery hadn't even bothered to explain to Syn how he knew. The little wolf half demon ran over towards them and took them by the hands. "I'm glad you made it safe." Kagome glanced over his shoulder to see Syn glancing around searching for a car or something that would explain how they'd gotten here so fast. She would've thought that with him being a demon he would've guessed about the others, but it was like he was oblivious to the fact that demons existed and could do a number of things. Kagome briefly wondered if he was a new breed that didn't know about the rest of the world of demons.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse had a few good chuckles at the expense of Brigadier General Grand who'd come in later that night with his arms slung over Roy and Hughes's shoulders singing about pretty women. His face was flushed with the effects of liquor and his mood was actually congenial. Ed had exchanged glances with the perfectly sober Mustang and nodded his head in the affirmative that Kagome and Sota were both safe and gone.

Edward pulled back his covers and lay down to bed when something happened that normally didn't happen. Edward was unable to go to sleep.

* * *

Fuery was a little nervous on the late night train ride. Then again, he'd just finished calling his father in the phone room to tell him that he was bringing a few friends to the wedding. He hadn't mentioned Kagome, just told his father that one of them was a girl he really hoped to catch which had ended in his father shouting to Rin over the phone that his son had finally found a mate. He'd ended up hearing his mother pick up one phone in the house and then his sister so all three of them had rounded on Fuery trying to ask every little detail about the girl at the same time. His sensitive half demon ears had made him set the phone down and let them argue amongst themselves for a full minute. They always did have fun blowing things up in proportions. He'd happily told them that he had to get off the phone soon because they were going to eat dinner on the train, which had been true with Kagome knocking on the door and making faces at him through the window signaling it was grub time. However, there were no others in the dining compartment considering it was so late and the only reason they were able to eat at such a time was because Sota had flashed a bunch of money his father had handed to him at the chef.

"So is Kain your _real_ first name?" Kagome asked as she ate a bowl of oden in the dining compartment of the train. Fuery nodded not understanding why it wouldn't be, but then it dawned on him that Shippo had changed his name around. "Well Kain," said Kagome testing out his first name and noticing Fuery duck his head to hide his blush. She would have to soon make sure he fell for someone that wasn't her. She didn't want to lead anyone on. "Does your father still run like a speed demon? And does Rin still love flowers?"

"Pops still runs daily. He required all of us pu-kids to run in the mornings with him since we were about eight," complained Fuery as he nibbled on a bread stick. Kagome caught sight of a sharp fang. Even if Fuery looked human, if you looked close enough, you could faintly notice his fangs were a bit sharper than normal human teeth. "And mom forced pops to plant her a garden. That house is coated with flowers like you wouldn't believe. Grandpa Sesh was peeved for the longest while because of their elopement so he thought it perfect revenge when he slipped mom a bunch of hints at keeping a garden. Now pops has to help tend to it with mom."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle over that news. "Does my brother figure know that I'm coming?"

Fuery made a face. "Aw, Miss Kagome don't call him your brother figure. I really don't want to call you my aunt." Envy sat beside Kagome and Sota sat on the other side of the table with Fuery. Envy didn't know what to make of the conversation. All records showed that she hadn't been in the area that long and yet she spoke with Fuery as if she knew his whole family and had been friends with him for years. He loathed the congenial attitude these humans seemed to have around them. At least with that pipsqueak he had some entertainment since he always seemed to be in trouble. Envy was a little put out that they hadn't run into Scar, he was really aching to combat something after hearing these nauseating displays of friendship.

Sota was busy digging into his third piece of cake; the military was paying for it so he was living life up like a king. Envy glanced at the messy boy as he ate his own plate of spaghetti. Humonguli didn't have to eat, the exception being Gluttony, but it made them feel human to do the same acts as other humans did. The sin cleared his throat and asked, "So who do you have in that locket of yours Priestess?" He pointed his fork at her necklace and noticed her giving him an odd look. Envy wished he'd said that nicer, it had come out very much like his own normal actions in a gruff 'I'm-better-than-you' voice. He didn't need their little priestess to find out what he was otherwise he'd have to kidnap her and terminate any who found out because of her. He just needed her to make him a human dammit and that meant being hanging around her so he could glean information.

Kagome glanced down at the locket. "My old fiancée," she replied very quietly. Kagome's eyes rested on that locket for a long moment before she said, "He's dead and gone now."

"Sis," said Sota breaking Kagome's thoughts. He stared at the necklace as if it were a bad omen. She knew what he was thinking. She'd moved on and needed to show it, but Kagome still couldn't find it in her just yet to take off that necklace. Kagome just resumed eating, a mite quieter than she had been, much to Envy's pleasure and at the same time his curiosity.

* * *

Kagome was tired of traveling. Oh, she was fine and dandy walking, it felt normal to her. But these train rides and car rides were going to do her in. Kagome either felt a bit nauseous on them or she felt irritated with the thumping and bumping. Riding the backs of demons had been smoother than this!

It was with a thankful heart and an excited squeal that Kagome realized the car they were riding in was slowing down. Kagome didn't have to worry about her bag as Fuery seemed more than capable of carrying it with his own stuff. He may have been a little computer nerd, but he was half demon and underneath that skinny exterior he was pretty strong. "Right this way Kagome," instructed Fuery as he happily trotted through the front gate. Sota and Syn made up the rear. Sota had looked at Syn as if waiting for him to kindly offer to carry his bags too, but the humonguli just walked past him. "How are you going to get stronger twerp if you don't carry your stuff?"

Sota would've snapped at him, but he figured everyone was a little grumpy after that long train ride. Well, everyone but Sota who'd had fun going through the train inspecting every cart. Fuery had curled up in a little ball getting motion sick like any dog that didn't like being stuck in a moving vehicle. Kagome had slept peacefully leaning against the window making an imprint on it with her face and drooling none too prettily. Envy had sat there wondering if this drool baby was really one of the people that could possibly make the stone. And a little fight had ensued a few hours later, after Envy had griped at Sota and then fallen asleep, making his face an open target for Kagome and a marker to get revenge on the grumpy military personal who'd snapped at Sota. Envy and Kagome were on bad terms it seemed and the sin had spent a full forty minutes in the train's bathroom trying to get that ink off of his beautiful face. _**The gall of that woman to draw upon my face,**_ he vainly thought as he made his way towards the house. If he couldn't maim her than he planned on having a little bit of revenge on her when the opportunity came.

Fuery set down one of the bags and twisted the door open to the huge three story house. They stepped in to find a bunch of children milling about chasing after a bunch of wolf pups. "Don't mind them, most of them are my nieces and nephews," stated Fuery as he came in behind Kagome, Sota, and Syn. Kagome was confused as to whether or not he was strictly talking about the children. "I've got three sisters and two brothers."

"I smell a priestess stinking up my house!" A rumbling voice sounded throughout the house and in an instant Kagome was being lifted by the waist and swung around in a bear hug by a friendly past memory. One moment she'd been staring at a herd of kids underfoot and the next he'd swooped in. She could hardly breathe in Kouga's embrace. "Rin! Get over here! It's Kagome! Our long lost sister," called out the wolf demon as he set Kagome down. Fuery watched on embarrassed at his parents, but otherwise happy that Kagome got along so well with them. Envy grimaced at the pain he would be put in with all these people running around, noisy brats shouting and giggling, and wolves barking about the place. This was surely one of the seven layers of hell and if all worked out well then Envy would let Lust and the others know what pains he'd been put through for their frigging cause.

"Kagome?" A feminine voice said from the kitchen as a much older Rin stepped out of the kitchen with a sponge in one hand scrubbing the dish in the other. Rin immediately dropped the plate with a loud breaking clatter and screamed, "Big sis!" She took off, more like waddled, over towards Kagome. "Move out of the way! Pregnant woman coming through," cried out Rin pushing past everyone, using her stomach as a bumper to get people out of her way. Kagome was being ushered by a happy wolf demon into the cushiony arms of his very plump mate, Rin. Kouga even began hugging Sota even though he'd never met the boy in his life, he could just tell from the smell that he was Kagome's little brother. The wolf demon slapped Envy on the back, not even caring who he was, he was just ecstatic that Kagome had returned. **_Great, a bruise,_** thought Envy with a wince.

Fuery's sister, the bride-to-be, came trotting down the stairs, face perfect with makeup and hair a bunch of bouncy with black locks. She glanced at Kagome, recognizing her instantly from the portraits that had been painted of her in the house, and slapped her brother on the back sending Fuery catching his glasses from falling off his face. His sister was pretty strong. "You caught _the_ Shikon Miko as your date for my wedding! Way to go bro!" No one noticed how Envy took note of those two words. _**Shikon Miko.**_ _**I'll have to look that up,**_ he thought.

Kagome's eyes softened when she saw Kouga reach out to grab Rin's hand. She couldn't believe this was the little Rin that had trailed after the great Lord of the West. Due to being pregnant Rin was a flurry of emotions as tears glazed her eyes and her cherub smile lit up to say, "Kagome, welcome home."

* * *

Kagome had spent most of the day being carted away from Sota and Fuery by a bubbly Rin and Saira, Fuery's sister that was the bride to be. Saira looked everything like her father with dark tan skin and hair tied up in a ponytail, the only difference was her mother's warm caramel eyes beamed out at Kagome. "I still can't get over the fact that it's you,_ little_ Rin," Kagome whispered, eyes flickering to Rin who was sitting on a bench beside Kagome and Saira watching the flowers nod in the breeze.

Rin giggled and rubbed her stomach at that comment, "As you can see I'm no longer little. I still can't get over the fact that it's you, seventeen-year-old Kagome." She replied back with the same tone that Kagome had used so she knew she wasn't the only one in shock. Kagome and Rin had quickly reformed their sisterly bond, this time Rin was in the position of elder sister. Saira treated Kagome as much as anyone would treat an aunt, even if she was younger than her… she bothered her relentlessly with questions.

"So what's with you and my brother?"

"Nothing," quipped Kagome, shrugging her shoulders. "Fuery is my friend. He's really helped me out."

"Ah," noted Saira, knowing exactly that Kagome's tone suggested it was truth plainly spoken. "Oh fiddlesticks, well I guess I'll have to find someone else to give me nieces from him," grumbled Sarai unabashedly. Kagome outright laughed at her bluntness. Fuery was nothing but a friend. "When did you get back to this time?"

"About…" Kagome tilted her head, deep in thought, and blanched at exactly how long she'd been out of the well… and furthermore how long she'd been in the military. "Four months." She'd been in the military a total of three months with her father and the Elric brothers.

"Time passes by doesn't it?" Rin asked leaning back, her hands resting on her rounded tummy in peaceful contentment. Saira rolled her eyes, already knowing that her mother was about to go 'wise matron' on them. "Time flies when you're with people you love. You know, I never realized that time was flying by until I got word that Miroku passed on. I still watched his line expecting to see your name on there, but I knew I wouldn't when I found a bunch of French names." Kagome shook her head as a tinkling laugh escaped her lips, know Miroku's descendants to be caught up with some French women or men. "I'm happy I'm able to see you again sis."

Kagome leaned against Rin's shoulder, eyes wide and bright with curiosity. "When are you going to tell me some stories about your life and the life of that giant fluffy father figure?" And so Rin and Saira began unraveling centuries of memories for Kagome to hear. The first time Rin received her menstrual cycle had Kagome's eyes watering up with laughter she couldn't hold in. Saira was clutching onto Kagome like a reckless giggling girl as well for she'd never heard this tale. Lord Sesshomaru had scouted the countryside vainly searching for a woman to explain to Rin what was happening, that had been one fatherly discussion he hadn't wanted. Rin told about Falman's streaking phase and how as soon as Falman had stopped streaking at the age of ten, in human terms, that she'd had little Fuery who'd begun streaking and Falman had decided to forgo clothes once more and take off with him. "Ayame and I had the hardest time keeping clothes on them," she bemoaned shaking her head at the grief that had been caused from those two.

"What did Sesshomaru and Kouga do about it?" Kagome asked leaning on Rin's shoulder while Saira leaned against Kagome in turn on the little wooden bench.

"Kouga said that his son should be at liberty to be a, and I'm quoting him, 'free wolf' if he wanted to and that clothes were too itchy," she rolled her eyes at that comment. "And Sesshomaru told Ayame that the heir to the western lands could do whatever he pleased. So it was up to us to fix it."

"Oh no," muttered Kagome, though her eyes were lit up at the story that she knew entailed with this bit of information.

"We devised a plan to make them force our kids into clothes. We both left a message for them to meet us at the winter retreat in the cold mountains. Told them not to bring a stitch of clothing because we were going to 'have a good time.' Well, horny demons obey little love notes their mates leave behind and ended up at the winter home not knowing we'd cleared it of all servants and had their clothes taken away from the place," Rin was chuckling from it. "Obviously we weren't there. When they both found they were there stark naked for the other one to see and now freezing cold from the elements they remedied their ideas about clothes being unnecessary." Kagome and Saira were holding each other guffawing loudly as Kouga and Fuery stepped outside to see what the commotion was about. The women silenced immediately

"What's going on out here? It sounds like a bunch of geese screaming," said Kouga. He looked just as confused as his son. That was all it took to make the three women chortle out in hysterics once more making the men wonder if they'd ever understand women. Envy had been watching from upstairs with Sota and even he didn't think he'd understand women even if he were ever human. Something about women laughing gave him the chills; he knew that whenever Lust laughed, which was rare, it was for something evil.

"They laugh so loud I'd like to smother them with a pillow," murmured Sota. The teenager shook his head because he'd been trying to get a nap on in this room with Envy who'd been nonstop asking him questions about things revolving his life and his sister.

Envy raised a brow and actually found himself agreeing with the human and saying _almost_ cordially, "I'm perfectly fine with helping you with that twerp."

* * *

"You just have to be my bridesmaid," begged the bride that night as they shared a bed. Kagome had found out quite quickly that Saira was as talkative as her father. Saira ran a brush through Kagome's dark locks, playing with Kagome as if Kagome were her giant doll, making two braids on either side of her head. "You're a legend to the world. Even Calcifer, my fiancée, who hasn't been long in a body since he's a fire demon, he's heard of you! Though most people won't think you have the jewel your title says everything. And I can brag that you're all ours since you're family."

A knock came at the door making the two girls look up to the interruption on their girl talk. "Give us a moment," said Saira as she tied her robe around herself and Kagome wrapped a blanket around her own self, both women had been wearing thin slips because Saira's room was the only one without a vent. Kagome went to answer the door, blanket bundled around her waist with her shoulders only showing. She opened the door to find Envy there. His eyes widened just a fraction when he saw her standing there and he casually said, "Some guys downstairs arrived and said they want to see you."

Kagome raised a brow very hesitant at going to answer for strange men. "What're their names? What do they look like?"

"One has red hair and bright green eyes and the other has long white hair and green-" Kagome pushed past the sin as if he weren't even there and took off running down the stairs taking them three at a time.

The homonculus crossed his arms over his chest angered that someone dared to push him aside. "Sheesh, she could've said 'thank you' or 'excuse me'," he complained. Saira tilted her head at him and inhaled very softly, but enough for the sin to notice. His smirk broadened. "Something wrong? Can't smell what I am," he said mockingly before disappearing to one of the spare rooms that had been offered to him that he would be sharing with Sota and Fuery. Saira stared after that guy, gritting her fangs, getting a territorial sense to protect her aunt from him. She didn't like him in the least. For one thing, she couldn't sense him, she could smell him alright and he smelled strongly of male ego, and he very faintly of death… you had to be just close enough to him to catch that smell, but she had.

* * *

Kagome tripped on the last steps, flying straight towards her son who caught her with the talents of any demon. It was hard to believe that this was the real form that had always been underneath Breda's stocky figure. "Shippo," she cried wrapping her arms around her son. His shiny red hair was tied back in a high ponytail that came down to his shoulders. Falman's own straight gleaming locks of white were tied in a low ponytail that went down to his hips.

"I see you got here safely mama," he chirped setting his mom down on her two clumsy feet. "Where's my Uncle Sota?"

"Playing video games with Fuery. His room is jammed with the latest games and technology, so where else would Sota be?" Kagome laughed as she pulled away from Shippo to look at Falman. No matter how many times she looked at Falman in his real form he always looked drool-worthy. However, Kagome's types were the more talkative ones. She pulled at her blanket to cover herself up a bit better.

"See something you like priestess?" Falman asked in a quiet teasing tone as he cocked his brow in a Sesshomaru manner. Kagome smacked Falman on the chest. Okay, even if he wasn't her type she shouldn't have been gawking so openly.

"I was just remembering your father," she said causing a soft look to come in Falman's eyes. He really missed his parents. Kagome noticed his saddened aura and quickly skipped the topic. "What're you both doing here? Shouldn't you be back on base?"

"Well, we _were_ invited to the wedding-"

"I _am_ Rin's brother," added Falman. "Making me uncle to Saira. And Shippo is your son making him Saira's cousin… depending on who you relate yourself to." He scrunched his brow in confusion as did Kagome.

"Well, both Sesshomaru and Rin see me as a sister… so I would be your sister or your aunt… this is confusing," she grumbled. To eradicate all confusion Kagome quickly decided how she was related to them. "That's it, I'm your sister. I always saw Sesshomaru as a fatherly figure anyway and Rin as a little sister. So I guess I'm Fuery's aunt and your sister." Kagome's smile was glowing at this news. She'd never had such a large family before and she was so excited by it. Her father didn't have any siblings and neither did her mother so it was nice to be accepted into a large family full of love. Falman wrinkled his nose at his thoughts about her being his sister. Well, courting the priestess was now out of the playing cards if she saw him as a brother. He sighed, mayhap she had some interesting friends… probably not interesting enough for his tastes, but he wouldn't judge until he found out.

"We took on our real forms so the military never noticed us," shrugged Shippo. Dropping the concealment spells had been the easiest way to ensure safe travel without being caught by any guards for leaving the base. At that moment Saira came down to hug her cousin Shippo and her uncle Falman.

"What took you guys so long?" The robed beauty asked.

Falman blew out an aggravated breath. "We were assaulted by women-"

"And men," groaned Shippo.

"Who had no disregard for blatantly shaming themselves and hitting upon us or trying to touch our persons. Despicable hu-beings," Falman finished when he remembered that his father had drilled that word out of his vocabulary due to his sister Rin… and now his sister Kagome. They were humans; he would not dishonor their names by calling that word something cursed.

* * *

It was just after supper. Kagome and Saira had kept to their room in their little slips of clothing, eating inside and talking with Rin who'd joined them. They had been talking like all women do, meaning loud and no wall could keep out the noise. Envy was lying back on the bottom of a bunk bed, having claimed it before Sota or Fuery could even speak since it looked the comfiest, spied his roommates getting up and breaking for the two bathrooms on the floor. Not only on that floor was Saira and Kagome, but in another room were those strange men he'd seen come in as well as Saira's fiancée Calcifer. Just one other sister was their with her husband, that mess of children had been her's and they were staying on the bottom floor. The one other sisters and two brothers with their little families were to arrive later that night if not on the morning of the wedding day. All of the children were sleeping in the den on the bottom floor. "What's the rush?" Envy asked them. Fuery and Sota exchanged glances that read 'You can't be serious?'

"Syn have you ever had sisters?"

"No," said Envy, which made the duo give him a point blank look.

"You'll understand why we're rushing," said Fuery and the two disappeared.

Too bad for Fuery that he had no idea how long women took in showers that were limited with a certain amount of warm water. He was going to take a shower after Kagome, the longest shower taker known to the history of mankind. Sota actually felt bad for Syn. When he banged on the door for her to hurry up Kagome just ignored him. Envy went to the other bathroom, where Shippo was taking a shower, walked in without sparing one shocked Shippo a glance, flushed the toilet a couple of times, and smiled triumphantly when he heard Kagome shriek. He'd gotten his revenge for the doodling on his face.

However, Envy should've known better than to piss off Kagome. As soon as she'd come out, wrapped up in a spare robe, she walked away from the bathroom humming a little tune under her breath. Envy went into the shower, not knowing that his doom awaited him, and was hit with a blast of frigid cold water. Kagome had used all of the hot water in retaliaton. Even Sota could hear Envy's obscene curses, word for word, from within the shower down their hall. And then Sota and Fuery heard the unmistakable sounds of Envy stomping from the bathroom to bang on the door where Kagome and Saira had just settled to bed. Fuery didn't even look up from his magazine, glasses reflecting the electronics that he was engrossed in, as he muttered, "Ten bucks says Kagome wins." Fuery had as much confidence in Kagome as he had in remembering is first name.

"I'll take that bet. Syn's got a mouth on him too," said Sota without batting an eyelash as he heard the fight ensue in the hallway over Kagome stealing Syn's rights to a warm shower. Sota was waiting for the day that Kagome would meet her match in an argument. The squabble was shorter than expected, but in the end a girlish shriek had been heard when Syn's towel accidentally dropped, and then Syn was running for his life from objects being thrown at him, finally slumping down for the count in their room. As the man grumbled many profanities under his breath, hating his job to trail after this psychotic priestess, Sota slid ten bucks into Fuery's waiting hands.

* * *

Edward was grumpy as he ate his breakfast. He argued with anyone who said the slightest wrong word in his presence or irritated him to the smallest degree. He'd gotten little to no sleep the night before and now he was giving the world hell for it. Edward had finished looking at the maps that would guide them in the direction Roy had mentioned Marco might be.

Edward did find some amusement when Grand commanded the whole base to be silent, his hangover in full affect, and then he'd watched amused as Grand had run out of his room around lunch time at finding news that Kagome had disappeared. He was going to question everyone, his bloodshot eyes found Fullmetal, declaring he'd start with Edward who'd just sat down to eat his lunch. Fullmetal placed his chopsticks down and glared at Grand as he stiffly stood up. Edward muttered for Alphonse to save him some food. Hell blazed in Edward's eyes as he went to the interrogation room, his temper already brimming over. Edward slumped into the chair presented to him and waited for Grand to come in with two of his men that were supposed to stand there and look intimidating while he questioned the alchemist.

"Where is the Priestess Alchemist?"

"Far the hell away from you." Edward answered none too kindly.

"Do you know where Fullmetal?"

"If I did I wouldn't honestly tell a bastard like you," spat out Edward. Bullshitting answers was for wimps so honesty was pouring forth from Edward laced with every bit of malice he had. "You want to lock her up in a laboratory to work and you wonder why Scar is killing all of us." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Alchemist like Grand gave the rest of them a bad reputation.

"How do you-?"

"You talk a lot when you're drunk," lied Edward, not about to get Hughes in trouble for leaking out information. Roy, even Edward as well, had graciously said thanks to Hughes since it had been him that had saved Kagome's skin.

"When did you last see her?"

"Right before she left in her room at night," he answered in all honesty.

The Brigadier stood up straighter, at last he was getting some answers to Kagome's disappearance. "So you admit to having seen her off?"

"Yes," nodded Edward. "I went and saw her off at nine o'clock." He knew even specifics wouldn't help them. From what he'd gathered, the others were going to hide Kagome like a neede in a haystack. "I didn't follow her or Sota out of her room so I don't know where they went from there." His mind briefly remembered Kagome hugging him closely and he immediately looked up at Grand to keep his mind from wondering. "You know," spoke Edward feeling in that moment peculiarly sadistic and mean, but this guy had threatened Kagome so he had it coming to him. This guy was the root for the reason why Edward hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. "I'm betting Scar is out there looking for you. Who better to kill than the Brigadier General Grand? You do have a habit of being cruel and pissing off the wrong people." Grand began to sweat at Fullmetal's words, feeling those words echo in his head where Grand would only admit to himself that he was fearful of exactly what Edward had just said.

"Do you know what I could do to a _shrimp _like you for not telling me anything about your little girlfriend?" Oh, the last straw on the camel's back had snapped, broken, and shredded to pieces with that one word. That was it. Grand was going down. Edward may not have been more powerful than Grand but he was a teen with a lot of time on his hands, a genius, and royally peeved.

"Who are you calling so small you could crush with your heel?" Edward's fist slammed down on the table in front of him breaking it in half. The two glared at each other over the table before Grand found that he would get nothing out of Edward.

* * *

As soon as Edward came out of the room Alphonse made ready the plan he and Sota had contrived for their siblings. This was his one chance to do it since they were going to be leaving to find Marco within the hour. Alphonse had talked Hughes into helping him, so as soon as he could hear the tale tell signs of his brother's metal foot stomping towards them the duo began what they'd been rehearsing. "I can't believe Kagome likes my brother much less loves him," muttered Alphonse, his voice was high pitched and his head was shaking as if he'd just found out something completely unbelievable. He could hear his brother stop in the hallway, frozen to the spot listening intently.

"It is surprising to say the least, but before they left Kagome came to me and begged for me to watch after him. When I asked her why, well, you should've seen her blush! She said that she always worried about people she loved." It was a good thing Edward couldn't see Hughes's face otherwise he would've known straight off that something was up with the wide grin and kissy face on Hughes that wanted to burst out laughing. Edward felt his face suddenly flush with a swamp of feelings. Being angry with Brigadier General Grand was completely out of the window now and forgotten.

"Now that you mention it," said Alphonse as if suddenly having an epiphany, "Kagome does watch after Edward a lot. They tease and are really competitive though-"

"Probably to hide her feelings from him," responded Hughes like a man who knew all about love. The truth was that Hughes could count on one hand the number of women he'd dated before he'd met his lovely Gracia. "I've no doubt that she loves him. Have you seen her sigh sometimes when she's watching him?"

"Wow! She really is lovesick," exclaimed Alphonse. "And she's always cuddling up to him when we go to bed. I'm sure of it now that she really does love my brother! Too bad though he'll never admit his feelings."

"Kagome won't, she's too shy. I'm sure if Ed told her that he cared for her she would immediately reveal her own feelings, but your brother isn't likely to fall in love. He isn't a _big_ enough man to admit if he cares for someone." Hughes was covering his face for he knew in the corner Edward was restraining himself and shaking his fist silently at the little height jab.

Alphonse spared a peek to see that his brother was still listening. It seemed their job was done. "Well, I have to go pack. We're leaving in an hour. See you later Hughes, tell Elysia I said hey." And with that both men got up and left the area leaving behind a very flustered Edward who was realizing he had a horde of feelings for Kagome that were jumping up and down at the fact that she had a crush on him. He did a fist pump and was jumping up and down with a smile lit on his face before he finally realized why he was so happy. He liked her too.

* * *

Roy was taken into questioning too and he was just as obstinate as Edward. "Where's your daughter?"

"I've no idea," he stated. It wasn't a lie. Roy had no idea where Fuery lived, which is what made it so much easier answering, though not many people could tell whether or not Roy was being honest or bluffing.

"You're probably lying."

Roy was as sharp in his answering as Edward had been, albeit his voice was colder. Where Edward had blown hot, Roy blew cold when he was mad. "Then why ask something when you think you already know the answer?" Grand tightened his fist and glared down at the Flame Alchemist who met his gaze. Roy wasn't a teenage boy you could intimidate, he'd been on the front line with Grand as well. Roy had honestly loathed Grand long before had had made plans on kidnapping Roy's daughter. Grand's plans just further fueled the fire of hatred that Roy felt.

"When did you last see your children?"

"Yesterday, during supper," he replied. Roy had business to attend to so he hadn't been able to see his kids off, but he'd known the plans that were to follow. He'd helped coordinate them. He'd taken Grand out for a few reasons; firstly, Grand wouldn't be nearby when Kagome escaped and secondly, Roy had an alibi that he hadn't been there when she'd left.

"Do you know that four of your closest men have disappeared? Kain Ginta Fuery, Vato Maru Falman, Heymans Shippo Breda, and Jean Miyatsu Havoc?" Roy didn't have to fake the surprise at hearing some of those names being on a list of disappearances.

"If you actually took the time and looked in your records you'd see that Fuery filed for leave weeks ago to visit his sister's wedding," replied Mustang leaning his chin on his hand as if this questioning were a waste of his time. "Falman comes and goes as he pleases since _his father_ **was** the one who established this military base. I never think to ask him. Breda normally trails after Falman since they're relatives so wherever they are your guess is as good as mine. And as far as Havoc goes, he's known to be a playboy so I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed the night with a woman. I wish I could've done the same, but instead I helped cart _you_ back from the bar." Roy's eyes flashed up to Grand, reminding him that he'd been with Grand the night before. "Now is that all Brigadier General?" Roy stood up as if he were finished with this bothersome task.

"Mustang… if I get wind that you helped your daughter I'll make sure she never sees the light of day and you'll be demoted and kicked out without the courtesy of a court marshal." All of Roy's plans hung on the balance on whether or not he'd be caught for his hand in helping his kids escape. He knew that right now would be his only chance to come clean. He knew as soon as he stepped outside of this room any form of redemption and staying at the top were gone if they found him out. As a father he understood his choice as he gripped onto the handle and walked away from that room. His world had once been hard liquor and fast women, now it was Kagome and Sota.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were making quick time towards the town. They were taking a cab since it wasn't too far away. It was pretty late so they'd only be able to get some questioning in for today. Edward's thoughts kept drifting to a pair of bright blue eyes he was already missing. He'd been able to think straight until he'd heard Al and Hughes's conversation. Now he couldn't get her off the brain. **_I should've just walked away. Just goes to show that being nosy never really helps__,_** Ed thought. Even as he thought it, Ed still couldn't escape the little bit of joy at finding that Kagome liked him. "Big brother you think General Grand will know it was us?" Alphonse was referring to the fact that Edward had transmuted a pillar of earth to place Grand's car on the roof of East Central.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling anyway that we're being followed so it serves him right," stated Edward. He'd already been catching sight of a cab riding a few blocks behind them. It would make a lot of sense that it was someone trying to find Marco if they found him.

* * *

The day after Edward had been questioned, the day that he had finally located Marco's house, Kagome was standing at a wedding. Kagome wore a modern mode of kimono that was semi-formal, the bottom coming down right under her knees. The sleeves hung like any kimono with a square cut that showed off her cleavage. It was a sweet blue color to bring out her eyes along with the silk blue heels on her feet. Kagome had been lucky that Saira wasn't making her wear something frilly or scratchy. Her dress had been made the night before, though Kagome had no clue how anyone had gotten her measurements, and delivered promptly in the morning for the wedding that would be taking place outside of the house. Any man looking at Kagome would think her beautiful.

She walked with Fuery on her arm to their appointed spots as maid of honor and best man. It was a long, but beautiful ceremony. She kept glancing over at Sota and Syn who were both nodding off on multiple occasions. Sota's excuse was because he was tired. Syn's excuse was because he was weary of humans and their disgusting feelings being proclaimed to the world.

Nothing though took the tears of happiness out of Kagome's eyes. She had to dab at her face with a napkin that had been hidden in her bouquet, courtesy of Shippo who knew his mother all too well to know that the flood works would break during the wedding. There was just nothing so stirring as watching the bride and groom kiss and see their eyes shining with unbridled hope as they realized they were going to start their life together very soon. Kagome watched as family members shared their own emotions with that first wedded kiss. Calcifer's brother Howl, who stood next to Fuery, exchanged a warm glance with his silver-haired wife Sophie who sat in the front row. Kouga had an arm draped over his Rin's shoulders, whispering words in her ear that made her laugh through her tears. Saira's other brothers were waiting in the audience to threaten Calcifer should he break her heart after marriage. Aside from that, everyone was euphoric and in a gleeful mood. Kagome watched the couple holding each other's hands as they took off for the reception inside the house where they would get to hold their first lunch with family and friends together. Kagome walked, practically cantered really, down the aisle with Fuery on her arm, wanting to catch sight of their first dance.

Kagome's eyes shined as she watched the bride and groom hold each other and murmur things during their first dance… all of it made Kagome realize that she wanted that someday. She didn't want something that would never come; Inuyasha could never be brought back from the dead. And even if he had, from what she'd heard from Shippo, he wouldn't be the same guy she'd fallen in love with. And so Kagome reached around her neck and took the necklace off. Tears of happiness crowded her eyes and she actually smiled brighter than Sota had ever seen her smile before. Kagome felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she slid the necklace into the little pocket on the side of her dress. Her time for mourning was over. It was really time now to find what she was missing, not in the past, but in the present. Sota smirked, having caught sight of gold disappear from her neck, and murmured to his new friends, "Looks like my sister is ready to date again."

Kagome's hands fluttered to her hair and she pat it in place, she adjusted her dress so it fit better proudly displaying her cleavage, and strutted determinedly in her heels to tell Kouga and Rin her plan to start this off right. After the first dance Saira walked over and found out what was going on, she then took the microphone and announced, "For the rest of the night everyone owes me a dance, but when you're not dancing with me I'd like every eligible bachelor to dance with my maid of honor." She pulled Kagome by her side and beamed happily at the crowd. When the music started up again Kagome was whisked away into dances. Kagome was unaware of Shippo and Sota high fiving one another and talking in muted tones away from the dancers. She felt a pair of eyes on her back, but then again she felt many pairs of eyes on her back, so she didn't happen to look around… if she had Kagome would've noticed Syn's eyes upon her watching her like a hawk.

* * *

At some point or another Kagome went to the bar to get some punch, not knowing that a trap was laid out for her by Sota and Shippo who sat very close by drinking their own drinks. "Are you sure about this?" Sota asked Shippo as if he were astounded at the news. Kagome tilted her head to casually listen in wondering what information made her brother so startled.

Shippo nodded his head vigorously, "As sure as I'm breathing Sota. That shrimp is head over heels for your sister." Shippo smirked when he saw Kagome's whole body seem to freeze and he noticed that she was no longer sipping at her drink. Kagome was listening intently.

Sota shook his head in disbelief, "There's no way. He's either arguing with her or seeing her as a science experiment."

"He's doing that to cover up the fact he likes her. I know! He told me himself that when they spend time together he can hardly think straight," said Shippo as if that were a solid fact to prove for love. "He loves her, I overheard him admit it to Al. And if you notice he never leaves Kagome's side."

"That hug he gave her before we left," noted Sota, "he really did look in love. Yo should've seen the way he hugged her Ship! But why hasn't he said anything?"

"For the same reason Mustang rarely shows Kagome and you that he cares. He has a reputation. Though I heard him tell Alphonse that he wouldn't mind just knowing he could be her friend, that he wasn't worthy of her with a metal arm and leg no matter how much he cared about her." Sure Shippo was laying it on as thick as butter, but he knew what words to say to win over a female. Shippo was a fox demon, his seduction skills were unrivaled even by Mustang though the Colonel had no idea that Breda Shippo really was a hound dog of the military… or in this case a hound fox. Kagome immediately felt her chest clench at how little Edward would think himself merely because he was missing a few limbs.

"Neither one will do anything about it," sighed Sota inwardly wanting to do a victory dance for he knew his sister had just taken the bait. Sota shook his head as if lamenting something that could've been. "Well, I'm going to go steal a dance from the bride." And with those words Sota got up and bee lined straight for the bride and Shippo casually got up to toss away his drink. Kagome stayed rigidly standing where she was, red coating her skin at what she'd heard. For a brief moment Kagome wanted to giggle like a teenager and dance around.

"What's gotten you so happy Priestess?" Syn asked. That girl looked like you could've said whatever cruel words you wanted to her and she would've kept on smiling and grinning for all of the world to see. At that moment Kagome had realized her own feelings for Edward, which she'd been quiet to voice due to her thoughts on Inuyasha.

Kagome just scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed it off, "Oh nothing. Just got some good news is all."

The sin gave her the once over and casually asked, "Do you want to dance?" He might as well get some enjoyment out of his babysitting work. He really loathed it, but that's what this whole thing was beginning to feel like. However, right now she hardly looked like a baby. In fact, for a brief moment Envy wondered if he had some of Lust's traits. Kagome wasn't too bad looking for a dreadful human. Though, she definitely wasn't his first pick of women.

Kagome shook her head no. "Why? You still wouldn't smile a real smile even if we danced," she stated.

"What do you mean? I smile at you tons. Its not my fault if you can't tell a smile from a grimace Priestess," he rebuked, a bit of anger in his voice. He may be in this weird body that was a far cry from his normal adorable one, but how dare she refuse him.

Kagome shook her head, "Even when you do smile, it doesn't reach your eyes. You always look mad at the world Syn." Envy was shocked that she'd noticed what others hadn't. He'd always been great at his disguises, tricking people into believing he was their closest friends and loved ones, and here was a girl who saw right through it all. It made him madder than a hornet that she could call his bluff. "How about we just walk outside instead? It's kind of hot in here," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, needing the cold air to cool down her jumpy emotions that were still showing from finding out Edward cared about her. Kagome berated herself at how fickle she was, ready to cast Inuyasha off and then immediately wanting to chase after Edward, but she knew this had been a long time in coming. She'd been friends with Edward for quite some time now and was beginning to know him better than she did herself. Besides, she was ready to move on.

Kagome and Envy walked outside into the cool air, it was so bright and pretty out, but they kept to the shade under the trees surrounded the house. "How can you read people like you do Priestess?" Envy dared to ask, he was incredibly peeved that she was so pompous as to see through him and he sought the answers for how she could.

"I don't know. I get a taste of people's auras and I know. Your aura though is… well, it's close to nonexistent," admitted Kagome as they walked side by side. "You're harder to read. I can only feel you when you're happy so I know you're upset the rest of the time."

"So you're saying I don't have a soul," he hissed, not liking for it to be rubbed in even more that he lacked that little artifact that the humans had.

Kagome paused for a moment eyes looking up at the trees that shaded them. "I wouldn't say that Syn. I've met someone without a soul; she took part of mine from me one time to become human again... No, I think you're just different." Envy was the one to pause now, not at the fact that she'd pegged him for different, but for the fact that she'd mentioned someone else who hadn't had a soul. A person made human. That was what he was looking for. That was their key!

"How did it happen?" Envy asked too interested, needing to know the information that could help him and his siblings become real. Kagome felt her spine stiffen, feeling his curious aura in that moment. She had noticed that he only paid attention when it came to her research, and though she wasn't sure whether or not to trust him, she definitely wasn't going to trust the ones who sent him any time soon for her nerves still felt fickle around Secretary Douglass and Fuhrer Bradley.

"I'll tell you the day I see a real smile," she responded and promptly walked ahead of him leaving the homunculus irritated beyond a doubt. Envy did know enough to know that forming into anyone close to Kagome would be enough to distract her and kill her if she didn't do what they needed her to do. There were so many people she cared about that it was hard to choose just one. And he wouldn't use it unless he needed to corral her or finish her. But knowing wasn't enough; they needed both of their little alchemists to follow their bread crumbs. If they didn't hurry quick enough he was tempted to lead them to the next clue. But which form would she react the most too?

"Tested on any animals lately?" He had little talent for small conversation and so Envy only knew frankness.

"Actually I'm planning on going to the pound or the veterinary clinic and seeing what I can do. That is if that Brigadier leaves otherwise I'm stuck here," she complained. Yes, the sins would have to get rid of that pesky man who seemed to be impeding their work. Kagome spied out a nearby well and halted in her stride. She didn't like wells, but it was time to get over her fears of wells and swords. Kagome walked over towards it and placed her hand on top of the well, glancing downwards to see it was full of water. There would be no time jumping with this well. She faintly smirked and leaned against it. Kagome was unaware that the sin was staring intently at the odd girl. "One fear gone. One left. I'm scared of swords," she admitted to the sin not knowing that how carelessly uttering such a thing would be a mistake. How was Kagome to know that he was, for all intents and purposes, an evil being who just wanted to use her? "And you're scared too." He was scared of having friends, that much Kagome knew, but she didn't voice it. She didn't want to have to deal with someone's temper tonight. Before the sin could tear her down in an argument over frights and scares Kagome's head jerked up. She felt her heart freeze in her chest momentarily. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Envy saw her eyes seemed to dilate as if she were surrounded by something scary.

"Kagome," he actually said her name instead of that stupid title. Kagome took off running towards the house being chased after by the sin. She didn't know how she knew, but something called out to her in trouble. She could feel pricks on the back of her neck as if he were signaling her for help. She could feel his aura even though it was far away, Edward was in danger. "Shippo help," Kagome said knowing that her son would hear her wherever he was. True to his demonic form Shippo, as well as Falman and Fuery, appeared at the door that she was running to. Shippo immediately shifted so he was in front of Envy, lifting him up by the collar, and growling, "What did he do to you mom?"

"No, no," she cried out grabbing Shippo's arm at the false accusation. "Put him down!" Shippo dropped the homonculi to his feet and his eyes went wide with worry at being found out as a demon. "Don't worry. He's a demon too, but Shippo I need you or someone to take me to Edward. He's in trouble."

Shippo shared a look with Falman and Fuery before asking. "How do you know he's in trouble mom? He's not exactly here-"

"I don't know. I just feel this pain in my chest that something's wrong with him," she had a hand to her forehead as she tried to explain just what was going on. She knew he was in danger. She just knew. Kagome felt as if she could feel him near her at that moment, his aura melding with her own calling out for help. Kagome could only attribute it to her whole aura powers, but she didn't even think that was a valid excuse for she'd never felt this before with any others.

Shippo looked over at Falman and ordered with serious eyes, "Take her to him now," Shippo grabbed Fuery by the arm and disappeared into the house to find Kouga. Shippo knew what was happening… but it shouldn't be happening to Kagome.

Kagome kicked off her heels and went to Falman's awaiting arms. He quickly summoned up a cloud and they were off.

* * *

Envy was left behind to think over what had happened. It seemed there were more curiosities in the world than just him. _**That's interesting. I wonder if alchemist know of demons? Perhaps we can create a monster for ourselves to control out of one, **_he thought. It would mean hinting and leaving little tid bits about demons around other alchemist who were stupid enough to test it, but it would be interesting to see what they could have working for them.

Envy shoved his hands in his pockets and was about to continue on with his walk when he noticed something glittering from under the grass. Envy bent down to retrieve it and found the locket that Kagome had worn for so long around her neck. _**It must've slipped out of her pocket. Careless little twit,**_ thought the nosey Envy as he popped the necklace open. The guy had his mouth wide open showing fangs and unusually colored golden eyes and white hair. Envy knit his brows in confusion. _**He looks vaguely familiar, **_thought the sin as he swung the picture before his eyes back and forth trying to place a name to the face. And then it clicked for Envy. He knew exactly who this guy was! Oh this was the icing on his cake with candles lit atop it. This was the guy she'd mourned for! _**He's one of ours! Oh, this is far too good to be true! Swaying this girl to do our bidding may be easier than expected. **_With those thoughts in his head Envy now knew that matter what Kagome did they owned her so long as she didn't fall for another. And so Envy decided to resign himself to the task or preventing her from forgetting her long lost lover. Envy knew he was taking a different approach than he did with all of the other victims, but she was a more challenging rival. Why Kagome wasn't more domineering was a surprise for him with all of that locked up potential, but it proved his gain for a meek Kagome he could handle.

Envy stood up and quickly began running away from the house towards the car. He picked up the radio in his car, one he'd stolen from the base, and tuned the station to pick up the private military line. Receiving the latest transmissions it appeared that Kagome did have a new talent concerning finding the shrimp. Envy could hear that the Flame was moving in defense for Fullmetal. It appears that Flame had gotten word that Scar had been spotted in the area Fullmetal was supposedly at. One Strong Arm was supposedly tailing Fullmetal.

* * *

Shippo tugged Fuery behind him and immediately went to Kouga who had just finished his father and bride dance. "Kouga, gotta second?" Kouga nodded and left with Shippo and Fuery, walking towards the library in his large house. Shippo wasn't surprised when he heard Sota's footsteps following closely behind them. Kouga shut the doors to his study and leaned against the door.

"What's this about Ship? I just heard you guys outside. Why did Kagome have to leave?" Kouga hadn't even needed to step outside of the house to hear Kagome call out for her son, his hearing was that great. Other demons in the wedding party had probably heard her as well, but most demons now a days toned out things that weren't involved with themselves. Sota worried for his sister and shuffled his feet nervously wondering what all this was about. The teenage boy crept over towards a window and peeked out, watching Syn outside, finding his attention straying as he waited for the real information to reveal itself. The next moment he looked out the window Syn had seemed to vanish out of nowhere.

Shippo sighed and glanced at Fuery before he sat down in a leather chair in the room. "Kagome left because her friend was in trouble." Shippo locked eyes with Fuery and Kouga waiting for one of the two wolf demons to pick up on the significance of what he said.

"And? That's just like Kagome," shrugged Kouga. "Why does it surprise you?"

"Her friend isn't exactly here and Kagome doesn't have a phone. Can you guess how she knew?"

"She sensed him," spoke up Fuery finally catching on. "He's right. Miss Kagome said she felt a pain in her chest or something-" And Fuery's voice died off as he caught those words and it finally clicked in his head. Kouga's face was one of bafflement as he stroked his chin deep in thought.

"Only demons feel when others are in trouble and the only ones they feel in trouble are their mates," said Shippo. "Kagome is no demon and that Edward smells one hundred percent human. I thought you might know something since you married a human." Kouga came to sit in the leather couch across from Shippo. Fuery came over and slumped on the couch as he digested this information. His little half demon heart didn't like it either.

Kouga leaned back and closed his eyes remembering when his demon had called out to Rin. Nothing had been able to stop him when it finally recognized that Rin was of age and she loved him, his demon had woken up one day and bam he'd eloped with her. "Humans can feel it too… though on a smaller scale," stated Kouga slowly thinking over his words. He knew his son had a crush on Kagome so he was trying to gently lay down the truth. "Your mom could feel it before I could. Rin began feeling things for me at thirteen, I remember one time I was hurt and trapped on a mountain, and she told Sesshomaru who scouted out for me. He should've figured out then that she was my intended, but we'd never thought a human could feel things." He'd finally taken her as his wife at seventeen when his demon termed her ready and the area safe enough to marry her and produce pups during a peaceful time.

"But neither one is a demon." Shippo was shaking his head, it didn't make sense.

"No, but they're both incredibly powerful humans," Kouga said looking up and locking eyes with his son, Fuery ducked his head, he'd already rationed out what his father would more than likely answer. "We demons have mates that we can sense, is it so odd that humans have soul mates that they can sense?"

"But he's been in danger before. Why hasn't she felt him then?" Shippo stated. If this was the truth than he had to rule out any cause if suspicion for it to be false.

"I don't know, maybe they've realized they care about each other. Then again, Kagome's pretty slow about admitting to herself..." Kouga's words died off upon seeing Sota and Shippo exchange glances and then hang their heads in guilt. His claws tapped rhythmically on against his seat as he waited for them to explain.

"Uh yeah, we caused that revelation," admitted Sota sheepishly. "We tricked them into believing the other was in love with them. I'm pretty sure since she's off to rescue him that Alphonse already convinced Edward."

Fuery sent Shippo and Sota a look through accusing eyes, "You two couldn't have made her fall for me."

"Well, he's her soul mate so even if she did fall for you it would be a moot point," shrugged Shippo. Kouga glanced over to his son and murmured, "I'm sorry Fuery."

Fuery shook his head, sighing deeply, and lifted up his chin to see his father. "It's okay pops. Kagome's so sweet I can't help but wish the best for her. If he is her soul mate, and I do believe he is, then I'll be happy knowing she's happy." And that's why Kouga thought his son would find the perfect mate for him. Fuery was too good not to have someone. Shippo patted Fuery on the back, "If it helps Fuery, if anything happens to Edward I'm sure you can sweep in. Be happy though Kagome doesn't see you as a brother like she does Falman. Our wolfy dog wasn't too happy about that when Kagome told him that being your aunt made her his sister." Fuery chuckled already imagining the look of distaste on Falman's features when he realized she was too close in the pack.

* * *

**A/N: Well, we can't have Kagome looking all pretty without Edward seeing now can we? And will Sota have anything special priest or alchemist related? And where's Havoc? Tune in next time. Fufufu. Oh and the random cameo's of other animes... that's just for fun, nothing really pertinent about that.**


	9. Chapter 9 Like Father, Like Daughter

**A/N: You guys are getting more creative with the threats, on the positive side you guys are really creative. Holding poor Fuery captive because I love him, shame on you. XD I think I'm the only person who responds positively to threats. -goes off to work on Leg/Kags now-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FMA or Inu, but I do own a poster of Edward Elric... can you blame me?**

* * *

Kagome and Falman landed in an alley not too far from where all of the destruction was. She could see her father was there looking amongst the rubble for someone. But Kagome's eyes didn't stray to Roy for long, she felt it again, the thrumming against her soul.

As Falman, who'd shifted forms, went to report to Roy and ask what was happening, Kagome stared on waiting to feel something. "How did you get here so fast?" Roy asked, not even noticing his daughter on the premises. He didn't have a touch of priest in him like she did so he couldn't feel on such thing as auras.

"We came by _my_ way," retorted Falman meaning his demonic form of travel that was better not said around any other military personnel.

Kagome felt a faint thrum calling to her. _**He isn't here though. He's running.**_ She turned her feet in the direction of a nearby alley and bit her lip nervously contemplating whether or not to leave the others behind. For all she knew this was just intuition and she was going on blind hope she'd find Ed. Even if she felt her instincts calling out to her, instincts that she'd gotten from being a priestess and being in the past. Those instincts that had kept her and her friends alive were tugging at her. She couldn't rationalize it, sometimes you just knew when something bad was happening to someone you cared for. Kagome knew that leaving this safe location would be reckless though…

"Ah, so you… wait. We? As in plural?" Roy asked wondering who else had come with Falman and why weren't they reporting to him. There were very few soldiers who wouldn't report to him with his reputation.

"Yes sir, Kagome and myself," shrugged Falman and Roy had a look of panic across his face. Great, with Kagome there she was in imminent danger. The Brigadier may have been dead, but Scar was still in the area. "Don't worry, she's over-" Falman glanced over, but Kagome was gone. Falman's eyes weren't the only one's to bug out. Roy grabbed Falman by the lapels, not caring if this man were a demon or not.

"Sniff her out dammit! Lead me to her now," growled out Roy. He barked out orders to Hawkeye, telling her he had to leave and explaining in a quick voice that Kagome and Edward were both missing. All units were called to find them immediately as soon as Armstrong was taken to the hospital. Roy didn't even go with Armstrong; he was already running with Falman to find his daughter. As he ran he prayed he'd find her alive. His career be damned. He'd only had her for a few short months, but no matter what the distance or time spent away from each other she was his daughter! And he loved her! It was his father's duty to protect his little girl. He already had so many strikes against him and she forgave him. He was slowly redeeming himself to her and he prayed that at this moment he wouldn't fail in finding her too late.

* * *

Edward didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt that something was pulling him along, yanking him as if he were tied to the end of a rope. He gripped Marco's hand and told Al, "Follow me." No one knew what he was doing; not even Edward, but he knew wherever he was going that someone was there who needed his help. He couldn't identify with who, just that he felt a part of his soul tugging on him in that direction, but even that didn't make sense to Edward. It was the only way he could describe what was happening. Marco wondered where they were going and hoped that wherever it was would be far from the military. Marco had no idea that they were heading to see the daughter of the man who'd set him free.

* * *

Kagome was cornered. She'd gone looking for Edward only to find danger literally backing her into a corner. Had she of arrived sooner to the scene where her father had been she would've known that Scar was in the area, however, Kagome had been completely clueless and going on the force that was driving her in this direction. It was her fault for not asking or reporting to her father. So here she stood facing Scar. His tan skin, tall build, those shades blocking the sight of his eyes from her, and that white mark in the center of his forehead. Sure he was intimidating, but she'd seen scarier. She'd faced demons and he was no demon. "Kagome, the Priestess Alchemist," he stated as he peered at her from behind his glasses. He'd spent particular time reading over her files. A person of God helping the military. It was irony that she was the most powerful priestess he'd heard of and she used her powers for the wrong side.

Kagome took a step backwards, her back running right into the wall. There was nowhere for her to go. She could try and transmute the wall into an opening, but the guy was far too close that he'd probably use it to attack her while she was preoccupied. She could try to use the wind around them, but he was heavy enough to still try and get to her. And sometimes her priestess powers didn't do so well under stress. It didn't help that her priestess powers wouldn't work on him. He was human. "So good to finally meet one of God's betrayers. You of all people know what it is like to do the work of God and yet you blasphemy him by helping the evil in the world create when it is only **his **right to do so," he flexed his arm. "I'm going to enjoy sending you away as a turncoat to God."

"God isn't the only one who creates," said Kagome, deciding that if she was going to go out she might as well give this guy a piece of her mind. She kicked off her silk blue heels planning on fighting her hardest as well. Those shoes were ruined already due to the water. The cold felt good on her feet, as if waking her. Kagome could run barefoot. All she needed was a way out. "God helps humans create too otherwise we wouldn't produce." Kagome suddenly felt her heart lift up as she found her way out. She'd spotted her way out just over Scar's shoulder.

"That is something natural," he spat out.

"So is alchemy," she stated as he stood right in front of her. She could see the color of his eyes with him being so close to her. He was a man of Ishbal.

"Turn aside from your ways and repent Kagome Mustang. Go back to doing good," he offered her giving her one chance that he'd never given any of his victims. He just didn't want to see such raw powers of God go to waste.

"Can't you see? I **am** doing good," she answered him.

He set his resolve and looked down at her emotionlessly upon hearing her words. "Then any last prayers Priestess?" Scar asked lifting up his tanned arm. Kagome caught sight of the black markings trailing around it. Her eyes refocused on her goal behind Scar. That beautiful goal that had come at the right time for her. She'd been talking with Scar stalling so that goal could come up with some ideas to save her ass. Hopefully he'd had enough time to think because she was out of time.

"No, but **you** may want to pray," she replied pointing behind him with a smug look of satisfaction on her face.

Scar glanced over his shoulder to find Edward, Alphonse, and Marco. "I can finish you three state alchemists together," he said as Edward and Alphonse launched towards him.

"Kagome move," ordered Edward, not needing to say so twice as Kagome took off running towards Marco while Scar was distracted. Kagome spun around and threw up her hands, summoning the air around them to knock Alphonse out of the way before Scar could kill him by breaking his symbol, making it so that he only injured Alphonse bursting part of his armor. "Al!" Edward launched himself out at Scar who caught his arm and broke it into pieces. Edward slumped onto the ground. His eyes went from his brother to Kagome. And for the life of him all he could think of, with his knees bent on the ground and his arm damaged goods, was the fact that he couldn't protect either without his arm now. Scar began walking towards Kagome, Marco held her back trying to whisper to her to leave.

"No," she growled out. Marco had overheard by now her name from Scar, her actions further cemented the fact that she was his daughter because his daughter would seek to do the right thing. "I'm not leaving them."

"Go ahead. Do it. Just let them live in exchange for me," Edward was telling Scar, though Kagome knew Edward didn't believe in a thing he was saying, he was just trying to get them to safety. It would be a proper equivalent exchange-"

"The hell it is. Ed, my soul was exchanged for someone's in the past. Trust me, no two souls are worth swapping," commented Kagome stomping on Marco's foot and elbow his stomach to get free. She broke out of his grasp and took off for Ed. Kagome slid in the rain, not caring about her life as her knees scraped. Her heart told her to protect him at all costs. She was pretty sure that she cared for Edward as more than a friend by now. And now that she had found out about her feelings she wasn't going to let it go to waste nor would she watch him die in front of her.

"Kagome stay the hell away!" Fullmetal tried pushing her with his human arm, but he couldn't do so as easily as with his metal arm. "Let them go. Kagome's a priestess, she doesn't need to be in this military and Al's not even in it."

"No dammit," she argued throwing her arms around Edward's neck and holding on for dear life. No matter how he squirmed and tried to throw her off of him Kagome just held on tighter to Edward in a permanent embrace. This is what happened when two stubborn wills fought. They were immovable. Kagome glared up with bright blues at Scar. "If you're going to kill him you have to kill me too." She cared too much for him to give his life up so easily for her. Besides, why couldn't someone ever ask her if she wanted them to give up their life for her? She never wanted it and yet others always assumed it. And why did Ed have to assume that Al and her would want himself to give up his life for them?

"No! Ed we're all we've got," shouted out Alphonse. Just as Scar's hand came down on her a barrier shot up from her powers, reacting on instinct, making his arm bounce right off of the pink shield in his way. He may have been human, but that arm was something else entirely. Kagome was shocked to find he was being kept out and for once she quietly wondered if alchemy had ties with demons for it to have done such. "If you're doing the work of God why is he protecting _me_?"

Scar thought over that question. Just as Scar brought his other hand towards the barrier, finding it could go through, he reached out for her when he cried out in pain by the power of the stone in Marco's hands. Before Scar could rethink reaching back into that barrier he was hit sideways by something crashing against him and knocking him into the wall. Scar had to catch his breath for a moment. No one had seen that coming. When Mustang picked himself up, having used his body as a battering ram on Scar, he growled out, "No one threatens my daughter." His gloves may not work, but he would fight tooth and nail for his little girl. Scar raised his hand to come at Mustang and finally rid the world of that hound dog but Marco tossed the red stone into his hand, saving Mustang for a second time.

"Don't let him escape," ordered Mustang as Scar ran out of the alley towards where his men were waiting. A loud eruption and the ground shook as Scar disappeared into the sewer under the ground before anyone could fire a shot. Kagome was shaking as she clutched onto Edward. Her heart was beating in her chest. They'd come so unbelievably close and he'd planned on doing something reckless. She buried her head into his neck shaking. This was not how her day at a wedding was supposed to go. And her shoes were ruined! With that last feminine thought running through her head Kagome couldn't help but tear up.

"Say something Kagome… Alphonse?" Edward's voice was hoarse and neither of the two spoke to him. She pulled away from Edward as coldly as someone could and went to lean against the wall behind her as Alphonse punched his brother in the face and began calling him names. Marco tossed the Elric's a piece of paper and Kagome knew the chase would be on again. She was a wanderer at heart; it was nice to know that they'd be traveling even if there was danger. She reckoned something's never changed, especially like her having friends who were prone to attract danger and run in head first. This was her life and it seemed so much safer compared to the Feudal Era even with these dangers she had now.

"Kagome aren't you going to say anything?" She shook her head deciding silence would be best right now when she wanted to beat the snot out of Edward. Her silence was uneasy on both of the brothers, and though Al was pissed off at his brother too this was the first time they were seeing her safe. "Nice dress Kagome," murmured Alphonse finally noticing she'd changed clothes. Edward tilted his head and saw the blue dress that clung to her now due to the water. _**That's right. Kagome was at a wedding today,**_ he thought wondering why she was here. The blue of that dress really looked like her eyes; it made them shine in some girly way even if she did look a mess. She was soaked through the bone and the only reason he knew that was because he could see the faint blue of her matching bra underneath. Kagome was probably freezing without a jacket. Sure enough, upon closer inspection he noticed her skin had goose bumps over it. He couldn't have that. Nor could he have himself drooling over her.

With one hand Edward threw off his red cape and placed it over Kagome's shoulders, covering her up as best as he could. Kagome blinked for a moment, her memories floating back to another red piece of cloth that was often used to protect her. For a brief moment something flickered in Kagome's mind making her pause and take a closer inspection… _**Could Edward be the reincarnation of Inuyasha? **_But Kagome knew the answer before she voiced it. He wasn't. His aura was too different. She sighed, not saying anything, and leaned against his shoulder. That was about as much of Edward being forgiven as he'd get from Kagome. He wanted to tell her she looked pretty but he bit his tongue back. He couldn't while they were in the drizzling rain and her dad was less than eight feet away from them. She probably wouldn't believe him anyway when she was in such a state. "I'm glad I got to see you again," he murmured instead.

* * *

They'd been brought back into East Central quick like a lick. Roy had looked at the exhausted look on the trio of faces. They had to file reports of what happened. He was still after the position as Fuhrer, but he was still a father too. So Roy had sat in front of Kagome, making sure she composed her own accounts of what had happened. Roy had dutifully filled out Edward's since he had only one arm and was actually right handed so he would've had a very hard time doing that. That fire that had her helping the Elric's. It was like looking at a mirror of himself except Kagome had the strength to live on all the time. She never quit going. He doubted the thought of quitting had ever crossed her mind with how much of a fighter she was. Because of that bravery though her prestige was growing quicker than his.

When they were finished Roy had taken Kagome's paper and ordered her, in a concerned fatherly way though, "Go take a shower and rest. I'll finish this for you." She'd nodded her head and had gotten up on her bare feet. Her blue torn shoes had been brought back by someone, but she knew they were ruined. Roy nodded his head at Edward to take her while he spent his time questioning Alphonse. Though the tin boy wasn't in the military Roy wanted his view on it and Roy also was taking a note on the way Kagome treated people, Alphonse no doubt wanted to get his words spoken on what happened.

* * *

Edward walked alongside Kagome towards where the women's showers were located. His right arm wasn't there any longer to take her hand like he'd become accustomed to. The thing that really unnerved him was the fact that Kagome still hadn't spoken to him. "Ed, I don't think you can come in here with me y'know," Kagome finally said, her voice breaking through his thoughts. He stopped to find they were in front of the shower room now. He'd informed both Kagome and Alphonse of the note that had been left. Kagome had said nothing and it was her input he wanted.

"Are you finally talking to me?" Relief rolled off his aura in waves that she was speaking now. She felt like a petty child for having stayed so silent around him. She'd just been as irritated with him as Alphonse had been, but there was no going back and changing time anymore.

"Yeah, though Marco's hint may be another dead end we've still got to try it. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," she admitted. She crossed her arms over her plump heart shaped chest. Edward was incredibly thankful that she had on his red cloak, though it still seemed dry it made her look alluring inside of it. _**Like she's a blue stone nestled in a huge red wrapping... What the hell?**_ Edward tried tampering those thoughts down until he noticed that she no longer wore that necklace either, which made him do a self righteous victory dance in his head. Edward was doing the figures in his head, the fact that he was noticing so much about her may have been largely impacted by what he'd heard, but the fact that he couldn't stop noticing things further proved he also had feelings for that had finally surfaced. He wondered if they'd been lying there dormant, hidden behind all the distracting thoughts of the stone. Now that they'd usurped the rest of his thoughts he couldn't stop thinking about her. He liked her far too much and he didn't know what to do. He'd always been oblivious of girls until this moment and now when he knew he liked one he couldn't get the words out. **_Dammit! How does Havoc do it?_** Edward shuffled his feet. Why couldn't he act all smooth? _**Damn Hughes for saying I'm not the bigger man!**_ Guys his age were supposed to be flirting with girls. Hell, since when did he care about acting like a normal guy? "Edward, cat got your tongue?" Kagome about damn near gave him a heart attack speaking so close to him, she'd leaned forward to look at his intently focused face, her nose inches away from his own until her voice had broken him out of his trance.

"I was just wondering… well, Kagome…" His mind grasped at straws to transmute into something intelligent. He shuffled back towards her now that she wasn't up in his face scaring him, standing right in front of her. "Do you like milkshakes?"

It was apparent to Kagome that Edward had lost his mind or had been hit too hard from that blast to his automail. She reached up to check his forehead for a fever. "What're you doing?" His face heated under her touch and he almost got a nosebleed from how close she was to him. Her beautiful cuticles and soft hands holding his face... it made his heartbeat go at an alarming rate, Ed believed that a train couldn't possibly beat it with how fast it was pacing.

"You don't seem to be running a fever to me, your cheeks are warm," she commented quietly as her hands, still cold from being outside, held onto his face. And then Kagome remembered the conversation she'd heard from her brother and son. If he liked her maybe this was because of her. The apples of her cheeks flushed prettily under his gaze and her hands quickly retreated. They locked gazes for a minute. Both trying to figure out just why the other liked them and trying to figure out just how to admit they liked them too. "Yeah, I like milkshakes," she commented with a shy nod of her head. Kagome's vibrant blue eyes seemed to dance.

Edward ducked his head sheepishly. "Good, because maybe… well, the milkshakes are great in our hometown." He looked back at her determined to meet those eyes. "It would suck if you didn't get to try one." Did Edward, in a very roundabout fashion, ask her out on a date? Her stomach felt lighter at that news. Shippo and Sota had been telling the truth it seemed. There was no way it could be a trick.

"Maybe you can take me to get one," Kagome suggested as they did this little dance around each other. She had a little bit more knowledge when it came to dates, though it was limited. She readily grasped at the olive branch offered to go on a date with him, if what she was feeling right now was any inclination as to what could lie beneath the surface than she wanted to find out how deep it went. "Also, while we're there can you go with me to the pound? I want to test on animals." His eyes lit up now that they were back on chartered waters he knew, experimentation of the alchemic sort.

"Sure Kagome. When we go we can test on others that are wounded and then begin working with the pets who are missing a limb," he was excited at the prospect of working alongside her. He was hoping maybe they could even help Pinako's dog. Kagome's own enthusiasm was increasing as well. "Well, I'll see you," she said nodding her head at him and then motioning for the ladies shower room like a lovestruck girl. He nodded bashfully. Just as he turned around she called him back. "Uh, Edward," He turned back around.

"Yes?" His voice sounded far too happy and he looked at her expectantly. Edward didn't know why but his thoughts were running around between hoping for a kiss, an admittance of her feelings, maybe even a sweet hug from her. And Ed knew he could get the latter any day he wanted, but he couldn't curb his excitement at the prospect of possibly holding her. And the funny thing was that he knew he'd get that chance as soon as they fell asleep.

Kagome gingerly touched the red cloak that she wore, not wanting to remove it from her shoulders. "Don't you want this back?"

"Oh," he said, his shoulders sinking a bit as he looked at the wet cloth. It had definitely kept her warm that was sure while he'd got soaked through. Edward determined at that moment that his thick red cloak was worth its weight in gold a hundred times over for keeping her from getting sick. "No, you can give it back to me tonight." Kagome nodded her head and turned around to go to the bathroom until he called her back this time. "Oh Kagome?" She spun back around to look at him. "Yes?" This time she was expectant and she had no idea what she was waiting for. He reached out with his one hand and brushed aside her bangs real quick, so quick she knew she wouldn't have believed it to happen unless she knew for a fact her eyes had witnessed it. "You really… well, that dress… you look pretty in it," he finally stammered out before nodding his head at his bravery. He'd talked to Kagome plenty of times, why was it so hard now to look at those big blue eyes that reminded him of going to the beach and jumping into the ocean when he was a kid with his mother and Al… that was why. As soon as he looked at her a series of memories or something happy would pop up that she reminded him of. He nodded and walked backwards until Kagome had went into the bathroom. Edward relaxed, spinning around once she was out of his sight, and headed back towards Alphonse with a spring in his step with mild amusement at what he'd just put himself through. Kagome was doing an actual victory dance behind the shower doors.

* * *

Kagome had taken a nice long shower to ease out the cricks her muscles. She sighed as she stepped out and began to towel off. Then, she'd realized she hadn't brought any clothes with her into the shower other than the pile of wet blue, that had once been a stunning dress, and Edward's cloak. Kagome wrapped the towel around her and knotted it before putting Edward's cloak over herself, shoving her arms into his comfy sleeves. She gathered the wet clothes and took off down the hall bare foot towards their room where she hastily began to dress. Not knowing that Havoc had seen her flying, had guessed the situation, and had promptly walked off to find a napkin for the nosebleed.

Kagome put on her black tank top and then her green skirt in a hurry. She couldn't believe she'd missed out on this with Edward. What had she been doing? Dancing at a lovely wedding. She hoped it had all gone well though and that her departure hadn't caused a disturbance. Kagome stepped out of her room and treaded down the hall. She wondered mildly if she'd be kept back. Now that the Brigadier was history would her father still try to keep her out of trouble? Would he hold her back? Mustang had already mentioned to her when they'd been in the car heading back to East Central, that he would prefer it if she stayed behind and let the Elric brothers travel on their own. She wasn't going to be left behind though. Her life had been threatened and likely being here was just as dangerous as being anywhere on her own.

She padded off idly down the hall sighing dismally at the thought. Kagome had gotten wind that her father was getting no punishment whatsoever for knowing where the Crystal Alchemist was, it just went to show her how kind her father could be sometimes. Why was it her father could offer such kindness to one who didn't want to be involved with the military, but he wouldn't allow her the same kindness to go where she pleased when she wished to work with the service? She felt the familiar brush on her aura that alerted her to the demons returning to East Central, her friends and her brother were back. Kagome opened the door and figured it was time to get this over with. She blew out a breath of air in anger as she stomped to the room where Ed and Al were with the others.

"Creation follows destruction! I'll fix him up nice and pretty," said Armstrong as she made her way into the room. Kagome just face palmed at this moment while Armstrong flexed his giant muscles. How many weird guys were there exactly in this military? And why couldn't he put on a shirt? She swore with all of the testosterone on the base one of these days she'd wake up a man.

"Bonding a soul to steel is no walk in the park," said her father as he came in through the door with Hawkeye close behind him. "Fullmetal's the only one who can do it."

Kagome's eyes fell to Edward's crowning head of golden hair. He hadn't moved from that spot since Alphonse and him had been brought in, probably feeling guity that he could walk around when his brother couldn't do so. There were rings under his eyes that she noticed, he looked tired as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. Kagome was suddenly all too curious wondering if perhaps it was for the same reason she could never get any sleep. "That's right, it's my burden, but I need to get my arm fixed first."

"Wow. I never noticed how useless Ed is without his arm. Now he's just a grumpy smartass teenager with height issues," smirked Havoc. Kagome smacked Havoc's arm at that statement and glared at him. "What? It's true," he said shrugging his shoulders with a look on his face that pleaded for Kagome to forgive him.

"Jean Havoc," Kagome said getting onto his case and using his first name, making the officer blush. Roy narrowed his eyes at the fact that Kagome was on a first name basis with one of his soldiers. "Where the hell have you been?" It took Kagome for the others to realize none of them knew where Havoc had disappeared to all this time. "And if we're pointing out the obvious today than without your abilities you're just a big flirt with a smoking problem. Didn't I tell you smoking was bad for your health?" Kagome cried out, aghast that he was smoking in front of her after all the times she'd gotten onto him. Sure he was a friend, but she didn't want Sota to pick up his habits, and she enjoyed teasing Havoc relentlessly. Shippo snickered as his mother laid into his best friend and Edward's lips twitched into a small smile. Rely on Kagome to not let any of her friends take verbal abuse without dishing some back. It was such a lovely voice to hear coming to defend him.

"I promise I'll tell you where I went if you give me **one** good reason why I should quit smoking," stated Havoc incredulous as she glared at him.

"I don't kiss guys that smoke," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. In the next few seconds Havoc quickly threw his cigarette on the tiled floor and stomped it out with great show.

"That's a hell-ova-good reason. I'll tell you later where I was. I quit smoking as of today," he vowed with a bright and cheerful smile. Roy glared at the cigarette stain on the floor. Hawkeye did the calculations of how many cigarettes Havoc smoked a day and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't last ten minutes without suffering from withdrawals.

"You're cleaning that up," Roy said, in that voice of his that said if you didn't follow his rules he'd make you re-shingle all of the tiles on the roof over the men's dormitories with one hand behind your back.

"Miss Kagome, I don't smoke," said Fuery looking down at his feet as he shuffled them around, hinting as subtly as he could. He knew he didn't have a chance if she was Edward's soul mate, but he didn't mind practicing flirting with her if he was to one day find a mate of his own.

"Smoking is a very dirty habit for dirty people," supplied Falman, not wanting to be as obvious as the other two.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not dirty," cried out Havoc and so ensued an argument between friends.

The priestess shook her head at the bunch; she really did care for their lot. She glanced over at Al and walked over to kneel before him, next to him was the box of parts they'd picked up after the event happened. They were unable to get all of Ed's pieces though because some of them had swept away down the water into the gutters, meaning Edward would have to go back to the Rockabells to fix his arm. Soul bonding, the words ran around in her head as she studied the metal and then Alphonse. He looked away bashfully under her scrutiny. She played with a little bolt in her fingers before she got the courage to speak up interrupting Edward's discussion on where he would be heading after he was fixed. "I think can fix Al," she boldly said looking up at Alphonse with bright blues.

"It's too much of a risk Kag-"

"My powers revolve around souls and healing… I can do it," she stated with a shrug motioning for Alphonse to sit on the floor. The great tin can glanced over at his brother before looking back at Kagome. The priestess turned her eyes at Edward, eyes that asked him to rely on her like she did on him so often. "Just have a little faith." Ed took a heavy breath before nodding his head, Alphonse moved to sit on the floor and she poured the contents of the box into his lap.

"If you hurt him…" Began Edward, not finishing the threat. Kagome just nodded her head. She couldn't believe that Edward was going to let her do this, he must've really trusted her and it made Kagome feel honored to have earned such trust. She knew though she'd rely on him in a heartbeat to protect Sota if she had to.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she stated as she placed one hand on Alphonse's shoulder and another on the parts in his lap. She'd never touched Alphonse to heal him, but there was always a first time for everything. Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that Al's life was on the line if she messed up. She could do this. Her fingers lit up as the energy flowed through her hands, glowing with warmth as it touched Al. The big suit of armor took a breath, or the equivalence of a breath. He felt warmth for once in his life with Kagome touching him, he could feel his soul stirring, and he even felt for a brief moment as if he were in his body for he felt the movement of his body and the beat of his heart with her touch. He'd never felt anything like this, even when Edward had touched him. It was odd and at the same time exciting. In moments the metal had reassembled itself on Al's armor good as new. When the light faded from her fingertips and she removed her hand from his body and Al immediately went back to feeling nothing but cold from his armor.

Kagome smirked as she looked up happily at Edward. "I did it," she cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"Smart and beautiful, that's the triple threat," said Havoc shoving his hands in his pockets. Fuery tilted his head up at Havoc with a confused look on his face, "That's only two Havoc."

"The personality was a given," said Havoc, trying to cover up the fact that he'd just had a slow moment.

"You'll need some protection going to Central Ed," said Hughes, leaning back in his chair as he surveyed how Edward had blushed when Kagome had looked at him with that radiant smile of hers. Hughes wanted nothing more than to travel with them and try to push the two together, but sadly he had a job to do for the Fuhrer. "I'd like to come along with you, but I've got to escort the Fuhrer and buy Elysia a new bike."

"They just put me in charge here and I've got to look after this place," shrugged Roy.

"And I've got to watch him so he doesn't go power hungry," shrugged Hawkeye as Roy glared at her.

"I've got to train so I'm not much protection," supplied Sota wanting to feel adequate by adding his own two cents to the conversation. He was so proud of himself just standing by his father. Truth was, Sota had been studying subjugation spells like the one that had Inuyasha falling head first into the ground all the time. He'd borrowed a few books from Kouga's library before he'd left it finding real interest in the studies of a priest. He wanted to find his own talents to bring forth to the table.

"I'l be honest. If I go and Kagome comes along I'm going to blatantly hit on her and ask her to bear my child," said Havoc already feeling his lip muscles twitch at not having a cigarette between his lips. Not smoking was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Roy made a note not to send Kagome anywhere with Havoc alone. Kagome meanwhile felt the oddest feeling of deja vu with Havoc's words. "I also don't know how much help I'd be up against an alchemist serial killer."

"Same goes for me," said Falman, Breda, and Fuery raising their hands in agreement. Sure, to Shippo Breda and Vato Falman, fighting a serial killer was nothing with their beasts at hand, but they hadn't released their beasts in so long that their inner-selves might just take over when let out. Not to mention that Fuery had to have a bracelet around his wrist to keep him stable since he was a hanyou so letting out his demon wouldn't be a wise idea since it would take a lot of effort to put that damn charmed bracelet back on him.

"That settles it. Sign me up! I'll protect the boys," said Armstrong as he flexed his muscles trying to show off how well of protection he'd be. Kagome went to open her mouth and say something, but Roy beat her to it.

"No worries about Kagome going. She has files to stow away for me," he said casually, having caught that look in his daughter's eyes for adventure. He knew travel lust when he saw it and Roy wanted nothing more than for her to stay stationary near him while he tried to move up the ranks.

"Now wait a minute! I'm going with them! I'm a state alchemist and I've got my own government funded project to work on, which involves helping them," she stated hands on her hips as she stomped over to stare up at her father. It was almost as if the whole room had taken a collective gasp of air watching Kagome stare up at the feared Flame Alchemist. If it was anyone else they would've been charred in seconds of back mouthing the Colonel. She poked him in the chest. It appeared that whenever these two argued they always had to try and be louder than the other, not liking someone talk over them. They also didn't like someone bossing them around and telling them what they should and shouldn't do. Well, it definitely proved the old saying was true enough to believe. Like father, like daughter.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here," Roy said in a fatherly voice that seemed to say 'Don't argue with me young lady.' Kagome's eyes blazed and her whole stature seemed to say back, 'Oh no you didn't take that tone with me.'

"Look here dad! You can't keep me locked up here for safety in some tower. I can handle myself-"

"As you showed clearly when you faced Scar." He didn't mind jibbing at her if it got her to remain where she'd be safe.

"I'm still alive aren't I? I'm going. So you can either demote me or put me on confinement all you want, but if you stow me away I _will_ sneak out," she said poking a finger at his chest. Her powers were already rising with her anger, emitting off of her skin in the faintest of pink colors as a wind stirred in the room. Havoc thought it was adorable when she was angry at someone who wasn't him. Then again, everyone in his family did have a thing for women who bossed them around and knew how to beat them up.

"Kagome this is my mission not yours," began Edward, agreeing with Mustang that Kagome belonged here where it was safe. He didn't need to be looking after another person and worrying about them getting into danger. Besides, Kagome was becoming more and more of a distraction. He also sent a glare towards that large mass of muscles. "You too! I don't need a babysitter."

"Colonel sir… Big brother… I think Kagome should go with us," interrupted Alphonse looking down at his hand where moments ago it had felt so real to him, as if any moment the armor would fall away to reveal his human arm with sinewy muscles and blood pumping through it. He'd been silent all this time, but now he spoke up knowing that what he would say could be the words to get Kagome traveling with them. Alphonse wanted Kagome with them no matter what, she treated him like normal and she was talented with alchemy. Also, his brother actually took time out of their work to be normal and Alphonse wanted his brother to have that.

"What for Al?"

The suit of armor looked up at his brother, head tilted as he explained, "When she healed me… for a moment I felt like I was in my body. My **real** body big brother." Edward stared at Kagome with widened eyes as he registered this. Even Roy had never heard of armored souls feeling human again.

"I told you," she said with a smug shrug, much like the one her father did all the time when he was right and others didn't want to admit it. "I'm good with souls."

"Armstrong you're going with them," ordered Mustang immediately. He wasn't going to send them without protection this time. If he couldn't be there to protect her he had to send the next best thing. A giant load of muscles to keep them safe since Armstrong had already proven that he could take on Scar.

* * *

Rather than wait until first light to pack Kagome had went to her own separate room to pack. It was her own room. Sota stayed in the men's quarters because he'd happily enlisted into the military so he now bunked with Shippo. Her room though rarely served its purpose except to keep her stuff since she spent most of her time sleeping beside Ed and Al. they had to keep separate bedrooms in case anyone asked questions, after all there were inspections, but otherwise it was an empty room.

Kagome packed her bags and patted them satisfactory with her hand once she'd zipped up the yellow backpack with all her necessities in it. The bag was brimming at the seams. She knew she should've gone and picked up a military issued bag that could hold so much more, but this bag was part of her and the journeys she took. Her fingers trailed over that bag for a second thinking how if it ever ripped on her she might cry. It was as much of her as Edward's metal arm was him.

She hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Syn. And she wondered if he'd left with the Fuhrer as well. She should've asked Hughes before he'd left that night with the back up. Kagome didn't have the words to express how relieved she was to know that he wasn't around her anymore. There was something about him that reminded her far too much of Kikyou.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone had been standing in her doorway watching her until she heard him clear his throat. The little woman spun around to find the Flame Alchemist watching her. He knew she was leaving tomorrow morning, but the Colonel wasn't good at saying goodbye to his daughter, knowing that every time she left without him she might never return, but that was what he risked with all of his soldiers. And she had been right; he shouldn't treat her differently no matter how much he wanted to keep her away from hazards. He'd been watching her thinking of one of the few days he was able to catch with Kagome going to school before he was sent out again on an errand of the military. She'd been so much smaller than and had a little book bag over her shoulders. It was ironic that he'd remembered treating her departure to school the same as he did now, with worry that she'd fall over and he wouldn't be there to catch her. Roy walked over to Kagome and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe and if you get hurt I'll kill Edward," was all he said. It was a father's warning so it needed no more words. He just wanted her to come back safely. Kagome stared back at his dark eyes, bright blue clashing with gentle onyx. Kagome threw herself into her father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too dad," she whispered as Roy moved his arms to wrap around her. He set his chin on her head and this time their hug wasn't awkward at all as he sighed, silently praying for the first time in his life that she'd come back safely. Roy didn't know if the fates would listen to his prayers since he hadn't talked to god in a long time nor did he have any faith, but Roy thought that if a god existed then it wouldn't hurt to ask for some protection for her.

* * *

It was already late at night so everyone was going off to bed or finishing supper. Edward was busy eating supper in his room with Sota, albeit slowly with his one arm. Their plans were to leave first thing in the morning. Kagome padded down the hallway, wearing bright pink slippers on her feet and planning on getting one last midnight cereal. Before she could reach the kitchen she literally ran right into Havoc. As she bumped into his chest Havoc reached out to steady her by the shoulders. "Well, if it isn't the loveliest lady on earth," he said flirting with her. Kagome's eyes snapped wide open and she hugged him, not knowing why this guy made her feel so at ease. She was truly glad he'd returned to them. His hand strayed to the curve of her back quite on its own. He was a smarter man though and kept it on her back, not venturing any lower than what was respectable.

"You forgot to tell me where you went," she stated putting her hands on her hips and moving away from him. "Where were you Jean?" Kagome admonished him, swatting his arm. The soldier scratched the back of his head. He'd actually been on his way towards her room to give her what he'd brought back. He hadn't wanted to give it to her here of all places in the hallway, but it looked like she was going to make him do it. Havoc pulled out a box he'd been carrying in his pockets. He nodded for her to walk with him. Kagome grasped onto the little wooden box, following him outside into the night, she had Edward's red cape over her shoulders so they were able to sit peacefully on the steps of East Central with her body nice and warm.

"I went to visit home and work on a few of my own… talents," he said casually. Kagome had no idea what talents those were, but Havoc seemed to radiate something different around him now that he'd returned. She felt something uncannily familiar. A bit of holy powers were wafting from him. "My family used to have strong priests in it. And well, I found something I think you'd want." He handed the wooden box to her casually and shrugged his shoulders. "They're ancient sutras. Have been in my family for hundreds of years, but I thought since you're a priestess you may want them." He said it offhandedly, though something in his eyes told her that she'd want what was in this box more than she knew. Kagome's fingers lightly opened the old box and the air in her lungs left her for a moment as she saw something she hadn't seen in over five hundred years. Miroku's handwriting.

"Havoc," she said, her voice caught in her throat, awed at the gift and what significance it held to her. All these years, Miroku was Havoc's ancestor. And suddenly everything about where she was felt incredibly right. She knew that being here in the military was where she was meant to be with so many paths crossing from her past. It was everyone was meant to be together again even five hundred years later. Kagome then got a wise look across her features. "Do you know... about the others..."

"Are demons," he said pulling out some gum to put in his mouth since his oral fixation with cigarettes was hard in breaking. He nodded his head with a boyish grin on his features. "Yeah, and they think **I'm** not bright. Like my family would forget the stories of our history." He shook his head at that. He'd read enough family scrolls and heard enough family stories to know who Kagome was and that his friend Shippo was the same one mentioned in his ancestor's scrolls as the kitsune demon.

Kagome laughed. "Are you going to tell them you know?"

Havoc looked back at her with that smile that reminded her of Miroku. "And ruin the fun Kagome? For years I've had fun watching them scramble to make excuses." Kagome clicked her tongue chiding him at the torment he was putting the others through, but she thought it was interesting. Someone had finally been able to prank Shippo and he didn't even know it.

"Jean," said Kagome quietly thinking that maybe she could return her own version of a gift to him. "You know, I think you should ask Riza out."

Havoc looked like he'd just caught Roy walking around in a miniskirt. "What?"

It made sense to Kagome. Miroku may have remarried, but his first love had been Sango. She'd been a tough woman who loathed Miroku's perverted nature, but made life interesting for him. And here Havoc embodied Miroku's traits it seemed even after five hundred years of generations. Kagome patted Havoc's shoulder. She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try it. "Trust me. One date, just one is all you need to see what I mean."

Havoc blew a bubble and let it pop before he chewed some more and answered Kagome. "I might as well. If I date you than Mustang will kill me, if I date Riza than she may end up killing me. At least death by bullets faster than fire." Kagome laughed against his side, enjoying the companionship like she had a long time ago sitting next to a purple robed monk who'd always been lamenting about his sudden death to come by Sango or by wind tunnel. Centuries always passed, people were born and died, but no matter what time period it was Kagome could always count on friends to make her smile.

* * *

He sat across the seat from Fuhrer Bradley. They were in their own car while other cars drove around them escorting them safely. Those funny humans, protecting those who could easily protect themselves and annihilate all the others around them. "She's got what we want," stated Envy leaning back against the plush seat of the car. He'd already briefed them on the existence of demons, but he was holding back. He was sure he'd found something quite interesting about her. The Shikon Miko. That jewel she'd carried sounded so much like the philosopher's stone that it was far too good to be true. He wanted it for himself, but he still had to present his cards to the others. Enough information so they'd think he was doing their work. "This guy," he said lifting out the golden necklace and swinging the open locket in front of Sloth and Wrath. Their eyes lit up with little interest. They knew him. Just some pawn that helped run things for them. He was hoping to get something out of working alongside them, bringing back his true love or something like that. "He's one of ours." Envy tossed the necklace onto Wrath's lap with all the care in the world of someone tossing away a useless piece of garbage.

"What about him?" Fuhrer Bradley asked, his own voice slipping out of his human lips.

Envy ran a hand through his long blackish green hair, watching the strands fall out from between his fingers with a bored expression on his face. "He met her five hundred years ago. Apparently she can time travel," he said. That was enough information to give them so they'd want an eye placed on her. Besides, it would get him exactly where he wanted.

"You should stay behind," instructed Wrath. **_Bingo, _**thought Envy, refusing to allow his triumph show on his face. Staying behind was exactly where he wanted to be. Close to her. Envy knew Kagome was leaving out in the morning, but no doubt she would return and they could set a trap to find out more information. Envy didn't really care much for anyone else but himself. Lust was scary, Gluttony was a moron, Wrath was an oddball, and Sloth didn't even seem to have any high expectations she was so lazy. Envy didn't even going to think about the other members of their group. He was going to rearrange the plans to suit his purpose. And that meant being a 'good' soldier as well as shaking Kagome up a bit. Wrath knocked on the window of the car they were driving in and it came to a stop. Envy's form shifted into that of Syn's and he left out of the automobile, watching in the shadows as it started back up and left without him in their entourage.

* * *

When Kagome climbed into bed that night, crawling over Alphonse to get to the cushioned middle, her muscles were sore all over and she felt as if her feet would fall off at any moment. Aside from fatigue, Kagome felt her heart was lighter than it had in a while. It helped that Edward and Alphonse were safe, even if they were a bit damaged. Kagome snuggled against Edward's side and sighed before shutting her eyes and sleeping beside him. She was out as soon as her head hit that pillow.

Alphonse was on his stomach with an arm hanging off of it, lost to his own thoughts. Alphonse hadn't admitted aloud to the others, but he felt his memories were stronger around Kagome. It was like something, some form of energy inside of her, was allowing him to feed off of it and remember things more vividly. So every night beside the girl he saw as an older sister Alphonse would recall every memory he could, replaying them over and over, until he believed he would never lose them again.

Ed rolled on his side comfortably watching as she scooted closer to him in her sleep. He burrowed his chin into her hair for a moment and the smell of her hair floated to his nose comforting him in ways he'd never knew was possible. She smelled like peaches and whatever fruity concoction was part of her shampoo. Edward spared a peek at her face. The light from the moon and stars outside their windows played against her cheek making her creamy face almost glow in the darkness. Edward couldn't help but think she looked almost ethereal. Kind of like sleeping beauty before the prince kissed her. The Fullmetal very lightly leaned his head down a bit and briefly considered what it would be like to give her a normal kiss. One that wasn't accidental or to upstage that copycat. Edward placed a very chaste kiss on her forehead and then settled down for bed. He'd decided he would convince Kagome that he was interested in her so she knew her feelings were reciprocated. He was going to show her that he could be the bigger man and care about her as well as their mission with Alphonse, but first he had to take her on a date.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning groggily. She didn't want to get up, she was insanely tired from the day before. If her feet weren't blistered from dancing then her knees were sore from landing on them during that fight with Scar. Kagome cuddled up to Edward and wrinkled her nose when his metal arm didn't wrap around her. Her head than smoothed over remembering he had only one arm now, a bit like Sesshomaru. Kagome's thoughts drifted back towards her father. She hoped Marco was safe since he was the one to bring her father away from thoughts of suicide. She wondered if her father hadn't of given up on their family if he'd have still thought about suicide at that time. One thing was for sure though, she'd find out soon enough. Kagome vaguely remembered that her mother would be coming with grim fascination. It was when she questioned why she was so gloomy about it that Kagome shot up in bed. She paused and began counting in her head how long it should take to reach here. _**Oh crud.** **We need to get out of here. Fast. **_"Kagome go back to sleep," mumbled Edward. Kagome shook her head and jumped up, shaking him.

"Ed if you want to live, lets get out of here now," she said ominously as he blinked his golden eyes open to see what the fuss was about. Women were so dramatic sometimes. He didn't see anything wrong, besides her father had given them permission to share the same room. "My mother." At those two words Ed was up and hopping into his black pants with one hand. Kagome crawled over to motion to Alphonse to get up for the trip. She reached for the phone in their room and told Armstrong to come quick that they were leaving. The soldier did as told and was there in under ten minutes. The sun had already risen and Kagome knew they had limited time to get out before the ticking time bomb that was her mother descended upon the place. Nothing would stop a mother hen from protecting her chick and Rina Higurashi was if anything a mother hen.

Alphonse scratched his tin head. "What about Sota? Are you going to leave him here?"

"He's the one that got me pregnant," groaned Kagome really hating her choice of words. This morning was going to go to hell and quick if they didn't leave. Her brother could save his own hide. "We need to sneak out," she ordered Armstrong. The four began sneaking down the hallway, avoiding making noise at all cost. It would not do to cause notice before they left, especially her father. He'd ask why they were leaving so early and she'd have to tell the truth. Obviously it wasn't too early since everyone was eating breakfast. Kagome peeked from her spot in the hallway into the mess hall. On the other side of the mess hall Kagome saw the door open and watched with a floundering face as her mother came in. She ducked from sight. "Trust me. We do not want to go in there." However, they needed to go through that mess hall to get out of the base. All four stood up to peek inside and watch. Lucky for them Roy was in the mess hall to cause a distraction for her mother.

Rina swept her eyes around looking for him and it only took a few seconds before she spotted that unmistakable broad back of his that she'd never forget. Rina began marching towards him, her short wave hair bouncing with each step, and Roy was completely oblivious to the fact that his estranged wife was heading for him since his back was turned.

Kagome, Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong snuck into the mess hall. They would sit down at a table and then hop up moving onto the next, always trying to keep out of sight. When they reached Sota's table, the one nearest the exit, Kagome ducked under it. She was planning on crawling her way out of here before her mother found that she wasn't 'locked away.'

"Oh shit," muttered Sota when he saw their mother, immediately complaining when he felt Kagome pound on his foot for cursing. Kagome peeked out from under the table just in time to see the fire show. Rina tapped on Roy's shoulder and he turned around ready to answer whomever had tried getting his attention when his face dropped going dumb at seeing her. "Rina?" The name barely escaped his lips when she slapped him with a fury that could've sent him back into last week. And what hurt Rina the most was that as soon as she'd seen his face and heard her name she'd felt like a teenager all over again flushing even in her anger.

"You have some gall! I can't believe you locked our daughter away," she yelled, waving her arms around angrily as Roy just sat there staring like a fish out of water. He'd never thought he'd ever meet her again, sure possibly talking to her on the phone, but he'd never actually contemplated seeing her even if he wanted to. "And you want her to have an abortion!" And Roy was wide awake then as he hastily stood up at the words 'abortion.'

"What? Kagome's not pregnant-"

"Oh yes, try and trick me," sarcasm trickled in her voice! "But I heard it straight from her mouth _and_ his." Havoc joined Kagome under the table as well… fearing for his life now. Edward joined them under the table along with Alphonse and Sota since they were just as guilty helping bring Mrs. Higurashi here. Breda came down bringing his cereal with him, Fuery brought a deck of cards under the table and began setting up for him and Falman as well as Armstrong to play. Armstrong didn't even fit under the table, he had to lean his head in while the rest of him was sitting on the floor outside of the safety of the table. Hughes migrated from Roy's table to duck under their's and show off pictures of Elysia. It seemed that everyone at their table was somehow sitting under the table as Rina and Roy argued. It was understood why everyone had either left the mess hall or was hiding like them. No one wanted to get in the middle of that fight. Hawkeye was the only one who continued eating at Roy's table, watching with interest as everyone 'hid,' though it was blatantly obvious where they were should anyone look.

Roy looked sternly down at his wife, a little bit of fear in his heart at the thought of suddenly becoming a grandfather. "Who?" Havoc and Kagome peered over the table.

"You know good well who! You've forbidden that nice Jean Havoc from marrying her that's who! You are not going to force them to have an abortion-" Roy's eyes swung around, as if targeting the guilty culprits, landing right on his daughter and Havoc. At that moment Havoc decided if he was about to die he'd like one last wish. A cigarette and Kagome to at least kiss him goodbye. Okay, that was two things… but he was on the end of Roy's glare and deserved at least two death wishes.

"HAVOC!"

Kagome gave Havoc one of his two death wishes, a quick peck on the cheek as Kagome cheerfully said, "All the luck in the world Jean." Then Kagome, Edward, Alphonse, Armstrong, and Sota took off for the doors.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you but I came so darn close to making Kags and Ed kiss. I was like kiss d$#%! But no they can't. Not yet. -pouts- Yeah, how much you want to bet they'll actually escape Rina and Roy? XD**


	10. Chapter 10 Mother and Father

**A/N: Yay! Here's Edward and Kagome! By the way I wanted to have something to look at soooo I drew a random picture of them... you don't have to look -shuffles feet- but if yous wants to... -shuffles feet- I'm under Chika1345... & its called Priestess and Alchemist ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Inuyasha or Fullmetal, if I did I'd take you all out for ice cream and pay an awesome someone to sing to us FMA's Brother song.**

* * *

Edward and Kagome were wondering the same thing. If they could make it out alive. If they couldn't than they were utterly and unbelievably doomed. However, their luck panned out as they escaped out the doors just in time, Alphonse and Edward's feet clunking away and Armstrong following after. Sota almost made it, but a wall of fire blocked his path as Roy snapped his fingers. "Really Roy," snapped Rina at how Roy so nonchalantly sent fire to their second born. He gave a helpless look at her asking 'What-else-should-I-have-done?'

Roy went to grip onto Sota's shoulder pulling him back as the flames died off. Sota cursed how he'd spent more time researching and less time working out otherwise he would've been able to keep up with the others. "You have some explaining to do," said his mother as Roy turned him around.

"Same goes for you too Havoc," Roy said without even needing to turn around for his soldier to slump over in fear and defeat.

Breda patted on Havoc's shoulder. "Nice knowing you man." Havoc just knew he should've put out more life insurance on himself, at least than his family would be wealthy in the events of his death.

* * *

"So it was all a lie?"

"For the hundredth time yes. I've never engaged in forbidden acts with your daughter," stated Havoc placing his face in his hands aggravated. If any time he needed a cigarette it was now. And he knew Roy was just being evil by blatantly setting a pack of smokes on the table nearby completely unopened and tempting. He could practically feel the cigarette between his lips. Sota sat beside him and smacked Havoc in the head knowing what he was thinking about. Sota was having a hard time trying to help Havoc stay clean of his addiction. But at least the duo weren't alone. They'd ratted out everyone who was involved with this so Hughes was in the interrogation room, Breda, Falman, and Fuery... Just which of Roy's men could he trust not to feed him to the dogs for a few laughs?**_ Bad question, _**thought Roy. "I swear Kagome's not pregnant Colonel Mustang. That kiss on the cheek was as far as I've gotten."

"That better have been all," Roy muttered under his breath. Normally he didn't like guns, but deciding to be the intimidating father he was, Roy had borrowed a gun from Riza and was pointedly loading it in front of Havoc who paled upon seeing it. To be honest, Havoc would've rather died by bullet than flame.

"Hughes was the one who suggested pregnancy," piped up Sota with an accusing hand pointed.

"You didn't have to shout it over the phone though!" Yup, the loving father figure Hughes was bickering with a teenage kid. Roy was relieved to say the least as he and Rina turned their backs on the group to discuss this, neither noticing how as soon as their backs were turned the group went at it with each other fighting over whose fault it was, Sota was in a head lock with Hughes. Fuery was holding Havoc by the leg who was trying to desperately get to the pack of smokes and Breda was sitting on Havoc's back to help prevent him from falling to the evils of smoking. Falman just reclined in his chair wondering what he'd done to get stuck in this predicament with these idiots.

Roy shook his head as he spoke with Rina, sliding the borrowed gun into his back pocket. "Can you believe this?"

"Yup. They got that drama queen flare from you," said Rina crossing her arms over her chest. Roy pointedly glared at her for that jibe. "Kagome, Edward, and Alphonse are in for it when they get back with that large muscle guy," she chided. Roy briefly wondered how she knew Edward and Alphonse before realizing how advent of a letter writer and phone caller his daughter was. She definitely hadn't inherited that trait from him.

"That's affirmative Rina." He was already planning on chores he'd make Kagome do. Surely he'd been too lax as a Colonel, he needed to buckle down better, or maybe it wasn't a matter of discipline but of the fact that...

"They wanted to get us together," Rina voiced his thoughts. And the duo stared at each other contemplating their words for a moment as they both came to dawning realization about what this was really about. Their kids had simply wanted them to meet face to face. Rina colored red at the thought that her kids would do something so elaborate, something so like... like... their father! Okay, she believed every bit of it. Kagome and Sota could be as theatric as Roy when they wanted to. The Flame cleared his throat to get her attention. He didn't know what to say though, the only thing that was running in his head was that she still had the longest legs he'd ever seen and her hips were gloriously flared out from their kids. And his mind went to the gutter, he'd been expecting it to drop sooner since he hadn't dated a woman since Kagome came into his life, but it seemed to have only wanted to make itself known with Rina present. "Rina I…" For the first time in a long time Roy actually stumbled over what to say to a woman. "You, you look good."

Rina for all the world gazed back up at Roy, her bright eyes meeting his dark ones. "Roy… you lost weight." She eyed his thin form, from what she'd remembered her Roy had been a bit thicker when they'd married. The military had made him leaner and she had no doubt in her mind that underneath that uniform was a bunch of muscles. _**Damn him!**_

Roy looked for all he was worth a normal guy speaking with a friend, but his eyes were gazing at her hips like a lecher. "And you gained it." And Roy should've stuck his foot in his mouth for soon he was sporting a bright pink hand print across his cheek. At Rina's slap the squabbling movements in the back froze up hoping they wouldn't turn around and see what they'd all been doing.

"I certainly didn't marry you for your way with words." Rina closed her eyes as sarcasm dripped in her voice. Roy felt his gut wrench, sure she'd spoken teasingly but it still hurt.

Rina turned to leave the room and Roy spun to turn at his soldiers, all of them had moved as quick as they could to sit there smiling in order like angels. He didn't even notice how the smokes had disappeared from the table and were now in Breda's hand away from Havoc. "You're dismissed," he told them before following out the door to catch up with his wife. "Rina," he called after her quickening his striding soldiers pace. _**Damn does that woman have long legs. Long, lovely, flexible... **_Once again he had to watch himself as he grabbed her wrist and spun her about to face him. "You're not leaving," he ordered.

"Of course I'm not **Colonel**," she said stomping her foot on his heeled boot so he let go of her hand. "We need to handle them when they get back," she said with her eyes going to the window in the hallway. So long as she didn't look him in the eyes she was good. Roy was busy rubbing his cheek wishing for once he'd taken the ways of a priest because at least he'd be able to heal himself. Some faint string of hope tugged on him at the word _we_. Rina was fishing for a proper way to say what was on her mind, but couldn't find one. "Until then, I'm going to need a place to stay." Her cheeks flared as she blew out a stream of angry air. She looked like a puffer fish when she was angry always holding her breath in her cheeks like that. He'd teased her about it when they'd first begun dating.

Not one to pass up the chance or to not grasp at straws in regards to his curvy estranged wife, Roy said, "You could always stay in my room…"

"Fat chance **Colonel**," she dead panned in a tone that Kagome had developed from her mother. He had a feeling that Rina was going to be just like their daughter with using his rank instead of his name until she warmed up to him._ If_ she ever warmed up to him.

"You're still my wife so technically you can stay in my room **puffer fish**." She sent him a scathing look knowing exactly where that reference was coming from and she bit her lips to make sure not to poof out her cheeks again.

"I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself," she said dryly.

"I'll just sleep on the couch in my room. It won't be any trouble." He did have a Colonel's room and it wasn't uncommon for people with families to have their spouses stay in the barracks after proper permission and he was the person who people got permission from.

Rina mulled over that for a moment. She turned her back on him and tilted her chin thinking. Riza was striding down the hall, ready to offer Rina to stay in her room, but Roy sent her a pleading look and she backed off retreating down a different hall. Roy did not deserve a second chance with her, he didn't deserve to spend his time looking on her curves with her back turned to him, and he didn't deserve the heart in his chest to be appeased by rekindling the fire between them. But that didn't mean he wouldn't take the chance that was standing in front of him. Sota and Kagome had reminded him of what he'd been missing and he was curious if a big part of the strain on his heart was from Riza. If life, unbearable and trying at times as it was, felt so great now that his kids were back in his life he had no doubt that it would be even better with Rina there as well.

The short haired beauty spun around on her heel, her dark locks bouncing with the movement, and said squarely, "Deal."

* * *

Kagome wondered what type of people was it that helped Edward and Alphonse. What were they like? And would they approve of her? The last thought ran through her head with such speed she barely caught onto what she'd been thinking. Why did she need their approval? She blushed and stole a peek at Edward who sat directly across from her. Alphonse sat beside Edward and Armstrong sat on the side of her. Edward really was a handsome guy, golden hair and eyes like liquid bronze. He was busy looking out the window when his gaze drew him to meet her baby blues. Kagome's face heated, but like her father she stayed firm in staring him down. Edward wasn't going to back down as he watched her. Alphonse and Armstrong looked at each other before both seemed to have a happy mood floating around them. "I'm going to explore the train. Do you want to come Armstrong?"

"I'd be delighted," said the burly man as the two got up and left.

The two remained staring at each other for a long moment with silence stretching out between them. They could both feel the tension and the attraction that was between them. Kagome finally looked away and blew out a stream of air.

She could read Armstrong and Alphonse like an open book and it made her feel like a flirt to know they wanted to leave her alone with Edward, because the truth was she had secretly wanted that. "Those two are about as obvious as a neon painted sign," mumbled Kagome crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive move to ease her nerves. Edward's eyes unconsciously went to her arms and made a trail up her neck to rest on her pouting lips. Kagome however was blushing furiously, her eyes demurely looking at the floor before rising to find his prying gaze. "Edward… will they like me? Your friends?"

Edward reached out with his foot to tap on her own playfully. "Why are you so worried Kagome?" He moved to lean on his knees and Kagome did likewise, their noses at least three inches apart and both of them were eye level.

"Edward I don't have the best track record when meeting friends. I met you two that day at the train station and I remember quite clearly you walking by and tugging Alphonse along trying to ignore me. You weren't so happy about fetching me either," she noted through narrowed eyes. He bumped heads with her to get that look off her face. She stuck her tongue out at him. "The men at headquarters were perves-"

"You've got that right," he grumbled with narrowed eyes.

"Inuyasha wanted to kill me. When I met Miroku he copped a feel-" Edward bristled at that, "- and wanted to steal the jewel. Sesshomaru wanted to kill me. Shippo tried stealing. Sango attacked us. I yelled at my father-"

Edward was chuckling as he reached out to squeeze her hand. "I get it Kagome. First impressions suck with you. Though you did okay with Riza and Maes…"

"Riza has to put up with my father and the rest of you loons so I'm the most normal person she's met. And Maes, don't forget he cornered me and began telling me about his daughter," she recounted.

"Oh yeah… well, aside from Riza your record bites," he laughed. Edward thought over Pinako and Winry. He didn't see any reason for them to attack Kagome. In fact, he was positive that Pinako would treat her nicer than she did Edward. And though Kagome wasn't interested in tools he was pretty sure at some level her and Winry would get along. Those two would just need to find some form of common ground to get started on, maybe they could start with their friendship with Edward and Alphonse. "They'll like you," he said assuredly. Edward had no doubt in his mind. After all, how hard could it be to make two teenage girls friends? They weren't that frightening and they had absolutely nothing he could think of them fighting over.

Kagome nodded her head hopeful over the future meeting. In an effort to divert her attention and coax a laugh out of her, Edward said, "So, you think Sota saved our asses?" Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the serious look he gave her even as he asked.

"I hope so, I really don't want to do PT when we get back." Oh did she hate physical training when being forced to do it. She had enough physical exercise to last five lifetimes.

"Knowing your brother he took it like a man," Edward replied balling up his fist like any true man would with a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

"And took all of the blame," twittered Kagome with eyes shining at the idea of her brother being a saint. Both Kagome and Edward burst out guffawing at the very thought of a sibling not ratting someone out. "I'm betting he squealed!" She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. She stretched her arm in the compartment and leaned back suddenly thinking of her sweet tooth. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for something chocolate."

Her words reminded Edward of the date he promised. "You'll get a chocolate shake soon enough. It'll be on me."

Kagome's eyes twinkled and she smugly smiled like Kouga as she boldly retorted, "So it _is_ a date."

Edward stuttered, "Y-you don't have to put labels on it… it's just you and me together and some milkshakes that I'm paying for…" His quiet voice lifted up a bit as he eyed her to ask, "You don't mind going on one with me do you?"

Kagome felt her heart bursting. Was this what it felt like moving on? She was a little wary, but she wanted to spend more time with Edward. She had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen. Something, though she couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. Pushing the warning that was in her head aside Kagome linked her fingers with his one hand. "I actually hope we go on more than one date," she admitted.

They heard a tell tale clunk and both teens turned as red as Edward's cloak. Edward glared at the shut door and Kagome let go of his hands with a tired expression on her face. "Do you guys really have to listen in?" Edward called out. Alphonse and Armstrong were on the other side of the door crouched in the corridor, unknowingly blocking traffic to anyone who wanted to pass by or around them because they were so huge. The two men slumped into the compartment with guilty faces. Kagome silently wondered if she'd ever get any alone time.

* * *

Havoc marched with his head held high as if this were the last act he were going to do on the face of this earth. His hair was slicked back, brushed into perfection, and his legs moved robotically towards the intimidating desk that was a few feet in front of him. Anyone passing by him could catch the waft of cologne, his breath was minty fresh, he had a smoke patch on his neck, sweat beaded his brow, and his hand shook as it clutched onto the item in question that might as well have been a deadly weapon with how nervous it made him to hold it. He was frightened out of his wits.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Breda asked standing outside of Roy's office. Roy walked over to glance out in curiosity and couldn't believe his eyes. Surely his sanity had taken a wrong turn and was lost now.

"How sweet," came Rina's tinkling voice as she watched with Maes in the room. Roy glanced over and locked eyes with her remembering a similar situation with a younger man doing the same thing. He'd been just as nervous approaching Rina which was saying something with his ego the size of a hot air balloon. The duo hadn't spoken since Rina had set her stuff in his bedroom, but she'd went out of her way to make friends with everyone else and talk their ears off. It irritated him to no end. And the fact that they were awkwardly avoiding each other, dancing about each other when walking across the other in the hallway, he felt like a cowardly dog. What was worse was the fact that he knew he deserved if anything but the worst treatment from her, he deserved her to yell at him or do something. She just remained silent and gave him the cold treatment, Rina was always the one who knew how to best battle the Flame Alchemist.

Havoc's hand shot out holding the long stemmed rose as an offering to a very confused Riza Hawkeye. "Will you go on a date with me?" She stared at the flower and blinked not knowing what to say.

Instincts dictated for her to kick his ass, but something in his eyes… "Give me one reason why I should date a pervert?" She waited for it. If he could list one justifiable reason than she would do this.

Havoc scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He truthfully muttered only one reason that Riza might like, "If I do anything perverted you're free to beat my ass."

Riza stared long and hard at him watching as Havoc shifted from one foot to the other nervously. He knew he wasn't a saint, but surely he couldn't be that bad. Riza reached out and snatched the rose bringing it up to sniff. All eyes were wide as she looked with bright brown eyes at Havoc under long black eyelashes. "Good reason. Pick me up at eight."

* * *

The train slowed down to make a stop at one of the stations where they would have to get off and wait for another train since this one wasn't headed the route they wanted. It would be a full two hours before another train came. Kagome stretched and got up from the bench, sliding her yellow backpack over her shoulders. "Where are you going?" Edward asked stretching his arms and legs out as he leaned against the bench taking in the fresh air. Trains were overly stuffy. Not his favorite way of transporting.

"I'm not waiting an hour. I'm going to explore for a good hour or so," she stated.

"Priestess I don't think you can do that because that would mean I'd have to follow as well as the others," instructed Armstrong. Kagome blew out a stream of air aggravated that they had a giant watchdog. Armstrong was pleasant enough, but precaution like this weren't being taken for other soldiers.

"Aw! Armstrong I promise not to wander far," she pleaded with big bright blue puppy dog eyes that many men could not refuse. Turns out Armstrong was one of those men as he found himself wavering on how to tell her no or possibly turning the other way and letting her go off.

"I'll go with her," volunteered Edward upon seeing Armstrong's dilemma. He flicked his braid over his shoulder and got up to trail after Kagome who'd already begun easing off.

"Affirmative, but at the first sign of danger come back here," said Armstrong as he leaned against the bench crossing his arms. Alphonse and Armstrong watched with some satisfied glee as the duo walked off with each other on what appeared to be their first date.

Alphonse looked up at Armstrong and said, "I want to go on a date." Alphonse was laying on the helpless look thick. Armstrong hung his head in defeat and so it was that the two men found themselves situated at a café not too far away with Armstrong paying for a snickering Al's meal.

* * *

Kagome strode with long legs, to Edward they were unbelievably toned long legs, forward. Some people would occasionally glance their way, mainly at Edward's lack of arm, but at one point when Kagome noticed the stares she reached out and took his hand in her own and promptly glared at the nosey busy bodies. Edward shook his head with a smile at the mother lioness. He kind of saw this little outing as their first date.

She was prattling on about something or another, spending the military's money on something they shouldn't, when all of a sudden she paused and glanced over at a house where a woman was busy pinning up laundry. "Kagome?" He asked her as she drifted over towards the white picket fence glancing in, her eyes weren't on the woman though, they had drifted off to look at some spot of grass.

Kagome watched the little girl standing there watching what was probably her mother. She was pouting and telling her mother that she hated this. She hated everything. She would go and tug on the blankets that the mother was hanging up and the mother would only scratch her head and look about before picking it back up and repining it. "Why won't you notice me?" The little girl cried.

"That poor little girl," she murmured thinking the mother was ignoring the daughter or something.

Edward's glanced around when he heard this. He didn't see any kids around. "What little girl?"

Kagome's brows bent as she pointed. "That little girl tugging on the laundry."

"Kagome there's no little girl," stated Edward, his face one of confusion. "I'm looking straight in this yard and there's only a woman."

And the lightbulb went off in Kagome's head. "Excuse me ma'am," Kagome called out. The woman stopped what she was doing and headed for the picket fence wondering why some stranger was trying to get her attention. She folded one of the dry blankets in her hand as she stared back at Kagome. "I know this may seem odd, but when did your daughter die?"

The woman's movements froze as she stared back at Kagome. "What? Is this some sick joke? How do you know about Heather?-"

"I'm the Priestess Alchemist and I'm every bit a priestess," explained Kagome as her eyes locked on with the little sniffling girl. The little thing wiped at her eyes, sudden hope replacing her sadness as she ran over as fast as her little feet could carry her. "Your daughter's still here." The woman dropped the blanket in her hand and just stood there while Edward glanced about trying to see if there was anyone around but he could still see nothing. He did feel things get a bit chillier though even though it was a bright sunny day. _**Ghosts are unexplainable,**_ the rational part of him thought wondering what Kagome was doing. The other part though wondered then how she knew about this woman's child when they'd only just arrived here. _**Can she really see someone?**_

The woman spun on her heel ready to take off. "It hurt when she went missing didn't it? Heather was so scared and she wished she'd listened to you about not wandering around, but she was determined to go visit her father like that princess in the story you told her about the night before," spoke up Kagome as she listened to the ghost child who was frantically trying to get her mommy to return and listen to Kagome. The woman stilled in her steps. Her hands balled up at her side and her head bent looking down at the ground. Edward's gaze flickered back and forth. It was evident that Kagome was getting her information from somewhere, but he couldn't logically explain where. For something like this she'd need an accomplice like some of those ghost whisper phonies, but he was the only person. Besides, when had he ever known Kagome to pull such a nasty trick much less lie to someone? The only time was her mother and that was because she wanted her parents to get back together.

The little ghost girl tugged on Kagome's skirt, her hand passing right through the fence. Edward's eyes were wide as saucers when he glanced down and saw Kagome's skirt move up and down as if being tugged, it even bunched up as if someone were jerking on it. "Tell her I'm sorry for…"

"Heather's sorry for worrying you. She's been trying to tell you. And she's sorry for disobeying you. And she loves you very much. This wide... she's throwing her arms out," said Kagome with a faint smile.

The woman, as if brought out of a trance at those words, turned around with twin trails of tears along her face. "How wide?" She asked, her voice hitching as she waited for the reply.

"As far as the moon and back," Kagome said repeating Heather's words as the child beamed brightly at the fact that she was finally communicating with her mother. The woman smiled through her tears and crumbled to the ground while Kagome watched the child fade away. "That's all. She's gone now," whispered Kagome silently to herself. The little glow of light shot upwards into the sky.

* * *

Roy knew he was in deep shit when he saw them sitting their gabbing like old friends. Rina Higurashi and Riza Hawkeye. The two women he feared most. For Rina could tell Riza all the humiliating stories about his past and Riza could tell Rina all about the mischief he'd been into since he'd left her. He really didn't want his estranged wife finding out about the marks in his bedpost since he'd left her or his drinking problem. "Why so stiff Roy?" Maes Hughes asked sitting in front of his friend at what was now deemed as the 'boys table'. When women wanted you to know how immature they thought you were they made a point to be loud enough so you could hear them. Roy tore into his sandwich pointedly staring at his wife. This woman had so openly told him that she still loved him over the phone when Kagome was ill and now she was here riling him up. "Ah, well why don't you just talk to her?"

"Starting a conversation with her would mean apologizing for hours over leaving her Maes," griped Roy as his gaze never left his wife who was smirking when she saw his eyes were still on her. She whispered something to Rina who glanced over and than the two began laughing like all women did when they wanted you to wonder what the hell they were talking about.

"Yes, because staring at her while you eat is working out so much better Roy boy." Roy glared at Maes and tossed his sandwich down on his plate. Maes had never seen his friend so torn up over a woman. He eyed him suspiciously. "You still care about her don't you?" Roy reached under his shirt and tugged up his chain of dog tags to reveal to his best friend what dangled in between those death tags. His wedding ring. Maes openly gaped now and waved his fork at Roy with a tomato still speared onto it. "You mean to tell me you never took it off?"

He shook his head and stuffed his weakness back under his shirt. "Rarely. I didn't wear it on under my gloves because I was scared it would melt when I fought."

"Roy all you need to do is tell her that and you'll win her back over," stated his buddy, shaking his head at the obvious solution.

Sota marched over, moving his mop and rolling bucket along while adorning the frilliest flower peppered pink apron on earth. Sota was being forced to wear it as punishment from his parents. He slumped into a seat beside his father. "I think you need to talk to mom fast. She's doing that creepy laugh when she's pretending everything is alright." Though he hadn't raised his son he knew exactly what Sota was talking about.

Just as Roy nodded his head and decided to go speak to her Breda sat down beside Hughes and burst their bubble. "Your wife is thinking about going out barhopping with Rina."

"Hell Roy! What did you do, leave her pregnant or something?" For a woman to agree with another woman to primp up, go to a bar, possibly get drunk, and parade herself openly in front of men hoping to get lucky... well that meant that Roy had screwed up more than he let on. Guilt swamped over Roy's features as he returned his attention to his meal and completely avoided answering.

Falman joined their table and jumped into the conversation. "No, he left right after Sota was born."

"Asshole," muttered Sota before his hand shot up to cover his mouth as he looked up at his shocked father. "Sorry! I forgive you and love you, but man the past you sucked." Roy and Sota seemed to silently communicate with their eyes and Sota got up with a sigh, "I'll go clean the floors again dad."

With a smug smile Roy pointed to an area right beside him. "You missed a spot Sota." Sota hit his pants leg with the mop and Roy spooned a bean back at his son. Neither knew Rina was watching, she was quick enough to avert her gaze though when Roy looked back up.

Fuery sat right beside him, "Havoc's sitting over there. He offered to introduce your wife to some friends of his." Roy looked like he could kill at that moment.

Roy looked to his long time friend for help, but Maes just shook his head far out of his league on this one. "Best advice I can give is to forget what I said earlier and skip straight to groveling and kissing her ass Roy."

* * *

They walked on in silence. Kagome was embarrassed over what happened and trying to think of how to explain things to someone who spent most of his life with logic and not illogic. Surely he could believe in ghosts after she'd proven that demons were real... right?

"Why'd you tell her all of that? She didn't have to know." He wondered aloud. He'd been thinking would it have been bad for the woman to have not known, then again, if he'd died and wanted to get a message across he would've given anything to do so, and that was assuming that his soul could be a ghost.

"That little girl would've been wandering around. A soul without a body is like a body without a soul. Would you wish that on Al?" Edward couldn't even think of Al not having a body to at least be in. He wondered what kept the ghost's soul stationary on the earth and if he'd be able to see it if Al's body armor was broken. He knew in that event he probably wouldn't be able to since he wasn't exactly a priest. "Kagome, when did you become a priestess?" Rather than pin her down for a crazy person he was asking her a question. They took a turn at the edge of the street, eyes taking in the sights without really taking the time to look in the shops.

"I was about four when I saw my first ghost," it had been her grandmother that she'd seen wandering the shrine grounds just a week after her funeral. Kagome had told her grandfather and he'd immediately realized that Kagome was a bit special. "Almost seven when I saw weird creatures…" Sprites and water nymphs, though she'd only seen them occasionally as a child they were much nicer to her and then when she grew up they hid so she'd thought her childhood had just been her imagination until she fell through the well. "I ignored all of it." She'd shut out seeing the spirits because she'd wanted to be normal, but that hadn't lasted long. Edward realized she'd came into her powers at a young age around the same age he and Alphonse had become interested in alchemy. "Fifteen I found out everything when I fell through a well."

They were taking an empty alley to cut streets, it turned at the end only for the duo to find a dead end where they'd thought it would open. Kagome froze hearing something that made a shiver run down her back. Edward heard it too, the sound of heavy footsteps following them. The two spun around to find three large and lean guys that had been trailing behind them. The head honcho leered when he caught Kagome's eyes pierced with fright. She didn't have to ask to know what was on his mind, she could feel it with his aura touching on her, imposing on her. It made her sick to her stomach. The men on either side of him appeared to be twins. Edward's piss-o-meter was rising rapidly from irritated to angered. He stood in front of Kagome protectively. He was the one with the disadvantage, he had no alchemic powers to use, but he still stood his grounds for her even if she was the stronger at the moment.

"It seems little lady has taken a wrong turn eh Toma," sneered the guy on the ring leader's left. Obviously the man running the group was Toma.

"And she has nowhere to run," laughed the guy on the right.

"Calm down Coli, Jari, we wouldn't want to anger her little twerp," said Toma. His eyes glinted dangerously.

Edward straightened up with his piss-o-meter at murderous now. "Who're you calling to small he could be a munchkin!"

"Little guy has anger issues," cajoled Jari on Toma's right, leaning down to scoop up a rock on the ground. He tossed it in his hand at Edward who it just barely missed.

"I'm an alchemist buddy and you don't want to anger me," threatened Edward. "She wants nothing to do with you guys."

"Oh my, a one-armed alchemist," exclaimed Coli putting a hand to his forehead as if ready to faint. Kagome bit her cheek; Edward's anger wasn't the only one rising. The air stirred around them whipping up the trash lining the alley for a moment.

"I'm an alchemist too so leave us alone," shouted Kagome coming to stand beside Edward. She wasn't going to stand behind a guy anymore, it had irritated her to no end when Inuyasha did that a lot of times but she'd known he'd done it out of inu instincts. Edward never liked the idea of her fighting, but he never threatened to leave her tied up at Kaede's for her safety so she knew he was okay with fighting alongside him even if he protested.

"Oooh, kitty's got claws." Toma's leer got even wider until he was just a foot in front of Kagome. His eyes roved over her curves in a manner that made her shiver.

Toma reached out to touch her face, but Edward beat him to it grabbing the man's wrist with his only hand. "Don't touch her," he spat. Edward had enough training to grip the guy's wrist hard, though he hadn't expected Toma to ball up his fist and pound on Edward's fingers thus releasing him from his grip. When Edward had let go of him Toma shot a punch to his face that made Fullmetal stagger. The wind stirred again in the alley seemingly pushing hard on the thugs' legs so that they were knocked off balance like Edward had been. Kagome glanced at Edward, wanting him to agree to let her take care of this. He shook his head. None of the thugs noticed that the wind hadn't knocked Kagome nor Edward.

Fullmetal reached over and put his hand at the small of Kagome's back to silently get her attention while the goons came up on either side preventing them from getting out. "On my signal," he whispered. She nodded her head. Toma reached out for Kagome, tossing his head at his goons to take care of Edard if he put up a fuss. The gangleader underestimated his skilled military opponents though. It was a grave mistake on his part to take them for your average run of the mill teenagers. Fullmetal tapped Kagome's back twice. Edward's metal leg shot up knocking Toma in the face just as the wind came in from above the alley and pushed the thugs down, sending Toma on his back and the other two to their knees. Edward and Kagome took off, trampling over the gang leader on their way out of the alley.

The first place they'd ducked into for safety was of all places a temple. "Edward," Kagome cried out noticing how hard he'd been punched, her hands floating up to his face. A great bruise had swelled, but that guy must've been wearing a ring because it had snagged and created quite a few bloody cuts. "Oh that won't do," she complained as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to sit down in a plushy pew of red. Their knees nudged one another as they sat closely side by side. Gentle hands reached up and cupped his face. He caught himself before he leaned into her touch no matter how tempting it was. His body was having the oddest reactions to her. "So much for a first date," he mumbled as the pink crept out of her hands to heal him caressing the wound.

He felt soft warmth ghost over his flesh… and then he felt wet warmth as Kagome replaced her hand with her lips. It was a quick chaste kiss, but Edward could hear his heart pounding when she pulled away with a soft giggle at his open mouthed reaction. "I thought it was a great date Ed." With that said Kagome got up to leave, but something happened to stop her.

Edward's hand tugged on her wrist bringing her sitting back down beside him. Edward went on instinct and ambushed her, he leaned forward invading her space and his lips boldly captured her's. His hand cupped her face and Kagome's arms inched up his chest to drape around his neck. Deep satisfaction welled up in his chest when Kagome didn't break their kiss. Edward's mouth caressed her plump lips, determined to let her know how he felt since he couldn't say it. This kiss wasn't about out showing a copycat or being clumsy. He dearly wished he had his other arm right now because he was aching to hold her and keep her face stationed.

He prodded her lips with his tongue like she'd done to him during his experimentation. She gasped letting his tongue gain entry as it played with her warm wet appendage, the heat of her breath making him feel lightheaded. When she nipped at his lips his breath hitched, he felt heat flooding to a certain part of his body, and his fingers edged her so she leaned against the pew so he could really kiss her. If he'd of known that kissing Kagome again would've been so damn addicting he would've done it sooner.

Kagome's own thoughts were shot out of the window. Those little bitty emotions that had been piling up were now released and she knew this wasn't a meaningless kiss. She wanted this as much as he did and it showed. Their noses brushed as they moved their faces and Kagome made a little noise in the back of her throat that made a million unknown feelings rush through him. All he knew was that he was getting hotter and he really needed to stop. He was panting when his lips pulled away from her own and their foreheads were touching leaning against each other. "I take it you like me more than a friend," Kagome giggled, her cheeks were aflame with color.

"I do." To reaffirm his answer Edward gave her a single long kiss before pulling away. "I've been waiting all this time to do that."

"Time," she said and then her eyes widened. "Time! Edward what time is it?" Edward quickly pulled out his watch and opened it. They had a good hour to get back to the train. Ed slumped in the chair in relief that they wouldn't be pressed for time.

"We should leave in a second Kagome. I don't exactly remember the way back to the station," he admitted sheepishly.

She bolted upright ready to go, but Kagome's eyes went back and forth to the alter. "One moment Ed." She ducked down to give him a quick peck on the lips before trailing off to the alter. Edward reached up to touch his lips and found them pulsing underneath his fingers. An impish grin spread across his face.

Kagome lit a few incense sticks and got down on her knees to pray for their safe journey. She was mostly doing this out of habit, but also she needed to focus on something after that kiss. Her crush on the little alchemist was definitely reciprocated. Edward moved to the front pew so he'd be close enough should those troublemakers find them, that and he was curious. He didn't get it. One of the smartest people he knew, someone who challenged his own wits, believed in a higher being and openly prayed to them. She didn't preach her religion to people, not forcing it on them, but she still believed. "I can feel your eyes boring into my back," accused Kagome through closed eyes as she reached out and struck the gong in front of her with a small stick finishing with her prayers. Ed kept on staring watching her slim arm move and the way she slowly got up. If a god existed than Edward was wondering why he wasn't getting struck by lightning for making out with a priestess and desiring to do so again.

"Does it do any good for you?" Edward stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. She tilted her head and almost laughed at the question. It should've been obvious to Ed but it wasn't.

"Not just me if you recall," said Kagome poking right at the spot where he'd been bleeding before she'd helped. Ed rubbed at his cheek, memories more on the kissing and less on the healing.

"You did that," he quipped, "not some religion."

"Ed, I'm a priestess. Where do you think my powers come from?" Kagome stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked past him, her skirt swaying gently. Ed could've commented that her powers came from herself, but he honestly didn't know with how things went around Kagome. She saw ghosts, knew demons, and glowed pink. Did a number of things he didn't have answers for. He tossed his braid over his shoulder and walked after her, snaking his fingers with her own, deciding to himself that she could have enough religion for the both of them.

* * *

It was war. And she knew it. She needed to sleep in bed with the light off, but Roy had work to do from his spot on the couch so he had the lamp shining on the stand next to him. Besides, she got the bed so she should deal with the light if he was going to sleep on that blasted couch that might as well have been the floor. Rina got up from the bed, walked over to him, and with a smile turned the light off. "Night Roy," she said cheerfully as she went to climb back in the bed. They really needed to give him more rooms than this one roomed unit. He should've opted for having a house on base, but he'd never thought his family would show up on his doorsteps.

Roy reached over and turned the light right back on. His gloves sat on the counter and he had decided to forgo just sleeping in boxers, this time wearing gray drawstring pj bottoms and a plain black wife beater. No one knew he owned clothes like this and he wasn't about to let it get out. "Night Rina," he said just as cheerfully with a smirk on his lips.

Rina stared at him hard from her place on the bed, from his pj bottoms to the chain trailing under his shirt where his dog tags were. Did that man have to look that good in his sleepwear? Did he have to wear jewelry? And why did he have to work at night? In a matter of seconds Rina came over to turn the light off once more. "I don't like the light." She made her way back to the bed and he waited until she was back under the covers, pretending to give up just to fool her.

The light came right back on. "And I've got work to do. Besides, I thought you were going to a bar tonight."

"If I was it would be none of your business," she snapped trying to pull the covers over her head, but sadly the light pierced through it. "Besides, it was their first date. I didn't want to be a third wheel." She threw the covers off and stomped back over, waving a hand in the air as she exclaimed, "And you should've done your work like a normal person in the daylight." A haggard look came into her face as she admitted. "That train ride was long for me... I'm tired Roy." And there was his name said on her sweet plump lips. Roy reached out and touched her hand, his bare fingers ghosting over her flesh as he stopped her from turning the lights off. They just stared at each other for a long moment, he was drinking in the sight of her in her Tweety Bird pj bottoms and matching top that stretched just right over her figure. Rina licked her lips pulling his attention to the rosy appendage.

He let go of her hand and nodded his head as he made a show of setting his work aside. "Alright Rina," he nodded his head. "Alright." He decided he would take the groveling approach as soon as she was well rested. He hoped the only ass kissing he'd do was if they managed to get back together.

He went to click the switch off, but paused in the dark when he felt her fingers run lazily over his hair smoothing it down as she walked away to bed calling over her shoulder, "Thank you Roy." Those were the first pleasantries they'd shared and she hadn't called him Colonel. All in under a day. Maybe all wasn't lost after all.

"Night Rina," he whispered not knowing that his voice made her shiver. Neither knew that the other was just as affected as they were. That Rina, though extremely pissed off at Roy, had missed him so much it hurt. She'd found her refuge in their children while he'd taken to the bottle and nameless faces. She'd found out from Riza, she was a fool for not guessing as much with remembering how active his libido was in their early marriage days. And even though he'd hurt her so much, Rina was trying as hard as she could to not forgive him even when looking at him all she wanted to do was open her arms to him and say 'Welcome home,' like she had every time he'd come home on leave. While she was thinking of all the pain he'd caused her, he was trying to think of all the love he still had for her despite how much he didn't deserve being in the same room with her. If both of them had been able to swallow their pride they might've gotten everything out and slept better. However, these two were the reasons why Sota and Kagome were so stubborn, it ran in their veins. And so both adults didn't get any sleep for hours knowing that their former spouse was sleeping so close by. And when they did sleep they were plagued with memories.

* * *

When they finally made it off the train to the quiet town Kagome was gladly running circles. She cheerfully spun around, her bag as leverage to help her spin held tightly in her hands. "Wow! I'm glad you like this place Kagome," chirped Alphonse. He didn't know what happened in those two hours off the train the day before, but ever since than his brother had been walking on sunshine and hadn't said a cross word since. He'd been cordial and had yet to lose his temper! It was a miracle! _**Probably a short lived one**_, thought Alphonse wondering how quick that miracle would crumble since they were nearing Pinako's.

"Oh I do," Kagome said trailing back to smile up at Alphonse. "It's so quiet!" It reminded her of the Feudal Era, the only electrical appliance that she could see were the sparse poles with the phone lines running along them.

"Peaceful," agreed Armstrong.

"That's a nice way of saying nothing happens here," laughed Edward.

"I've been waiting for a place like this," said Kagome with longing. She'd always wanted it. A quiet spot, not so far from town but not too close either. It seemed like the best place to raise a family as well since Alphonse and Edward didn't seem so bad… Alphonse mentioned how much taller Edward had gotten and Edward began chasing after Alphonse complaining how he needed more respect for his elders. Okay… well maybe they weren't a great comparison. Kagome stopped her thoughts wondering when she'd begun thinking about the future, but she knew she'd always been thinking about the future and of the day when she could have a place of her own. She'd longed for it fighting in the past as she longed for it now.

Kagome stole a look ahead of them to their destination. They were treading closer and closer to a house where an old woman sat outside puffing on a pipe. She was a small thing, Kaede had been much bigger than her. "That's old lady Pinako," said Edward jerking his head at her. "Beware, I'm probably going to get a mouthful." Even as he said it though Edward seemed cheerful to Alphonse. Either it was spending time with Kagome or his brother was happy to return home. Alphonse hoped it was a bit of both.

As soon as they had begun a conversation with Pinako she warmly welcomed them and made a point to touch on Edward's size. And the arguing had started. Armstrong stepped in and rebuked Edward for squabbling with his elders, but suprisingly Kagome just nudged Edward and he nodded his head and muttered out an apology. Now that was something Pinako had never seen Edward do.

Kagome caught the flicker of light on metal heading for Edward and she threw out her hand to catch it, wincing when it thudded into the palm of her hand. Just because she was quick from war alongside Sesshomaru and the others didn't mean it dulled any of the pain, but she really didn't want to exhaust her energy on healing injuries when she wanted to test her abilities at the pound. Edward glanced from the wrench in Kagome's hand to the angry blonde girl standing on the top floor.

"What the heck did you think you were doing try to hurt me?" Edward's face jumped ot Kagome as she dropped the wrench to the ground. "Are you hurt?" He was torn between yelling at Winry and worrying over Kagome. The priestess flexed her fingers and lifted them up to show just a pink mar on the palm. "You hurt Kagome you crazy psycho!"

"Who're you calling a psycho? You're the one who wants to kill himself stupid," Winry shouted right back! "What happened to the automail I made?"

Normally Kagome was all smiles when it came to new people, but something about this girl was already grating on her nerves. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't planning on healing her hand so she just motioned for Alphonse to go in the house with her and they left the duo outside arguing while Kagome pulled out her backpack for her medical kit. Just as she brought out a bandage Edward came stomping into the room while someone came stomping down the stairs.

* * *

They'd been talking for the past hour. Pinako peering at Edward's leg while Winry rebuked them repetitively like a broken record. Especially when Armstrong mentioned how Alphonse's armor had completely busted until Kagome had fixed it. This had drawn wide eyes to Kagome and Winry had asked why hadn't she fixed Edward's armor too while she was at it, this was said in a very snippety manner of course. Kagome understood a friend's worry, but surely the line of work Edward and Alphonse were in was enough. Her hands fisted and she stood up to her full height. "He's part of the military. What did you expect him to have? A pencil pushing job? Alphonse and Edward are the only real family they have so they're not likely to leave the other in a skirmish."

"They're too young to be fighting! They can find other ways to fix Al-"

"Not with human transmutations they can't. Fighting is stupid and they are young," said Kagome raising a hand to her chest as she argued. Boy was fighting stupid and it took a toll on anyone who was young. Kagome knew that from experience, but Edward and Alphonse had already seen their fair share of things so there was no going back now when they were already so deep into it. "But shit happens. Would you rather them pursue nothing and keep Al in that metal suit?" Bright blue eyes snapped glaring at annoyed blue-grays. It was then that the two adults in the room realized what was happening, even Kagome knew what was happening since she'd been familiar with the emotion one other time. Jealousy was playing its part with both females while Alphonse and Edward were completely unaware of the situation. Armstrong shared a long look with Pinako, stars seeming to shine off of his muscles in the light of the house, and his eyes said it all: 'We're in for hell.' After a long quiet stare off Alphonse cleared his throat nervously, or at least made the noise of clearing his throat, and Winry spun around while Kagome grumbled under her breath. The priestess went to fetch her bag from its place on the floor next to the couch and stood up swinging it onto her back.

"We drive her crazy sometimes, but she's always there for us right?" Alphonse was referring to Winry. His metal head tilted to watch Winry as she huffed and fetched her tools. The suit of armor really had missed her. Al wanted to hug her but was afraid that she wouldn't let him get so close.

"Yeah, she is," remarked Edward, his eyes were amusedly watching Kagome though as she grumbled about crazy mechanics. And Armstrong would've given anything to let Alphonse have his body back for he'd noticed something that no one else had. Edward wasn't the only one who'd lost his heart to a young woman.


	11. Chapter 11 Father's Plea

**A/N: So yeah, because I've fallen in love with Kagome and Edward, or as I've termed them Kagward… I went and blew some cash on having a commission done by RockinRobin on deviant art for them, under Commish: Ed and Kagome. I squealed when it was made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal, Inuyasha, or RockinRobin's rocking art.**

* * *

_**Damn her! Damn her to hell,**_ thought Roy as he uncharacteristically banged his forehead against his desk. His wife was wearing a miniskirt, and not just any miniskirt, a _tiny _miniskirt. There was no doubt in his mind that Riza had let Rina borrow that little thing as a tip to irk him. Were none of his underlings trustworthy? To top it off Roy knew Sota had purposefully left a picture of their little family at the beach on his desk on, an outing he'd obviously hadn't been part of since the picture was dated the previous year. In that picture his wife had been wearing the most alluring bathing suit. _**Think of the devil and she shall come, **_he thought as the evil captor of his heart came flouncing in at that second with reports from Fuery. She'd quickly made herself useful in the military saying she didn't want to be staying with Roy for nothing. And he respected her all the more for it darn her!

Rina slid the papers on his desk and leaned over him to point at something. "Fuery says this needs to be approved before you send it in so don't forget to sign all the places like you did last time," she was instructing. Rina had no idea what her leaning on his shoulder like that was doing to him. All the while stealing quick peeks at those legs that he remembered lavishing attentions on forever ago. The years without her suddenly seemed longer and yet he could remember every moment he'd been married to her. It was like some sick twisted joke of karma throwing it in back his face how much he really cared for her. Roy had to suck it up. Hughes had been right. First thing was first… how was he going to go about wooing his estranged wife? _**I'm the Flame Alchemist. I can do it! I've charmed countless women… better not mention that. **_He could already feel her wrath if he said that. Rina was always the only one who could properly freeze him. "Are you listening to a single thing I'm saying?"

He turned on the charm and sent her a dazzling smile. "Of course I am," he lied, his mind having been on her curves and winning her back. "How could I not listen to such a gorgeous woman?"

As much as her heart beat at the compliment, Rina gave him a look that said she would believe him when dogs flew. She smacked him in the back of the head with the papers and muttered, "Get back to work." This was going to be harder than he thought, but he needed to apologize because he was already having a hard enough time focusing on his work. Maybe Roy would have to take the ass kissing approach after all…

* * *

Edward lay in the grass with his leg swinging back and forth in the air, glad that at least Pinako had a spare. It wasn't anything like his top of the notch automail, but he would take what he could get while he waited for his leg to be repaired as well as a new arm. He felt restless here doing nothing and at the same time he wish he could take a vacation, but any day spent on vacation was another day that Alphonse wasn't in his real body.

"Where'd Kagome go?" He finally managed to ask and if Alphonse had a face he would've been smirking in successful glee at a question he'd been expecting. Alphonse had actually been counting in his head how long it would take for Edward to mention her name and Ed hadn't disappointed by barely making it four minutes. Once upon a time Al had harbored thoughts that Ed and Winry might someday get together, but the more he thought about it with Kagome added into the equation now, the more Al realized how horrible of a match Ed and Winry would've been. Kagome and Winry were a bit alike, so he could see how his brother was attracted to Kagome if not to both of them. Kagome and Winry had stubborn streaks, little tempers, they could be incredibly kind, and they worried for their friends.

But there were more differences than commonalities. Every time Ed and Al were roughed up Winry put down their insane chase or yelled at them. She brushed off war like a pesky fly and wondered why they wouldn't open up easier if they'd seen so much of war. Winry couldn't hurt a person even for defense.

Kagome understood why the brothers were doing what they were doing. She understood war and what they'd seen and why they didn't want to talk about some things unless they felt like opening up. Kagome knew that if you wanted to get to the pearl of truth you had to wait for that oyster to open on its own. Kagome understood that getting hurt sometimes came with the process of protecting someone, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill for defense. Alphonse could also feel that maybe Kagome was more ready to admit her feelings towards his brother than the woman he was crushing after.

Maybe that's why Alphonse was attracted to Winry. She was the normal life he wanted whereas Kagome was just as much an oddity as Edward was. Winry held a love for tools and fixing things when Ed preferred fixing things with alchemy and she couldn't stomach alchemy. Ever since she was a child and had been first introduced to their powers she'd been scared of it. Alphonse only liked alchemy because it made him feel connected to his father, aside from that he could live without it. And the more Al's thoughts focused on Winry, the more Alphonse realized what a mess he was in. Everything Winry did made him perk up, but who was he kidding? He was stuck in a suit of armor so Winry would never give him a second look. As soon as those thoughts flickered in his mind Alphonse knew what Kagome would tell him, that she'd only not give him another glance because he didn't make a move. Well, if his brother was finally getting around to making a move on Kagome than Al could try with Winry. "Yo Al," said Edward thumping against his metal arm with a balled up fist. "I asked you a question space cadet." If Edward had known where Al's thoughts had trailed off to he might've begun blushing and swearing over the fact that his brother thought he was a nice match with Kagome.

"You should go visit mom's grave," was all Alphonse said as he stood up from the grass. He'd overheard Kagome asking Pinako where the grave was located so he was going on a hunch. "I think Kagome went up there to see her. One of us should go and I was wanting to stay behind anyway and talk to Winry a bit."

* * *

Kagome stood at the cemetery where their mom rested. She didn't want the two brothers to know that she'd come up here, just in case she got lucky with her unusual attribute. She kneeled down to the grave, placing the flower wreath she'd woven in front of it. Most alchemist could transmute a wreath of flowers easily, but she'd had so much fun taking the time to weave them in the past with Rin as a child so she thought it might mean more. Her fingers traced over the much beloved name that was slowly eroding iaway: Trisha Elric.

A chill blew about sending the grass tickling the underside of her legs where she was crouched in front of the tombstone. "I hope you're resting in peace," Kagome murmured as she went to stand up. When Kagome turned around there was a woman standing beside her, just a foot back, who hadn't been there before. Was she someone who tended to the graves or did she also come up here to pay her respects? Kagome tilted her head and stared at the pretty brunette.

"You know, they put a circle of flowers here too," said the woman staring at the gravestone with a bittersweet smile. Something in her eyes told Kagome that she approved of what Kagome had done. "Those poor boys need all the help they can get watching after them," she sighed shoving hands into the pockets of her dress. Kagome took in every stitch of clothing the woman was wearing, she was going to commit this to memory."Ed's always been a little too straightforward and work oriented, he needs someone to remind him to be human every once in a while and remind him that he has a heart," she said. Kagome had a small winsome smile on her lips. No doubt this woman had known the boys all their life and had watched them since children. She spoke with such warmth and conviction. "Al needs all the tenderness he can get. You know when they were little Ed made the smartest little toys out of alchemy, Al wished his alchemy toys were as great so one day when Ed rubbed it in his face Al decided to play a prank on his older brother. He built a doghouse and told Ed he'd made a dog. Al went into the doghouse with wood and cotton balls and pretended to transmute them when really he'd borrowed a neighbor's puppy. He came out with the little thing and Ed was so jealous he instantly ran into the house to get cotton balls," chuckled the woman. Kagome could easily see Edward's shock of horror at the fact that Alphonse could go outside the bounds of alchemy and then his firm resolve as he decided he could try too.

Kagome's blue eyes snapped up to the woman's face. Her bone structure and the way her bangs went over an eye reminded Kagome of him. She didn't have to ask who this woman was. She'd known the minute she'd started speaking about Edward and Alphonse in such a motherly way boasting about her children with pride. All the same it made Kagome's heart pause a beat at the confirmation that this was Trisha Elric. It shouldn't have surprised her, Kagome was a priestess after all and she'd seen demons and ghosts before, but she hadn't expected to get this lucky on her first trip to this particular grave.

Trisha looked up at Kagome, as if sensing that the priestess had found her secret, and gave her a cheeky smile that Kagome recognized as one Ed wore when in a good mood. It just lit up her face and Kagome felt her eyes prickle for tears at having this gift bestowed upon her when she knew two boys who would give anything to witness it. "Will you watch after them Kagome?" Hearing their mother say her name was eerie and at the same time right for it meant that Trisha had been watching after her sons since she knew who Kagome was.

"I'll try," promised Kagome as tears gathered in her eyes. Unknown to her, Edward had just come up to standing right behind a tree near his mother's grave. Upon hearing Kagome talking to herself he'd decided to wait it out since she was no doubt having a her own private words with his mother's grave.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Edward approaching or feel his aura. "We're trying desperately to fix Al. We need the stone to turn him back. Do you know where it is?"

"I do, but I cannot say," said the motherly figure reaching down to touch Kagome's cheek, it was a cool touch, but gentle nonetheless. She took Kagome's face in her hands and looked into her like she would a mirror, inspecting her closely. "But you're closer to it than you think."

"Why can't you tell me where it is?" Edward wondered what in her right mind she was doing talking to no one and nothing up here amidst all these graves. And though intuition was screaming at him that she was taking to a spirit his scientific reasoning was telling him it wasn't possible.

With each of Kagome's next words Edward began to question his reasoning. "You're the reason they sacrificed so much." Edward took into account that Kagome was standing in front of his mother's grave and hadn't moved from it to another. She was speaking to just one grave and it sounded like one side of a full conversation. "Al's without his body and Ed's without his limbs because they tried to bring you back." His mind grasped the concept of the '_you'_ she was talking to. "And yet you can't tell me where it is?" Ed's eyes snapped wide as he realized the 'imaginary' person Kagome was speaking with. And it seemed to him that Kagome was actually getting replies with how aggravated she was getting.

"Kagome," voiced Edward stepping out from behind the tree. Trisha eyes trailed to her eldest, knowing he couldn't see her as he could see Kagome. She looked at Edward with no surprise, but wistful eyes filled with love. It was like she'd been expecting him.

Trisha's eyes flew back to Kagome's face and her hand grasped Kagome's shoulder urgently. She needed to impart her message to the only one who could see her. "You will love him differently, but as much as I have and I've no doubt you'll find the stone," said Trisha before leaning down to bestow a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead and immediately shimmering into a cloud of mist that vanished. Quiet tears ran down Kagome's face. Edward ran over to her and began looking around before he grabbed Kagome's shoulder, the same shoulder his mother had grabbed, finding it cool to the touch.

"Who were you talking to Kagome? Answer me." Edward knew Kagome saw things others couldn't. Though his mind was set all on science and that things were supposed to have an explanation, ever since he'd met Kagome he had to admit some things couldn't be explained with calculations and science.

"I'm a priestess," she stated as if it were obvious as she laid her head on his chest and cried wishing that the ghost had been gentler in this ambush of information. She'd felt so much overwhelming love from Trisha Elric touching her than anything she'd ever felt. She'd used Kagome to impart all of her feelings for her sons so Kagome would know just how much she'd cared for them. To feel another's emotions forced upon you was invading to say the least, Kagome was powerful enough that she could've prevented such an action but she hadn't. She'd wanted to let Trisha impart this to her knowing that this would probably be the only time she'd see the ghost. Trisha had been one of those mothers who would've sacrificed anything for the love of her sons. She'd wanted Kagome to know how much by letting that love flow through her. Ed just held her in his arms. "I saw her, your mother," murmured Kagome.

Ed blinked and didn't know if he could believe it as he comforted Kagome. Ghosts and superstitions were all religion, unexplainable. He couldn't believe it. Even though he'd seen demons, those were explainable. Evolution, man evolved and it took on more animalistic traits. Immortals, beings whose immune system were strong and their bodies had found a way to stabilize themselves after hundreds of years perhaps… A time traveling well was stretching it, but perhaps a portal opening up could be a valid theory. He didn't want to believe in ghosts. At least he couldn't believe it until Kagome's next words.

"Ed she loved you both so much," she said hiccuping to pull away and look up at his face. "She told me about Al transmuting a puppy out of cotton balls and sticks to trick you." Edward froze up. That story had never left the house; Edward had begged his mother not to mention that story to anyone as a kid, quite embarrassed at being tricked, and even Winry hadn't known of it. "And she said…" Kagome blushed remembering that their mother had told her what she was questioning. That she would love Edward as much as Trisha had. And all that love that Trisha had felt for her sons was overwhelming so the thought that Kagome would eventually care so much for Edward knocked her off balance. She knew she liked him and cared for him, but in love? It was far too soon, wasn't it? "That we're closer to the stone than we think and she's pretty sure we'll find it. And she kissed my forehead and was gone." Kagome said glancing back over towards the flowers. Ed leaned over her forehead and chose to kiss it as well feeling ice in that one spot, also he could smell pie and flowers, the scent of his mother lingering on Kagome's skin.

For a long time they sat there as the sun began to set, sitting in front of Trisha's grave with Edward holding onto Kagome and asking for little details about his mother's appearance. One thing stuck with him though, they would find the stone. If his mother had confirmed it than it was true. It boosted his hopes and expectations. That didn't mean he was going to lax off on his work though, it just meant he would be working harder.

* * *

Gathering his courage he finally said her name to get her attention from her busy work of carrying boxes of tools. "Winry," broached Alphonse, cheering when she looked up with those bright eyes at him. He was the largest thing that had happened in Risembool and she still treated him the same.

"Yeah Al?"

"Do I know that girl?" He asked diverting the conversation for something to say. The truth was, he'd seen many friendly faces pass by today, word had no doubt gotten out that he and his brother were home, and he'd recognized none of them. It was bothering Al, like a big chunk of his memories had vanished.

Winry looked at him confusedly and sat down beside Al, setting aside the box of parts she'd been carrying and drawing her knees up to her chest. "Of course you do. That's Melly. She used to play tag with us."

"Winry," he said, his fists clenching. That name was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place any memories to the girl that had walked by. Just a floating name with no body to it in his mind. "I can't remember some people."

"Well, that's just memories Al," she stated, though she was actually worried for Al. He'd always been there with Edward in every one of her childhood memories. So when something was wrong with them it was wrong with her. "You can remember me can't you?"

Alphonse looked up at her and stated, "I could never forget you Winry." The faintest blush coated her cheeks as she smiled at him from the compliment. It was nice knowing that one of the brothers took notice of her, Edward seemed more fixated on military business with his brother and Kagome than anything else. Winry and him had barely held a congenial conversation since he'd arrived. Winry didn't know what she'd been expecting. A hug? A million questions about her normal life? A date? Okay, that last one had been hoping too much, but she'd expected that if he'd returned maybe something might happen. He'd been her first childhood crush even if he'd never known it. However, Winry knew something couldn't develop from nothing and there had been a scarcity in letters. "Winry, sometimes I don't feel human."

"But you are," she protested, her mind hopping back to her cherished childhood friend sitting beside her.

"Then why haven't you hugged me?" That question threw her off. Edward had never been one for hugs as a child and neither as a teen, but Alphonse and her had always embraced when they saw each other. The duo had played together since hlidhood while Edward had his head stuck in his books.

She was ashamed that she'd unintentionally slighted him like that. "I'm sorry Al," she said ducking her head wondering why she'd never tried hugging him before after he'd changed. She'd known that hugging him would be hard with him in that giant suit of armor, but the fact that she'd never attempted it made her feel guilty. Surely just because his body was different didn't mean he was even if she'd thought he wouldn't want to be touched and reminded he was just a clunk of steel. "I will hug you if you want me to. I do love metal," she said jokingly trying to earn a chuckle of some sort out of him.

The iron male glanced down at the dirt they were sitting on, watching the grass sway back and forth, and sighed. "Only if you want to. It's nice to feel normal, even if I can't feel the wind or your hug-" Alphonse was silenced when he was caught off guard and enveloped in a hug as Winry moved to her knees, leaning up to wrap arms around Alphonse's shoulders, being careful not to scrap her skin against the points of his armor. With a clunk she rested a chin on his shoulder and a tear fell onto the metal of his armor with a soft plop, she was glad he couldn't feel her tears as she let a few escape for her best friend. Al moved a skittish arm to wrap around Winry in a hug and he felt so much better. It really was a shame that he wasn't in his own body anymore, because Al knew now the things he wouldn't take for granted. If he were in his own body right now with Winry hugging him like this he'd confess to her his feelings in a heartbeat after knowing how painful it was to hug the one you cared for and not be able to feel their warmth, their heartbeat, smell the scent of their hair, or feel their arms around you. In that area Al was further advanced than his brother, he knew to follow his emotions through quicker than his brain, but at the moment his present condition prevented him from such.

Winry tried to stiffen her resolve. She would try not to berate them on this stupid quest. _Try_ being the key word. Winry may have hated alchemy, but if it meant making Alphonse whole again than she would put up with their doings for as long as possible.

* * *

They'd been slow at getting back, hands interlaced. It seemed Edward had taken a liking to doing that as much as Kagome had. And their time had passed with Edward telling stories of his mother. She was as nice as Kagome had seen and felt her to be. Stories of her chasing Edward and Alphonse around with the hose when they wouldn't take a bath made Kagome see another side of Edward, the side that wasn't preoccupied with his nose buried in heard the longing in his voice for his old family and she wondered when he'd realized he still had a family albeit a different one.

"Edward, I think you should... talk to Winry and Pinako more," though the green eyed monster argued against it. She couldn't believe she was actually a bit jealous of his mechanic, but at least Winry wasn't someone brought back from the dead.

He paused as they came to the front of the house, standing before the door where a latern sat on the ground for them. "What do you mean? I do talk to them."

She shook her head. "Not like you should. You've been gone from home for years and the most you'll stay here is a few days. They've missed you Ed," she squeezed his hand and looked down at the gloved fingers of his only hand. She could feel the warmth underneath it. "I know I wouldn't even let you in the house if you hadn't returned in so long."

Kagome leaned against the door and a calculating look appeared in his eyes. He eased forward, their noses almost touching as he cornered her with a wide grin. "I'll talk to them more, but as in alchemy you can't get something for nothing and I know that no matter how much I talk to them I'll get at least one good bruising from Winry's wrench." Kagome raised a brow at the teasing light in Edward's eyes. It seemed he was becoming more brazen. Kagome leaned up and he automatically closed his eyes waiting for it with his lips puckered.

She stood on tip toe, kissed a corner of his lips for the briefest of moments, and giggled at his fallen face. "But you've yet to get hurt so you don't know if its something for nothing," she replied. Kagome suddenly reached out and grasped hold of his cloak with her lithe fingers, halting him from any movement. "Ed, can you take this off for me?" Kagome asked him and immediately his mind sank to the gutter and the blood in his body rushed to his face.

"Wha-what?"

A brow was quirked in askance at why he wasn't listening to her orders. "Take it off," she answered him oblivious to the implications of her words. She lifted up the part of the cloak in front of his eyes to display the frayed edges. "I need to fix this for you." His mouth opened in a wide 'o' and he shrugged out of his cloak handing it to her. He opened the door for Kagome and they went inside where Pinako sat playing with wires while Armstrong was reading a book. Alphonse and Winry looked up from their conversation.

"Took you long enough," jibbed Winry.

Kagome bristled, but she walked quietly over towards the couch and sat down instantly whipping out of her backpack a needle and beginning to work on Edward's cloak. After years of being in the Feudal Era her skill with a needle had improved and she could even make clothes if need be, then again it was far easier stitching together cloth than wounds. Edward slumped on the couch next to her, an eye watching her fix his cloak as Winry came over to measure his leg. Kagome tried not to mind what Winry was doing, but it was very hard to do to tamper down her jealous monster when Winry measured his leg. **_It's something that needs to be done,_** thought Kagome. The priestess focused on keeping her hands busy sewing to keep her mind off how close that girl was sitting to Ed. _**They're just friends, **_was Kagome's mantra. Winry soon began to beg Edward that she wanted to play with his watch. Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten as she finished sewing up the tear. She didn't tell Edward she was done though and continued sewing a little thing on the edge of his cloak, snickering at the thought of someone noticing it and teasing him about it. She could always do something like this to Edward's cloak, Winry would never dare do something like this to his metal arm. Finished with the little heart shaped masterpiece that was sewn in, she held it up for him to take. He gave her a thankful smile while at the same time avoiding Winry's pestering for the watch.

"Can I open it Ed?" Winry asked holding the watch with as much love as was suited for a girl addicted to mechanics.

"No way. You'd probably mess it up. Get someone else's," he groaned taking the watch back and hiding it away in his pocket. He feared if it was even lying around Winry's sight she might take advantage of him having one arm at the moment and dash off with it. Winry glanced over at Armstrong trying to use her feminine charms on him with large puppy dog eyes.

"I think I'll go chop a year's supply of firewood," said Armstrong standing up and leaving the cabin even though it was dark outside. Winry reminded Armstrong of the charms of his little sister and he could never refuse his little sister. Winry's gaze flew to Kagome, and even though she didn't like the priestess, she looked at her like a pitiful pup, mouth opening to say, "Could I-"

"Of course you can look at the mechanics of the watch," chirped Kagome with a large smile. Winry's eyes widened in shock and she immediately decided her views on Kagome were wrong. And just as Kagome watched Winry practically dance over to her she popped her bubble. "…when you take the state alchemy test of course." Ed began snickering, but felt the wrench hit him in the head from Winry. She couldn't take her anger out on Kagome without a valid reason. Her grandmother had already laid into her to treat Kagome nicely, so Edward was the receiver of her frustration.

* * *

Their date had gone exceedingly well if the whistling from Havoc was any inclination. In fact, he was planning on taking her out again tonight. Their small talk from the first date e at that little café had been pleasant, though Riza had approached things warily, it was mostly a little field day where they talked about each other to get a better feel for things. So it was with trepidation everyone seemed to wait in the mess hall to see if the first date had changed anything about Riza.

Havoc hadn't expected what he'd found when Riza came to meet him in the mess hall for their second date. None of the military personnel had expected it. But Riza looked like a babe when she had stepped out of her room in the classic little black dress with her blonde hair trailing down her back in ringlets, courtesy of her female buddy Rina who had a good hand with hair care products. Falman had to reach over and close Breda's mouth as he watched her, the little fox demon's hormones needing a deep breath to settle down since she was already 'claimed' by Havoc for an outing. How had they not noticed the curves under that uniform? Havoc's mouth had been agape for a full minute before he straightened up and escorted her out of headquarters to the black carriage waiting for them with horses. He was sparing no expense. Now just what had gotten Havoc wound around Riza like that? Word had it that she'd clocked him one for his hand ghosting over a quick feel of her bottom at the café, after that he'd fallen head over heels. It seemed Kagome had been right. He liked them tough and none came as tough as Riza. She could keep him in line.

"Hawk-I mean Riza... You, you really look beautiful," Havoc finally managed to say as they rode in the carriage around the block to somewhere nice. He was feeling awkward as hell. The second date was always the one that decided whether or not you'd continue with dating, the first was always like a background check day. He had one arm stretched out along the seat waiting for Riza to lean against it, but she didn't. Riza eyed the carriage they were riding in. This seemed a little out there for a second date. Just what was Havoc expecting from her?

She wasn't used to someone calling the shots and doing things as romantic as this, she was used to simpler things, not that it didn't make her feel great that someone was treating her out of the ordinary. She just didn't know how to react. "Havoc, why do you want to date me?" She finally asked, whipping aside her bright hair from her neck. His brain almost malfunctioned at the show of such a smooth looking shoulder. Obviously Riza was nervous, but she couldn't be too nervous if she was wearing that little black number.

"I've been working with you for years-"

"Kagome mentioned something didn't she?" Riza cut straight to the chase.

He sighed and nodded his head at having been caught. "Yeah, she did." He scratched the back of his head and looked back up at Riza with sure eyes. "But the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. Riza you're straight up honest, a good friend and hell in battle... After a while the idea stuck and I haven't been able to think of anything else." He answered rather shyly. Riza blinked. This was a first, Havoc actually acting anything but the suave playboy. And even more shocking, he was acting nervous around her. How many times had she seen him sweep a girl off their feet as smoothly as Roy did? A faint smile stole across her pink glossed lips. She trusted Kagome's instincts so she would give him a chance. "So, you want to continue with our second official date?"

Havoc cast her a smile full of charm and Riza felt that maybe Kagome had judged correctly in this matchmaking. they were on two broad ends of the spectrum in personality, but sometimes opposites attract. Take Rina and Roy or Kagome and Edward for that matter. Riza wouldn't know unless she gave Havoc a chance though. "Sure, just so long as you promise it's something simple and not something fancy like La Riche. I'm not big on expensive things." Havoc's face went white and he quickly pulled out his cell phone to cancel the reservation. "You didn't…" And she couldn't stop the hearty laughter as a delicate feminine hand went to cover her mouth.

Trying to make a good impression was hard. He scrubbed at his face with one hand and asked with a surrendering look, "You just want to go dancing?"

Riza leaned against his arm surprising him with the action. "I'd like that. But could we keep on riding around for a bit?" At his shocked little nod she snuggled up to the military playboy. This was definitely not going as he expected, it was going far better. Who would've known that underneath that fiery Riza was just a normal woman? A drop dead one at that. Well Breda had definitely lost that bet that she was a military cyborg programmed to annihilate them all.

* * *

Roy wanted to kick himself for he was approaching her as stiffly as Havoc had approached Riza. But if Havoc could so easily glean a second date from Riza than surely he could at least win his wife back. He had a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, not that it would ever make up for everything. He rounded on her as she was talking to Fuery. As soon as the little half wolf demon saw Roy he rolled away to his cubicle on his wheely chair deciding this would be better watched with cover just in case. You never knew with these two, they were like hot and cold meeting.

Unlike Havoc he didn't hide the flowers, he handed them to her nonchalantly and she actually accepted them. Well, this was better. At least Rina wasn't beating him with the bouquet. "Rina," he began looking her in the eyes and that was all the indication she needed to know that he was going to speak about _them_. Rina quickly reached behind her for something stable to hold her up when she wanted most to sit down. She couldn't find anything so she gripped onto the bouquet like a life support. "I'm sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve it and neither did our kids. Nothing I can say or do will equal what I've put you through." He looked as sorrowful as a dog that had been beat and left in the rain. If he could change the things he'd done... "But I'm wanting… I'm hoping you'll give me a second chance." Rina felt her legs going weak. "We can't change the past, but we can start over, maybe start with a date."

She sputtered. "A-a date?" Were the first two words she said aghast. Was he really asking her on a date? Here was the man she'd craved for years who'd left her and he was asking for a second chance. Half of her didn't want to deny him and the other half wanted to make him suffer a bit. "Maybe we should talk with our kids," she tentatively began.

"I already asked Sota and we can go out on a family outing if you want…" He was rambling and grasping for any chance he could get.

"Give me one good reason," she said repeating the very thing Rina had when Havoc had asked her on a date.

Roy had never been good at long speeches, he'd always been better at showing examples. So Roy grabbed her arms and dove in head first wondering if his prideful flame would survive the drowning should she refuse him. Rina couldn't register a single thought when his lips crashed on her own with a kiss that curled her toes. It was hard not to kiss someone whom you'd known intimately for years as husband and wife.

The room of military personnel went silent; it was just as well since they weren't focused on anyone else. Roy kissed her with all the years he'd missed her, he wasn't kissing some nameless woman, this woman was his Rina. To be honest, everyone in that room scattered off scared that they should be burnt for gawking at the scene. One hand held the crushed sunflowers between them while the other hand instinctively went up to trail blunt nails along his neck, something that she'd found during their wedded years he couldn't get enough of. He groaned at her action, his mind filled with nights spent with her, and his gloved hand ghosted over the arch of her back. _**Does he ever take those gloves off...? **_Rina wondered as his hand drifted lower. Suddenly things became too real for her as she tried to step back, but he kept her in his hold with his other hand. "Roy that wasn't an answ-"

"Yes it was. I still love you." She was put into the frying pan with that information; then again, Roy never knew how to keep things cool and calm. His eyes fell down to the band of metal still on her finger. "You're still my wife and I have no desire to divorce you. I want to be a husband again."

"You can't be a husband and not be a husband when it suits you," she spat, her eyes shimmering with tears. Her hand was itching to hit him with the flowers but for the life of her she couldn't knowing that he'd remembered which were her favorites.

"It's different now," he begged her to understand. **Now** he knew he could do it,** then** he'd been of weaker stuff. "I'm not going to leave you."

"You vowed not to forsake me before."

"Give me a chance Rina."

She stared hard into his eyes looking for something. When she found that he really meant it she gave her answer no matter how much it scared the shit out of her to give it. "One chance, it's all you get." One chance was all he'd need; he wasn't going to screw it up this time.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to expect when Winry had said it was 'docking time' after breakfast. She'd happily been able to sleep in Alphonse's bed, he'd given it up for her telling the others that Kagome always slept nearby even when Pinako had frowned upon it. As soon as he'd mentioned that she had nightmares from war the old woman had understood while Winry had muttered all types of grumbles about it. The metal boy had spent most of the night confiding in Kagome about his feelings on Winry and she'd helped give him a few tips before she'd told him about what happened at the grave. Nothing was kept from the trio, she made sure of that. Kagome remembered many times the secrets kept between the gang in the past and how it had weighed all of them down. She wasn't going to let that ever happen again.

"Seriously Ed, why do you want flesh so bad? You've got oils and metal and shiny gadgets," exclaimed Winry, though Ed knew she was teasing.

"Machine junkie," he barbed.

"Alchemist freak."

"Bickering brats," commented Kagome with a small smile, though she was wishing she could be part of the banter. She wanted to do something and offer some sort of olive branch to Winry, but she couldn't find anything aside from joining in on the squabbles. Edward shot her a grin, he was happy that Kagome was trying to be friends with Winry. He'd been shocked when they hadn't clicked as instant friends, but Ed was oblivious to the reason why.

Kagome stood on her feet, fretting as she watched them prepare to connect everything. Kagome was feeling waves of trepidation rolling off of Edward and if he was nervous she knew things were bad.

Edward bit his teeth cringing as his leg and arm wires were attached to his nerves. Kagome hated seeing him in pain and her heart yelled at her to do something. "You two move, we need to lie him over there," ordered Pinako, scared as she was every time that placing the parts on Ed might take him into shock. It was quite an effort to do something like this and yet the teenager bore with it stronger than any she'd seen. Armstrong was astounded that putting on automail could cause such intense pain and wondered how no one knew at the military what pains the little alchemist suffered. Kagome ran to be of some use, she fetched some pillows as Armstrong laid Edward on the couch. She bit her lips, hating the strain look on his face as his muscles throbbed.

"Maybe I should loosen part of it," said Winry stepping over with her wrench and making her way to one of the bolts. Kagome pushed her aside, diving her hands in to place one where the metal met his thigh and the other where the metal trailed over his shoulder. This was one thing she could do, take away his pain. "Hey! What'd you think you're-"

Winry's words died off as Kagome lit up pink and she forced her aura out to his. She could feel her aura meeting with his inner aura and trying to coax it into peace. His muscles relaxed a bit as her priestess energy flowed from her hands, healing the strain on his muscles and allowing him some sense of peace as everything in his body relaxed and there was no more pain. It felt so intimate whatever she was doing to him. Her aura was melding with his in a personal embrace while her healing abilities went into overdrive for him. Somehow after doing this, Kagome felt his pain, like their auras had become one, and she cringed at it feeling her own movements falter at the immense strain on her shoulder and hip. She'd never done something so intense like this before, but she'd never wanted to use her aura on someone else's and the instinct to do so with Ed had just risen up out of nowhere so she'd followed her heart. Whatever it was had seemed to calm him down.

Winry took a step back, scared of what she was seeing for she'd never seen any alchemy like this. In fact, she remembered the first time she'd seen alchemy she'd been frightened to death, this new thing, whatever it was that Kagome was doing, looked terrifying to her eyes. Kagome's hands went slack on his body. She couldn't do anymore without hurting herself too and then she really wouldn't be any help.

"Thanks… Kagome," Edward mumbled, eyes creaking open to see her watching over him worriedly. Her face seemed haloed by a pink light and he thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life as her fingertips brushed aside his golden bangs. He knew what she was doing and he couldn't get over how nice it felt, his aura seemed stuck with her own in a comforting hold that made him relax. "Sleep Ed." He closed his eyes and her small smile never left his mind as he fell into slumber.

* * *

Hours had passed with day turning into evening and Kagome hadn't left his side at all. Winry had come in and out of the room until she couldn't stand it anymore and had been sitting and staring at Kagome as if she'd grown three heads for the past hour. It didn't help Winry's mood that Edward's head was laying snugly in Kagome's lap. To top that off Kagome was playing with his unbound hair as he slept. Kagome sighed and finally opened her eyes to look pointedly at Winry, "What? I know you want to say something. Just do it already."

A million questions were at the forefront of Winry's mind, some more personal than others, so she focused on the impersonal ones first. "That thing you did with Ed… what was it?"

"It was holy energy... and some of my soul soothing his," she replied as she ran her hand through his hair, smoothing it out over her lap. Her eyes were closed and she was lost in the moment playing with Edward's hair. Sometimes it really was nice when Ed was sound asleep and she didn't have to worry about him yammering on or about him blushing and stuttering for being so close to him. It uncomforted Winry as she watched Kagome weave the strands gold together, making a tight braid.

"What are you to Ed?" Kagome's eyes shot open. She hadn't expected that question from Winry. She finished his braid, quiet being the only sound that pervaded from her. Neither Kagome nor Winry knew that Ed had actually woken up when she'd started braiding his hair, but he kept his eyes shut tight.

Kagome gave Winry the answer that she probably didn't want, the truth. "I'm his," Kagome stated evenly as she brushed his bangs and pushed aside the long rope of hair. All this time had been spent analyzing her feelings. Edward may not have fallen in love before, but Kagome had so she knew his mother had been right. She was on the verge of falling for him if she hadn't already. Kagome felt bound to him like she hadn't felt for any other as a friend and more. She'd waited around enough in her life for someone to admit things and she wasn't going to waste another day doing the same thing. Kagome was ready to be courted.

Winry bristled at those words. "His what? Do you like him or something?" Her words seemed so accusing and childish to Kagome. For the life of her she wanted to be cupid for a moment so she could shoot an arrow into Winry's butt and make her like Alphonse, but Kagome knew that love couldn't be rushed or molded by someone else.

Kagome thought briefly, it was like Trisha had told her, she knew she was falling for Edward though she wanted it to come slower. Kagome wasn't shameful for though as she nodded her head. "Or something," she laughed looking down and noticing something. Her brow raised, well her words were out and acknowledged, no use in taking them back now. "Yeah, I do. He may be a pipsqueak, a small annoyance with a short temper, a puny brat…" Kagome could practically see Edward restraining himself from 'waking up' and tearing into her regarding size. "But his heart is huge and in the right place." With those words Winry abruptly stood up and glared hard at Kagome before heading towards the door. Kagome watched, knowing that all that she'd said had been like dumping cold water over the girl, but she wasn't going to relinquish Edward. Besides, if Winry really loved him than she would fight for him. Kagome suddenly felt a quick tug on her hair and she looked down, her lips a thin line as she glowered at Edward. No matter how irritated she looked at him for being nosey and listening in, her heart was beating at her admittance waiting for him to say something in reply to her declaration.

"What do you mean small?" Kagome threw her head back and laughed outright.

"Know you to only get those words-"

But she was shut up as he leaned up, sitting in Kagome's lap, and pulled her face towards his kissing her soundly and chastely. He didn't know what exactly drove him to kiss her, maybe because he just wanted to kiss her since she'd said something so sweet it had made his heart pick up upon hearing her say she was his. Then again, maybe it was his little experiment at getting Kagome to quiet. For whatever the reason, it had a very nice outcome. His lips were so inviting that Kagome lost all train of thought as he pushed her against the couch, cupping her face in both of his hands. He moved so that both of his legs were on either side of her hips, hissing in pain when he moved too quickly for his muscles liking. Kagome gave him a reprimanding look, but he kissed it off her face.

Ever the explorer Edward tilted her head with his arm so that it lay back comfortably on the couch vulnerable. Edward leaned down and experimentally kissed her chin before mapping his way across the unknown terrain of her neck. "You know," he breathed nipping at her neck and noticing the goosebumps that proceeded from the little bite, "those weren't the only words I heard." And his lips sealed over hers once more in a very slow and sweet kiss. He pulled away, watching Kagome's chin follow after him, her reddened lips desiring his, and for once he had the upper hand and chuckled. Edward scooted away from her and tilted his head back haughtily as he regarded her from behind his golden bangs. "Consider that my reply."

"What?" Kagome grumbled out throwing a pillow at him; her cheeks were tinted with pink. "You can't reply to a girl like that!" And thus ensued Kagome pummeling Edward with a pillow until they fell off the couch with him on top of her.

"How about this for a reply?" And his lips danced with hers once more making Kagome forget everything about Edward actually answering her. All she wanted him to do was keep on kissing her like that and he did. Her fingers drifted up to lock around his shoulders and his own hands brushed aside her hair. He'd never felt this way before. Automatically her neck craned for him and he began to nibble on it. This was one science experiment though that he had no control over, everything was reacting so fast. He was noting changes in his own body at being close to her, particularly one spot of his anatomy. Edward pulled away to look down at a flush faced Kagome. "We should probably…"

"Yeah," she murmured nodding her head at how fast things were going. Kagome quickly scooted out from under him and instead leaned against his shoulder. Deciding to pick a safer topic to venture on while the adrenaline in their blood slowed down, she voiced, "I'm glad you're feeling better Ed."

He leaned his head against her own and smiled though she couldn't see it. "All thanks to you."

* * *

Okay, so she shouldn't have been staring in such awe, but she couldn't help it. It really was a shame not to notice such artwork, though she felt like Miroku... and then she wondered if Miroku ever felt guilty for being a pervert? But Edward was showering in a pair of trunks outside under the tree in plain sight with a hose looped over the tree and aimed at a pail with holes dotting it. It was like he was asking for the world to watch him. If Winry was such a great mechanic Kagome was wondering why she couldn't fix the shower faster? Really, if it took any longer she was going to surely drool a puddle or try to join him in a bikini. _**Stupid shower being on the fritz.**_

Her eyes trailed over the lean muscles she'd no idea he'd been hiding. Sure she'd seen his arms and legs quite a time or two, but that bare chest was pretty chiseled. She blamed her father's genes. Surely that was the reason why she couldn't tear her eyes away from the water trailing down his pecs and around his hips. Her eyes roamed upwards and upwards until golden eyes clashed with blue and with an 'eep' she ducked behind the railing, but it was too late. Kagome peeped over the edge and saw he was sporting a proud smirk on his face as his eyes watched her, almost daring her. To do what? "Egotistical jerk," she muttered turning her back on him and leaning against the rail.

Edward rolled his eyes and was thankful the water pouring on him was cold. When he'd caught sight of Kagome looking at him like that, with eyes of possession, he'd felt a spike in the temperature of his body. So many things he'd never felt before and to be honest he wasn't disappointed in these new emotions. It was like watching an odd science experiment. He was reacting to Kagome like a falling object with a gravitational pull to the earth, and Kagome was the earth. He momentarily wondered when he'd end up crashing into her. He'd meant to think it as a comparison, but as soon as that wording had trespassed in his mind he realized he'd need to stay longer in the cold shower. He was thankful when a cool breeze stirred by.

* * *

They were so adorable. Little puppies and kittens alike, but some of them were looking at her with such large eyes that she couldn't resist petting them for a while before allowing them to leave. It was going to be hard, she always got attached to everything, but she needed to try it and test her abilities. Edward was beside her with his notepad that he'd written on from the time she'd fixed Hawkeye's dog. It had taken a while from Edward and Kagome to get the vets to agree to them helping, in the end Edward had to resort to flashing his watch and declaring it a right as a state alchemist to do research for the government. The vets had complained until they'd seen Kagome's work with the first patient. It had been a kitten with a broken leg that Kagome had fixed up in a matter of minutes, making the bones come back together had been hard, especially with the kitten mewling in a bit of discomfort, but it had been fixed. After that the vets had kept clear out of their way and allowed them to do their work. Armstrong had stayed briefly to catch sight of their work before he'd decided to walk with Alphonse along the stores, not that he wasn't interested in watching them work but those two scientists looked better left alone. And Al had asked for his help on finding Winry something since they'd missed her birthday months ago. He was eager to get her to see a side of him that was still human.

Edward noted the time and wrote down how long it had taken Kagome to get the poison out of a poor dog from a snake bite. It seemed she had an easier time with poisons than she did broken bones. Out of all of their little patients they'd saved each one, even the ones that had been on the brink of death. One other animal though had actually died when brought into the clinic, but like with Black Hayate she'd been there in time to grasp its soul and bring it back to life healing it in the process. For the vets who were working in other rooms without Kagome near them, when an animal died the first three times they'd rushed Kagome in there to try and bring them back, but she hadn't been able to bring the animals to life because she hadn't been there to grasp their soul. It was clear enough that Kagome had to be in the vicinity before the soul disappeared to save it.

Edward had been curious whether or not he could do it, so when one animal came in with a broken paw she allowed him to step up, but nothing had come of it. He didn't know if it was because Kagome was doing something different with her alchemy or because she was a supposed being of God who could heal. She instructed him on what to focus, breaking down what she was doing into words, but he hadn't been able to do a single step properly. Alchemy seemed to need an alchemic booster like with Marco and the rock he'd had, which knocked out it being Kagome's alchemy.

"Do you know any animals missing any limbs?" Kagome asked Edward on their break as they went to sit out back of the clinic, relishing the cool breeze and smell of flowers compared to the sweat and blood of animals. They hadn't gotten in any animals at all whose limbs had been lost, just broken. And that was one of Kagome's goals, if she could reform an arm she might be able to fix Edward's limbs and reform a body for Al. Small steps could always lead to bigger.

"Pinako's dog," mentioned Edward and Kagome raised a brow. She'd first thought of trying out on that dog, but she'd been scared to mention it because it was a family dog that Edward knew and she didn't want to risk giving up anyone's hopes much less hurting the animal.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Do you want to do it?"

He nodded his head. "Every step helps. We already know you can attach souls." That little tidbit could come in handy should anything happen to Alphonse in his armor. "We just need to ask Pinako." As if watching her work on Al hadn't been a positive sign as it was. Now he just needed to see if she could make something out of nothing, that would defy all rules. Edward got up and stretched a bit. Before she could even answer he beat her to it with a hand outstretched to her, "We can think over it after some milkshakes."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of the promised date and she slid warm fingers into his metal hand and was pulled up by his side. "That sounds perfect," she chirped as he tucked her arm into the crook of his own and they strolled off. Edward's golden eyes about glowed for he'd never felt like so much was looking up for him. Surely they would find the key to turning Alphonse into a human.

* * *

Envy rolled in his bed with laughter at his plans. It was perfect really! He had nothing more to do than phone up that flea bag and order him to go scout for some research that would help their cause. That mutt went obediently went like any puppy would not knowing that Envy would be there to see the show he'd bring. Envy had told him to keep to the shadows, conceal his aura and his appearance, and pick some details up for them. He followed the bread trails just as dutifully as the humans did. The homunguli raised the necklace up to click open the locket and peer down at the picture. "Oh how nice reunions are," he purred looking at the bright blue eyes before snapping the locket shut.

None of the other homunguli knew what he was doing, they hadn't a clue that he'd made his own set of plans, but he was looking after himself. He was the most important thing he had and he was going to further his advances at turning into a human be it with the help of the other homunguli or not. _**I'll be human and won't have to obey everything the others tell me to, **_he vowed. Being the one to do the dirty work gave him a hard life. All he wanted was to be human. The closest he'd come was around that girl, that pathetic little girl made him feel so weak, but she was so powerful. Now if he played his cards right he could have that power, all he had to do was capture her for his own.

* * *

**A/N: Up next the green monster strikes again. Now do I mean jealousy or do I mean our life-sized version, Envy? Oh and Sota... he gets his chance to shine. ^_^**

**Sota: Bout time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Dad's Hot Date

**A/N: Gah, you guys are giving me a big ego. My heart goes out to the sweeties that read this thing when they should've been studying and getting sleep. ****Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure Den is the dog's name in the manga just FYI.**

**Haha. VG because you thought Kagome in a bikini was relevant to my entire plot line... this is for you -glomps-.**

**Subliminal messaging: Wear a miniskirt this weekend. If you're a dude… you can still wear it, I promise fangirls will drool. *_* (said fangirl)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Richard Ian Cox or Kappei Yamaguichi whose names I combined to make a character name. I don't own FMA or Inuyasha. If I did Fuery would be mine. All mine. Fufufufu.**

* * *

"Before we ask Pinako, I'm going to take a shower. I smell like sweat and animals," griped Kagome. Her chin was lowered and resting on her arms.

Ed's leg was timidly bouncing in place. He was fighting between his scientist mind wave and what was a normal teenage mind wave. The first wanted to discuss in full detail how they would approach the experiment should Pinako give them the green light... the latter was hoping to make this an awesome date and make it to another one.

Finding that Edward's mind was preoccupied, probably nerves of some sort if she knew him like she thought she did, Kagome skipped the topic. "What're you going to do after the military?" Kagome asked as the chocolate milkshakes were placed before them. Both shakes had a swirl of whip cream atop and then a cherry basking in the very center of the cream. Kagome automatically reached out for the little red dot, her petite pink tongue darting out to lick the whip cream off it, and popped it into her mouth with a pleasant 'mmh' sound. Edward watched in fascination something so simple and felt his temperature heat excessively as dark thoughts clouded his head. Puberty was hitting him full force. Why on earth was he so interested in what she ate? "Edward?" Kagome asked tilting her head so cutely that his mind filled with thoughts he didn't know whether or not to be ashamed over. He felt his body heat up like being in a sauna.

Edward quickly raised a finger up for her to give him a moment. And like a ravenous wolf he slurped up as much of the shake as he could to procure the brain freeze he desperately needed to calm down. "Ow oww oww ow," he griped after having drunk half of his milkshake and rubbing at his temples. _**Well, at least that got one problem taken care of,**_ he thought. Kagome's giggles brought him back to their conversation and he sulked a bit before admitting, "I honestly don't know Kagome." He shrugged. He hadn't thought past the philosopher's stone. Life after fixing his brother could wait; right now he had the present to look at. "I haven't really thought about it since we haven't returned Al to his body."

"We have time. So let's start thinking now. Would you still want to be in the military?" He mulled that question over for a bit. No one had reay ever questioned what he wanted in life and he knew Kagome actually cared about hearing the answer so he took his time to think about it for her. Kagome began slurping on her milkshake, pulling up the straw every once and a while to lap at the whip cream. It was rare they got sweet things. Sure, there were always the occasional brownies and cupcakes in the mess hall, but you either had to get there early or you had to fight tooth and nail for it.

"I might. I've already spent a lot of time with my life in the military," he said, casting a glance around the ice cream parlor. Quite a few people had been giving them glances since they'd come in… then again, people were incredibly surprised that Edward was actually on what seemed like a date! The town shrimp was with a girl… and he wasn't arguing with her!

"And you're a natural protector of the people," commented Kagome. Edward ducked his head and slurped at his milkshake. He felt like he should crow at the compliment and say brashly that it was just his job or he should duck his head because his cheeks were flaming up again. **_If she keeps looking so damn adorable I'm going to eat this place out of shakes,_** he thought. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking a year off or something." She didn't exactly know if that was possible to do in the alchemist army, but if it could be thought it could be done. That was rule one in the alchemist army.

They slurped in companionable silence for a while. Kagome was mildly interested in how her parents were doing and if her dad had the guts yet to make a move on her mom. If she was with the gang she'd be placing bets on ho long it would be before her mother agreed to go out on a date.

Kagome's thoughts were on one spectrum while Edward was actually wondering what Kagome was going to do after the military. This girl had traveled through time. She'd volunteered specifically to help him and Al. Was there some goal she had? "What about you Kagome?"

Kagome finished the rest of her milkshake and looked down at the empty glass with wistful eyes. Her pretty blue eyes were reflected in the glass, but she couldn't see them. She was looking ahead at her dream home waiting her to finish roaming. "I want to settle down," Kagome admitted it like it was a shameful secret. It seemed so odd to her that after all these great adventures she yearned for a taste of simplicity. "I've always been moving Ed, like you and Al. Always on the go, doing what was required of me." Her eyes briefly rose to meet his and Ed knew why he liked her so much. If an apple were cut in half she'd be the matching side to his half. They were so much alike it was uncanny. If he hated her it would be like saying he hated himself. "I just want a place to call my own and a family if that isn't too much. I actually want kids," she said, stirring her straw in her empty glass. She'd always imagined a bunch of rowdy kids. Kagome had never been able to picture a husband, but it was just as well because to picture him would ruin the surprise. The kids would always crowd around her for cookies and she'd help them with their homework while they tried to wait up for their father to return home. "I wouldn't mind continuing to work for the state so long as I could be as involved with my family."

Edward's brows bent and he pointed his straw at her. "How do you know you want a family?"

Kagome's expression resembled that of a squirrel with wide eyes and a tilted head. "Doesn't everyone?" Kagome knew she was meant to have a family. She'd loved before like there was no tomorrow, she could share her heart with someone. Kagome had watched after Shippo and protected him as a child. She'd spent time playing with Rin in contentment. She could tell stories, tuck children in, and teach them their alphabet. She was made for it and like a creation that knew its purpose Kagome desired to have what she felt she was meant for. She could work while the kids were in school. Or if she stayed home she could cook, clean, and mend the cape of the man she loved… Kagome's eyes widened and two roses bloomed in her cheeks as she remembered what she'd done to Edward's cape. "Besides, I didn't exactly get to raise Shippo as long as I wanted," she said abruptly trying to chase her thoughts off to another part of her mind. "I want to know how that would've felt."

She closed her eyes and when they opened she found Edward's cherry dangling in front of her face like a happy little pick me up. "They're your favorite," he triumphantly stated. He'd noticed it, quite a few times even in the mess hall, that when down Kagome would go to the fruit bar and particularly get a bowl of cherries. Kagome gave him a dazzling smile before taking the cherry and popping it in her mouth.

Before he could do anything else Kagome leaned over in the brief space between them and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Edward."

"You want another milkshake?" He was quick to trying to earn a second peck. His wallet was already pulled out of his pocket in a move so fast she couldn't remember seeing his arm ever move.

"Yeah, but I could only finish half of one," she admitted sheepishly.

"No problem, we can share," Edward said, motioning for the waitress over to their table. He felt a head taller as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder while they waited for their milkshake to share. The milkshake came in all its glory with two perfect cherries on it, a mountain of whip cream, and two straws sticking out on either side for them. For the first time in a while Edward actually felt relaxed with someone and his mind wasn't on the stone, not for one iota of a second.

* * *

Alphonse had finally plucked up the courage to hand it over. The little pink wrapped up gift that had been hiding in his tin suit of armor. It had felt like a burdensome weight waiting to be released. Aphonse had scouted for what seemed like forever until he'd found the right gift with Armstrong. If anything the shopping experience had solidified Alphonse's beliefs in his brother liking Kagome, with how much time Alphonse had spent shopping for Winry he remembered Edward spending almost twice as long as he'd spent. "Um… Winry," he said, his iron fingers moving nervously and fidgeting against each other.

Winry glanced up from her spot in the bathroom, hands pausing from their work with the interior plumbing that she needed to fix to get that shower running again. Her bright blue eyes sparkled up at Alphonse. Those eyes were a shade different from Kagome's, darker and bluer like the ocean. "Yeah Al? What is it?" He was silent and would've been tripping over his tongue had he actually had one. He didn't know what to say. "Is it your armor? Is something broken?" Winry scrambled up from her spot on the floor over to him, hands moving over his armor checking for any cracks or dents. Al really wished he had the ability to feel right now as her fingers scaled the metal.

"Na-na no," he stuttered nervously. Al quickly reached into his armor and pulled out the pink package offering it out to Winry. She stared at the curious gift wonderingly and took it from him. Winry began unwrapping it. If Alphonse had any skin he would've been sweating bullets, he did bounce nervously from iron foot to iron foot. The gasp that accompanied the revealing made Alphonse all the more frightful. "Do you not like it? I shouldn't have got it. I just thought you'd like something that wasn't-"

Winry's arms were awkwardly around the metal boy hugging him as she cheerfully cried out, "Al they're beautiful! Thank you!" Winry pulled away and began hastily tugging out her earrings to replace them with the shiny earrings that were shaped like nuts and bolts. It was something girly and something Winry would certainly love. "You know most people forget I'm a girl," she joked as she glanced in the bathroom mirror. He could barely believe that comment. Winry had seemed to have blossomed over night. She was looking less and less like the little girl he'd played with as a child. Had he a heart Alphonse knew it would've been beating at the sight of her rosy cheeked smile. And Alphonse knew that though Edward was quick at solving some things, just sometimes Alphonse was quicker at solving things involving the heart. Alphonse loved Winry. He knew he did. And despite the joy he felt inside… Alphonse was hurt by the realization. One, she was crushing on his brother. Two, Al was no longer human. Just as Al was about to turn tail and leave Winry reached out with her gloved mechanic hands and tugged him backwards.

"Hey Al, how about we play hookey? We could go to the river," she suggested. Winry had noticed the forlorn look in his eyes and had jumped to aid her friend.

"But you need to fix the shower. Kagome will be sad if you don't," said Alphonse. Winry felt her shoulders straighten up for now she was even more determined to stop working on the stupid ins and outs of plumbing.

"We're going," Winry declared! The mechanic tugging on his Al's arm as she launched out of the bathroom.

* * *

Most scientists wouldn't be thoroughly observing the fall of water droplets from a hose. However, these drops warranted closer observation as they were mapping out glittering territory on the skin of one exquisitely made body. He'd promised himself only a glance. Just a little lingering for 'science' of course. To see what effects would be brought about from just watching her… _**Damn it! Where's Winry when we need the shower fixed? She's supposed to be the fastest mechanic in Risembool! Why isn't that shower fixed…?**_

Currently said mechanic was being distracted by Al who was doing his hardest to stand out even if he was stuck in his current form of armor.

Ed watched Kagome, clad in a green and red bikini. It didn't help her vanilla skin reminded him of ice cream and he was itching to see if it tasted like it. _**Is her favorite color green? Damn it looks good on her. Hell, anything looks good on her.**_ He was momentarily wondering that until he took another glance to watch her under the makeshift shower as she lifted up her hair and let the water trail down that luxuriously long neck. God, he wanted to try kissing that neck and see the reactions that would come from his actions. Edward felt his tongue suddenly dry at the thoughts. _**Maybe Winry could take longer fixing that shower. After all, she has to get to important orders to fill first… Garh! I'm as bad as that bastard Colonel! **_He tried to look away, but when Kagome gasped as a breeze hit her he spun back ground just in time to see something he would've never noticed had he never realized _women_ existed in the world. The cold made many things apparent on Kagome's soaked chest. When she began soaping herself up Edward realized that pulling his eyes away would be near impossible now. It was like looking at a chimera combined with the weirdest creatures on earth, he was distracted and blinded by sheer curiosity and awe. He felt a blush coat his cheeks at the voyeur mood his mind had taken and finally understood… to a certain degree, the actions of Mustang and Havoc. _**Damn.**_

Sure it wasn't warm, but Kagome was used to taking baths in whatever form of water she could find. At least the Feudal Era having no plumbing had been for a good thing, it toughened her up. Kagome shivered again, not noticing how Armstrong had come outside to move the wood, and the large sparkly man briefly glanced over at Kagome before his eyes rested on Edward who didn't know he was being watched. The burly guy wondered why Edward was staring so intently at Kagome. Then it clicked for him and he dropped the wood in his hands making Edward's face fall at being discovered. Fullmetal quickly ducked under the window where he'd been peering from just as Kagome turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her waist. "Do you need any help Armstrong?"

"No, I've got it Priestess," called out the mass of muscles who began chuckling as soon as Kagome went inside. "So that's why young Fullmetal hasn't pushed for us to head back so soon."

* * *

They were beseeching her for all they were worth, begging for a chance. Pinako just rocked in her chair and listened to them, mouth puffing away at her pipe. If Winry had been there all hell would've exploded at risking Dan. As it was they were lucky enough when Pinako didn't nail into them as soon as they'd broached the subject. "We just, we need to try," breathed Edward, clenching his fist as he looked up at the grandmotherly figure. "We don't know any other animals-"

"And maybe it's best if we try Dan," cut in Kagome. She reached over and touched Edward on the shoulder to get him to relax. "If we're going to try on any animal than maybe its best we know Dan because we'll be more determined to be cautious…"

Pinako pulled away her pipe and glanced over at the dog she'd watched grow as a pup. It had been the runt of the litter and had shown such willingness to live even though it had been born without an extra limb. Pinako pushed her glasses on her forehead and rubbed at the bride of her nose before stating, "If you hurt him…" And Edward surprised Pinako by giving her a quick hug. It seemed that boy was opening up in more ways than possible with Kagome around.

* * *

Havoc was chowing down into his meal with the guys wasting no time in inhaling his lunch. He was like any other military soldier, well minus Falman who was just too civil to be a normal soldier. Sometimes Riza imagined he was secretly the stoic lord of a castle with the presence he gave on rare occasion. Fuery was wolfing down his food and gushing in between bites over how he was somehow readjusting a normal pen to use alchemy and never require ink.

"Bwut how'd you do dat?" Havoc said in between mouthfuls of food.

And off when Fuery's mouth rambling. "With an alchemic symbol that gathers the moisture and dirt in the air-"

"Hey Riza." Breda was raised in a barn as well. "Do you have any cute friends who are less… well less intimidating than you?"

Riza felt her eye twitch. She slumped beside Havoc. "Do any of you, aside from Falman, have any table manners at all?" Havoc stopped talking and listening to Fuery. He felt ashamed. His parents had raised him better and now when he'd finally snagged the girl of his dreams he was scaring her with his eating habits.

"Riza do you really think I eat like a slob?" The others brushed aside the comment as her teasing, but Havoc took it to heart. He may not act it, but he really was one of the most sensitive guys they knew. In answer to his question Riza handed him a napkin and pointedly raised a brow that said clean up. Riza returned to her meal and focused on the other end of the table where Roy and Rina were being cordial… well as cordial as two crocodiles during mating season. They snapped at each other with their exchanges. "You are not going to send Sota on a mission-"

"I was just a few years older than him Rina when I married you and enlisted," bit out Roy, waving his fork about. Sure they sounded bitter, but Riza was betting it was just unresolved sexual tension. You could practically see the steam rise from Roy's ears whenever Rina would make a face he found particularly cute.

"Mom I'm ready," pleaded Sota.

"No you're not! I don't want my little boy-"

"Our," cut in Roy.

"Our little boy," she said with a flush in her cheeks that Roy could just kiss if he wasn't arguing with her. "-fighting any time soon. And stop making me out to be the bad guy here Roy."

"Oh you're doing a fine job of that yourself you bad, bad mother," he taunted. Rina smacked him upside the head. She had wanted a nice family meal for once in the mess hall, but what did she get instead? Innuendoes thrown about left and right. True to his word the hound dog of the military's attention was focused solely on Rina, which meant he would be chasing after her tail and her tail only. And the funny thing was that his innuendos and hit lines were the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. They'd never worked on her except to make her laugh or get flustered where other women would coo and blush. Her odd reactions to them had drawn in Roy.

"Stop being-"

"The love of your life," Roy said with a wag of his brows.

"But maaaah-uuum," dragged out Sota. "Kagome's just a few years older than me and she's already been a general in Sesshomaru's-"

"WHAT?" Roy's eyes bugged out. His daughter had been ranks over him!

**_Yup, just going to be another day enlisted in the alchemist army, _**thought Riza Hawkeye as she chewed over her salad.

* * *

Kagome and Edward had spent over an hour prepping. Caution to the extreme since this was Dan. He was the sweet little dog that Ed and Al had helped choose with Winry the day she'd went to choose a puppy for Christmas. Out of the whole lot Winry had chosen the three-legged dog because he'd "needed more love" as she had put it. Even at a young age Winry had gotten a fascination with parts and had went about trying to make a prosthetic for Dan until her grandmother found out and made it for her. That was the first time that Winry was taught how to work with tools. This dog had protected Ed and Al by walking them home in the scary dark when they were children trying to bravely walk home like grown-ups.

Kagome had a medical kit open and things spread out should something happen and they needed to fix Dan. They'd been debating about whether or not to take off his metal leg and put him to sleep so they could do their experiment. Removing metal limbs was the easiest thing to do; it was like taking out a very heavy earring and feeling a flow of relief once it was off. "It's putting them back on that sucks," groused Edward. He placed the metal limb off to the side and Kagome began to pat Dan's head and offer him comforting words. The dog was confused about why they'd taken his metal leg. The alchemists had decided it would be better to put the Dan to sleep so he wouldn't be skittish or have his nerves act up. Kagome used her aura to soothe Dan into a deep slumber. She even found something that she didn't know she could do… she reinforced a dream for Dan. She made it so he was dreaming of lying out in the sun surrounded by giant heaps of dog bones. Kagome almost let out the chuckle from how content Dan was feeling.

Just outside the room where they were working Pinako sat in the kitchen reading a magazine. Armstrong wore a frilly pink apron and was stirring a soup that had been passed down in the Armstrong family for many generations. The burly man turned to the haggard woman who didn't look worried in the least. "Did you agree to it because you trust their abilities?"

Pinako flipped a page and peered over at him from over the magazine. "Not as far as I can throw them."

"Then why did you let them try?"

"If it wasn't Dan than they'd pick another animal… besides, Dan's eleven years old. He's got only a few short years left as a dog. I'm hoping he can spend the last of his years with a real leg."

* * *

"Rina will you and Roy come with Riza and me to dinner?" Havoc was twisting the end of his blue uniformed jacket in his hands with wide puppy dog eyes directed at her. If anything Havoc had learned real quick that the women were the ones pulling the shots when handling their men. He knew because that was how it went with him and Riza. Roy was disturbed. The guy he'd thought was just as much of a playboy as he'd been was here groveling for them to go on a double date with Riza and him. Roy smirked. Good thing he wasn't groveling... that bad.

"Do you really want to go on a double date with **us **Jean?"

"Sure Rina. I was kind of hoping to show Riza that I do have table manners." He shuffled his feet and tried his hardest to untangle his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "And I really want to butter Riza up so I can ask her if she wants to visit my family with me next weekend."

"Aren't you two moving a little fast?" Roy asked. The duo had only gone on a few short dates since his daughter, Alphonse, Armstrong, and Edward had left. Roy had gone more slowly about getting Rina's attention, but she hadn't been like any girl he'd met. He could still remember haughtily lounging about against the fence at the shrine hitting on her for hours. Rina had laugh outright at some of his best one-liners. He'd even hung around the shrine more in attempts to get to know her, using excuses as helping out the shrine to spend more time trying to break the ice barrier around her. One time she'd tripped and he'd gone to help her up, copping a feel in the process, and Rina had chased him with the broom! Months of pussyfooting around had finally led to Rina accepting their first date.

"It's not fast if you're in... well, if you really like each other." Havoc tripped over his words and colored as Rina automatically went into girl mode and gave a good 'ohhh' about him falling in love so fast. You could practically see the dancing hearts around her head.

"We'd be delighted to come wouldn't we?" Rina said, turning eyes upon Roy who was just as bad as Havoc. Yup. The two dogs of the military were whipped. Bad.

* * *

Kagome looked to him for the okay to begin and when he nodded. She felt a bead of sweat already dotting her forehead. Kagome placed her hands on Dan and closed her eyes. This would take some time. He wasn't injured or in pain and so it might be harder for her to call up her priestess powers. She dug deep down inside, concentrating. Her nostrils flared and she slid her fingers to the fur around his little nub leg. She'd worked with spliced plants, burnt, and gone… why wasn't it…? "Edward," she glanced up. "I think you need to nick him, just faintly so my powers can…"

She trailed off but he understood. He got a very small pair of scissors and made the faintest scratch on Dan's nub. He couldn't dare cut him to procure blood, but a scratch was good enough for Kagome to need to heal. Automatically her powers were alive. Kagome touched Dan's leg and could feel it flowing through him, trying to keep him inebriated in sleep while trying to form something that didn't exist. If she could bring back the body of a tree than she could do this! She felt it! Exactly what she wanted! She could feel the make of another leg in her mind, the muscles, the bones, exactly like the other leg. She could feel his nub leg begins to expand a bit and Edward whispered, "You're doing it Kagome! It's growing." She didn't dare open her eyes for fear of losing concentration. She knew everything she needed from her powers tuning into his other leg.

But what if it came out wrong? What if he came out with two legs of the same side? What if…?

And in the midst of her moment of doubt something did go wrong. She had no control over it as her contained powers faltered when she did. The dog stirred and cried out as its nub began bleeding profusely. "Kagome you've got it! Don't lose hold of it," shouted Edward! Kagome felt her resolve fading along with her power.

But then she felt the stone inside of her pulse and felt a pulse within the pocket of her green skirt. Kagome might not be able to summon the power from the stone within her, but her fingers slid into her pocket pulling out the white stone she'd purified. She'd been meaning to use it for some time now but hadn't found a purpose until now. Her teeth bit her lips thinking it over for all of a second. Dan yelped once more and she heard Edward trying to encourage her on. The decision was made!

The priestess placed the rock over his wound and forced her powers with the stone, wishing for Dan's arm to heal. She could feel the power in the stone, it wasn't as powerful as the stone within her, but if she could link them… The priestess directed the powers flowing from the stone in her to the one in her hands. She channeled that wish more into the knowledge that she was going to heal Dan! There was no doubt in her head! No other option! She had to heal it because Edward would be mad at himself if Dan was hurt! And beneath her fingers materialized a furry leg as the stone promptly disappeared. Kagome felt her head spin a bit. She knew it wasn't done just yet though. Her powers scanned Dan, feeling every muscle to make sure everything was under control, every sinew and every bone was in perfect harmony.

"You did it," cried Edward throwing his arms around Kagome. She laughed, happy tears trailing down her face as she corrected him, "We did it." If she hadn't had Edward by her side than she would've never been able to accomplish any of this. They were a team.

But there was a downside. This experiment had come with a cost and that cost was knowledge. Kagome had eaten of this fruit one other time; she'd held this power before… That stone had disappeared with her wishing, but before it had she'd felt the power. Before she could even conclude it was exactly like the Shikon no Tama's though she would need to test another stone, which would require her to get her hands on one of those blasted rocks. She wanted to be positively sure of everything.

If it was true than that would make things difficult. After all, if the philosopher's stone and the shikon were one in the same than it would be hard getting it… it was inside her body after all.

Kagome needed to talk to Shippo.

* * *

Edward and Kagome were watching Dan pad around the room, raising his paw testing it as he put it back down as curious as a pup even though he was an aged dog. Pinako was amazed to say the least and Armstrong was baffled. How had these two youngsters created the impossible? To form a limb was a feat not even the greatest of alchemist could achieve. He needed to report this. Armstrong excused himself and made his way towards the phone to call Fuery who would patch him through the secure line to Mustang. Whenever someone was calling "off the board" so to speak they always called Fuery, the electronics whiz, who could secure everything.

"Hello Fuery, this is Armstrong."

"I guessed as much," said Fuery, pushing his glasses up on his nose. No one quite had the voice of Armstrong. Besides, as soon as he'd noticed the call was coming from Risembool his guess slimmed down to the only three alchemist personnel there. Fuery moved around flipping switches, already knowing what Armstrong would ask even before he did it.

"Will you patch me through to Mustang? And make sure its undetectable."

"Don't worry, no one even knows you've called," said the genius. He cleared all signs that there had ever been a call from Risembool. His fingers twisted at the dials switching the signal to one that wouldn't be picked up when he patched Armstrong through. "Any progress with our Priestess and Fullmetal?"

"Oh they seem to be progressing Fuery. Fullmetal took her out on a date-"

"What?" Fuery almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh, did you mean their work-"

"Yeah, but seriously! He asked her out?" That seemed very much out of character for Edward. Fuery's face was split into a whopping grin like his father's. Sure it hurt to know he wasn't the one for Kagome, but it was fun as hell hearing the alchemist had finally underwent puberty and was contradicting his own usual actions.

"It appears so, but please keep this a secret from Mustang for now."

"For Kagome's sake?"

"For Edward's. Fullmetal would be charred in minutes." Armstrong didn't have the strength to ward Roy off from attacking Edward.

"Okay, will do. Talk to you later Armstrong."

The line was reconnected and after two rings the phone picked up. Already that was unusual. Normally Roy was on the ball with calls being made privately, especially ones concerning his daughter.

The phone clicked and Roy's voice came over the line. "Mustang speaking. What's the news Armstrong?"

"You wouldn't believe your eyes sir. Priestess and Fullmetal have successfully transmuted a leg onto a three-legged dog. You remember the one-"

"Of course I do," cut in Mustang. Armstrong lifted a brow. "How'd they do it?"

"I don't know exactly. Kagome's been practicing but they've mentioned a few times that she used a stone of some sort. It disappeared after its use, but Kagome's thinking about remaking one."

There was silence on the other line. These words. These sudden words that meant so much to the one listening. Was it really these two moronic humans that were able to make the stone? They were so close. He just needed her to test on humans.

"Is that all?"

Armstrong bristled. Something was definitely up. "I don't know, is it sir?"

"What's that to mean Armstrong?"

"Aren't you going to ask about your daughter?"

"Why should I? I know she's as capable as I am and haven't a doubt that she's doing well," stated Envy, his voice crisp and as sound as Roy's. Envy had all the phones tapped on every possible signal, even finding the secret ones that Roy specifically used. It wasn't hard to do when you could morph into any person with access to forbidden areas.

"That is all sir." Without even a word of farewell Roy hung up leaving Armstrong full of questions. Something must be happening. That was either Roy being held at gunpoint or someone else. Armstrong was glad he'd withheld the information about where Kagome and Edward had originally gotten the stone. Or how the stone had supposedly changed. The duo had told Armstrong everything from the very last detail.

* * *

He'd arrived in East Central as quickly as he'd been alerted for work to do. His golden eyes shifted in the dark stealing glances around this place. By now he was well versed in the ability to temper down his smell as well as his aura, years of being a half demon in a human's world had taught him what to do to survive. He wore beads from the necklace Kagome had used to subjugate him as a bracelet to keep him in a human form. They were imbibed with a spell most demons used now if they wanted to pass as humans.

Inuyasha's twitching furry white ears were hidden by magic with human one's. His hair was dark black and cut short just under his ears, but his eyes were still golden. Appearances were deceiving; though Inuyasha looked human he could still smell the scent of death as the one who'd summoned him appeared. "Took yah long enough dog," said Envy, his eyes lit at the prospect. Kagome was due back within the following week. Envy tossed a brown parcel at Inuyasha who caught it with the reflexes of a demon. "That's your uniform and your identification. You've been dismissed Captain Richard Yamaguchi from the front line to serve at East Central where your talents for stealth won't be wasted. Capiche? You're here to collect information for Bradley." Making Inuyasha a captain would put him over those closest to Mustang, but still under Mustang's command. Wouldn't want to raise alarm if someone was higher rank than Mustang. Besides, it wasn't like Inuyasha could shift forms and look like the soldier that had passed on. Some random captain from far away wouldn't draw notice like someone with prestige would.

"Feh. I get it," snapped Inuyasha, tucking the parcel under an arm. He was used to fulfilling these orders. He was even more used to unknown soldiers like Richard Yamaguichi dying to secure him a position in the army.

"You getting any closer mutt to making a stone?"

"Don't push perfection toothpick," chided Inuyasha. He'd been at making homunculi for years and just recently, well about a hundred or two years recently, he'd turned his eyes upon that fated stone people were gossiping over. Centuries may have passed and yet people still wanted miracles. His wish deserved answering though. _**She should've never disappeared. She was meant for me dammit! My mate! My future!**_

Envy played with his dark green hair as if it was the most interesting thing on earth, casually twirling a finger around a lock. "I'll be undercover as well, not that _you'll_ see me unless I want you to." Then, as if suddenly stumbling across an epiphany his eyes lit up. He was going to play this fool like a fiddle. "But something of interest has cropped up. There are two alchemists who are getting close to making a real genuine stone. In fact, one of them was able to transmute a real arm this past week for an animal... it's a stepping stone closer." Inuyasha's golden eyes slanted at this news, trying to figure out if it was just bait or the truth from Envy. One could never be sure with homunculi. Envy knew this dog was wary of treats offered out so he added the information that would link this joyous news with the people who Inuyasha would no doubt believe at being able to perform this feat. "The Priestess and Fullmetal Alchemists. Heard of them?"

"Only by reputation," muttered Inuyasha. He began stroking his chin with blunt nailed fingers.

That dog had taken the bait, but Envy knew he would. After all, why else had he come all this way?

Inuyasha could care less about this duo of alchemists; he just needed to steal whatever it was they created or their notes so he could make a stone to bring back Kagome. His own versions of homunculi had turned out horrible, their faces deformed or no personality whatsoever. None could ever match the perfection that was Kagome. That wasn't to say that he'd stopped trying to make them.

* * *

Something had bothered Rina all day after Roy had agreed to the date. She chewed over that delectable little lip that Roy was currently daydreaming about getting hot and heavy with ever since they'd taken their orders. It was hard not to fantasize about his estranged wife when she looked so cute in a simple pink sun dress with little pink flowered earrings on her lobes. So cute and yet inspiring such wicked thoughts in his head. He didn't even notice Riza and Havoc who were at the same table, the very people who'd invited them to this dinner. "You don't mind going slow do you Roy?"

"We're going to take this as slow as you want," Roy said. His hand touched her own and they both felt the spark from the contact of skin. For once Roy wasn't wearing gloves around her nor was he in a uniform. Roy was actually wearing a button up white blouse and a pair of black pants. The air suddenly became very heavy between them. The only thing that had been on their minds of late was the other and wondering how to fix things. Her fingers trailed over his hand to faintly touch the little scars from the alchemy symbol on his gloves being branded into his skin after extensive use of his powers.

"As slow as I want?" Rina asked. She was looking at him under those dark sooty eyelashes. The innuendo hit Roy in the face as he gulped and nodded. Was it getting hotter in here or what?

Havoc and Riza prattled on, oblivious to Rina and Roy's staring match. Finally Rina's eyes demurely looked at the napkin in her lap just as Roy reached out for his glass of water and ended up knocking his utensils on the floor. He bent down to pick them up at the same time she did. The soft clinking sound didn't register in his mind, but Rina's audible gasp did. He met her eyes and found Rina to be staring at his dog tags, not necessarily his dog tags but the golden band adorning them. "Roy you..." Her eyes were tearing up. "How long have you worn that?"

"Always," he admitted. The utensils were long forgotten. It came as no surprise that when their eyes met it was as if they could read the other's mind. She could see how hard he was trying and he could see how much she still loved him. Roy could practically feel his heart thumping in his chest as he leaned up and Rina did as well, both sitting and staring at each other. He didn't even go to tuck in his ring.

Rina nodded to herself as if signaling that things were as they should be. She cleared her throat and cast him a soft smile, one that said 'I love you, you idiot.' She cleared her throat. "I think... I need to go to the restroom," Rina said glancing over at Riza and Havoc who just gave her a nod to dismiss her. She got up and walked past Roy, her hand sliding over to grip his shoulder meaningfully as she left.

Taking her cue Roy gulped down the rest of his water in one swig wishing he had some actual liquid courage to drain instead. Roy looked at the other couple and actually fumbled over his words like an excited teenager about to enjoy his first time with a woman, "Me too. Bathroom. Got to go whiz. Now."

* * *

Kagome crawled into the bed waiting anxiously. Alphonse glanced back and forth in the empty hallway before he scurried over and bent close to speak with her. "What did you do today Alphonse?"

They were telling each other, gabbing over the happy events that had transpired like a pair of excited siblings. "I gave her a gift and then we went to play in the field. We laid on our backs and looked up at the sky talking."

"About what?"

"Everything. You were right Kagome," chirped Alphonse. "All I needed to do was try."

"I think you're making progress Al," she sang. "She's taking a second look! I know it!"

"What about you and big brother? Didn't you go out for milkshakes?" He had kept that information from Winry though. Alphonse knew she still harbored some feelings towards his elder brother and it made him jealous so he'd kept it from her.

Kagome ducked her head and couldn't fight the smile. "We shared a milkshake and he gave me his cherries." If Al was in the room by himself he'd be doing a victory dance. He was close to doing the robot right now and he wouldn't care if someone teased him for it. It was simple. Ed really was falling for Kagome.

Ed + food = happiness.

Ed + food + hungry friends = brawl.

Fighting skills: Ed greater than Friends

Ed + food + Kagome = sharing?

Ed – food(food + Kagome) = Love

Ed's priorities: Kagome greater than Food

He never shared his food. It was as simple as that. Edward was a goner.

* * *

It was when their food was nearly finished that Havoc voiced the obvious. "I don't think they're coming back from the-" he put his fingers in the air to quote the last word, "bathroom."

The waiter was standing by their table waiting on someone to pay for the meals. Roy's and Rina's meal were put into doggy bags having been left untouched since the moment they'd arrived on the table. It wasn't the foods fault that the people who ordered them had skipped out on the meal for a good time elsewhere. Riza shook her head and huffed. "And Rina was all geared up on coming with us." Riza remembered helping Rina for an hour decide on just which dress to wear.

"And they said **we** were fast," exclaimed Havoc with a roll of his eyes. "Hypocrites. I can't believe they stood us up. Pulling the old dine and dash without even dining." Havoc was pouting. He'd been expecting a nice dinner with friends to prove to Riza that he could have a mature dinner with adult-like conversation.

Riza reached out and settled her hand over Havoc's to soothe him and show that she wasn't disappointed in the least. In fact, she'd just been teasing him earlier about his table manners so the fact that he'd jumped through this hoop for her made her Riza's heart soften even more. "They couldn't stop themselves Jean and we shouldn't fault them for that." Riza then turned a brilliant innocent face towards the waiter, "Put all of this on Roy Mustang's bill please." And that's how Jean Havoc knew beyond any shade of a doubt that Riza Hawkeye was the woman for him. He was in love.

* * *

It was getting pretty late and no one had any idea where Roy was. They all just assumed he went to bed. All but Jean and Riza. Jean Havoc was currently watching Sota learn from Fuery how to work the radio room. Sota had a military issued backpack that he loved to carry around with pride now and Havoc noted the sutras peeking out from inside it. Havoc reached into his pocket and touched something he'd been carrying since he'd returned from his week at home. A string of rosary beads. He fingered one of them and slowly began to exhale and inhale as he stretched out his energy just barely to touch Sota's. Yup, there was holy energy in the boy. He had to hide the laugh when Fuery immediately looked up and around in the room searching for where the power had emerged from.

"Hey kid," Havoc muttered, motioning with his hands for Sota to come and follow him. It seemed that Sota would be more inclined to use Miroku's gifts. That was all well and good because he didn't know if Kagome would have the same strength as a monk did. She was better versed in other areas of holy power. Besides, he had a few other gifts that Kagome might actually use. One in particular that had been hard getting a hold of since it was an antique that shouldn't have been in his family's possession. "You're pretty good with your sister's sutras I gave her." Sota pinkened at the ears at having been caught stealing. Havoc only smiled as they padded down the hallway. Supposedly his ancestor had been like Sota, not able to withstand the five finger discount. "You know if you practice you can make some to make things… maybe even people, stronger." Havoc placed a piece of gum in his mouth. He so wanted to light a cigarette. It was unbelievably hard not to but Riza had threatened to hurt him if his clothes so much as smelled as smoke. What was it with women watching after the health of their boyfriends?

"She wasn't using them," justified Sota. "Besides, she's a priestess not a monk… and I know she can probably do sutras too, but I…" Sota hesitated and looked with unsure eyes at Havoc. "Don't laugh at me please when I say this, but I felt a connection to them." He could feel their power when he'd touched them. They were calling out to him like a destiny beckoning him forward.

"If that's the case I have something I think you'll need Sota." Without another work Havoc opened the door they'd come to that belonged to his room. When he made it to his quarters he stepped into his closet, eyes scanning for the artifacts he'd brought back. A few he was keeping for his own in the back because he wasn't totally worthless when it came to his inherited monk powers. "I've got something you might like. It's from one of your sister's friends in the past, just like those sutras." Sota's eyes widened. Now he knew where those sutras had come from. Miroku. The famous monk who'd traveled with Kagome. And suddenly Sota felt exceedingly important. Those sutras led him to their power as Kagome had been led to fall in the well. This was meant to be his calling. Havoc than pulled out something else from his closet, a long metal Shakujou staff. One of the items was hidden in his pocket, something of his ancestors that he was going to try using for himself. "If memory serves correctly," he said letting the staff remain in the palm of his hand balanced, "my ancestor used this thing to strengthen barriersand other rituals stronger."

"Like leveling up with things," chimed Sota using video game lingo.

Havoc smirked, "Yeah just like that. It's also a good defense to use when someone attacks you." He twirled it around, making the bands jangle, and pointed to the sharp metal ends. His ancestor had known he'd need something stronger than a normal wooden staff.

And Sota was like his sister and Edward in the fact that he was ready to experiment ASAP. "Who should I test it on?"

Havoc's face lit up full of mischief. Well it was about time that they found out about him. "Breda. He's the only one who'd remember that thing so you'll have a few seconds to throw him off."

Sota stood up ready to go bother Breda despite how late it was, but he paused on his way towards the door to turn a blank face at Havoc. "Do you know where my parents are?"

"Like dad says, use your targets distractions." Sota's smile had turned into a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha next chapter Sota vs Shippo, leaving Risembool, and finding Roy and Rina. I got an idea from Dark Inu Fan and Bloodcherry. I'll credit you guys heehee.**


	13. Chapter 13 Daddy's Girl

**A/N: I would like to credit Dark Inu Fan for inspiring the idea for the mark... Haha. If I could I would glomp every single one of you in a gurly fashion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal or Inuyasha. I do own a very disgruntled weenie dog... she may be angry since her names is Minnie... she's lucky, the last dog I named was Kitty.**

* * *

His usual attempts at alchemy sucked, but he was raw with talent concerning his priest heritage. Havoc had informed Sota that his abilities felt as strong as Kagome's concerning his holy powers, which meant he might have an equally strong gene from Roy with alchemy.

The box of old sutras that had once resided in Kagome's room were free game in Sota's book. Besides, Havoc had already agreed that he was fit for them. Though Sota had no training whatsoever Havoc thought it all the more fun. Said that's what instincts were for and he'd promised to watch from a safe distance otherwise he knew he'd be in the doghouse with his girlfriend. Curiosity killed the cat, but Sota wasn't a cat and knew what he was doing… kind of… sort of... theoretically speaking he had the gist of it...

Sota fiddled with one of the many sutras in the box. He'd been contemplating over this for almost an hour when the epiphany hit him like as hard as a subjugation spell. _**Would that work****?**_ Sota glanced at the holy writing of an ancient monk. Kagome was one of the few people who could combine holy power and alchemy, but here Sota was thinking he might've discovered something. This sutra was a ward for protection. There were about five of them in the box, fifty altogether sutras. He needed to test one of them though. Sota pulled out a pen and quickly scribbled an alchemy rune right over the holy script uniting the duo together. The staff was hidden, lying in the grass next to the garden that lined Kagome's room. Of course his sister of all people would make her part of the building look nice even on the outside.

He stole a glance at Breda who was busy playing chess with Falman under the light of the stars. Fuery was helping Breda since no one could ever beat Falman. They often came outside at night when not patrolling to test their eyes and keep them adept at seeing in the dark. To anyone passing by they were just a couple of soldiers shooting the breeze with conversation at night. However, it was a secluded area of the base that they normally picked, one right next to the gym.

Roy's only son slipped the piece of paper onto the ground right between his feet and quietly lifted up the staff. "Yo! Breda! Hit me with your best shot!" Havoc was leaning against the steps being a good adult and watching after Sota when it was way past his bed time. Besides, if push came to shove he wanted to help.

Breda chuckled and shook his stocky head without sparing Sota a glance. "Sorry kid. I don't think you know what you're asking for."

Oh, so it was going to be like that? Why didn't the grownups ever give him a chance to prove himself? Fine. He reached down and retrieved the staff. "Oh, scared to take on a kid like me. I see how it is," Sota taunted. "You're always used to hiding behind my sister so it makes sense you wouldn't want to challenge me." Breda felt a nerve strike home. The fact that he'd been unable to do much in regards to protecting Kagome in the past was a bone Breda didn't like anyone picking at.

"Look Sota, you may be my uncle but-" And Breda looked up at the jangling sound of something he hadn't heard in five hundred years. "Where did you-?"

Sota raised the staff, repeating a mantra in his head, and brought it down sending a barrier springing towards Breda and knocked him right on his ass. Because Falman was a demon as well he was sent sprawled over on the dirt. Fuery was lucky, he'd noticed in time to duck. Like father like son when it came to avoiding danger. "Don't underestimate me Ship," called out Sota. Breda sprung back up and charged towards Sota who had his staff ready for it. The transmutation symbol forged with the sutra. He wanted to know how far his boundaries could go.

"Fox fire," whispered Breda, not wanting to let on to Havoc that he was a demon. Let Havoc believe he'd taken some of Roy's gloves or something. Breda's hand flung out shooting flames towards Sota who raised his own staff in front of him and concentrated on breaking up that fox fire. Almost immediately the fire hit a barrier upon touching that staff and the dark energy was purified. However, due to alchemy none of that energy was lost. The heat and oxygen was separated. Sota sent out a small amount of the purified heat and oxygen back towards Breda. The oxygen knocked Breda's feet out from under him, making them sting since it was purified. The heat hit Breda's arms he'd thrown up last second and left a good scorch on them.

"Totally cool! Dude that was swu-eet," cheered Sota. He was jumping up and down in his spot like any pumped up teenager. The sutra on the ground was burning to a crisp. "Did you see that Havoc?"

Breda was pulled up by Falman and he grimaced at the little burns. Sota wasn't strong, but he could pack a punch with that staff in his hands. "Where'd you find that thing Sota?"

Havoc stood up and waved a hand like a child happy to tell the teacher the correct answer to the equation. He was practically jumping in place. "I gave it to him. It's a family hand me down." There, trailing along Havoc's hand was a monk's prayer beads. A pair of beads that had once sealed a wind tunnel from opening up and destroying a man's life. Fuery and Falman were confused. They'd never seen Miroku, his short human life had been taken away by the time they were born so they were unaware of the importance between Havoc and the items in question.

"Y-you," sputtered Breda as Sota walked over towards him ready to try his hand at healing burns. "You're descended from Miroku?" The priest was out of the bag.

Havoc shrugged. "What can I say? Good looks run in the family… **fox**." Fuery and Falman were statues.

The half wolf was the first one to be as loud as his father. "Wait you knew that we're-"

"The entire time Fuery," admitted Havoc with an impish grin.

Not so far away from them a lone figure stood in the dark, his hand balling up into a fist as he watched the little scene. He'd only caught the latter part of it due to hearing Miroku's name of all things. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, double checking all the while that his powers were in check and he appeared human. The only thing he'd gleaned from this scene was that there was a human who knew of demons and holy magic and two guys who weren't so human. One monk descended from Miroku's line and one very much alive Shippo. This mission was becoming more interesting by the minute. That young human standing near them seemed very familiar in the face, but Inuyasha couldn't rightly place him to memory. The way that little human boy talked reminded him of someone.

* * *

Kagome finished stirring up a pan of eggs in the morning and set them on the table next to the bowl of rice she'd made. Today felt like such a great day that she'd decided to make everyone a hearty breakfast! Kagome spooned some of the rice into her mouth, smiling when she found it to be done. Rice, eggs, bacon... Ed was the weirdest when it came to mixing his food with odd things. She wouldn't be surprised if he poured a bottle of chocolate syrup over the rice for flavor. Today felt like the sun had risen just for her. Maybe Winry and her could get off on the right foot today.

Pinako sat down at the table and eyed the food, "You're up awfully early and chipper this morning Kagome."

"It just feels like one of those days Granny Pinako." She smiled as she brought a plate of sausages to the table just as Armstrong came in.

He sniffed the air. "Those sausages wouldn't happened to be cooked like-"

"The Armstrong family legacy of sausage cooking," quipped Kagome. She'd fixed those just for their oversized babysitter. He'd been quite a help and she'd enjoyed watching him spar with Ed and Al this past week.

"Oh Priestess, you did remember." A sparkly tear came to the corner of his eye as he sat down in all his glory. A huge guy that made the table look like the world's smallest in his presence. Alphonse had also gotten up and was helping Kagome by tossing their dirty clothes into the washer machine. There were many things to do since they'd discussed the night before with Ed and Armstrong that they should be leaving.

Kagome could hear Edward complaining the whole way down the stairs with Winry. A huge smile full of adoration readied itself on her face as she turned towards the commotion, a spatula in her hand and an overly large apron adorning her outfit. Down came Winry in a flower dress with bolt earrings on, dressed all cute and fashionably, pulling Edward's arm along with her. "We're skipping breakfast," called out Winry. "Ed's going to pay me for that automail by buying me tools!" Winry's sky blue eyes were shining brighter than the sky.

Edward caught a glimpse as he was jerked past Kagome in her cute glory and that smile that fell and turned into a gloomy expression. A buffet of food lay before the table and his mouth was watering as he eyed his favorites. He didn't know what looked more appetizing, Kagome or the food. "Wait Winry, we can eat-"

"No we can't! A brand new shipment of parts is coming in today and I want first dibs!" And he was dragged out the door against his will. It is an undeniable fact that no man in the world was strong enough when it came to stopping a woman from shopping... not even a guy with a metal arm and leg.

"Kagome," muttered Alphonse, looking over at Kagome whose body was shaking. He was worried she was crying. Kagome spun around and threw the spatula into the sink her eyes sparked with fury. He swore he saw flames from hell bursting behind those lashes. This wasn't good. Hell hath no fury as a woman spurned and left with leftovers.

"I'm sure as hell not fixing him lunch or supper!" She stomped into the laundry room. Kagome's appetite was lost and she began furiously balling the clothes and throwing them into the laundry machine. Sure she was okay with Ed going out with Winry for the day. It had been her idea to begin with hadn't it that he spend more time with Winry and Pinako? But did Winry have to look like she was going on a date for it? Kagome paused in drizzling washing detergent into the washer machine. She looked over at Al who was slumped over in the laundry room. They really were two peas sharing the same pod. The priestess went over and knelt down beside Alphonse. "I'm sorry Al. I was caught in my own feelings I forgot yours were hurt too."

She touched his hand and Alphonse could feel it again. Skin as if he had it on his hand. He could feel how tired his soul was. Just sometimes when Kagome was with him he could feel human. "It's okay Kagome… Winry is…" His heartbeat, he could feel it just saying his favorite mechanic's name. "Winry." Kagome nodded her head in agreement, a sweet sort of smile on her face. She felt for Al, oh did she feel for him. To love someone who had eyes for another, that had been her first relationship in the beginning. It didn't hurt anymore to think of Inuyasha. She was different from the girl who'd first entered the well and she knew by looking back that had their relationship developed and she not disappeared... well things might not have been right. They hadn't started dating until Kikyou had passed now that she thought about it. "Kagome… you were able to put Den to sleep. It isn't possible for me to sleep but I was wondering if you could _try_ letting me sleep for a few hours?" His request shocked her. But Kagome acquiesced to his plea. She took both of his hands in her own and concentrated on her energy.

The last thing Alphonse thought of before he fell asleep was how pretty those earrings had looked on Winry.

* * *

Havoc dutifully toted back two trays from the breakfast line to the table where his edible crumpet Riza waited. If she had any idea how he daydreamed calling her his 'crumpet' she would've seriously injured him. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling he's thinking something stupid," she commented to Breda and Sota after glancing at a starry eyed Havoc. Lover boy sat down right beside her and pushed her a tray of food with his head still in the clouds..

"Where's mom and dad?" Sota asked, taking a quick glance around the room to find neither one of his parents in sight. Riza was digging into her lovely breakfast with fervor.

Havoc snapped out of his blissful dreams and the machine in his brain was working to a tune of pure evil. "Oh, you and Breda should go wake him up. I think he's sleeping in because his alarm's been broken these past few days." Havoc could lie when he wanted to. Breda's face had a look of suspicion as he eyed Havoc, the soldier was wafting with mischief and Breda could smell that a mile away being a fox demon.

Riza however was better schooled when it came to hiding her amusement. "You heard my man, hop to it," she said giving them a pointed look that said if they didn't wake Roy they may suffer the consequences of Roy waking up later than he should. The duo left immediately and once they were out of earshot Riza was covering her mouth to hide the tinkling laughter Havoc found so endearing. Riza glanced over at Havoc to find him just staring at her. "What? What is it?" Riza pushed back a hair that had fallen in front of her face and wondered if she had anything from breakfast on her cheeks.

"My crumpet called me her man," he said. You'd think Havoc was a high school teenager with how he was wiggling. In fact, after dating Riza he might actually get along with Maes. He leaned forward, ready to steal a kiss so early in the morning. A nice breakfast pick me up.

Riza laid a finger over his lips stopping his journey. "Did you just call me crumpet?" Fuery was snickering beside Falman.

Havoc looked at Riza with wide puppy dog pleading eyes. Black Hayate's eyes weren't even that big. "Riza I… is it any consolation that I sent Breda and Sota to Roy's room?"

She stared at him so long and hard that Havoc actually felt himself begin to sweat. "You're forgiven," she finally said. "Will you get me another muffin… muffin?" Starry eyed and putting on a very good impression of Maes Hughes, Havoc strolled off to get his sweetheart a delectable breakfast treat.

* * *

Sota and Breda were two men; both considered young even Breda for his demonic age. So of course they lacked all form of refinement when it came to knocking before entering. The door flew open with Breda and Sota both cheerfully calling out their morning salutations completely not cluing in on the grunting and groaning thinking it just the parents hating to get up in the early morning.

"Hey pops-"

"Mornin' Col-"

"Oh my God! Get off my mom!"

"Whoa! You're limber Mrs. 'Stang!" Sota and Breda bolted for the door. They were out in a heartbeat.

Stock scared and amazed the duo shut the door behind them both scarred for life. They didn't care what Roy would do to them. If he burnt them to a crisp it would be a favor after that gruesome scene was etched into their memories to haunt them until the end of time.

* * *

"I don't see why we had to skip breakfast," whined Edward as they walked down the dirt road for town. His hands were shoved in his pocket and his stomach was grumbling. He still couldn't get the sight of Kagome out of his head. She'd look so forlorn when they'd left. It was an ego boost sure enough that she'd cooked all of his favorites, oh had he noticed, but he'd caused that sinking look on her face. _**And knowing her there will be hell to pay for it, **_he somberly thought with a hang of his head.

"Like I said, I wanted to get there when that shipment got there," huffed Winry. They walked on in awkward silence for a while.

He was trying to do what Kagome had instructed. Spend time with Winry. But did she really have to dress up for town? Eh, maybe her mechanic uniform was dirty, it was always dirty. "So Winry, what have you been doing these past few years? Going to school?" A sorry opening for conversation, but it was something. Edward hadn't been in a school in forever. It wasn't like he'd needed it. Ed and Al had been playing with alchemy since they were children. Solving high school math problems was a breeze compared to finding solutions for alchemic equations. School was for some people and school was for others.

Winry had stayed in school though, attending the small school that took up the space of about six small houses. "Yeah, I was thinking of dropping out to do mechanics full time but gran's been getting onto me about getting my diploma." She'd been reminded by her lecturing grandmother about how smart her parents had been and how they'd wanted her to go onto school as a child. "A year or so and I'll be done. I'm thinking of opening a shop in town." Town would definitely suit Winry considering not a trip passed that she didn't want to go there. "What about you Ed?"

"I'm thinking of staying in the military," he sighed. Since Kagome had asked him he'd figured he'd better think long and hard on it to give her a better answer than he had before.

Winry stopped in her tracks and for a time he didn't notice until he couldn't hear the sound of her footsteps. "You're never going to stop are you Ed?" At his confusion she went on. "Stop searching, just stop and settle down."

He shrugged. "I may when I've met the right person."

Out of all of the words he could've said that struck Winry to the core. "You haven't found her yet?"

He gave a foolhardy smile, one of pure ignorance to the heart breaking in front of him. "I'm not sure, but I'm not ready to settle down any time soon." He spun on his heel and began walking away. "Come on Winry. If we don't hurry up you won't get to blow all of my money." His red cape flicked behind him and she caught the small imprint of a black heart sewed into the cloth that seemed to stand as testimony that no matter what she did he as unobtainable.

* * *

Awkward as hell. That's what it was. Every chance meeting Sota and Breda came across Rina or Roy either Havoc would freeze up and redden or Sota would search for the closest bathroom due to nausea. Roy was sporting a smug grin that none of the men in the military could miss for a man who'd spent the night in a very warm bed. Rina would blush every once in a while, but mostly she had this girlish smile pasted on her face. She was lucky to escape the wolfish grin of her estranged husband when she sat down in front of Riza.

"So… dish," ordered Riza as Rina transferred a phone call to Roy's office. Rina looked with pure amazement at Riza. Their friendship had definitely blossomed.

"Just because I'm in uniform doesn't mean I don't want all the gory details," stated the offended woman.

Rina burst out laughing and the two chattered for about half an hour on Roy and Rina's relationship. "You don't think it was wrong?" Rina asked after she'd described her views on what happened and how she felt. It was like he'd never left her. she felt so whole again. Scared at moving so fast, but she felt so alive.

"How'd it feel?" Riza meant heart wise and she knew Rina knew it, but it appeared Roy's gutterhead had rubbed off on Rina.

Rina was all fluttering eyes and simpering smiles. "Which time?"

"Now you're bragging Rina." Riza shook her head, her nose perking up and said, "I don't think it's wrong Rina. Technically you two are still married. But you're in your rights to beat him to a pulp if he does something stupid." Rina's face went white as she thought over that. They were still married. He'd left her once before in this marriage… Riza grasped onto her hand knowing her train of thoughts. "Rina, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's just hard to forget the past."

"But easy to love the present," finished Riza. She knew how much Rina loved Roy even now. He wasn't the same guy he'd been in the past and she knew her friend loved him all the more for that reason.

"That marriage was the best thing that ever happened to me, but it became so rocky and neither one of us could deal with it," she sighed. Though Rina still loved Roy it was clear she couldn't help but harbor bittersweet emotions over their marriage.

Not so far away in Roy's office Sota stumbled in ready to talk with his father about his own alchemic abilities. "Look dad, I need to talk to you about something. You're going to think its too much for me though, but hear me out." Sota shuffled his feet and cast his father a quick glance.

Roy sighed and shut the file he'd been reading. "I knew this day would come one day." Sota looked at Roy as if he had a screw missing. Did his father know already about his awesome hard work and determination? Roy came around to perch on the edge of his desk with his hands folded nicely over his lap. He concentrated seriously on Sota for a moment. "Look Sota, when a man loves a woman…" _**Fuck my life,**_ thought Sota. Like Edward it seemed that God loved picking on Sota as well.

* * *

Winry and Ed had been arguing like a couple since they'd gotten back and it was raking on Kagome's nerves and heartstrings. She'd felt more often than not the green eyed monster trying to rear its ugly head in her. Luckily, she'd been schooled in doings of jealousy after Kikyou and she knew Edward hadn't designs of that type for Winry. She just wished he'd tell Winry that.

Kagome was up in their room. She'd just finished packing her bag as well as Ed's. Despite the fact that she was irritated with him from the morning she knew that his traveling legs were getting to him and that when he got back he'd probably tell her that he picked a day for them to leave. She was already restless. The last load of laundry was probably done by now. Doing Granny Pinako and Winry's landry was the least she could do for them putting their group up for the nights. Alphonse lay on the bed sleeping like a log. She'd gotten Armstrong to carry him up for her. Apparently Alphonse had been a snorer when he was human.

She sighed and went to the bedroom door when she ran right into Edward who was coming in from the shopping trip. He stepped in the other direction and so did she, then he side stepped again and she did as well, both getting in the others way and neither able to move past the other.

"You packed." She nodded. The air around them felt electrically charged and Ed feared for his life. An angry Winry was tame compared to a furious Kagome. He leaned against the door with an arm stretched out to block her departure. "Kagome talk to me. If it's about this morning skipping your breakfast I'm sorry-"

"No, it's not that Ed." She looked down and felt embarrassed for what she was about to say. "I just wish I knew where we stood in this."

"In what?"

Kagome blushed madly but steeled her courage. She leaned forward and planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips. She'd kissed him a lot lately, but this kick was just a quick tasteful peck from a shy girl. His eyes were still wide open and a little hazy. "In this." She kissed him once more and just as his hand left the doorway reaching out to curl into her hair she pulled away and ducked out of the doorway leaving him standing there. He blew his bangs out of his face. Little annoyance. And he couldn't get enough of her.

Edward popped open his bag to pack. He was itching to get a move on. As he opened his bag there was quite a transformation from the messy way the clothes had been sloppily thrown in there that morning. All of his clothes were already washed, dried, folded, and placed into his bag with the upmost care. She'd done it without being asked. He smiled. It was the little things that made all the difference. And she never asked for him to repay her at all. She was always trying to help them.

Alphonse roused himself from his spot on the bed. "You heard all of that didn't you Al?"

"Not really I was sleeping most of the time." Alphonse even yawned.

Edward froze on the spot. He was one of the few privy to the fact that his brother couldn't sleep. "You were what?"

"Kagome was able to help me actually sleep brother and I had a dream!" A dream that he was a guy again, a flesh and bone guy, holding Winry's hand and taking her out on a date. Oh what he wouldn't give to feel the son and to taste food again.

Ed couldn't refrain from the goofy grin on his face. Kagome was their little magic maker doing the impossible. He was sure that she would be the one to help him and Al return to their bodies. "She really is our good luck charm," murmured Edward.

He shut the top of his bag and began fastening it, his mind on what she'd said. Could he move forward? Oh he wanted to. But there was Al to think about… "I think you should tell her you care about her brother. If you don't, how will she know?"

Alphonse was perceptive when it came to the flitting emotions across his brother's face. Ed was an easy read. "You don't mind Al? I'm going to be honest, she might be a distraction-"

"Big brother, Kagome could never be a distraction. She reminds us all the time why we have to keep on." Alphonse wanted Kagome to have a happy relationship with his brother. He felt that she'd been brought to them on that train station for a reason other than finding her father. "You should tell her," he prompted.

A slow smile lit up across Ed's face and he nodded. "You know what, you're right." And with that the alchemist took a path to Winry's to ask her on female advice. She was his best friend so she'd help him right?

* * *

Pinako rocked in her wooden rocking chair knowing what was coming as she watched Edward storm out after Winry. An argument would ensue… but Pinako had a suspicion this may be the argument of all arguments. It was clear that her granddaughter had feelings for the alchemist; however his feelings from childhood had wavered from Winry straight to Kagome. Whatever had been once possible in the past was now shot to hell with him growing up. First loves were always the hardest.

Pinako sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, fingers pushing her glasses up. At one point Winry and Ed would've been great for each other… but as soon as he'd become a state alchemist he was in a whole different world compared to Pinako's sheltered granddaughter who would never understand what life he led unless he let her in or she forced her way in. And watching Winry brush aside the fact he was in the military it was easy for Pinako to see that Winry had lost him. It wasn't Winry's fault, after all, her parents had died by the hand of some military soldier so she ignored all forms of the military.

At that moment the daughter of the one who'd murdered Winry's parents was hanging up laundry with Armstrong. Knowing how Edward was Kagome had used all of her spare time to patch everyone's clothes, wash them, restock her medical kit, and gather more provisions. She was exceedingly good at this chore since she'd done it so often in the past. Al was holding out a finger and watching a butterfly land on it. Den was chasing his shadow with his new leg. It seemed as soon as he'd been blessed with one the dog couldn't stop running and jumping despite his old age. Overall it was the most peaceful afternoon they'd ever seen. The trio heard the two angry teens exit the house, but they didn't see them for Winry and Edward were on the other side of the house. The two had no idea the trio was in hearing distance.

"Why do you keep messing up my armor? You 'adjust it' and now the elbow joint is loose." Ed yelled loudly causing the butterfly to flutter away off of Al's finger. Al moved his shoulders as if to sigh in his suit of armor and glanced at Kagome with a 'Here-we-go-again' look. Winry seemed to be picking more fights with Edward on today all of a sudden. As if she was trying to keep him angry enough at her to stay behind and argue. She'd been checking over his arm when he'd asked on advice about girls and she knew who she was asking for so she'd loosened his armor by accident.

Armstrong just shook his head and pinned up another blanket. Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes in aggravation. Kagome's hands gripped onto a blanket she'd just plucked off of the laundry strings. She hoped he'd been thinking since she'd kissed him earlier that day. She wasn't going to deal with anything at all that resembled a Kikyou and Inuyasha situation.

"Maybe if you didn't spend too much time mooning over someone your armor would stay in place!" Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked over to a shocked Alphonse. Winry was bringing Kagome into the conversation? What on earth did Kagome have to do with it? "Ever think about that! You're having to chase her down-"

"Of course I'll be there to save her if she needs me! Kagome's saved my neck a bunch of times too you know!" Kagome smugly nodded her head in agreement as she picked up the laundry basket of clothes that were already dried. Armstrong continued hanging the wet clothes.

"No I don't know because you never talk about it!" Winry argued, though she didn't rectify that she didn't really want to hear about the military. "And of course you show her thanks for the things she does! What about me? Without me you would be hobbling on a crutch!"

"You're my damn mechanic! It's your** job** to fix me up," he thundered. He'd even paid for Winry this time around. All the money that was laid out for him to take that he rarely used. He figured Winry needed it if she wanted to open up her own shop someday and spread her enterprise.

"Well, I hate having to redo something that I wouldn't have to fix if you played it safe," grumbled Winry. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. If there was a wrench within her sight she would've chucked it by now at Ed. She did happen to have a screw driver in her back pocket, but she was restraining herself because it was new.

"I can't play it safe Winry. I'm in the damn military! Everyone else understands."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not her. What's so great about her anyway?" Kagome's eyes became livid for one moment and she began to march with the basket in her arms towards that side of the house when she felt a metal hand pull her back. Kagome blinked questioningly at Alphonse who shook his head. Winry needed to vent. However, that didn't stop Al and Kagome from sneaking over a few feet to hear the conversation even better. Thick as thieves those two. Both of them were feeling slighted out of the conversation, Kagome because it focused around her and Al because the woman of his affections was jealously arguing with his older brother. "She's just some stuck up know it all and when she's sad it's like the whole frigging world has to be sad-"

"Shut up Winry." Ed growled out, getting angrier with every time Winry slandered Kagome's good name. Winry just didn't know what the hell Kagome had done for him time and time again. What she'd seen. Kagome had seen him in his worst of times! She'd comforted him and stood beside him.

"No!" Winry objected. Her first bout of jealousy had made a monster come out in Winry. She reached back for her screw driver and brandished it like a weapon. At any moment she might chuck it at him.

"Shut the hell up," he said through gritted teeth. "You don't know what you're saying." Edward's voice was steady again. He was done arguing like a petty child. The mature solution was to let this go and leave Winry to stew. He knew that's what Kagome would suggest if he'd asked for her advice.

"I'm not going to shut up until I prove to you that she isn't so great-" Winry had no idea she was trespassing into forbidden territory and had just activated a weapon. Edward's fists balled up. There would be no letting this go now. And he finally recognized the green eyed monster of jealousy in Winry over Kagome. "-as everyone makes her out to-"

"She's my girlfriend dammit!" he shouted. "Why can't you accept that?"

There was a loud thud on the ground of something being dropped. It wasn't Winry's screw driver being dropped, it was Kagome's basket. Ed's head swiveled over to stare at Kagome, who'd moved from hiding behind the house while Al peeped over the edge, and Edward's body immediately froze as his face heated up. He gulped.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Kagome asked, staring blankly at Edward as her mind tried to convince her that she'd really heard that from Ed of all people. She'd known right off the bat that he wasn't one for sharing emotions like most people, but she'd never expected him to come outright and say it. Say that she was his. She'd expected him to skirt around the topic and slowly get around to saying those words. It made her heart fill like bursting. She could run miles and she wouldn't be tired with the energy that was bubbling up inside of her.

"You're dating?" Winry asked in disbelief and anger.

"Well, I don't just kiss any girl," he yelled out, waving his arms around in the air, in a normal bout of Edward hysterics! Kagome began walking towards him while he raved and while Winry yelled.

"She's not good for-"

"I was going to tell you in a more romantic way! Don't hate me because I'm no damn romantic Russell-" Kagome shut Ed up in the simplest way possible. She launched herself at him, tackling him, arms wrapped around his neck as they fell backwards, her lips connected to his while his arms were outstretched in shock and eyes open in disbelief. Yup, that was a sure fire way to get him to shut up.

* * *

Winry hadn't come out from her room in over an hour. Edward had threatened to bust the door open, but Kagome's gentle hand on his shoulder had reined him back. She knew her fair share of heartache and pain. The last thing Winry needed was for Edward to be speaking to her when he'd just declared his intentions for Kagome. The couple had been talking outside, sitting under a tree watching the sun set.

It was at that time that Al cautiously made his way up the steps. He lightly knocked on the door and when she said, "Don't come in," he went in anyway. Kagome and Edward's happiness had gotten to him and he wanted exactly what they had. So the only thing he could do was be there for her as a friend. At least for the time being until he wanted to tell her his own feelings. His voice was as soft as a kitten. "Winry." She sniffled from her bed and pawed at her face failing to look presentable and instead earning a black oil smudge on her cheek in the process. Alphonse sat on her bed and the frame seemed to creak under the weight.

"I know I did wrong Al," she sighed. She slumped with her knees drawn up to her chest, leaning against her pillow and her eyes downcast. "I shouldn't have said all those mean things but he made me so mad. I just…" She fell sideways onto the bed and hung her long blonde head over it, the strands danced across the dirty floor and her bandana flipped over her eyebrows. "I thought maybe one day he would come back and look at me. Really look."

"I'm sorry that Ed didn't… but I did," he mumbled the last part.

Winry looked up all stages of shock. "What did you say Al?"

His shoulders slumped. It seems he hadn't had the courage enough to say it as loud as he'd of liked. Maybe one day he would. "Winry you're a very special girl. And someday I hope someone sees that."

She scooted so she leaned against the cold metal of his body and let out a soft sigh. "Thanks Al." He patted her hand and just sat there in her room comforting Winry.

* * *

Edward decided that the next morning would be the best to leave. So while Alphonse was consoling Winry, he and Kagome were walking out in the dark through the reeds and stalks in the meadow. The sun had set but they weren't ready to go in just yet. Ed tugged on her hand and in a moment they were sitting in the rushes where a house used to stand. The tall grass hid them from ever being found in the dark. No one was worried over them because they knew eventually the duo would return. Ed felt content. Sure they had work to do, a stone to find, but Kagome was good for him and Al. She was reminding them how to be human. "I still don't know if I'm willing to do a transmutation on humans. If it hadn't been for that stone I took from Russell..."

"It actually worked Kagome. That just proves that those stones may be our clues leading to the philosopher's stone."

"But," she chewed on her bottom lip, "that stone wouldn't have worked without my purifying it. Meaning the stones they're making is missing something, some property. When I performed that on Den the stone needed my help even then." She didn't like the idea of getting another one of those rocks. Sure it had done the job, but she didn't think getting any more of those rocks would help Al turn human. Kagome was more than sure that there was a one in a hundred chance of that rock getting things rock with Den and they'd been lucky to get the one time.

He mulled over that before saying, "It's still something." He stretched out on the grass, leaning back with his hands keeping him up as he watched the stars glimmer in the sky. "Hopefully Marcoh's clue will help us. I'm ready to get moving to Central."

"I expected as much," she laughed. "When you're not moving you get finicky like a horse." Kagome leaned up on her knees and peered around the swaying grass. "This is a really nice spot Ed."

"Glad you like it. Al and I used to live here." He watched her eyes suddenly sharpen, as if trying to take in as much of the sight as she could of this area now that she knew how special the place was for him and Al. "What happened to your house?"

He could still smell the ash and fire if he tried from that day they'd torched the place. Sure he missed his former home, but what they'd done had been done for a reason. No shame in crying over spilled milk. Even as the analogy came to mind he made a face at the thought of the white beverage. "We burned the place down."

"Why?"

"We didn't want anything calling us back from our mission to make a philosopher stone." He didn't need to remember that there was a house full of memories waiting for him and Al anytime they wanted to return. They didn't need something to anchor them when they needed to be pushed forward. His words actually made Kagome feel even more connected to him. Many a time she'd been upset and had come close to torching the well down for her own selfish reasons. If she hadn't found out about Roy she might've come close to finally getting rid of that symbol of her past.

Kagome's hand settled over his metallic one. If he had flesh on that arm he knew that hand would've shivered at the contact. "Even without a house you still have a home and family. As soon as this is done we can build you two a new house." He could see it as Kagome envisioned it. A nice two story with a front porch. Windows peering out over the hill and cheerful curtains beckoning people to come and visit for a while. For once he could see himself settling down. The surprising thing was, in his imaginings he could very clearly see Kagome planting a garden along the side of the house.

When she settled those beautiful blue eyes on him, looking so tantalizingly innocent in the night that Edward felt his throat dry and lost all ability at speech. Edward was reminded all too well of Kagome showering under the pail of water when she tilted her neck as white as the moon and as soft as a flower. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend." Her glowing smile put the stars to shame. Damn it all. He leaned forward cautiously, watching her eyes widen a fraction at how close he was getting. Kagome knew exactly what he was going for and smiled. She reached out, grabbing a fistful of his black shirt, and tugged him forward until his lips crashed on hers. Well, he was quick with alchemic equations so she might as well have been the one to help him along when it came to their dating. Safe to say Kagome really was Roy Mustang's daughter when it came to instigating things now.

Ed needed no prodding to lead after that. His lips pressed against her own, nibbling tenderly before his tnogue prodded at her mouth and the kissing really began. With every minute that passed making out he felt himself become bolder. His hand slid down to her waist and trailed under the bottom of her tank top touching flesh and bringing a gasp out of her. His adrenaline was pumping as his thumb rubbed a small circle along her stomach and her fingers threaded over both of his arms. Chills washed over his body from her nails raking over his fleshy arm. The brush of her chest against his as he moved against her to deepen the kiss drove him insane. He'd become fascinated quite recently with that part of her anatomy, ever since he'd seen her in a bikini that image hadn't left his head. Kagome in a bathing suit was permanently cemented in his mind. Edward's real hand danced over her ribcage making his sweetheart giggle in the process. He hovered over her with all of his leg strength, which wasn't much since she was turning his whole body into a mass of jelly with every kiss.

Their tongues did a little dance with warm pants and gasps of air. He pulled away briefly to find the most alluring sight, Kagome with her lips parted and hair very tousled. When her neck tilted he couldn't refrain himself from latching his lips onto that spot. For some unknown reason he wanted to do nothing more than to lap at that pretty neck and lap he did. Kagome tilted her neck better for access and gasped when she felt him nibble her skin. The feelings he was causing to spiral in her were nothing at all like she'd felt before. He was inquisitive and at the same time losing his shyness with their explorations. She could practically feel his heart beating against her own from the weight of him leaning down on her enveloping her in his scent. "Edward," her whisper could've been a yell it was ringing in his ears so, it inspired such wicked thoughts. Kagome leaned up and bit onto his earlobe, causing his metal hand to clench into the grass practically digging a small whole. Kagome was causing such reactions in his body that he was more than sure she could tell by now. Though he felt a bit embarrassed at the tent his pants were making he couldn't stop himself since she hadn't refused him. His lips captured the bottom of her mouth and she arched against him causing his problem to get a bit more apparent if it hadn't been already. They were nothing but moving limbs and lips wrestling in the grass at that moment. His hand began to inch even closer upwards towards the mounds that had been tantalizingly brushing against his chest when...

Through the haze in their minds broke a bell ringing off in the distance as Pinako shook it to call them in for a very late supper. Edward pulled away from Kagome and fell on his rump while she lay there taking in air. She felt her heart thrumming under her chest and from the looks of it Edward was just as affected by that kiss. The look he was giving her like a cat eyeing a mouse said it all. If they didn't leave now she would let him pounce again, not that she minded. "I'll race you in," she whispered before jumping up and taking off towards the house, slowing down to turn and wave for him to come on. Her father's genes, that's what she blamed. The hot blood rolling in her wanted nothing more than to skip supper and let the others wander while her mother's genes told her to scram in the house like a good girl.

Edward slowly stood up, shifting his pants as he did so. There was no way in hell he was going to run after her with the fix he was in. And from the wide smirk on her face and the pink hue of her cheeks it appeared she knew exactly what she'd done to him. Ed blew out a stream of air that brushed aside one of his bangs.

Sexual frustration. Ed finally knew the full meaning of those two words. It wouldn't be so frustrating if someone didn't interrupt them!

* * *

The best train ride of his life. The entire trip Kagome had leaned against him with his arm thrown around her shoulders. Alphonse was crumbling up balled paper after balled paper trying to figure out how his letter to Winry was going to go. She'd happily accepted his promise to write every week, though she'd refused to come down to say goodbye to the others out of embarrassment for the earlier charade. Kagome had chided Edward and told him that every girl needed a little time to blow of steam and that when they returned things would hopefully smooth over. Armstrong had jovially told stories about his family legacy to Kagome and Edward who were too comfortable knowing the other one cared to really be irritated with Armstrong's long winded tales. They were stopping in East Headquarters just to get some lunch and Kagome was determined to request Sota and Shippo follow them before they hit Central trailing after their lead. Although, the four was a little worried since the last time they left. Would they still be in trouble for the 'pregnant Kagome' scare?

Edward steered Kagome's elbow out the cart and helped her down the train. Their eyes met and it was like watching the pink hue of the sunset being painted on her face. A contented smile spread over his lips and he tucked her arm into his as he led her out of the train station. Was this really what it felt like to be a couple? Warm and happy for no reason whatsoever than the fact that he made her blush? She leaned against his arm and for a brief moment he acutely felt the curve of her chest against the knuckle of his fingers. He took a deep breath of air and kept walking. He would not attack her in broad daylight with Armstrong and his brother following them. _**Why did Pinako have to ring that damn bell? **_He thought, thinking like an actual teenage boy for once. _**Just inches away from discovery!**_

What they found at East Central left them confused. Riza was actually smiling with Havoc trailing after her. Sota was training outside with Breda in perfect harmony with Falman and Fuery trying to help out as best as they could… And Roy was leaning down to kiss her mother on the lips right when the quartet walked into East.

"Go mom," Kagome cheered. She preened against Ed. Roy straightened up his jacket and quickly pecked Rina before he went with open arms towards his daughter. Kagome shot straight out past him and jumped into the welcoming embrace of her mother. "Should've seen that coming," Roy mumbled as Sota came walking in with the three demonic stooges.

Sota scowled at the happy lovey picture. "They come back after pulling a prank on you and she gets hugs and kisses.** I** had to clean the floor," he whined. "In a frilly pink apron!"

"Son, if your sister wore a frilly pink apron we'd be facing an army of suitors," stated Roy, watching Kagome hug her mother like she hadn't seen her in years. She was supposed to be daddy's girl not her mother's!

"Life isn't fair," grumbled Sota.

Roy nodded his head in agreement. "Want to go move your sister's furniture on the roof?"

Sota looked up at his male rolemodel as if the very Heavens would move for him. "She isn't going to stay the night though."

Roy shrugged. He was a bit stung that he wasn't receiving such profound hugs as Kagome was giving her mother. He knew there was a strong relationship but was it too much for a dad to get a little hug? "I know, but she'll freak out regardless if she's anything like your mother."

A grin lit up like wildfire on Sota's face as father and son shared a bonding moment. "Sure dad."

* * *

"Hey Syn," called out Kagome. She was actually running after him in the hallway just to speak to him. The homunculi should've expected her of all people to remember him, but it hadn't even crossed his mind that he'd actually be important enough for someone to notice. Most of the time his disguises worked to be under the radar. "I haven't seen you in a while, so how have you been?"

_**Just great, I have your insane ex-boyfriend here to keep me entertained. The ingrate is reading all the files on Fullmetal. I'm withholding the Priestess files just because that would take away the fun. Right now I need you to get out of my way so I can go find that mass of muscles and make sure he doesn't squeal. If I get to kill him than my day will be all the better. **_"Works work," he shrugged with a scowl. Did she always have to be so damn peppy?

She made a face. "If you keep frowning like that you'll never get a girl," she teased.

Envy wrinkled his nose. "Why do I need a girl? They get in the way of things." He needed to scare that priestess away. He still had to find that Armstrong guy and deter him from Roy. Besides, the fact that she annoyed him and he didn't readily scare him off bothered him to no end. Like hell he would have anyone state he was going soft.

"So do guys," she commented.

Envy leaned in suddenly, his dark eyes going over her form from top to bottom very slowly in a way that not even the biggest simpleton could mistake. "You're the only girl I can see benefiting me." A blush started in her cheeks and she quickly put a hand up to push him away startling the overconfident sin.

"Sorry Syn, but I'm with Edward." Oh that was an interesting tid-bit of information he hadn't expected so soon. His bitter resentment for Edward rose ot an all new high. Not that he wanted anything to do with this human but why the hell did that shrimp get such a sickeningly sweet girl? "Well, I'm leaving again today," she said nervously, stepping away from him. "We just stopped for a meal before we leave for central-" Right where Lust and Gluttony were. "I'm going to see if Sota and Breda can come with us. If you want you can join us at lunch." And she smiled brightly and left him behind in a daze. Envy ran a hand over his face cooling his composure. Those two would fall right into the spot where he needed them. And if his 'siblings' failed to get them to produce a stone he'd get her to do it. He'd had long enough time to make plans concerning that little priestess should she not fork over a stone with Edward.

* * *

Armstrong came into Roy's office and stood at attention waiting for Roy to say something. Finally the Colonel looked up his way. "What is it?"

"About the phone call I made concerning the successful transmutatoin of an arm-"

"What? I never got that phone call," exclaimed Roy.

Armstrong's mood shifted to a foul one for once. "It's just as I thought sir... I think someone's infiltrated the base." Armstrong began his tale and shared with Roy the conversation on the phone that Roy had never been a part of.

* * *

Syn sat nearby at the lunch table. He sat all the way at the end, conveniently 'out of ear shot' as most would assume. It appeared he'd flupped up and he was beyond pissed with that fact that Armstrong had gotten to Mustang. He chowed down not tasting a single thing. Roy and Armstrong had yet to leave the office.

"I really hope you come with us," began Kagome. She knew Edward didn't want her to voice exactly what happened, they didn't want any higher ups in the military getting wind of why they were heading to Central of all places. "I've got questions that I know you can answer Ship."

Oh he knew his mom wanted him to do her bidding when she called him by his original name. "I'll think about it." She squealed and he slumped in his seat. Kagome knew he would refuse her request. Besides, they needed more bonding time.

Breda chewed over his lunch, glancing over towards Edward who got up, taking Kagome's tray for her, his red cape flurrying out. Lo and behold Breda's eyes caught upon something on the bottom of Edward's cape. Breda tilted his head and looked over at his mother who was humming as she straightened out her skirt, about to leave. His hold on her wrist kept her back. "Yes Ship?" Kagome asked him taking a spot beside her son.

"Why is it I see a mark of possession on Edward?" Kagome's eyes widened and she immediately looked over at Fullmetal. What type of mark of possession would there be? They hadn't been leaving hickeys, nothing like that; they were still stuck on little innocent things… well, open French kisses weren't too innocent, but they were still on the kissing part... not that she wasn't open to other parts should they undertake them. Kagome blushed recalling their kissing in Risembool.

"The heart on his cape," said Breda, eyeing his mom over the brim of his cup. She ducked a little embarrassed that he'd noticed that. Something was off about her scent and he couldn't tell what. "Why'd you mark him?" He wasn't going to chase around the bushes.

"I didn't mark-"

"In our culture you know what it means," sang Breda. He was living it up teasing his mother.

"And the human culture isn't so different in marking what's their's," stated Falman.

"It's just a heart," she admonished. Her embarrassment belied how significant it was to her.

"On his cape that he wears **all** the time," piped Fuery.

"That's a tad on the territorial mom."

"Technically speaking it means that he's yours," added Falman. Great, the three stooges were ganging up on her. Why couldn't they all be lovelorn like Havoc? He was out of her hair and had taken Riza out for lunch today.

Kagome's face flushed at those words and she mumbled out, "It isn't my fault I got jealous." They burst out laughing.

Ed came to stand beside Kagome wondering what they were talking about and the men laughed even louder in their chuckles. That was until Ed's hand covered Kagome's, his aura reaching out to her own, and they caught a good whiff of the duo and froze up. Unknown to the couple discussing the work they had to file away before they left, the demons were petrified by shock. Kagome sighed and stood up following after Edward, their scents left behind them while Breda and Falman stared at their wake. They hadn't noticed during lunch because they'd thought the scents were mixing from the duo being so near to each other. Now they could tell the difference and there really wasn't a difference!

"She isn't but she is," murmured Breda wondering how the hell that happened. "Falman did you-?"

"Yes. I smelt it and sensed it. Their auras somehow got melded together at some point." That was something that demons did, some humans did it without their knowing, giving body, mind, and soul into the relationship. But it appeared this was just soul and possibly mind. But when had she let her aura meld with his? They were unaware of the incident involving Ed's arm being placed back on so their minds were left to wander astray in the filthy gutter. Joining souls was just as intimate as joining bodies. For a brief instant Breda entertained the thought of either chasing after Edward and forcing him to marry Kagome or beating him senseless for becoming so intimate with his mother figure.

"And both auras accept it," cut in Fuery. He hadn't felt any rifts at all between those two joined auras. As if the souls truly wanted what had happened. In fact, the souls were even stronger than they had been without being so connected. He fidgeted with his glasses trying to figure out how this phenomenon occurred. It was rare and unheard of for humans to be able to do that.

"But she's innocent. Completely untainted," groused Breda. He needed a heavy drink. Now.

"Yeah," agreed Fuery. He'd never heard of anything like this before. "And they aren't exactly far in dating-"

"But their auras are melded meaning…"

"They're mated," Breda cut into Falman's sentence.

"For life," murmured Fuery.

"Hnn." Falman was a good impression of his father sometimes.

"Shit," cursed Breda. "Someone needs to tell her-"

"Not it." "Not it!" "D'oh! I'm it," muttered Breda glaring at a triumphant Fuery and a smug Falman. The two immature demons smirked in glee as Breda stiffened his back and decided to take it like the elder demon he was. He was leader and the oldest of their group. Surely he was mature enough to address this situation calmly to Kagome and tell her that technically she was married with all the clarity and advice of an adult… d'oh dammit! Why didn't he say 'not it' first?

Meanwhile, Syn was wondering just what connecting two souls together could do to people. It appeared he'd be talking to that mutt very soon on demonic relations. If there was a way he could lord something over Kagome and Edward's heads he would use it to his advantage.

* * *

Kagome sidled up beside her mother who was chewing on the bottom of her lip. Ed was talking to Sota and advising him on techniques to try and use. It was interesting having Ed, Al, and Sota working together. Her heart felt warm just watching them from the open window where she peeked out at them. This was the room her mother and father stayed in. Already it had some homey touches that were signs of her mother's work, for example the flowery robe hanging up on the coat rack. "You're dating him aren't you?" Kagome was surprised as her mom wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"How do you-"

"I think I know my own daughter," whispered Rina, giving Kagome a loving squeeze. "Besides he hasn't been able to take his eyes off you," she sang into Kagome's ear. Her daughter blushed bright red and ducked her head before looking back out the window and sure enough Edward's eyes had swiveled to her for a moment, which caused Rina an endless amount of laughter. "Told yah so. You're lucky your father is blind to these things." Luck was an understatement. If Roy ever found out that Kagome was dating he'd go ballistic.

Kagome elbowed her mother gently and turned around. "What about you and dad? I know you too mom, chewing your lips is a dead give away."

"I'm just worried is all. You remember what happened last time..."

"Well mom if you're not happy why don't you two just get married again?" suggested Kagome. And Rina knew there was a reason her daughter was her shining star and the apple of her eye. She reached out and placed a sloppy kiss on Kagome's forehead before she said, "You're so smart," and promptly left to go talk to Riza for help leaving Kagome standing there wondering what she'd just said.

Kagome's eyes turned back to the window and lingered on Edward. They'd gotten permission to bring Sota and Breda. She was determined to speak to her son along the trip and ask him for information. Edward's long braid swung as he glanced back over to her with a look that made her blush while Sota and Alphonse were fixing a transmutation circle in the dirt. She would not be outdone by him when it came to embarrassing the other. Kagome swept a heated look that Syn had swept over her that day. By the time her eyes met his again he was red in the face. Edward brought his hands together and transmuted the ground beneath him to form an exact sand replica of her... in a swimsuit. Al and Sota weren't blind to the antics by now, they were actually laughing as Edward leaned his chin on the false Kagome's shoulder and stared the real one down. His metal hand was resting on the sand copy's stomach, his thumb making circles in the spot he'd touched just the day before. Kagome could feel the warmth of that spot on her body all over again. His eyes swept over her, lingering over her finer attributes, and Kagome felt shameless because all she wanted to do was stand there and preen for his eyes only. "Why don't you come out and help Kagome?" He shouted. It was an invitation as any that she really wanted to take up.

"I've got to talk to Breda. Maybe I can see if he'll help me sniff out the culprits who moved my bed to the roof," she called out the window. She didn't miss the way her little brother quickly took on all pretenses of innocence and began seriously working on the sand. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Edward and brought her hand up making the wind blow the likeness into nothing but a pile of dirt. She laughed as he complained about her getting sand in the eyes. "You can't be the original Ed." Not that he didn't already know that.

Almost immediately Kagome closed her eyes and expanded her aura, stretching a bit to see how far she could go. She really needed to keep her powers tuned up. She was just seeing if she could find Breda on her own. What Kagome felt brought her aura reeling right back to her.

Kagome's whole body tensed up. She could feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time. **_No. No! There's no way in hell!_** Kagome glanced around before chasing after the aura that she'd felt. She scurried down the halls and ended up right in the greenhouse where she'd first began learning about her alchemic powers. There stood a tall figure with the same bone structure as him. His hair though was dark black and his eyes were brown, at least when they snapped up to her she could see they were. Human ears, no fangs, nor claws. She sighed relieved at this figure before her. **_He may be a reincarnation, _**she thought. Her heart was jumping in her chest, more out of fright than anything else. If she really did run into the real Inuyasha there would be a mess-

"Stop being such a bastard Envy. That's the worst imitation of Kagome I've seen of yet," he scoffed. A fang lengthened and he growled at her. "You don't even smell right. More like metal and grease." Kagome blinked back at him and felt her stomach drop in a sickening way. Sometimes life wasn't fair at all.

At that opportune moment Edward came crashing in through the door having noticed her quick departure like a good boyfriend who'd been checking out his sweetheart through the window. Alphonse and Sota were bringing up the rear having gone to chase when they saw Edward high-tailing it. Somehow Edward had known exactly where Kagome was heading too. It was odd, but he'd felt a tugging on his chest guiding him to her. He could swear he'd felt her moods, and now that he saw her face he figured whatever it was had been right. Kagome was scared. "Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha's eyes fastened onto her and the blood drained from his face in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Doncha hate cliffys? I'm gonna be honest, Ed and puberty is fun to write. Poor Edward, just a few inches shy of second base. Bloodcherry the idea I got from you will probably be in the next chapter. ^_^**

**Next Up: Central. Shippo explains the birds and the demons to Kagome. Also... what is Rina planning? Betcha can't guess.**


	14. Chapter 14 Her Father's Skills

**A/N: Someone told me the world would end if I didn't update tomorrow, meaning yesterday… Well here yah go. I put my poor eyes on the line to save humanity. I didn't make it in time, but I'm pretty sure some survivors are out there who will read. Warning: Ed barely makes second base. XD Pleased to know how much you all love cliffys... -is ready to run from the mob with spears-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or FMA. I'd like to credit Bloodcherry's observational skills for inspiring an idea with Daddy Hughes.**

* * *

If the surface of the world would so kindly have opened up and made Kagome's problems disappear it would've been a blessing in disguise. Sadly it didn't. As she and Inuyasha stared back at one another he took a step forward. "Kagome?" Pure confusion was on his face and then a happy glow took over. She didn't seem like Envy, no smell at all of decay or death. Her eyes weren't empty. "Is it really you?"

She inched a step back and Edward's gloved hand touched her shoulder protectively. The fact that Kagome hadn't opened her mouth at all was testament to how frightened she was. She hoped this was a ghost, a spectator from her own thoughts, but she could feel his aura beat like a pulse. Inuyasha was very much alive. A small part of her wept happily inside that he was alive, but the other feared something awful after the tales from Shippo. "Listen bastard, what do you want with Kagome?"

Inuyasha instantly stilled when their scent hit his nose. "You aren't real," he growled out accusingly. She had to be a puppet! There was no way she'd betray him. Not his Kagome! "Just another trick. You're some puppeted whore!" He rushed her and Kagome threw herself in front of Edward, her arms stretched out just as Inuyasha grabbed hold of her shoulders. His claws, she could feel them. They were no longer hidden but digging sharp into her skin.

"Get away from Kagome!" Edward raised his metal arm, transforming it into a sword, and dove for Inuyasha who brushed the sword with his bare knuckles denting it. When Al came for him Inuyasha swatted him away like a fly. Kagome shrieked. Sota quickly gave a thump to the ground with his jangling staff and raised a barrier up that sent Inuyasha flying backwards into a tray of flowers that toppled over and shattered beneath the impact.

Fear was evident in her eyes. Even as he tasted the blood on his elongated fangs he tried to tell himself that this wasn't her. Just a mere copy. But copies didn't bleed. This Kagome though, this blood, tasted stronger than the Kagome he'd known. The blood was awash with power. "Kagome would never hurt me," he snarled.

Faster than any human could move Inuyasha left, vanishing out the door at lightning speed. Kagome slumped against Edward. "Who was that Kagome?"

She wasn't going to spare a lie when the truth had stared her in the face. Relationships fell under a foundation of lies and Inuyasha's presence made her mind reel with questions that needed answering. Ed was just the person she needed to help her solve them."That was Inuyasha." Her whole body was shaking and Edward's face snapped up to where that phantom had been. Kagome's former love.

_"Inuyasha went crazy." "…Something called homunculi." "…swore he found some woman named Dante…" _Shippo's words were evoked in her mind.

Insanity had driven him and she knew someone else was in control now. Those eyes she'd stared at hadn't been Inuyasha's, they were lost in their own world and he could only be guided here by someone's hand with such little sanity left. Kagome spun around in Ed's arms and gripped onto him. There was more behind Inuyasha being there than let on. "We have to leave!" She dragged Ed towards their speechless siblings. "Sota, Al, stay with us. We can't separate." Divided a group would fail, that had been proven many times with her group in the Feudal Era. Kagome was thinking as her feet pattered on the tiled floor. She didn't want to deal with this. Inuyasha's fickleness was a testament to his character. Even if he didn't believe in her now he would believe it was her eventually. He was, if anything, a wavering bonehead. Edward yanked on Kagome's arm bringing her square with his chest.

His eyes shone down on her like warm liquid gold. "Kagome, why do we have to leave?"

Fire met fire with their eyes. "Because when he finds out that I'm not a figment of his imagination he will hunt me down. Ed, why would Inuyasha be _here_ of all places? He isn't smart so he sure as hell isn't alone." It wasn't a coincidence. Someone wanted to hurt or confuse them. Their brains were in tuned and he could clearly see all the variables in her mind as if they'd been thought by himself.

Edward read her thoughts like his own as clear as a bell and in a moment he was leading the group. "You can summon Shippo with your aura thing right?" She nodded. "Then we need to get going," he ordered. Her small hand slipped easily into his own. They were a flurry of feet as they went down the halls. Luck would have it they always kept their bags packed. You never knew when you needed to haul ass.

* * *

Shippo shook his head in their traveling compartment. It had taken only ten minutes for Kagome to find him and Armstrong and tell them they needed to get the hell out of there without any explanation. When it came to assembling people together to move out Kagome had her father's skills. Actions spoke louder than slow explanations. Now that Shippo had an explanation he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. Roy and Rina had been left behind; Inuyasha wouldn't want anything with them. Inuyasha had a one track mind when it came to obsessing over something. Kagome would be his prime target.

"All these years and he lives. I'm having trouble believing it." Shippo knew she was telling the truth, Kagome rarely told lies. Besides, he could smell where Inuyasha had grabbed her shoulders. He'd grabbed Kagome, she'd seen his eyes shift, and he'd bared fang on her. There was a reason Inuyasha's family was so powerful, they were considered the hounds of hell and this hound had risen from the so-called dead.

Kagome's hand hadn't left Edward's since they'd left Eastern. Holding onto Ed kept her stable. Edward didn't dare let go because he was scared that if he did Inuyasha would snatch her from him. "He called me 'Envy' though." Her brows puckered. "He thought I was someone else."

"The other day I went to look at Fullmetal's files... they were pulled as were Priestess's. I asked the library and they said Roy pulled them, but he denied it." Roy was in the knowledge of these events and since then had tightened security with passwords as well as stating that unless his wife was with him to give him no information. As weird as the orders were they were direct orders and were being followed. "I suspect someone who can change form," finished Armstrong, cluing in on what wasn't being said. That was the logical answer, the reason why someone would have access to Roy's phone and use his voice, masquerade around as other people. Armstrong was aware by now that Shippo was a demon. He'd bought her tale and believed it, but then again where Kagome and Edward were concerned it was hard not to believe in seemingly impossible things suddenly becoming possible. And it was hard to dispute when Shippo's demonic humanoid form was sitting beside Armstrong with four fluffy tails trailing over their feet. No longer stocky, all lithe and handsome as any of his fox species. Kagome nodded. _**Homunculi.**_ She had a theory that the creature of myths was involved.

A quick glance at red eyes and Shippo knew she was worn out. "Mama go to bed." Kagome looked up at him startled. "You're tired."

"But-"

"I paid for a sleeping compartment just one train link over. We're safe for tonight." Inuyasha wouldn't be so smart as to realize she was real until much later, of that Shippo was sure. "Ed you go with her. I've got to talk to these three."

Ed nodded and ushered Kagome out of the compartment into the one with bunk beds. He still never let go, their fingers were locked together. He helped her into the top bunk and crawled up after her. "Kagome, why are you scared of him?" She snuggled close to Ed and looked long at the face she'd come to cherish. Ed may not be aware of it, but Kagome was. She loved him. His automail did nothing to daunt that. Her hands reached out and pulled his metal arm into view, she pushed the sleeve of his red cloaked down and pointedly looked at the metal. "He dinted your armor Edward. You can't keep relying on luck that someone will grab this arm."

Ed clapped his hands and smoothed gloved fingers over the metal to restore it to its vigor in the small of their bunk. "There all better," he said with a confident smirk. His hand dusted over the skin of her shoulders. The cuts had vanished due to her powers, but there were still bruises. They'd fade away by morning, but that bastard had still hurt her. "I'm more worried about you. Automail can be fixed y'know."

Kagome shook her head. If she wanted to she could shed tears in a heartbeat from stress. "Shippo told me that Inuyasha went crazy after I left. He lost his mind Ed and tried to kill our pack members." To raise a claw against pack member spoke volumes to a demon's sanity. Kagome was more than sure that Inuyasha's mind was a lost cause. She shivered and pulled Ed's metal arm close. She kissed it as if it were more than just a prosthetic and Ed felt that her action was more tender than her bestowing a kiss to his lips. "If he tries to get me, I'm scared he'll hurt you or Al or Sota… Next time it won't be a dented arm. Ed…" But she couldn't finish. She couldn't tell him that she loved him. She was so damn scared. Scared of Inuyasha having more incentive to kill Edward. Besides, she didn't know if Edward was ready to hear those words. "I care too much about you," she finished. Kagome nudged her head under his chin and wished his arms could protect her from what would inevitably end up chasing after them.

He threaded his fingers through her curling hair and wrapped the soft tresses in his digits gently. His jaw set with anger. This Inuyasha was a threat to Kagome's existence. With how she trembled in his arms over this guy, scared as a rabbit from a wolf, Edward was questioning whether it would be immoral to rid the world of Inuyasha. "Right now we're safe." His voice proved to loll a bit of solace in her heart.

Honestly, since hearing that man's name Edward had felt the stirrings of jealousy gnaw at the pit of his stomach. Any memories she had of this man he childishly wanted to erase them. He began by planting a butterfly kiss on her forehead and her cheeks. And soon Kagome just gave way to her feelings for Edward. She didn't want to feel scared. She just wanted to feel Edward. Enraptured in the precious kisses she moved up to kiss his eyelids. Those eyes were her favorite features. They looked at her so sweetly when she pulled away. Sure they were both temperamental, but when it came to each other they always settled it. They didn't take weeks dragging things out to make things right. She nibbled at his chin and then pushed his red cloak off his shoulders. He eased out of it for her wondering where this was going. The red scars where the pain of his metal had left marred traces of his injury she kissed too. "Kagome," he hissed. And her fingers wrapped in his golden braid bound hair pulling his face towards hers.

He couldn't help from greedily latching onto her. He pulled her flush beside his body in the little crammed space of the top bunk. His hand brushed her waist and kept her in place. How did she do these things to him? Make his skin shiver and his blood boil at the same time. He gently tended to her bruises with his velvety lips. "Edward." It was his name that she whispered, not that half demon's.

He paused, his fleshy hand trapped atop her ribcage. He was uneasy about asking this question. "Kagome, you don't love him still… do you?" She was his girlfriend after all and he knew he'd be jealous if someone else claimed her affections.

"No, I haven't thought of him in that way in a very long time." She saw the worry in his eyes. Men could be as self-conscious as chicks sometimes. She needed to put this in words he'd understand. This wasn't a normal heart she was speaking to, it was one of science. "Ed… we are two parts of an alchemic equation that can't be separated."

Finding the right answer he grinned and tipped up her chin with a metal automail finger, leading her lips back from their strayed path to continue on with their play. His fingers trailed up and up, giving into the fevered need to touch. Upon gripping that mound held together by her lacy underwear she arched into his hands and a whole new kind of experimenting began. An ache he'd never known was pulsing in him. He was so damn lucky he was in the next train compartment otherwise Shippo would have his head if he heard them. Kagome's quiet sighs sent lightning up his spine as his fingers squeezed testing the outcome of this. Kagome swore her heart was louder than the train rolling over the tracks. His metal arm brought her waist even closer to him as his other hand slid over the lacy cloth and under to flick deftly at a little nub. Kagome's reaction was to clutch onto him desperately as he groped her. Edward might've been clueless about females, but he was making it a quick study at how to please her.

Just as his lips trailed downwards... the train hit a particular rough bump and Ed's head collided with the exceedingly close ceiling. Kagome covered her mouth and the muffled laughter coming from her surprised him. "Hey, that wasn't funny," he griped, rubbing at his head. Truth was, her laughter was a balm to his own frets and at least she wasn't crying. He tugged her beside him. "Okay it was a little funny," he admitted. "Now get some rest."

"Ed," she murmured, looking at him like he was the world. If she kept looking at him like that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. "Thank you." She yawned and settled her head against his chest with an arm playing loosely with the end of his braid. He pulled his red cloak over the both of them. "I promise we can finish what we started one day," she said closing her eyes. If she wasn't so tired he just might've pleaded with her to finish it now. Until that day came Ed planned on writing the train company an exceedingly long complaint letter about the roughness of their train rides.

* * *

Meanwhile, completely unaware the other two members of their party had been heavily making out and fooling around second base… the rest of the group were laying out plans. They each had their own role to play and each had it involving the train car phones. Shippo would get his pack members to try and locate Inuyasha as soon as they could. He'd call Kouga who would in turn inform the others, it wouldn't look suspicious with Kouga calling Fuery since they were father and son so no one would be likely to tap onto that phone call. Armstrong would make a call to Mrs. Higurashi's cell phone with instructions on what to tell Roy. He was to mention nothing of Kagome being in trouble, just that the base had wolves in the henhouse. Sota planned on phoning his Havoc to let him know that wards against demons needed to be placed in Kagome's room. Alphonse was just going to call Winry for the hell of it.

* * *

"Hey pops, what's this phone call about?" Fuery leaned back amidst the wires and chords running around the operating room. "Sis pregnant yet?" He'd been waiting weeks for Saira to announce wolf cubs any moment now. It was unlike their family to slow down on the baby making, they were a pack of wolves after all.

"No not yet, but Shippo called me to say Kagome's in trouble like usual," dolled out Kouga. Fuery could just hear one of his nieces running around the room shrieking 'nakey, nakey.' Oh what a joy it was to be enlisted in the military away from his incredibly large pack of family. Most of his family members had their own homes incredibly nearby so it was no surprise when someone stopped by the main house where his parents lived. It was in the wolf blood to remain close to pack, Fuery just took more after his mother. "Inuyasha's alive."

Fuery really would've fallen out of his chair if he hadn't been already leaning against the wall playing with chords on the floor. The man of myth and legend in their family. The savior and tragic hero… at least that's how Kouga always told the bed time stories wanting to make them as epic as possible for cubs. "What? Seriously? But I thought you and Uncle Sesh-"

"We thought so too," grumbled Kouga. "Dammit! Will someone put some clothes on this child?" Fuery pulled the phone away. His entire family was a bunch of loud mouths, but they were his loud mouths. "You need to tell Falman too. He's to report to Central if you guys can't track the mutt-"

"Dad we don't have anything to track him by."

"He smells like a dogturd." Fuery slumped over. Why couldn't his father be as articulate as him? "Just sniff Falman. He's Inuyasha's nephew for cripes sakes." That made sense, but Fuery wasn't the best tracker being only half-demon. "And you're supposed to come and pick me up. Your mother won't let me leave because she says I have a bad sense of direction-"

"But you do have a bad sense of direction," interrupted Fuery.

"Watch it pup," he scolded. "And for any private conversations don't use the phone lines."

"Alright, see you soon pops."

* * *

"Mrs. Mustang?... Higurashi? I'm going to be honest; I don't know what to call you."

She could practically see his glittering face and mustache. Did a smile exist under those whiskers? "Armstrong just call me Rina."

"Rina the phone lines have been tapped which is why I'm calling your cell phone instead of Colonel Mustang," explained Armstrong. "I need you to tell him that for me. Also, we have confirmed enemies infiltrating the base."

"Okay," she answered him. How did Roy not get gray hairs from all of this stress?

A long silence followed. "How are you and Mr. Mustang?"

"It's complicated."

"You know the Armstrong family has a legacy answer for relationship problems that has been passed down from generation-" The phone cut off. "Darn these trains! Lost the connection," he said, pouting that he wasn't able to explain to Rina how to perfect her relationship. On the other side of the line Rina thanked at her luck for having dodged a conversation that she knew would've lasted hours.

* * *

"Hey Havoc, you busy?" Sota asked not knowing that Havoc was currently waiting to fulfill his male fantasy of seeing Riza in a bikini. She was in the dressing room and he dared not move from his spot wanting to see her when she came out to show off. He had his camera on him, tapping impatiently against his leg, even though she'd strictly forbade any form of photography.

"Kinda, what's up squirt?"

"I need you to put wards against demons all around Kagome's room and Ed and Al's."

Havoc's brows raised. "What for kid?"

"Inuyasha's back." Havoc definitely knew the legends. "He may try to get information in their rooms. Also… can your wards go against homunculi?" Sota was like his sister in thinking that those nonexistent beings were involved. If demons existed anything was possible.

Havoc immediately went into soldier mode. "I've never met any. You not telling me something?"

"Kagome and I are pretty sure they're in east as well as central." Havoc walked away from the changing rooms to get better reception and let Sota give him full details of what was happening.

Sadly Havoc's fantasy of seeing Riza in a bikini was smashed as she stepped out of the changing room at the exact moment he left. Riza was modeling a very skin fitting two piece with her shiny yellow hair flowing down her shoulders like silken sunshine. "Havoc?" She looked around and shrugged, not at all flustered by his disappearance. "Guess he got tired of waiting." She went back into the changing room to change back into her normal clothes.

* * *

"Hello Winry," squeaked Alphonse.

Winry kept the phone cradled in between her neck and ear. "Hey Al. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just a pretty boring day," he sighed. "We're being chased by a half demon. Nothing out of the unusual."

Winry stared at the phone for a moment with expressive wide eyes while the chipper Al prattled on. If that was a boring day than what the heck was a normal one? "You aren't mad at brother anymore are you?"

"Nah." She'd sweated out her problems and the steam had blown over. Almost nothing in Risembool that was metal was broken. Winry had offered a really good deal just so she could have a lot of things to focus on while she thought things out. Winry just had to face Ed and Kagome and apologize. She'd rather stick her shoe in her mouth, but she knew better. Bygones would be bygones. Besides, Kagome was clearly good for Ed if he'd ended up staying that long to hang out with them because of her suggestion. Winry had found that out in one of Alphonse's letters. He'd written amass of letters even though he hadn't been away from her long.

Alphonse gathered all of his courage to mention the next question. "Winry, could you do me a favor?"

She finished placing a spark plug on one of the neighbor's motor bikes that was affecting its gear shift. "Sure thing Al, what is it?"

"Could you try to think of what I'd look like as a guy?"

She tilted her head at the odd request. "Sure, but why?"

"One day I'm going to get my body back… and when I do I want to take you out on a real date!"

Her eyes widened! Had Al really said that? Winry paused not knowing what exactly to say in reply to that. Al was her best friend, maybe he was just wanting to cheer her up and meant that as a 'I'll show you how you're supposed to be treated' way. She smiled at the phone wishing he were there to see how much he'd already cheered her up. "Sure thing Al." He hung up feeling like gold and Winry leaned the bike back up. Now that she was done working she had another idea in mind. It would take a while, but she was certain it would make Al smile. Winry ran upstairs, offering no words to her grandmother as she snagged a photo of Ed and Al just before he'd been placed in a tin suit. She had some sketching to do.

* * *

Envy's laughter was rambunctious. He couldn't stop it as Inuyasha shook in anger. "That wasn't her."

"Oh yes it was," Envy practically sang. It was ever so much fun watching Inuyasha squirm. His eyes tinged red and Envy grinned all the more. Of course nothing could hurt him, even if Inuyasha lashed out Envy would still hold the upper hand because homunculi were so hard to kill.

"But she was mated," spat Inuyasha. His eyes were dilated and his claws were raking the walls of the military bedroom he and Envy now shared. He was hell on wallpaper.

Envy rolled on his stomach, his feet swinging back and forth as he stoked Inuyasha's fire. "Yeah, she was wasn't she? I remember that Shippa Bredo whatever mentioning that at lunch and was wanting to ask you about it. Apparently they're only connected through mind and soul."

Inuyasha spun around with a feral grin. "Not body?" There was a way to get her back. If he could get her soul to bond with his as well as her mind and then finish it they'd be mated.

"Not body."

"Good. She'll come back to me. I can go and take her and it will be all right again as it should've been. Feh, the wench will thank me when it's over. He's holding her captive that has to be it. And if she doesn't come with me I'll take her... she's different. I can make a better Kagome..."

Inuyasha prattled on. A few screws were loose in that mind, but overall it was still like watching a train wreck for Envy. "Sadly you have to let pipsqueak live until they complete the stone."

"Feh, I have to do nothing-"

"She's the Priestess and he's the Fullmetal," instructed Envy rather sourly over the whole ordeal of not killing those two. "They're to remain alive. However, I didn't say anything about unmaimed." Oddly enough this duo had something in common, their sick fascination with revenge. And Envy could feel it, the envious feeling that Inuyasha had for Edward right now, Inuyasha's hate was fed by it.

* * *

When the train pulled in Kagome didn't expect to be met by someone they'd left in East Command. Standing on the platform was Falman and beside him were two other uniformed soldiers, Maria Ross and Denny Bloch, their new babysitters. "It is an honor to meet you both Fullmetal and Priestess Alchemist!"

"Whoa you're a babe," exclaimed Denny.

"Sorry taken," Kagome smiled and she pointed over at Edward who was curled up in a corner of woe. "By Fullmetal actually."

"You're Fullmetal!" Eyes were a wonder at such a little guy with such a high position.

"We're here to watch after you two," instructed Maria. "Scar has targeted both of you in the past. If you're both here together that just poses a bigger threat." Kagome sighed; she didn't know what help anymore babysitters would do. Scar, crazy half-demons, possible homungulus. Honestly, if they could protect them the only thing they'd ave to worry after that was Ed and Al. Getting in the way of Edward and Alphonse was like trying to stop a hurtling meteor from its course.

"Sergeant Major Fuery and his father will be here in a day or so," briefed Falman. Kagome face palmed at the idea of Kouga joining them. This was going to be interesting.

Maria eyed Falman skeptically. She'd heard of big, tall, and broody. He was rumored to be a bank of information if you ever got those lips to dish out anything. "How did you get permission to leave your base for this one?"

For a moment he actually appeared, was that humble? From Sesshomaru's son? He had to have gotten that trait from his mother! "My father established the East base." And Maria and Denny were floored. That meant that Falman was loaded… and Denny just found his new best friend.

* * *

Kagome ambushed him, landing on his back, making Edward lose his footing as she clutched onto him in an impromptu piggyback ride. "Kagome I'm going to fall-" And fall he did with them landing right on the bed laughing. They had work to do, separately it appeared. He hated the minute she'd have to leave them because he was positive that he and Al got more done with Kagome around. Heck, Al got more done with Sota, those two were fast friends. "Sure you want to be here alone Kagome?" She would've never figured Edward for the attentive suitor, but he was. It was actually endearing the concern he showed, though she didn't like the fact that he really did have cause to fret.

Kagome nodded as she lay beside him, her hair sprawled out in long trains along the comfy bed. "You head onto the library Ed. I need to talk to Shippo. I'll be safe with two babysitters of my own. Besides, Sota's here with me."

Edward sat up and Kagome followed after him as he scooted to the edge of the bed. He already felt sappy before even getting it off his chest. "I don't like leaving you alone." He didn't like it when they were separated was what he really wanted to say, but he figured it sounded sappier.

She pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be here when you get back for supper." He was still tense and his eyes said he wasn't below throwing her over his shoulder and carting off with her to work on finding Marcoh's notes. Kagome was used to looking over her shoulder for danger just as he was. Her hands kneaded his shoulders trying to ease the tension from them. Wry fingers dipped under his red cloak and danced over his taut skin. "And after supper you can tell me about your day. I can help you work." He loosened up a bit and relaxed under her magic touch. His mind was planning on diving into the gutter as he remembered their train ride with a heated face. Kagome leaned in, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear, "And then…"

"Whoa! You two really are a couple!" The two sprang apart upon Denny's intruding entrance. One day timing would be on their side... apparently not any time soon though.

* * *

Roy was whistling a tune. Most of his closest men had left to watch after Kagome. With Havoc and Riza a couple this meant more time with his sweetheart… sadly it also meant that the work load would pile up. Just as he sat down in came his sweet curvy biscuit of love. Oh, did he love thinking of those curves and imagining Rina beneath him.

Riza came in beside Rina. They'd talked this out like two best friends and it was for the best. Riza presented Roy with the papers that Rina had drawn up that morning. "Roy Mustang you're being served with a divorce by Rina Mustang also known as Rina Higurashi."

"WHAT?" He glanced back and forth from the packet of papers to his wife and back again. This couldn't be happening. His gloved hands flipped the papers over and skimmed the inked words. These documents were really real! There was the authentic seal on the bottom! "Rina why?" His voice came out hoarse and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"I still love you. I still want to be with you," she answered him resolutely. "When you divorce me I'll tell you Roy." And with that she strode away leaving Roy behind gaping feeling as if his heart had been ripped out and tossed on the floor.

"Sir if I may be so bold," Riza said. She wasn't going to give him a chance to deny her quick mouth. "Your wife has her reason for doing this. Trust her. She loves you."

"If she loves me than why is she doing this?"

"You should ask yourself that sir," responded Riza. "Rina still loves you and still wants to be with you, but she also wants a divorce. Take into consideration why that may be.'

* * *

Shippo was so uncomfortable with this task. It didn't help that Falman was waiting outside the door keeping a lookout. Why couldn't that oaf come in here and help him? The 'not it' rule surely didn't extend to such important matters. Great, role reversal. He had to act like the parent to his mother. "Kagome… you know when two people love each other-"

Kagome held up a hand to stop him with a wry smile on her face. "Shippo I don't need this talk."

"No mama not like that… well kinda… look I need to explain something to you before I tell you something important. When two demons love each other very much they mate. But not like humans, they mate with their body, minds, and souls. Some humans can do that same thing. At some point during the… stuff, they blend their souls together." This was truly the lowest point of his life. "If the souls blend perfectly they're meant to be together and already their bonded…" Oh how to explain this? No one ever waited to have sex if they were bonded. So technically it was being engaged… but with full intent on being mated. "It's just having… fun time makes 'em married."

"Sex," said Kagome, making Shippo turn red as a siren. "Say the word Shippo, sex. S. E. X."

Shippo childishly covered his ears and made a face at her even though he was centuries older. "No, cuz its totally weird talking to you about sex! You're my mama!" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest and fuming indignantly at the situation. "Normally during fun time-" Kagome rolled her eyes at his insistent use of 'fun time.' "-if their souls bond their minds do too."

Kagome's brain lit up like a light bulb. "Shippo! You're not trying to tell me…" Her hands went over her mouth.

"Yes mama, two-thirds of that bond happened-"

"You're mated!" she squealed.

"What?" He had a 'what the hell' look on his face before he began shaking it profusely. "No! Not me! You are!"

"What?" Now Kagome shared that similar look that had been on her son's face. "I'm not mated. I haven't had sex," she explained to him very slowly. Maybe Shippo was dense in the head. He winced at hearing the 's' word again from his mother. Why couldn't she make up a word or something?

"Were you not listening to what I said? You and Edward somehow got two-thirds of the mating done. You're bound to each other no matter what now."

Kagome waved her hands around. "Wait there a minute Ship." She pointed an incredulous finger to herself. "I'm engaged?"

"Technically speaking, in demon terms, yes. He's already your intended mate." And Kagome couldn't refrain herself from the feelings that swamped over her, the main one being complete and utter happiness. At least until she realized she had to tell Edward… after all, he was her intended.

* * *

Sure he was a free spirit, but would Rina actually be okay with being his without being married? He'd worn that ring forever; it had never left his dog chain. He didn't want it to leave his dog change even though he wasn't worthy of wearing it. He still loved her and wanted to be with her as man and wife. He might be a hypocrite, but Roy believed in the 'if you love someone forever marry them' rule his father had engrained into his mind since childhood. "You listening to a single word I'm saying Flame?" Maes asked over the phone as Roy slumped in his desk with a glass of liquor in his hand. It was early in the morning to be drinking but he wanted to see if he could find the answer at the bottom of a glass. Was this what it had felt like when he'd left her? Was this what it had felt for Rina when he'd told her point blank that he wasn't going to return home? Her tears had been the worst as he'd left her crumpled on the doorstep while he walked away with his luggage thrown over his shoulder. He'd wanted to comfort her but knew that if he did he'd end up staying.

"I'm listening," he mumbled. Reliving that day in his memories he wanted to kick his own ass for doing that.

Maes knew when Roy was really paying attention and when his mind was a million light years away. "Good, now you're going to need to make friends if you really want to be noticed so you should listen very carefully and take my advice… now that Rina's divorcing you, find yourself a wife."

"I don't want any wife but her." His voice was strong and a mite warbled due to the alcohol he'd been imbibing for the past hour.

Maes smiled. Roy really was in love with Rina. "You should tell her that yourself Colonel. And while you're at it… make Elysia some playmates." Roy slammed the phone down. Shoot with what they'd been doing there was a high chance that there might already be some babies cooking.

* * *

Maes had just heard Kagome wheedle Sciezka into agreeing on a possible blind date with Fuery when he showed up. He did the math up in his head as he watched Breda and Falman plow into their meals. Not so far away Sciezka, Sota, and Kagome were chatting at their own table. "You two notice anything since Kagome englisted?" Falman and Breda looked at one another; they'd noticed a great many things so it was hard to narrow down to just one. "Couple-wise," said Maes.

The two demon blooded men sat there mulling over the matter. They were geniuses, but sometimes they weren't that bright. "I think Kagome's cupid," stated Maes, dropping the bomb on them that made their eyes widen at the hazard that was before them. Since Kagome had joined people had begun to open up and fall in love left and right. There was Kagome and Edward. Rina and Roy were working to mend things. Riza and Havoc. They couldn't even fathom how the hell that had come to be! Word on the grapevine was that Kagome played a hand in that. Even Alphonse was in a chipper mood as of late because of Winry.

"Dear kami she's a walking love bug," muttered Breda.

"You know what this means don't you?" Maes practically purred making a kissy face at them. "You two are next."

"Over my dead body," growled Falman.

At that moment said cupid came over to them. Maes was all bright and bubbly. "Hey Kagome! How yah been?"

"Better," she said turning bubbly eyes on Breda and Falman. She'd just taken a shower so she wasn't feeling as stressed out, though she knew the sparkle of smelling fresh would only last for a time before she began to worry again. "I was thinking…"

Oh shit. Those three words from Kagome's mouth weren't the best thing to hear when she had them pined by her eyes like that.

"Well, I just got Sciezka to agree to meeting Fuery and so I was wondering…"

Shippo didn't have a chance to warn Falman. Said demon had already vacated his seat and was practically sprinting to place away his uneaten tray of food. He did not want Kagome trying her hand at matchmaking no matter how good she was at it. Falman was a lone canine and wanted no leash around his neck unless he picked out the woman. "Well drat. I guess I'll have to hook you up with her instead. You'll go on a date with her won't you?"

His mother cast him those big blue eyes and Shippo knew he was royally screwed. There was no refusing her. Shippo acquiesced to her demands, "Sure, but who mom?"

"Oh, just Armstrong's sister. She likes strong guys," Kagome beamed. **_I'm screwed. _**What type of chick would Armstrong be related to? Obviously with her genetics this wasn't going to be a pretty blind date.

* * *

Nonstop work and it was only six o' clock. They'd been so unbelievably lucky that Sciezka wasn't as scatterbrained of a librarian as she seemed. She'd written out verbatim every word of Marcoh's 'cookbook.' But it was tiring reading one after the other and then deciphering the code. It had taken a full two hours to read the books and another hour to figure out which code Marcoh was using. Each word had been a coded for another. The 'main meal' was actually how Marcoh had begun his research. The 'appetizers' were his first experiments. The 'dessert' section was the final end piece. So far though they were still transcribing the 'appetizers' section.

"Al I'm tired," slumped Edward onto the table. Sure he didn't expect to finish this in all of a day… but he'd hoped his brain power would kick in and make things faster. To him they were going slow whereas to Denny and Maria they were going uncommonly fast through the research. For teenagers so young it was shocking to find two people so intent on their work. It made the two soldiers feel inadequate with the labor they did.

It was nearing 6:30 when Kagome and Sota walked in bearing trays of food. Sota handed off two trays to Denny and Maria. Just because they were guarding them didn't mean they didn't get hungry too. "I don't have time to eat," complained Ed as Kagome urgently pushed a tray in front of him.

She seized the book in his hand and began trying to pry it from his fingers. For a moment he actually fought until she surprised him stealthily with a quick kissed to the cheek and held the book away from him. Maria and Denny were shocked to see Edward give in to anyone much less anyone prevent his tenacity to work. "I'll have none of that Edward. If you're so concerned about it I'll research while you eat," she stated, pulling that volume to her along with the code sheet they'd worked up. She began transcribing it. Another surprising note for the two military personnel. They'd offered to help, but Edward and Alphonse hadn't let anyone even glimpse the papers they were working with.

Falman guarded the door with Breda allowing the other two military personal a break to eat in the room with the others. "You actually understand what's on that sheet?" Denny asked incredulously. Kagome's hand flew away writing out the meanings for the coded words.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to do after you've hung around boy genius for so long," she thumbed at her boyfriend who was chowing down his food in a gluttonous manner. Not a crumb was spared.

Maria was curious. The Priestess and Fullmetal worked in sync when it came to things. Just watching Kagome she was identical to how hard Edward had been working earlier. Alphonse was a bit slower in transcribing things, but Sota sat beside him helping him. The Mustangs and Elrics worked so well together like four natural elements working in harmony. "How long have you two known each other?"

Kagome tapped her chin trying to count back to the first time she met Edward. "Hmm… lets see…"

"Four months, a week, and three days," spouted off Edward. Everyone froze and blatantly stared at him. "What?" He asked with a mouthful of dumplings totally not getting the importance of the fact he'd counted how long Kagome had been with them.

Denny chuckled and prodded Edward's arm. "And how long have you two been dating?"

"That's classified information," Edward stated with a slurp to the last of his noodles. Truth was he didn't know when to rightly count. Their first kissed? When he'd heard Sota and Hughes talking about her caring for him? When he'd actually taken her on a date? When was the exact moment they'd begun acting like a couple? Heck, he still honestly didn't know what acting like a couple entailed. He figured just protecting her and making her happy was a good enough answer for a boyfriend.

"Wakey wakey," called Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, striding in with a broad smile. "What you guys been up to?"

"Hey again Maes," called out Kagome, leaving the book on the table and hugging the man she saw as an uncle. Her dad didn't really have siblings so Maes came exceedingly close with how bothersome and how often he called her father.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked, setting down his empty tray.

"Hey Maes," chirped Alphonse.

"Uncle Maes," Sota joined his sister on the other side of the square shouldered military man.

"It's these damn Scar spotting that have me busy," said the soldier. He hugged both of the Mustang siblings with stars in his eyes at being called 'uncle' and then pulled away to cross his arms over his chest. "And I'm trying to find a sitter for Elysia so I can finish work. Breda they've been keeping you busy?"

Breda gave him a pointed look that said there weren't words enough to describe his busy days and nights. "You've no idea Maes. I'm lucky I've got Falman to keep me sane." From anyone else watching the group actually looked like a family.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, I'm afraid we can't ensure their safety here," began Maria. "Even with Falman and Breda at watch Scar is too much for the four of us to protect them." It was times like this where Breda and Falman wished the world knew of their existence so people would stop doubting their abilities.

"This isn't my jurisdiction," brushed off Hughes. He turned to Edward. "I'd give you some extra protection, but my men are trying to restore the case files, capture Scar, and I've got to find a babysitter for Elysia until Gracia gets home tonight from visiting my mother."

A grin stretched on Edward's face as he struck genius. "All your case files were at the library?"

"Yup."

Kagome shared that winning look with Ed. If they watched after Elysia they'd still be able to get work done with their siblings. "When will Eysia's mom be home?"

"Ten."

"We've got good news for you Hughes," boasted Edward.

* * *

Sota and Alphonse were reclining on the couch, going over Alphonse stack of volumes he'd agreed to transcribe. Kagome was embracing Elysia while Ed was seeing Hughes off. "Thanks for everything Ed. Once Gracia gets home I'll release all the men you need."

This was going to be a piece of cake. As soon as Hughes walked out the door Ed turned around to find Elysia's wide green eyes peering at him like he was a large festive toy she got to play with. "Dress up! Dress up!"

Not twenty minutes passed after Hughes left and Ed was already suffering. "You've got to admit, Ed looks flattering in that dress," judged Denny from where he sat, keeping 'surveillance' with Breda. They were playing poker with Falman.

"I don't know I liked it better when Ed was in the pink dress. It complimented his hair," commented Breda. Maria was incredibly annoyed to find herself the only one taking her job seriously watching from her spot in the kitchen. "Ah, don't fret so much Maria," began Breda.

"We have this place perfectly secure," confirmed Falman, getting up to offer her a chair at the table. "Should anyone try to climb the roof, ease around the building, we'll know."

"How? It isn't like you have superhuman hearing," she bit out. Falman and Breda were silent before they burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Maria took the seat beside Falman. "Perhaps I'll explain it to you one day Maria."

* * *

Ed had come to a conclusion. If he ever had kids... he wanted boys. Not girls. He was sitting with a china cup in his hand at what had to be the world's smallest table. His head was covered by a straw hat while Elysia played tea party. There were even stickers of something called Hello Kitty on his metal arm and a pink boa draped over his shoulders. Kagome couldn't stop laughing from where she sat across from him wearing a frumpy red dress over her clothes. Much to their chagrin Elysia had gotten a trunk of her grandmother's clothes when she'd passed on and they were now her dress up clothes. "More tea Missus 'Gome? How 'bout you Missus Sparkle-Arm?"

"Yes please," twittered Kagome. Ed sent her an accusing glare for egging on Elysia's fantasy and Kagome batted her long eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Isn't it getting close to your bed time yet Elysia?" Ed whined, wanting to end this ridicule. It was bad enough that Alphonse and Sota had found the camera and every once in a while they'd leave their work to snap some shots of the group. He'd already shouted once to Al that he was doing this for him! Sacrifices, they came in the oddest packages.

Elysia glanced at the clock. She was very smart for a three-year-old. "One mo' hour," she chirped.

Kagome knew her boyfriend was writhing in pain from this experience. He'd rather face chimeras than wear a dress. And to top it off she still had to explain that they were betrothed. "Come on Elysia," Kagome cooed in a sweet voice. "Want us to read you a story before bed?" Elysia's face lit up like Kagome had said the magic words. "I've got this Ed. You get out of those clothes." She picked up Elysia and walked upstairs to the bright pink bedroom. It was definitely a girl's room with butterflies and flowers painted along the walls, even a gossamer mosquito netting that was frilled prettily enough for a princess effect. Maes really did spoil his little girl. "You pick a book while I take this off," she set down the little girl who went happily to the bookshelf. Kagome shrugged out of the dress just as Edward came into the bedroom.

"This one," Elysia said poking Kagome's stomach with a little green book.

"Thumbalina, I haven't read this since I was a kid," said Kagome going to the bed.

Elysia looked up and patted the spot beside Kagome. "Eddy come read with us."

He went and sat down, all three of them taking up the bed while Kagome opened up the little novel. Ed wrapped an arm around her shoulder while on the other side of Kagome Elysia leaned against her side eyes intently focused on the pretty picture book. "Once upon a time, there was a tiny girl named Thumbalina…"

* * *

"Shouldn't we be up there with them?" Maria asked eyeing the ceiling. She placed her cards down having won five out of ten rounds. Falman was becoming incredibly impressed with her skill at reading people that she used to win cards.

Shippo tapped his nose. "Like Vato said, we'll know if something dangerous happens."

"I wasn't thinking of protecting them from something," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I was thinking of keeping them from each other. Two dating teenagers. Upstairs. Alone after Elysia falls asleep." The bare essentials for a hot possible make out was before them and yet no one was rushing upstairs to preserve their innocence.

"Ha!" Breda could not get over that joke. "Ed would never move that fast. He's like the most naïve guy you could date." Besides, Shippo and Falman could both hear everything in the house. They would know if anything happened. And being the loving son he was Shippo would prevent anything from happening. Besides, Edward would play nice if he knew what was best for him. Kagome was lucky she was getting to date Edward. Huge demonic sons, nosey brothers, astute demonic pack members, and a father with the military at his disposal were such effective cockblocks to today's average boyfriend. Edward was lucky he was supposedly important to research otherwise Shippo would've intimidated him by now to the extreme.

* * *

Edward sighed from sheer exhaustion and pulled off the last sticker from his metal arm. "I thought she'd never sleep," he whispered as Kagome dutifully tucked Elysia in. She brushed aside the little girl's bangs and kissed her forehead.

Edward had to re-evaluate his view on little girls. Surely he and Al had been more rambunctious than Elysia. Besides, seeing Kagome care for Elysia made him wonder if that was the type of connection she'd talked about wanting on their date in Risembool. She wanted a family some day and now he could understand why. When Elysia had exclaimed that Edward was a hero just like the fairy prince in the book it had made him preen just a bit right before she'd toppled off to sleep. "What type of story was that? It was like a stab at short people."

Kagome snickered. Yup, compensation aside he had fun, she knew by the fact that he could joke about it. "They had a happy ending silly and she got wings of her own," Kagome said, sliding the book onto the bookshelf. She crept with Edward out the door and hung back a moment. "Edward… I was wanting to talk to you about something." She glanced around. Where could they go for peace and quiet to talk? Definitely not Maes and Gracia's bedroom. Scary. She did not want to hazard what went on in there. His office? Cluttered as the pictures lining his walls. The bathroom?...

Kagome tugged him into the bathroom and turned on the water to muffle out what they were talking about. Sure Shippo and Falman already knew what she was going to talk about, but that didn't mean she wanted them to hear everything. Not that a little sink water would be able to keep them out; it was just for Kagome's own comfort that she turned that on. She pushed him onto the toilet seat and perched herself on the edge of the tub. "Ed… you know how Falman and Shippo are…"

"Demons, yeah. What 'bout it?"

"Well, when demons… mate…" There, at least she could get some semblance of the word out unlike Shippo. "-their souls intermingle and their minds unite. A bit like a sixth sense thing. They know when the other is in trouble." His brow quirked, this sounded familiar. "Some strong humans can do it too… and apparently though we haven't had sex… we're kind of… sort of…"

He caught on quicker than she did. Then again, he was a genius. "We're married?"

She nodded. "In a way. More like engaged." She was speaking so quickly now. "I'm pretty sure it happened when I was helping you with the docking. I'm so sorry, if I'd known that my soul would've stuck with yours…" Finally she murmured with her head hung low, "Your soul accepted mine and I had no idea."

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" It stung for her to hear him ask that. But they were relatively new to this relationship so of course they wouldn't think about serious things like that right…

Her head ducked even lower. "Death or someone else replacing the bond, which Shippo told me is hard to do if both souls are okay with it. I'm so sorry Edward. Please don't hate me." She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the backlash. Of all things she expected him to leave or for his short fuse to go off and for him to flip out.

Faster than a cobra he leaned in and surprised her with a chaste kiss. Startled Kagome touched her lips when he pulled away. "If I had anything against it I'd tell you. Besides, we can see how our relationship goes and if something happens between us, we can cross that bridge when we-"

Kagome launched herself on him kissing him sweetly and he was a smarter man not to refuse such gentle lips. Then again, he was also a fool for forgetting that her son was a full demon. The door opened up to find Kagome sitting in Edward's lap with widened eyes at Shippo's entrance. "Hands to yourself," he ordered them. "Gracia's back and it's time to go. So stop pawing at each other before I have to kill Ed."

* * *

Roy found her in the green house of all places tending to the flowers. He should've known. Rina and Kagome shared that green thumb trait that loved nature. She was his favorite flower, but the tugs of her frowning face said she was wilting. He just wanted her to be happy no matter how hard it hurt to do so. Roy cleared his throat and when she spun around he held up the papers. "I still want to be married to you, but I will sign them if you tell me why Rina." She shifted in place and contemplated it a while before she gave a quick nod.

She focused her eyes on the flowers. "Our vows were broken-"

"But Rina-"

She raised her hand up to make him listen. "I'm not a fool to believe you haven't been with women, but our marriage failed the first time around." _**First?**_ That caught his ear and he shut up. "We're stronger than we were back then though. Roy Higurashi was a different man from Roy Mustang. I want you to sign that so we can have another chance. If you want to still be married to me… then we'll have to do it again." Was she asking him…? Her eyes met his and he saw her answer.

Roy took a step forward. His tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth for a moment. She didn't hate him. This wasn't revenge. It was a new marriage with new vows and a new them. "I will divorce you if you promise to marry me. Will you marry me Rina?" She nodded through happy tears and he took off for her, wrapping his arms around her and making her melt against him. As soon as the divorce was final he was going to force her into matrimony.

* * *

The next day found Ed and Al still pouring over the volumes of books. Meanwhile, Kagome and Sota were trying to figure out who was leaking information out. Armstrong had informed them of the incident with the phoned information and they just knew that this person had to be linked with Inuyasha's reappearance. It was too closely timed not to be. It had to be someone who was in the background of it all. The two were aware of the idea of homunculi thanks to Shippo having mentioned it to Kagome when he'd told her about Inuyasha's fall into insanity. These had to be linked, after all, it wasn't like Inuyasha would've been able to stumble upon the idea of poppets without some help. He had battle smarts but alchemy, no way.

Kagome snapped her head up. There was one person who'd volunteered to travel with her at the drop of a hat. One person who didn't openly offer information about himself, in fact, she knew absolutely nothing on him. "Sota, when we left did you talk much to Syn?"

Sota thought for a moment, but came up blank. "To be honest sis he seemed to disappear around the same time." He clued into what his sister was getting at. When Syn came back Inuyasha had appeared. "You don't think…" The two siblings looked at the door, not even needing to call him in for Shippo and Falman to enter. "Have you guys ever heard of him?"

"No, he transferred in around the time your sister did," stated Shippo. "Syn Margetti."

"That last name… its familiar," voiced Falman. He rarely forgot a face so he closed his eyes and went over the storage of information in his photographic memory. And it hit him. "Margetti was a soldier that died a year ago. I'm sure of it."

"So he took someone's last name or he may be related."

"No chance. Margetti had no relations to speak of." Falman tilted his head in a doggy fashion. He looked so much like his father. "If you want, I will delve more into it Kagome."

"That'd be great Vato!" Falman left immediately to find a computer while Shippo made himself at home in the room.

"I know it's mean to say, but I wish he had disappeared," murmured Kagome. She was tired of being stalked. She was tired of people making plans against her and those she cared for. If they were going to come after her than it would be on her own terms. "We're going to go make a phone call," she growled out.

* * *

"Dad, I'd like you to put my call on loud speakers. I need everyone to hear what I have to say." She was going to smoke him out of the place if he was still there. And if not, she was more than sure that there were others. If he really was a homunculi than he probably didn't come alone. They were rare enough, so if one was made there was bound to be another right?

"It'll be hard to do without Fuery here," stated Mustang, "but apparently Havoc knows what to do." Havoc ran into the room where all the chords were and ordered that Roy's personal call be placed for everyone on base to hear.

Now it was time to royally piss someone off. "Attention all military personnel. This is Kagome Mustang, Priestess Alchemist speaking." Syn was standing in the library when he heard that voice. He paused. She wasn't here so what was that little sap doing making an announcement. "It's come to my attention that our base has been infiltrated and files have been stolen."

"No shit," he murmured under his breath, wanting to laugh at that understatement. He handed Inuyasha another book to take with them before they headed to Central. If they ran they could make it there in under two hours but they weren't expecting on leaving any time soon.

"By Syn Magetti and Richard Kappei." Oh shit. He hadn't been expecting that. All eyes swerved to him and Inuyasha in the library. "Take great care in capturing these two. They are very dangerous. However, if shot dead I will provide a heavy reward. That is all." The phone clicked off and Kagome wondered what was going on. By then transmutation circles were already being drawn or aimed, guns cocked, and Inuyasha and Envy were surrounded by at least twenty military personnel in the library.

Envy leered at the challenge. "Now that our covers are blown mutt, lets give them hell."

* * *

Kagome stood at the phone with the others waiting. It wasn't seven minutes before her father called her back. "They escaped. Both of them caused quite a commotion. One changed completely, his hair going white, he beat up a couple of our guys good before he escaped out the third floor window. And the other-" Had moved like water, as if he had no bones in his body. Watching the security cameras Roy had watched every movement before Rina had redialed their daughter. He'd confiscated the tapes. Not even Bradley would be able to get to them, but Bradley didn't know they existed. Roy had placed up temporary cameras on the base to tighten security after the talk with Armstrong. It appeared some cutbacks would be coming to their base to keep those cameras up. "The other confirms your idea of homunculi." In those tapes the figure of Syn had disappeared around a corner only for someone else entirely to appear strolling casually down that hall he'd turned to.

"That was pretty risky of you Kagome."

"It runs in the blood," she commented.

"Any idea where they're going?" She didn't want to tell him that those two were heading straight for her. No. Her father would get on the train and leave with her mother in tow to come and 'protect' them when really the east base needed watching after now more than ever. Their still could be other homunculi.

"No dad," she lied. Had she been talking to him in person he would've been able to tell right off the bat that his little girl was fibbing. "But Sota and I suspect there are others of his kind. Keep your phone lines secure dad."

"I will."

"One more thing… Sota and I miss you and mom." She wanted to get that out there before they faced her past. "Just wanted to say that."

"I'm kind of fond of you two as well," his baritone voice came over the phone. She laughed and hung up. Her brother's hand squeezed her shoulder. She reached back and squeezed it in return. They were in this together. Inuyasha was from their past with Shippo, no one else's. They had zero tolerance for Inuyasha's shit because they knew he might go after Edward or Alphonse on account of her.

"Sis, we can handle him. A priest, a priestess, a half demon, and a fox demon. He's not taking you." Kagome felt Sota's words comfort her. They'd never been able to be close siblings until she'd returned from the well. So many times going into the past had affected her bonding with her brother. Now it was all behind them and they were thick as thieves. Kagome didn't need much effort to believe Sota, but she was still fretting. If Inuyasha really was off balance than he'd get through anyone to get to her. And there was only one way to break her bond with Edward.

"Sota… can you put a protection ward and fuse it to Ed and Al?" Miroku's charms were powerful as it was, but with Sota's added power they could be stronger.

He shouldn't have been shocked at her request but it threw him off. His eyes crinkled a bit as his lips curved in a slow smile. "Sis, do you love him?"

Kagome gave Sota a little toss of her shoulders in an offhanded shrug. "Why? Will that make the charms stronger?"

* * *

It wasn't until an hour passed, during said time Maria and Denny had informed them that they'd be leaving to check out lab five, that Kagome went in search of Ed and Al only to find them not in their room and a map sprawled out on their table and the window wide open. "Dammit! They're gone!" She hadn't spent all that time around Ed's mind to know what he and Al were thinking. Sota was cursing their luck, he'd just finished writing up two strong protection wards of Miroku's with alchemy fused on them. The strips of paper sat in his pocket and the staff jingled in his hand.

Kagome speared Falman and Breda with a glance. "Lab five! Now!" Sota was scooped up by Falman and Breda swept away Kagome. There was no time to care about taking the time to run. Kagome had a bad feeling about it all. She could feel a tug on her at that moment that said Edward was fighting something strong.

In moments they landed softly on the ground right beside Alphonse. It was true that Edward had the brains, but Alphonse looked to be holding his own with this guard dog over laboratory five. Alphonse had never been beaten by Ed, so that was saying a lot about his strength. Besides, Alphonse was fueled by his own score he needed to settle with Barry for kidnapping Winry.

"He went in there? Alone?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening. She could feel his aura. He was deeper within the building than she expected. "Sota I need you to fight with Al." If the two could work together they could finish this guy in no time and Falman could help them catch up to her and Shippo. Sota looked shaky despite his eagerness to help. She'd griped her brother by the face while Al kept Barry entertained. "Sota the best thing for you to do is be scared."

Shock passed over his features. "Why?"

"It'll keep you from doing something stupid," she whispered before letting go. Kagome grabbed Shippo's arm leading him to the wall of the building, not even giving him a choice to make other than to follow. "Shippo to the roof please!"

"Mama-"

"Shippo, I'm not a damn girl anymore!" Without a single care for anyone watching Kagome jumped into Shippo's arms with eyes that told him to shift into his real form… and he did so, humanoid demon with tails and all. Shippo threw Kagome on his back and scaled the building with his claws. In minutes they were hopping over the roof with Shippo swiftly swinging her into his arms.

"Can you sense him mama?"

Kagome's eyes shut and she locked onto the thudding of her soul and felt it linked even from afar to Edward. He felt tired, weak, and weary. That stubborn asshole was also in pain and still moving! Oh what she wouldn't give to confine him one day. Stupid. Just like Inuyasha he was brazen and headstrong. The only good thing Ed had about his form of strategy was that he actually had a form of strategy.

"Over there," she pointed. It was faint, but she knew he was within close proximity. Shippo pounded his fist into the roof of the building and a huge whole cracked beneath it with him and Kagome tumbling downwards with a hand over her mouth from the cloud of debris. Shippo landed right on his feet, clutching Kagome tightly in his arms before he helped set her down while the smoke and grit settled.

The duo ended up landing right in front of Inuyasha. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"Wondered when I'd see you again. I've been waiting here for you to come chasing after that boy toy," growled Inuyasha. His hair lengthened to its shiny white moon color, furry ears poked out with one of them chipped from fights he'd been in since her departure, and his claws were longer than she'd ever seen them. "I'm gonna kill that bastard before this night is done and sever your bond. Right now I'm going to teach you whose your alpha, wench!"

Shippo moved in front of Kagome, feral green eyes hardening at the eyes clouding amber red.

"This is between me and her. Move aside runt," Inuyasha snarled. His fangs dripped with saliva at the thought of tasting Kagome's blood in his mouth by biting her and making her his. Just a little nip of her powerful blood and then he'd take her like a real hound.

The air seemed to be getting hotter around the fox demon at that little barb. He wasn't a pup anymore. A fox demon with four tails trained by Kouga and Sesshomaru. "Not today Inuyasha." He hadn't been able to protect Kagome in the past, but Shippo planned on fighting fang and claw to redeem himself tonight. "I've got your back mama. Go find Ed."

* * *

**A/N: Up next, getting out of lab 5. I blame Tomb Raider for making Kagome all assertive. Ed will get his manly time in the next chapter. ****And I promise one day Ed will make it past second base...**


	15. Chapter 15 A Father's Tears

**A/N: This is for the puppies & kittens being thrown off airplanes into Justin Bieber concerts… you guys really know how to make threats. Apparently fanfiction didn't show part of this chapter for someone so I went back to check just in case, hope it shows for yah now.** **Warning: Ed slides all the way into second base.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Inuyasha.**

* * *

Adrenaline had her moving. Inuyasha had tried to launch himself at her, but had met a rock of protection when Shippo clothes-lined him with a strong fox arm. She could no longer hear them fighting and was going on sheer aura to find Edward. She almost slipped when she ran smack dab into his body. "What the hell are you doing here Kagome?" He grabbed onto her arm to steady her, but she pulled herself away from his touch.

Kagome was about to yell at him for coming here when her eyes caught his. She stared long and hard at him before taking a few steps back, trying to distance herself. "You aren't Edward," she stated. Those might be his color eyes, but they weren't his. And she couldn't feel his aura, meaning he was upset. At one point she'd thought him a friend, she still considered him one even if he were an enemy. "You aren't Syn either. I'm guessing you're Envy."

In a second his 'worry' slipped from his face like another mask and he actually chuckled. No one had _ever_ caught onto his illusions. He had to give her credit where credit was do. This priestess was sharp. "Aww, what gave me away? Am I not handsome enough to be your true love?" He cackled as he phased into his real form right before her eyes. Greenish hair sticking up from a handsome face, a sinister smile, and weird clinging black clothes. The mark on his leg, she could barely see it covered by the cloth over his hips. A serpent, sometimes a dragon, devouring its own tail in a never-ending circle. Eternal life.

She knew no amount of steps taken back could escape a predator, so she stared him full in the eyes."Homunculi," she whispered. They really existed. Her eyes snapped up to him, standing there trying to be intimidating. Her hands fisted. These were the things that had followed them back to where the Russell and Fletcher were. And she knew they had infiltrated the military if he'd gone in as 'Syn' following her. She slipped one hand behind her back. Kagome needed to distract him. He was her obstacle right now standing between where she was positive Edward was."It isn't hard to figure out with such poor illusions. The copy is never as good as the real thing."

Oh, she wanted to insult him did she? He straightened at her taunting and his fingers lengthened out. He couldn't kill her; he wasn't planning on killing her considering he had every right to believe she could make him human. She'd never told him how that woman who'd taken her soul had become human and he needed that information. He needed to become his own original copy! But that didn't mean he couldn't hurt her. "You'll regret saying that, bit-" He was hit with a bright ball of pink light and was sent slamming right onto the floor. That had been a cheap shot but she'd taken it. Like her father once said, play on your opponent's weakness and in this case Envy was like Ed, he had a short temper.

Kagome sped off running as soon as she'd hit him, hoping she'd get past him before he even got up. Sometimes hope wasn't enough. Envy slammed her right into the wall, her arm twisted behind her back and her face pressed against the wall. He was twisting awfully hard and she fervently hoped he wouldn't pop it. Kagome did catch sight of what damage she'd done. Envy's pretty skin was burnt where she hit his stomach and for once it wasn't healing. He leaned in close, regarding her with sharp eyes, as he leaned to hiss into her ear, "You better hope that doesn't scar." A chill ran down her back. She knew he would back up the menace behind his voice for that one, all she got from this person was envy and vanity.

* * *

Sota brushed his hands off. "Are you kidding me? That was easy," he replied. He hadn't even broken a sweat, merely used a subjugation spell written on a sutra fused with alchemy to make the dirt in the ground bind prisoner #66.

Al was a bit shaken up by what Barry had said before the others showed up. Was he just a figment of Edward's memory? Was he like one of those dolls that man had made to keep alive his lost love. Maybe he was a puppet. There was no way to prove that a memory was your own. And his feelings for Winry. Maybe those were feelings his brother had once had for Winry that had been transmuted onto this new body so that he felt the same way. Alphonse couldn't trust anything anymore in regards to how he was made. But Kagome had made him feel human again every once in a while… Was he still Alphonse? He felt someone jostling his arm. "Al, you okay? We gotta get in there and save our family's asses." Straight and to the point like his sister.

In a minute Falman had hefted both boys up and into lab five where they came across Gluttony waiting for them in the shadows. His instructions were simple, get one of the brothers to use as bait in case Envy or Inuyasha couldn't get Kagome. He didn't know there would be a third to the party so that meant he could have a free meal! Gluttony licked his chops. "Oh goody! Someone to eat!"

* * *

He dragged her across the ground making ugly scratches on the skin of her thigh. Kagome was tied up with cold metal chains, apparently they were used to hold anyone or anything being experimented on in this lab. He'd knocked her hard in the side and then tied her up quicker than a rodeo cowboy. "How does it feel little girl?"

"Pretty damn bad! That hurt bastard." Her language skills had improved so much since she'd met Inuyasha. The military helped immensely with that as well. Kagome's arm hurt like a son of a bitch and that rope sure wasn't silk.

He yanked on the smart ass's chain and watched with satisfaction as she made a face. Envy actually bent down until he was almost eye level with Kagome. "Not that. How does it feel to be so powerful and so fragile at the same time. You're a priestess, but because you're human you can die any moment." He gave another tug of the chain, making it rub against the skin of her arms in a manner that tugged at her skin. It was like he was sadistically trying to remind her that he could kill her at any moment.

It was an ill-wrapped gift that he hadn't killed her. But why hadn't Envy killed her? Everything about this person and the way they were told Kagome that he was ruthless. What could he want? "That's why your name is Envy," she whispered, raising her determined eyes to look at his cold black ones. There was no life in his body. Empty and hollow. The only part of him that lived was to hurt. "You _wish_ you were human. And that's why you haven't killed me."

Damn she was smart! Envy backhanded her and her lip split drawing a bit of blood. "Say that again and I'll shred that pretty little face of yours." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Kagome hadn't used all of her power. Sesshomaru had showed her how to store it in the Feudal Era should she need it, but she wanted to know where he was taking her so she accepted the role of damsel in distress for once. Sometimes pretending to be weak could work in your favor. And she'd probably need her energy if he brought her to Edward. God she worried for Edward. That idiot was hurt and still fighting. If she thought she was battered he was probably a hundred times worse.

Her raven hair tickled Envy's back where she hung over his shoulder and it was already grating his nerves. "You aren't so bad as you pretend to be," she daringly murmured. "You don't feel it, but I do. You're unstable... but you're almost human Envy." He jostled her on his shoulder so her stomach was hit by his thin shoulders. "Ow! You could be more gentle!"

"Shuddup. You're a hostage priestess," he replied. Though he wondered if she'd really meant it.

Probably just the lies of a human. He didn't want to admit it, but Envy honestly wanted more than anything to believe in her lies, to know that he was almost like her. Once upon a time he'd been content with just existing, but he wanted his own life after that Hohenheim left them. Bastard ran off after making them.

* * *

Inuyasha panted. When had that runt gotten so strong? He'd spent all of his time midst tombs of books making puppets, it was obvious that Shippo had spent it in stronger pursuits. His fox form was as strong as his human form looked, even if he appeared lithe and thin. Inuyasha had only ever given up during one fight. The one between Sesshomaru, Kouga, and himself. He'd faked his own death to survive. Using a poppet to create when a cloud of dirt rolled up. It was something that Naraku had been able to crudely create and he'd refined it with the help of alchemy. He'd hobbled off into the woods as quickly as he could leaving behind that poppet for them to destroy when the dirt had cleared out. It had been easy to leave considering his blood had been everywhere that it wouldn't seem odd if there was some dripping around the woods.

"Brat. Yer still as weak as ever," he goaded. Inuyasha had never trained with Sesshomaru. He'd trained on his own and taken what learning he could get in combat fighting. Shippo was luckier than that. His foxfire began to burn in a circle surrounding them when Inuyasha entertained the idea of backing out to find Kagome. He'd catch her. It was only a matter of time. "Like this fire will hold me." His mouth was his greatest and worst asset. Inuyasha knew he was cornered. He could take off, he'd seen that mangy mutt do it enough times to know that sometimes he was better to flee. But as Inuyasha spun around he found the long elegant nails of Falman grabbing him by the neck and raising him off the ground. He clawed at those hands trying to free himself. Where had his brother come from? He was sure that Sesshomaru had died!

"Weak uncle," growled out Falman, letting go of Inuyasha to fall to the ground. That was Sesshomaru's son? His eyes had changed and snapped brilliantly with the color of Ayame's. His hair was long like his father's and he was every bit as intimidating with a lither figure. "Shippo, make rope. Now."

"On it cuz!"

"I can bind him with a sutra after you've made rope," piped up Sota who Falman had left standing behind him. Alphonse had been taken by Gluttony despite the fight and they'd been on their way chasing after the direction he'd been taken in when they'd come across Inuyasha and Shippo. "We better hurry up, we still gotta rescue Al."

"Who the hell are you twerp?" Inuyasha growled out as Shippo transmuted rope from his long hair that came off his foxtail. It would take a week for that to regrow, but he had nothing else to make it with.

Falman jerked Inuyasha up so Shippo could tie him with his fox speed, wrapping the rope around him in under five seconds. "Beware who you speak to uncle. He is an alchemist like his sister. Sota Higurashi." That's where the brat had looked familiar! Just another testament to Inuyasha that he wasn't the only one who'd changed in life... and that possibly Kagome had as well. Though for some strange reason Inuyasha couldn't really remember much of the teenager who stood before him.

* * *

Edward was on the precipice of telling them to fuck themselves instead of making them a stone. At least until they'd dragged Al out. And then matters got worse. In strode Envy with a bound Kagome tied up in chains. He threw her onto the floor before Edward. "If that isn't incentive enough, you want your girl to live don't you?"

"Edward he wouldn't kill me," stated Kagome. If he wanted to kill her he would've done it already. Envy immediately kicked her in the side and she glared up at him. It hurt dammit to be the damsel in distress. She was tired of this act. And so when Envy strolled menacingly towards Edward she let loose some of her power, testing to see how much she had at her disposal. "Get away from Edward!" Energy lit a path straight for Envy and shocked him bringing him to his knees. The souls of his feet were now red. Even bound Kagome was still kicking. She knew her potential. She still had a good blast left in her. "You puny bitch," growled Envy, raising a hand ready to hurt her.

"Stop it Envy. We need them," instructed Lust lazily sitting atop Alphonse. "Let's try the small one first and see what he can do. If he needs help we'll add her to the equation." Though the three homunculi had all long decided that if Edward and Kagome were together they couldn't be fought so easily. They'd already discussed it. If they needed Kagome to work with Edward than they would merely injure him and her both before allowing them to work together.

"Edward don't do it," she growled out. "If you give into them everything you stand for will be gone."

"Quit doing this brother," shouted Alphonse.

"Shut up twerp," spat Envy. "This is the only way you and I can both be human. Don't kid yourself into believing that you can't give nothing for something. Life for life stupid. If he doesn't help I know _she_ can."

"That isn't true! I've seen humans come back from the dead without needing to sacrifice someone!" The Band of Seven, Kikyou... there were too many to list. "I was there," she shouted. Oh shit. Well there went Envy's knowledge he hadn't passed onto his 'family' members.

"Shut up girl. You're as crazy as Tucker." Envy sat atop of her just so Edward could have the courtesy of seeing Kagome wince in pain. "Look shrimp. Do you want to be all alone cuz I'm perfectly fine killing priestess here."

And that's when she felt it pulsing. A demon and a half demon come to kick ass. The roof busted and in landed Kouga and Fuery. "Heh, think again pineapple head," growled out Kouga. And she felt another pulse. It appeared that in a crisis a brief ally had been maintained. "Now Scar!" The large vials containing the red liquid were broken as an unbidden ally brought forth his power. This was something that went against what both Scar and Kagome believed in, so for the moment he was on their side. Kouga's claws launched out grabbing Envy and tossing him into the wall. "Free them Fuery!" Without needing any more prompt the half demon was untying Kagome first and then Alphonse.

Edward was relieved more than he'd ever been in his life. He swung his gaze around to Kagome and took off for her, but stopped when his foot hit the puddle beneath his feet. He had a moment to glance down before blue energy shot up around him and all he saw was a blinding light. His body felt like it was flying in a spiral, all that power shaking him to the core.

As the walls and ceiling began to fall the homunculus began to run like scared mice from the danger. Not Kagome though. As the military came in and Fuery hoisted Alphonse away, Kagome couldn't move. Kouga jerked on her arm, "Come on Kagome! Leave him!"

As a philosopher once put it, the heart has its reasons, which reason does not know. And for whatever reason Kagome stupidly rushed forward, knowing the danger she was putting herself in as she ignored the signs of danger. It was suicidal rushing towards the overflowing destructive power emanating off of Edward. The power touching her skin stung like a million needles prodding her. The unrefined power had already bonded with Edward and wouldn't accept any other near it. She was repelled by this energy, it was raw and untrained whereas hers was pure and honed. Bits of debris flew around them, scraping and cutting her. _**I can heal, **_she thought even as a sharp rock lodged itself into her thigh and made her stagger. Bile rose to her throat, she was sickened by this power bought by human lives.

Kagome threw her strong arm around Edward and leaned her face against his neck even though the power was burning her skin to be near him. "Edward… it's okay," she whispered, swallowing the sickness of being in the heart of power. "I'm here. You can control this. You're invincible," she stated. And like that the power ebbed away from him. Both tuckered out teens instantly fell upon each other's weight. Kagome trying to hold him up while he was doing the same. She wanted to stay awake, but all of that power that had fought with hers had tired her. In the end, they both passed out unable to even move.

* * *

"He's waking up!" Denny said, catching the attention of the others. Maria had been standing close to the door talking with Falman, they got along quite well. Shippo was gone along with Fuery, they had someone to guard with Sota. Inuyasha wasn't exactly the most behaved prisoner. Kouga sat on the edge of the hospital bed that lay next to Ed's where Kagome had been placed. Her fists clenched into the blankets that covered her and Kouga noticed every little emotion that flickered across her face as the others freaked out over Edward. He'd been in bed for a full two days without stirring and she'd been under for only a day. It had scared the bejeezus out of Shippo to see his mother so unmovable. The homunculi had gone missing and prisoner #66 had been properly executed.

"Thank goodness," murmured Maria, taking a tentative step forward. Falman shared a look with her. Though she'd been incessantly complaining about Edward the truth was she saw him as a younger brother figure. A bit like how he saw Fuery.

The first thing out of Edward's mouth was, "Where's Al and Kagome?" Kagome's cheeks flared up and she clenched her eyes to hold back the tears. "Oh. Hey Al," he said cheerfully! "Looks like I'm the one broken and battered this time." Alphonse hadn't suffered any injuries other than a chunk of his arm being gone. For the most part he could move and walk around without being stymied. "I'll fuse some metal back onto you when I get up."

Kouga watched as Kagome had a meltdown. Something he'd seen Rin have a time or two concerning him. Then again, technically speaking Edward and Kagome _were_ intended mates. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagome fumed, the new focus of everyone's attention. She moved her legs, none to quickly, over the side of her bed. Kagome had bandages arrayed up and down on her thigh and a sling binding that arm of hers that had gotten injured looking for his ass. She could heal from injuries brought my humans. Demons left scars, but most could heal over in time. The strength of a homunculi left her unsure. Though it had been mere injuries, every time he'd touched her she'd felt some power off of Envy. Kagome finished moving, a painful venture just shifting on the bed, and bitterly faced her boyfriend. "You were almost killed!"

"I was just one baby step away from getting my hands on the truth Kagome! I won't botch it next time-"

His words froze her into silence. She knew if he had to do it over Ed wouldn't have changed anything, he still would've gone for the prize, his life be damned at a chance to bring Al's body back. He would've done it with no second thoughts. Asshole.

"Forgive me sir!" And Kagome's head jerked up to see Maria slap Edward right across the face and proceed to chastise him. Unknown to Kagome little tears began to trail down her face as got onto him. She stood up very slowly, wincing at the pain from moving her strained muscles.

"Forgive me too sir!" shouted Denny.

They froze when Kagome stood in front of Edward; she raised her uninjured arm and slapped him right across the face, tears clouding her vision, but her accuracy dead on. Kagome had never hurt Edward, but this slap shook him to his core as he looked up to see her tear streaked face. He'd never been one to cause her tears until now. She'd been terrified when she'd seen Edward like that. Kagome hadn't left his bedside, she'd had no rest whatsoever the whole other day in between their waking. She'd used what extra energy she could to heal him when her own body wasn't exhausted. That was one of the other factors behind why she wasn't healing so fast.

"Don't forgive me," she murmured, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand while the other hung there in the sling. "I meant it." And Kagome slapped him once more. Her body shook as she began yelling at him.

Denny and Maria stepped back, they'd never seen sweet Kagome like this in her anger, and it rivaled that of her father's. For a moment they were more frightened of her than they could ever be of Colonel Mustang.

"Even if they hurt Al I could've maintained his soul long enough to put somewhere else! You _knew that_ and you still went and did as they asked!" The others were astounded, they didn't know what all Kagome could do, but if she could do that than her and the Fullmetal really were a pair to be feared when together. "Your life isn't just important to you, you know! Doing something suicidal is selfish! Going in, knowing that your life will be put on the line without giving any thoughts towards those who **love** you!" She may not have realized the words coming out of her mouth but Edward heard them loud and clear and felt joy and guilt at the same time at her declaration. Kouga was busy ushering Alphonse and the others towards the door. This was a lover's spat that no one should be part of. "I'm not sorry for slapping you or yelling at you! Maybe getting you pissed at me will help you focus some of that energy on something other than being suicidal!"

"Kagome," he whispered reaching over to grab her hand. With his other arm wide open, Edward gave her hand a tug and Kagome just fell against him, clutching onto him with her free hand and sobbing into his shoulder. Edward pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she shook against his chest. "Edward, never do something so stupid again," she begged.

Alphonse looked off to the side, wishing that he could do that with the girl he loved, but he couldn't. He was a hunk of metal with probably false memories. However, Kagome was his friend, false memories or not, so he didn't say anything rude or interrupt their moment as she cried in the comforting arms of his elder brother. Inside Al wanted nothing else to do than curl up and cry, but he couldn't even do that. Metal didn't exactly produce tears. So Al planned on going to talk to Sota since they were so much alike. Al just needed someone to talk to who wasn't his brother. Falman shut the door behind them with a resounding click.

"I can't make that promise Kagome," Edward whispered after a while, deciding not to lie. Kagome felt his hand running through her hair gently, as preciously as if he were holding a dandelion in his fingers that he didn't want blown away. Kagome nodded her head against his warm chest, content with the soft thudding of his heart, and sighed. He was still here all in one piece.

"I know. But would you at least try to be safer?" Edward chuckled and Kagome giggled lightly at how much sense that made. What a pair they made, both with opposite arms hung in slings. They were the dangerous duo.

He lifted up her chin and peered down into those baby blues. "I will try to be safer if you try not to be a klutz."

"Moot point," she said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she waited for what she knew was coming next. Edward leaned down towards her, his breath hot and so close to her face, when…

"Ed you wouldn't believe it, but Elysia got even cuter-" The words died on Maes's lips as he got a knowing grin on his face. His face puckered, standing straight at attention wish his hands behind his back, his feet swaying him back and forth tauntingly as he asked in a lovey dovey voice. "Am I interrupting anything?" You could practically see the twirling obnoxiously pink hearts floating around his head. "Aww, were you going to kiss her? Oh Ed! What would the Colonel say?"

Kagome buried her face in Ed's shoulder, trying to contain her laughter as Ed glared over her head at Maes and began shouting at him. "If I was going to kiss her I wouldn't need you in here! Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in peace?"

Kagome got up, leaving his warm arms, and kissed a confused Ed's bandaged forehead very lightly. "I'm going to leave you to talk while I go call make a call. You know dad will probably want to hear from me… I won't tell him what happened though. I'm leaving that to you Uncle Maes," she said pointedly looking at her uncle.

"Oh yeah, give **me** the hard job," Maes groaned leaning against the doorway.

Kagome poked Maes's cheek with one long finger, "Call it retribution for interrupting the kiss I wanted." Ed couldn't stop the smug look on his face as he watched his girl walk out of the room, hobbling to put on a hospital robe to cover up that thin gown she wore. Ed tried his best to swipe that look off his face as soon as Maes neared him.

"So you and Mustang's daughter huh?" Ed looked down at his blankets and blushed red, not saying a word. "Don't worry kid. Your secret's safe with me. But can Uncle Ed and Aunt Kagome give Elysia little cousins?" And Edward's embarrassment reached a new all time high.

* * *

It hadn't been a complete lie. She was going to make a phone call, but it would be to Winry. Kagome really didn't want to interrupt whatever progress was going on between her father and mother. She knew they would be there in a heartbeat if they found out she'd been involved in what happened down at the lab. "Rockbell automail," came Winry's bright voice over the phone. Little did Kagome know but Winry had been realizing at that second that she'd forgotten a spare screw.

"Don't hang up," said Kagome, holding the phone with her one good arm. She could hear Winry's breath catch upon hearing Kagome's voice.

"What do you want?" Winry griped.

This was progress. At least she hadn't hung up on Kagome. "Something's wrong with Ed's automail. That idiot got into a fight and bam. His arm isn't working at all now."

"Gah, if that doesn't sound like him," complained Winry. "Lemme guess, something secret to do with the secret missions of the secret military?"

"Pretty much." She gave a weak laugh. "But if you got any questions I'm not gonna lie to you." Honesty. Something that had been instilled into Kagome after all the things that had happened in her life. Her father had broken up her family by keeping the truth from everyone. Her family hadn't known the full extent of what happened to her when she was traveling and when they had it felt like a weight off her shoulders. Inuyasha and Kikyou's running around behind her back she'd forgiven, but it was the lies that had festered. She knew for a fact by now they hadn't done anything, but by lying to her Inuyasha had left her imagination to wonder the worst.

Winry couldn't believe it. "Really?" This was new. Someone who'd actually tell her everything. The question was, did she really want to know what happened? she'd been battling her curiosity for years and her blatant need to ignore it.

Kagome nodded against the phone. Her and Winry might have felt challenged by the other, but they both cared for the Elric brothers and that's where they could meet middle grounds. "Yup. We were up against souls in metal suits like Al. And then some false humans came to attack us. They wanted Ed to turn them into a human."

Winry really couldn't understand alchemy, but she knew the surreal could happen. On the other side of the phone Winry ahd come to sit down in a chair and was cradling the phone. "Are you three okay?"

Woah! There wasn't a catfight going on between them. "Yeah, Al needs more metal for Ed to transmute onto his arm. Something bit into his arm, it wasn't strong enough."

"But that's steel!"

"Exactly my reaction." She'd flipped when she'd finally caught sight of that gaping hole in Al's arm. "So if you have any stronger metal lying around it would be appreciated. You know Al probably wouldn't mind a call from you."

"Are you guys close to making him human?"

"He was human from day one Winry," responded Kagome a little protectively. She remembered to calm down and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "He'll have a body soon. I promise that… you know, for some strange reason Al thinks the world of you." there was silence on the other line as Winry processed this. "That's all I wanted to say… and I hope you and I can be on better terms from now on."

She went to hang up the phone but caught Winry's quick voice. "Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

A bated breath and Winry swallowed down what bitter feelings she had for Kagome. Winry had to grow up and set things aside. She'd lost her chance with Edward, but that didn't mean she'd lose what could be a good friendship if she gave Kagome a chance."Thanks for telling me everything. I'll head out right now for the train station."

Kagome was glowing as she smiled into the phone. She wished everyone could make amends so easily. She'd never been able to make friends with Kikyou and had wondered after the priestess's death if it would've changed things for the better if she had. "Your welcome. Bye Winry."

"Bye Kagome." A rough silent truce, but a truce nonetheless.

* * *

She'd saved this encounter for last of things to do today. Kagome was determined this was her last time she'd see him. She would give him two choices and either way she knew she wouldn't see him ever again. Seeing Inuyasha after all of these years. He was locked up in a room where Shippo and Sota had been guarding him. When she showed up at the door Shippo refused to let her in. "I don't want you in there. He's already straining the sutra Sota used. We were just thinking of making another one to hold him."

"Shippo. I have to say goodbye to him."

There was something wrong. His mother wasn't looking him in the eyes and the way she worded things. "Kagome... what do you mean?"

She wouldn't cry. She'd shed enough tears when she believed him dead, this time she knew for a fact that the Inuyasha she'd known had died a long time ago. "He's a homunculi. Inuyasha already died Shippo."

"No he didn't. I can smell him."

"That's because he was an almost perfect human transmutation." Only part of his soul remained behind, like when Kikyou had been turned human and that one soul felt weaker than anything. He had memories, but she wondered just how far back he could remember things. "I'm going to go in there and talk to the bit. It won't be long." Shippo's nose flared at the thought of leaving her alone in there with that monster. If it was true than Inuyasha didn't think or act like he used to. He was a loose canon and there was no imagining what he'd do with Kagome in there.

Sota felt sympathy for Inuyasha and if what his sister said was true than he could only guess at what she was planning. He tugged on his nephew's wrist, such a small teen tugging on the stocky humanoid form that Shippo normally took on when pretending to be Breda."Let her go Ship."

Kagome stepped into the room. Under a single light sat Inuyasha bound by fox hair to a chair with a sutra pasted on the front of his chest. Her eyes scavenged his form, looking for it but he wore such baggy clothes. The half demon looked up and snarled when he saw her. "All I need is to let loose and you're mine." His breathing was ragged. This homunculi body was to last forever, but unlike Envy, Inuyasha still had remnants of a battered soul. "Lemme loose bitch."

The priestess shook her head and reached out to touch him. "Inuyasha, how far back can you remember?"

His brows bent and the only intelligent thing he could think to say was, "What?" Kagome rose her hands up to touch his ears. "Hey what're you doing wench?"

She rubbed at his ears and he stared at her strangely. "Do you remember this?" Her hands fell back to her sides.

"Remember what?"

"How we met!" Her voice had risen octaves and she shook from yelling. Her theory just had to be tested. She had to know if she'd mourned for good cause or if she might have a reason to mourn anew.

His ears flattened on his head and upon being asked the question she watched as Inuyasha's face went through the motions of trying to remember something incredibly hard. After a time he finally murmured a very quiet, "No." She didn't need to prod him more for he readily gave her what she sought and had come to suspect. "I remember fighting Naraku. And kissing you before you left." His wounds and injuries that he'd sustained had been so much. He'd been in the worst shape possible when she'd last seen him. Close to death. His golden eyes looked desperately up at Kagome and for once he sounded like the old Inuyasha. "What happened? Why can't I remember more?"

"Who brought you back?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean by who brought me back?" She wasn't going to answer him. She needed him to answer her because if she told him he might freak out even more. He snarled under his breath and muttered a few choice swear words. "After that fight I went into the woods and was attacked. Some woman named Dante... she found me in a river. I was bleeding pretty bad. Thought I was a goner." Dante had looked into his eyes and said they were a remarkable color. And then she'd scribed some runes onto the ground and I blacked out. When I woke up I was better than ever and she'd left me behind. But on my stomach..." Kagome lifted up the red clothes she'd known so well and found it. The infinite circle of the serpent right at his heart. She bit her lip and sank onto her haunches. "Kagome what happened?"

"You died." She covered her mouth. His death had to have happened when he blacked out. "Most of your soul had to have left, but somehow she kept a fragment like with Kikyou and it stayed when she transmutated you back to life." That's why she'd still felt him and why the other demons could smell him. That's why he had memories and a few of his own traits. And why he was so determined to keep her. In his last moments he'd been pissed she'd disappeared and had vowed to get her back no matter what means necessary. And why in a weird fashion he still loved her. This Dante had brought his life back, but at the expense that he was only half the man he'd been. Inuyasha's soul longed to rest, she could feel it from where she sat on the floor.

Inuyasha was speechless for a full minute. Finally, he licked his suddenly dry lips and looked at her through a broken face. "Kagome... can I come back?"

She shook her head. His other soul had crossed on successfully, meaning his time to die had passed. She couldn't bring him back. "I came in here thinking that this might've happened... I was going to give you two choices." She had to get it out even though she felt all the pity in the world for Inuyasha.

She trembled as she stood up and she couldn't find the nerve to look at him. "Spit it out Kagome! What're my options?"

"I could pin you to a tree again." At his confused face she gave him a memory that he lacked. "That was how I found you Inuyasha. Pinned to a tree sleeping, but someone could release you if I did that."

The part of him that was still him didn't like the idea of him running rampant again creating poppets and working for Dante. He hadn't seen the hag in years, but her underlings contacted him all the time trying to goad him into working. But now his soul was taking over the chaotic crazy part of him that was homunculi. "Other option."

"I purify you and let your soul leave your body." The human half of him was long dead. The demon part was what the homunculi was thriving on, which was why that one had strengthened over time compared to his baser human instincts... if she purified him right as his soul was beginning to leave there would be no body for the homunculi part to live on. It would disappear and he'd be no more.

Two minutes passed and he decided as brashly as he would decide anything. "This means I die. I truly die right Kagome? This homunculi thing goes away with me." She nodded again. Sharp golden eyes pierced into her heart and made her shake because she knew his answer before he said it. "What the hell. I'm already dead."

* * *

Kagome shuffled back into the room and Ed instantly knew something was up. "Kagome... what happened?"

She looked up at him, caught looking off into space. She'd just in a sense killed what was left of her old best friend and love. "Inuyasha's gone for good. I gave him two choices and told him how he was a homunculi." Edward sat right up then and began to get out from his bed. She walked over towards him and placed a hand on his arm stopping Edward from moving. "He told me to end it." A brief smile floated on her lips as she sat down beside him.

_"Kagome... I'm sorry." _Last words from a lost soul. Inuyasha had vanished, turning into a pile of dirt when her powers had finally done their job. The remaining piece of his soul had shot through her and for a moment she'd been linked to him and felt every emotion that soul had held. Bitterness, regret, tenacity... love. And then he was gone. She'd given the red fire rat robe to Falman as a gift, telling him that Inuyasha didn't need to be remembered bitterly but he needed to be remembered for the legendary uncle who'd saved the world.

Edward wrapped his good arm around Kagome. "You going to be okay?" She thought about it and looked up at him, feeling better than she had in a while. Inuyasha really was somewhere better, he no longer had to worry about the hardships of life nor being ruled by Dante and other homunculus. That had been where all of his hatred stemmed from. After all, no wild dog wanted to be caged and that's what his soul had felt in that body.

Kagome reclined her head on Ed's shoulder. "Yeah, just don't move for a while."

"Why?"

Her good arm wrapped around his waist to pull herself close to him and she rubbed her cheek affectionately against his own in a cattish manner. Edward moved his lips letting them brush her cheek in a soft kiss. "I'm taking advantage of you being my boyfriend to cuddle."

* * *

A whole day had passed when Kagome remembered something important just as she'd finished rebraiding Edward's long hair. "Your girlfriend's coming to visit us Ed." She loved to tease him. Their blinds were cracked so they could catch sight of the moonlight and the stars peeping into view. Maes had taken their reports of what happened, keeping it safe to the chest. He'd also taken her warning about Bradley and Douglass. Kagome had no idea that Maes put that bit of information at the top of his priority next to the homunculi.

Immediately her boyfriend began squirming at that accusation. "She's not my girlfriend! What about you and Russell huh?" Still so touchy about the year younger giant in that mining town.

Kagome snorted. "Psh he's just a friend. Besides, I don't like Russell like that… he's too freakishly tall for me," she kissed Ed's forehead. He no longer wore a bandage around it. She no longer needed a sling on her arm, though there were still a few bruises. Being a priestess did have its benefits when it came to healing. "Lean up." He did as told and she plumped his pillow. "Okay, all done." He leaned right back. Ed was even more restless lying in the bed than he was normally.

Kagome climbed back into his hospital bed, leaving her's empty, and lounged against him. The door was shut and they were actually alone for once. She'd come so close to losing him and she never wanted that to happen again, but likely it would considering what they were after. "Edward," she whispered, looking up at him from under her bangs.

"Mmm?" He mumbled a mite sleepy.

Kagome kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'm glad you're alive. Happy Birthday." She hadn't forgotten about his birthday. Al had reminded her of it. For some reason that little brother of Ed's had stuck to hanging out with Sota. It was like he didn't want to talk to Ed right now, but Kagome figured he needed some time to himself.

"Thanks Kagome," Ed murmured, nipping at her ear and making Kagome shiver against him. That's right. They were both seventeen now, if only for a while until Kagome's birthday. That made Edward feel all the more right in what he was doing.

He began kissing at her neck with hot breath falling across soft skin. Contrary to her neck tilting for his access, Kagome gave a weak protest. "Edward, you need rest." His kisses floated over her shoulder to the bruised arm. All these years he'd only ever been worried about Al. Now he had someone else to be concerned about entirely and he didn't know whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing to add someone to his list of worries. He brushed a kiss over her bruised knuckles and each delicate finger tip. Warmth spiraled down to her belly when he lingered on her last finger, blunt teeth nipping at it. "I'm sorry for this," he murmured, kissing another bruise on her shoulder.

Kagome reached out and placed a hand on one of his cuts that had been causing him a lot of pain when he slept. It was a deep cut from the slasher brothers that had been stitched shut. Her delicate little fingers danced over his ribs and he sucked in his breath. Blunt nails and he slid his hand over her own to stop her from what he knew she was going to do. "Kagome, you need to save your energy for yourself." She hadn't even begun to let her energy rest to fully tend to her wounds. She might be able to move her arm now, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I'm fine Ed," she lied. He shook his head as if he smelt the lie a mile away. The next thing she knew his hand was skirting up under her hospital gown to touch the cuts around her thigh. His fingers went higher to where Envy had kicked her in the ribs. She had a bandage around there so she wouldn't stress the muscles. "When this comes off I'll believe it. Until then no healing me." He knew the scars on his own skin where there used to be open cuts were all because of Kagome. She tended those she cared for before she ever focused on herself.

Edward's hand crept upwards, over her bandages to wear they ended right beneath the underside of her chest, and he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. Kagome didn't refuse him as his hand enclosed itself over her mound. If anything Kagome's heated face and cloudy eyes under sooty eyelashes encouraged him. Any reserve she'd had about him getting his rest crumbled in the pursuit of a more interesting venture. He tweaked a nipple and it appeared that little movement could make Kagome gasp. Kneading made her rub up against him. His metal leg moved to rest over her hip with his real leg in between her. He was busy kissing her lips, mouths overtaking each others. Kagome couldn't stop rubbing up against him. She was beginning to ache in ways she hadn't really much experience with until she'd met Edward. He groaned against her lips and squeezed her making her breathy. "Kagome," he whispered. His voice had seemed to change given the tenor of their activities and his eyes were smoldering down at her. So many things he wanted to do that he didn't exactly fully understand. The space in between them disappeared when he began nibbling at her neck and their heats rubbed against each other. He'd never known something so exciting as he nipped her collar bone and his hand skirted around, playing with her breasts and making the plain blue gown skirt rustle. Adrenaline rushing through his body and the need to taste every part of her.

Every part tasted different. Her neck tasted salty as the ocean, her lips sweet as the chocolate bars he'd seen her eating earlier... Different things he did to her caused different reactions. She hissed in pain when her leg hit his and her body naturally arched up, straining her muscles. His own muscles that had bucked in response to her had made his teeth grit. It reminded both of them that they were still in recovery. Edward caught her lips in a long kiss and when he pulled away she nipped at his bottom one until he was angry for not healing faster. "We should probably..." He murmured none too happily.

She cast him a sweet smile. "Yeah." Kagome snuggled up next to him, feeling warm and tingly all over. "But when we're better Edward..."

"Ho'yeah," he responded too eagerly like any teenage boy. He pulled the covers over them and skimmed her jaw with another few kisses before he closed his eyes and let her cuddle up to him.

* * *

Winry stood in their room with a bag of tools by her side. She'd comfortably handed Kagome a piece of metal that fixed Al's arm real quick. Winry wasn't as tense as she'd been when they'd first met and things seemed to wane in regards to worrying over Edward… at least a little bit. "You didn't drink your milk."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like it so I got him orange juice. It's just as healthy." And at that moment Hughes came in, grabbed Winry and Al by the arms, and in moments they were carted out of the room to birthday shop for Elysia.

"Did Hughes just-"

"Yup, he kidnapped Winry and Al," sighed Kagome, reaching down to pick the one thing she'd noticed was missing on Edward's automail. "Oh well, I can fix your arm. I can't believe she forgot a screw of all things!"

"She forgot a screw!"

* * *

Fuery shuffled his feet. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this of all things. Did he look alright? He rechecked his breath. He'd already downed about three breath mints. He held a single flower in his hand, a bright sunflower. He really did enjoy plants like his mother Rin. Every time he smoothed his hair back it would bounce back up in little points. He blamed it on his father and mother, their hair always stuck up at the front. He just had to play it cool and be smooth, like Shippo. Oh who was he kidding? No one could be as smooth as that fox. He turned around ready to leave when he smacked right into someone, his glasses fell off, and he was on the floor immediately scrambling to find them. "I'm sorry! It was all my fault! Oh my, where did my glasses go?" he said, his fingers floating over the floor until he found a pair of glasses.

"No really it was my fault," came a feminine voice. "I was standing in your way. Darnit all, I dropped mine too!" They both put on glasses and looked at each other but could see nothing. "I think I've got your glasses," they both said at the same time. "JYNX!" The girl giggled and he chuckled. "I'm Sciezka." That was the name of his mystery date!

He couldn't see her but he could see fuzzy bright reddish brown hair as they traded glasses. Their hands touched for a brief moment and he felt a jolt that traveled down his spine to his furry hidden tail. His ears flickered happily and for once Fuery felt his inner demon stirring. And when they finally peered at each other through their own glasses it was love at first sight. He boldly lifted up the sunflower and handed it to her. "I'm Fuery. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sciezka."

* * *

Sota sat beside Alphonse while Winry was paying for two ice creams. Heaps of bags were deposited at their feet thanks to Winry. They'd gone outside shopping, after Maes had found Sota and forced him with a wad of cash to go with Winry and Alphonse to pick out Elysia a birthday gift. After two hours of being dragged shopping by Winry they were taking a break in a nearby park. Sota vowed if he ever found a girl she'd be a homebody who wanted nothing to do with the shopping world. Luckily, he didn't want anything to do with girls right now and everything to do with working on his family and his alchemic skills. "Do you guys think I'm real?" Alphonse tentatively asked Sota. "You know, a real boy, not just some memories imprinted onto a bunch of scraps? And be honest Sota." He'd wanted to ask Edward since Risembool, but was too scared to. What would it mean if you heard your brother tell you that you were nothing but an imitation of someone who'd once been real? At least he knew Sota would be frank with him, he was a best friend to trust when he was too nervous to ask his brother about things and it was refreshing to have another person to talk to. They were brothers in a sense if Kagome and Edward ended up together like Al suspected would happen.

Sota's brows shot to his hairline. He'd wondered how Al was taking his condition, after all, Al had been in that suit for a few years now. "Al, I'm a monk," began Sota, "Trust me, you're real."

Alphonse looked down at his hands wondering how it was possible he was even moving. How was it possible to not be an imitation. "How?"

"You've got a soul, **all **of one." Sota knew what his sister had done to Inuyasha and he couldn't feel any partialness at all around Alphonse. He was all Elric. "If that isn't enough to solidify that it's you-"

"But Barry said Ed-"

"Barry was a mentally insane convict Al," pointed out Sota, making a face. Well that explained why Alphonse had gone so silent. Sota had no remorse whatsoever for prisoner #66's death now that he knew Barry had gotten to his best friend. "His idea of fun is killing people. How exactly can he put sane thoughts out there?" Sota shook his head of shaggy hair, he'd begun to style it like his father's and looked like a miniature younger version of Roy. "Al I can feel your soul. I don't think anyone can make one of those to put into a suit of metal. And speaking of souls, I think Winry's is warming up to you." Alphonse tilted his head completely oblivious to what Sota meant. "Al, Winry's shopping with you, not Edward. She talks to you like sis does with Ed. I think she's starting to see you as a guy."

Al began freaking out as Winry got a bunch of napkins for their ice creams she'd just bought. She wasn't that far from them, but far enough to be out of ear shot. "Oh no! What do I do? Do I look okay?"

Sota refrained from laughing his ass off and said with a lopsided smile, "You're fine Al. Just act natural."

* * *

Kagome and Sota ambushed Maes with a huge hug as they prepared to leave on the train station. There bags were hefted over their shoulders and they almost took Maes down with their hugs. "Take care Uncle Maes."

"You too kids," he said ruffling Sota's hair while Kagome hugged Gracia. "Keep your boyfriend safe Kagome!"

Elysia's little pom poms bobbed in her hair as she clung onto Kagome's leg not wanting to let go. Maes had been snapping pictures with his wife ever since Elysia had found out Kagome was heading out. Elysia looked up all starry eyed at Kagome. "Daddy says Aunty Gome and Uncle Ed's gonna make me cousins!" Kagome turned red as a rose and Edward's forehead fell onto her shoulder in embarrassment while their brothers snickered.

"Uncle Maes," growled out Kagome at the same time his wife reprimanded him with a firm, "Honey!" Gracia tugged on Maes's ear who pretended to be in torment. She finally let up on his ear and he rubbed it pretending to be a poor sport about the torment she subjected to him.

"Oh my widde love-kins," he muttered, rubbing a cheek up against his wife's face.

"Kagome's not gonna have kids yet," laughed Sota, patting Elysia on the head. Edward looked at Sota, none amused, and stomped on Sota's foot. The duo began elbowing each other in a war while Alphonse snickered at not being the brunt of his brother's mild bout of anger. Gracia handed Winry a basket of food for all of them. If Winry hadn't spent most of her life around parts she wouldn't have been able to lift up the basket it was so heavy. "Bye Aunt Gracie!" They waved and got into the train. When they found a compartment Kagome was leaning out the window to clutch onto her uncle's hand. "Don't forget to tell dad what I told you."

"I won't," he promised. And in her hand he slid a bit of paper that was for her eyes only. Maes had a feeling that what he was getting into was dangerous and he needed someone else to know. He knew the risks when joining the military. Kagome looked down at her hand and he cast her a wink. "Watch after her Ed."

Ed readily began pulling Kagome back into the window. She frightened him doing the simplest things, hanging from an unmoving train being one of them. "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

_"Where do your leads come from Hughes?" Fuhrer Bradley questioned. The sin was wondering how Hughes had begun to caught on to lead to such an investigation. Of course he would pretend to want to follow it up though so any cause of suspicion would be thrown off._

_"Kagome. She's very good at sensing things. Said she believed homunculi exist within the military, though she wasn't specific." When Maes wanted to bluff he pulled the best poker face. He knew without a doubt now that the two people standing in the room with him weren't people. Kagome and Edward were brainiacs, one trusted more on instinct than the other who trusted on brain. He was willing to go on a limb and believe Kagome._

_"We'll look into this."_

The words of Fuhrer echoed in his head and he knew nothing would ever come about because of it. He highly doubted that Marco would be where they were heading. No doubt he was dead by now, but Maes wanted to double check to be sure that Marco's life was gone and not in jeopardy.

Maes strolled alongside Ms. Douglass. He was glad they were alone together, he didn't know if he could take on two homunculus considering there still was blanks about the creatures. It wasn't everyday you found out mythical creatures were real. He just hadn't counted on another one popping out of the door sending him into a run out of the base. Since the moment Kagome had mentioned homunculi he'd been suspicious of everything. It was a good thing he did, if he hadn't taken Kagome's words of advice to heart he would've never noticed that missing mole. At least the creature was giving him time, probably trying to figure out what all he knew. There was no way he was going to slip up. He'd already given his information off to Kagome who was by now far away on the train. "Dammit," growled out Maes! He slammed his fist when he found out Roy was gone and heading straight for Central. "He's gone! Havoc go after him with Riza! It's dangerous here! I can't tell you anything substantial right now, but believe me, all of my information I've passed on."

"Why would you pass on-" But Maes hung up the phone on Havoc. Immediately Havoc began freaking out on the other line. There was only one reason a soldier would pass on top secret information... if they were pretty sure they were going to die.

* * *

The taps music played somberly as they buried one of the hardest working soldiers and greatest loving dads into the ground. Everyone had left the grave site with the exception of Rina and Roy. Her hand was nestled in his own, they hadn't married yet, they'd wanted to have a short wedding with Maes there but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "Years ago Rina I was going to kill myself. I was doing everything that was life threatening, even dabbling in human alchemy…" He was finally opening up to her more than he had before. He was turning over a new leaf. Where one family man had left another was returning. He was going to try and be a better man, he couldn't be as good as Maes had been, but he could try. Maybe he'd be a stronger father in the process. "Hughes helped me to where I am Rina. Said he would help me change this army. His death isn't going to go without justice." He stared long and hard at the tombstone that could never be suitable to mark the passing of one of the friendliest men he'd known. "If I had a tenth of the ability that Edward and Kagome had… I actually thought about it, bringing him back."

Rina's hands slid onto his shoulders. "Roy… he wanted the best for you. That's why he didn't say anything. That's why he didn't tell you about the kids leaving." She knew he was a bit bitter at Maes keeping secrets. Roy's face was beginning to become awash in tears and Rina wrapped her arms around his body. For the first time in forever Roy cried in his wife's arms. It was the only time he'd let anyone other than Maes see him in such a manner with all of his walls let down as he wept for the closest thing to a brother he'd ever had. Growing up he'd had no siblings, but Maes Hughes had filled that gap and been there to talk to him and hassle and annoy him as brothers did. In an odd sense Alphonse and Edward reminded Roy of Hughes and himself. There would be revenge for whomever had done this. Of that he was sure. He only hoped that he could be the one to bring them to justice.

* * *

Kagome finally remembered to open the note after they'd made it a day or two in the train. Upon opening it a picture slid out. Of course there would be a picture of Elysia. She was held in Maes's arms as she tugged on Edward's braid. Kagome was trying to extricate those little fingers from Ed's hair while Alphonse was laughing next to Gracia who had just spoon fed Sota a new piece of cake. Such a mothering woman. Where Maes was the perfect father, Gracia was the perfect mother. She skimmed over the letter and than blanched. It was brief.

_Kagome,_

_I'm writing this note as a just in case. I'm going to confront Fuhrer Bradley and Ms. Douglass. If anything happens to me than that will solidify our theory... Hopefully though I won't need to fight and if they are homunculus than they won't attack for fear of blowing their cover. Should anything happen I want you to know I've compiled a stack of evidence just in case. I've already hidden it in the last book you read to Elysia. Thumbalina. There's a false back in it where I hid my notes. I'm pretty determined to live, but on the off chance anything should happen I want my family to know how much I love them. I lovd your father as a brother, your mother as a sister, and I'm proud of how you and Sota grew up even without Roy. Your stubborn willpowers are so much like his, guess nature takes effect despite nurture. I hope all the best with Ed and Al, take care of them while you guys are traveling..Ed's a little slow in the romance department so be patient with him. I'm hoping when you get back I'll be here and you won't have to worry about going through Elysia's bookshelf. Don't forget, as your uncle I fully endorse you and Ed getting to work on making cousins for Elysia!_

_Your loving uncle,_

_Maes Hughes_

She folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket with a quick pat. She hoped all was well and that goofball would be waiting on them to return. For Maes to be worried meant something, but he wa a overcautious man so she doubted anything could get the slip on him. "All he ever does is tease us," griped Edward in between a bite of pie, bringing Kagome back to the conversation going on in the train compartment. "I mean Kagome and I can't have kids at this age!" Winry burst out laughing and Kagome blushed even redder. He wasn't denying anything about having kids with her and he hadn't even noticed his slip of the tongue.

"Really Ed," Kagome murmured. "You should thank him when we get back. Right now he's doing something dangerous-" And then Ed's face lifted up to spy something in the distance. Kagome's eyes traveled with his while Sota, Al, and Winry wondered what the heck the two were staring at outside their window. "No," Kagome breathed, watching the figure on the distant train station. She stood up and took off out of the moving compartment running towards the end of the rail as quickly as she could. She felt it! She felt it! She shouldn't be feeling it out there! No dammit! She'd just read his letter!

"Kagome! What the hell?" Edward got up and chased right after her running as quickly as she was. He'd even left his last bit of pie behind, an oddity in itself considering he never left a plate without it being empty. By the time they made it to the back Kagome was frozen, her hands gripping the last rail while the cart jiggled away. She'd seen it. His phantom waving at them with a carefree smile on his face. She'd felt it, his soul and aura tugging at her to look at him in a last farewell. Dammit! He was supposed to be safe in Central! It was a bright and sunny day with no foreboding at all. No rain, no dark clouds, nothing of what you would expect a day to be when someone so bright and energetic was taken out of it. Surely without Maes alive the world would be a bit dimmer. But her powers couldn't be denied. Edward touched her shoulder. "What is it Kagome?" He didn't like the somber look on her face or how she gripped the railing like she was about to bolt at any moment.

"Did you see Uncle Maes just now?"

"I thought I did," he said. Edward was surprised someone else had seen it. He'd thought he'd been imagining the illusion. From Kagome's face this was incredibly bad. Kagome's eyes clenched. Of course he'd have seen it. Edward was part of her now that their souls were bound even if they weren't technically mates in the full sense. His soul could see what her's could. "What does that have to do-"

"He's dead Edward." News like this could never be given in a good way. The only noise between them was the rush of the wind as it whipped her hair around her face and the jostling of the metal train. "That was his spirit," she said solemnly.

"No, Maes is still in Central." His mind was trying to put up facts again even though his heart trusted Kagome. She saw spirits, he knew she did. Though apparently he'd just seen one as well. He had to have more proof, the brainiac in him needed it even though his stomach felt thick because he knew. Kagome never lied to him.

She quietly handed Ed the letter and let him read it. "Edward, he's gone." Edward was the first one to cry this time. He may act all tough and strong around everyone else, but once he'd finished reading that letter he'd come to conclude that she was right. Maes Hughes had risked his life as he'd suspected would happen. That was why he'd slipped that paper to Kagome, so the information wouldn't be lost. "Oh Edward," she whispered, stretching her arms out and hugging him as his fist clenched the letter in his hand. Tears dropped on her shoulders and he hung onto her, crying against her heart wrenching sobs. He hadn't let loose like this since his mother passed away. It hurt more than having automail attached.

* * *

**Up next: Whose getting married guys? The ones who guess right win... *looks around for prizes* darnit. All I have is shout outs for recognition of your genius. Roy/Rina? Riza/Hawkeye? Ed/Kagome? Falman/Maria? Shizuka/Fuery? Shippo/Armstrong's sis who hasn't showed up yet... not likely. Al/Winry? Al/Sota? o.O... that last one... *shivers***

**Rest in peace Maes Hughes. The best daddy ever. *sobbed my eyes out***


	16. Chapter 16 Father's Family

**A/N: Most people know about what soldiers do for other soldiers when they die, but if you don't than I'm going to briefly touch on that in this chapter. A soldier stays with the body at all times until the burial. Anyone reading whose a soldier, thank you for your hard work and for what you do for your country.**

**Also, as far as your guesses went with whose getting married… I would like to credit the show series, Friends, for the idea cause I'm a 90s kid.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

They mourned hard and heavy for the loss of Maes Hughes. The duo hadn't kept it from the others and so a dark cloud had seemed to follow them, even when they reached Rush Valley that Winry had so longed to go to. Sota was torn up about it and wouldn't believe until Kagome called the base and found Riza's voice on the phone. It had taken quite a while to even dial the number, every digit felt heavy on her finger. Kagome knew what they were going to receive, though in her heart she prayed that she'd been wrong. Maybe he was in a coma, maybe he was lost and his soul was seeking them out… but why would he wave goodbye at them instead of shout for help? Why would he look so peaceful unless he was ready for death as he'd been when he'd given her the letter? "Maes died… didn't he, Riza?"

Silence met her. By now Riza knew not even to ask how Kagome knew. "His funeral was today," she answered. The always happy and cheerful Jean Havoc hadn't left his room since he'd returned from the funeral and Riza was still unsure how to take the news. Death came and went with their profession, but Maes had been a friend to all. Jean was closer to Maes than Riza had been, so she was going to be up with him tonight and talking… if he'd let her in.

Alphonse began sobbing behind Kagome. Winry pulled him away from the phone booth. Just because you couldn't force tears out of metal didn't mean he didn't hurt. And Kagome had a faint inkling that Alphonse had looked at Maes as a child does a father figure. His large metal hands shook, clutching onto the basket like it was a treasured item he planned on never relinquishing. Winry was there for him on the bench murmuring quiet words to help, though she was just as depressed. Maes had left a pretty lasting impression on her.

"How's daddy?" Kagome was choked up over the death, clutching onto the phone. Sota and Edward crowded the booth, craning their ears for any information. Edward had already pounded his fist against the booth and had left a dent in the side of it. Sota was biting his lip and trying not to cry. He wanted to be an adult, he wanted to be strong, but it was tearing him up. Ever since he'd met his father and Maes, Sota had idolized the both of them. To Kagome and Sota it was like losing a family member as it was for Ed and Al.

"Your mother and father are worried. Word on the grapevine is that his position will be bumped up soon. Roy's so close to leaving it to come looking for your brother and you." Riza couldn't begin to convey what had happened to Roy since Maes's death. It was certainly bringing Rina and Roy closer than ever.

He'd sat up the entire night before with Maes's body, stating that he would be the soldier to do the honor of watching after it. Rina had brought him food and had ended up bringing another chair and a blanket. Sleep had stolen hear away, hand clutching onto his as he kept a vigil over his lost comrade the night before the funeral. It was just as well that Roy had stayed up considering he wasn't going to get any sleep anyway. One can only guess what had been on his mind that night as he sat beside his best friend's coffin with Rina sleeping against his shoulder and thoughts wondering about the loose murderer.

Kagome covered her mouth and handed the phone to Edward. Not knowing what to do, she wrapped her arms around her brother and began sobbing. Finding that Kagome faltered in her strength, Sota allowed himself just as much too.

Edward's voice was gruff as he thought about the little pigtailed girl Hughes always bragged about. She was just a few years younger than Ed and Al had been when they'd lost their mother. "What about Elysia?"

For once they could hear the strong woman, Riza Hawkeye, falter in her ability to speak. Though they couldn't see her, they could feel the heartbreak over the phone line. "She's like a lost puppy."

Kagome looked down at the letter she'd received from Maes before he'd died. He was reaching out to her and she knew what she had to do. Kagome groped for the phone and took it from Ed; his arm steadied her waist and let her lean on him to borrow his unwavering strength. "I'll be in contact with you **very** soon, Riza."

And Kagome hung up.

She couldn't say over the phone lines that she knew who killed Maes. She couldn't say anything in case the wires were tapped. Kagome had decided in all of a minute what she needed to do. What was the right thing to do. She needed to go back and Edward had to move forward. She braced herself for the inevitable conversation she would have to corner him with.

* * *

Havoc knew what he had to do ever since the night after the funeral. He'd stayed in his room silently crying with Riza sitting just outside his door waiting for him.

She'd ended up busting the door down and had taken his shock as the initiative to sit beside him and hold him. She knew what he needed. To be reminded that he still had friends who were alive that loved him. He also needed to feel like he had to protect someone. He felt much better at comforting Riza. It was like she knew how he worked. Ever since then, he'd thought about how short life really was. They'd made love for the first time in the wee hours of the morning until they'd both fallen asleep exhausted from the ability to show how much they fully cared. He had called his mother that morning to tell her his plans and a day later had received something through the express mail.

And so that was what brought Havoc to his knees practicing in front of Armstrong of all people. The ring in question had been his grandmother's and his mother had sent it packaged to him in the mail with a long letter exclaiming over how it was about time that he settled down.

A throat cleared behind him.

Havoc froze in terror as Riza eyed him kneeling before Armstrong reciting his long memorized proposal. This wasn't the first time she'd caught him in an embarrassing position… there was that one time she'd found him with her lacy pink underwear on his head as he did the laundry. But this time it was ruining the surprise and the spontaneity of his proposal. Riza let out a sigh and shook her head with an affectionate smile on her face. This was her bozo. "Listen Havoc, you don't even have to ask. Whether you like it or not, you're going to marry me."

"I am?" he answered half incredulous that she'd turned the tables on him and half joyous because she wanted to marry him.

"You are." Riza graced a speechless Havoc with a smile. She had a feminine moment and bashfully stared at the ring. "Is that for me?" He nodded mutely and he offered up the ring, sliding it on her finger. It was a proposal that suited the two perfectly, even with Armstrong sobbing tears of joy in the background and noisily blowing his nose into a giant handkerchief. And when they kissed it was made all the sweeter.

* * *

If only he had more information. It was damning the little bit of data he'd collected, but at least Armstrong had hinted that more than one person had caused Maes's death as well as it was someone of high rank keeping this whole investigation under wraps.

They wanted the stone, which led him to fear for the safety of his children whose noses were thickly buried in searching for said stone.

Well, he didn't know where they were. They were flying under the radar so at least they were safe for now. No news was good news.

He'd called in a few favors now that he was transferring to Central. So far he'd been able to get his closest men.

Fuery had been in the middle of installing a new computer for his lady love, Schiezca, when he'd gotten the call.

Breda had been avoiding the phone fearful that Armstrong would call him to set up that blind date with his mysterious Armstrong sister. Breda had ended up being hunted down by Kouga and Fuery who'd told him to pick up the damn phone.

Havoc was in the middle of making out with his fiancée. When Roy began growling out that he couldn't get hold of Riza either… that's when she took the phone from a red faced Jean and the duo were found out.

Falman was the one who stormed in claiming he needed to be part of this. Truth was that he was too quick for phones and had been impatiently pacing back and forth in front of the phone waiting for Roy to call. Had he waited ten more minutes he would've gotten the call instead of busting down Roy's door with one demonic foot. He'd had to set it back up and use his acid powers to melt the door back on until he could properly fix it.

"I'm transferring and I need all of you under me, so deal with it." Rina sat in his office because Roy honestly didn't trust either of them being separated. Should anyone capture her, Rina could be used as bait. She'd properly received a job as his personal secretary.

"Glad to be under you, sir," said Fuery, his wolf ears twitching since he'd dropped his own illusion. Schiezka stood beside him, she would be leaving shortly to stay at his mother, Rin's, for the same fears that Roy had for Rina.

"Suck up," retorted Shippo, earning a brotherly smack to the back of his head by Falman.

"You have two hours to pack. Fall out," ordered Mustang. As the crew began to depart, Havoc opened his mouth, ready to tell everyone the good news about his engagement, when Riza covered it. Armstrong had been promptly sworn to secrecy and Riza now wore gloves to cover her pretty ring. At first Havoc thought it was because she wanted him to announce it to their friends, but the look she sent him now confused him. Riza dragged him into the supply closet to speak in secret.

"Riza, why wouldn't you let me tell them about us?" Was she ashamed? He knew he wasn't the brightest in the pack but-

"You know why Rina and Roy are joined at the hip? Why Fuery is sending Schiezka to his mother's?" She touched his chin. "Either one of us could be a target, Jean. I don't want someone to use our feelings as pawns, so we're going to need to keep it quiet for a bit. Do you understand?" He nodded his head and swept his arms up around her.

"We're going to have to pretend we're just seeing each other, aren't we?" Sometimes he could think as high rate as Riza. Hell, he knew they would probably have to act like they were nothing more than passing fancies to each other.

"I don't want to," she whispered warmly against his neck.

Havoc lifted up her gloved hand and kissed the light bump where her engagement ring lay under the cloth. His words were firm and the look he gave her as he looked down at Riza made her catch her breath. "As long as you're wearing my ring, you're mine."

And then he got that steely look in his eyes as a firm hand placed against the wall blocked Riza from exiting. "We have two hours to get packed, right?"

"Correct." She knew that glint in his eye. He was up to something.

"And knowing you, you've already packed for the both of us?"

She made a face, but didn't deny it. "Anything else, Jean?"

He leaned forward and his hot breath against her ear made her face flush. "Yes, we have two hours to kill and we're in the supply closet. Ever played seven minutes in heaven, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

He didn't wait for her to answer as he unbound her hair from its knot and dove in. Whether she did or not was of no consolation, he made sure she knew damned well the rules that applied to seven minutes in heaven. Or rather an hour and thirteen minutes in heaven.

* * *

"God, I can't believe Winry made me chase that girl all over town," complained Edward. He slumped against the couch. "All because she threw a hissy fit."

Kagome reached up and began inspecting his auto mail. Her fingers lay over the parts and she used her powers to fix them to the way they were. After that little morning show today and yesterday, she didn't feel it was a good idea for Winry to look at Ed's parts. Even when he had declared her the best mechanic ever.

"You don't have to do that, you know," he said as Kagome got out a little can of oil she'd been carrying around with her for the boys.

"I'm doing it, because someone else will have to very soon," she whispered as Winry got out of the shower and stopped beside their room. Winry had been planning on going in there as soon as she was dressed to ask Ed if they couldn't just go back to Risembool. "I don't want you to forget that I care about you just as much as anyone else does."

He glanced over at her pink cheeks only to notice her crying. He flipped out. "What's the matter?! Don't go crying on me!"

"Ed, you know what I have to do." There was no beating around the subject. Kagome looked at him through the fringe of her bangs. Determination was clear under those tears.

He nodded; bitter over what he'd known was coming ever since they'd reached Rush Valley. "You have to get that message to your dad. I know," he stated and glared at her, "but why can't you call Kouga's house or something?" He was searching for any reason to keep her by his side.

She rubbed at her tears. "Syn and Envy are one and the same. He's been to Kouga's house so the phone lines are probably tapped. And you need to continue onward if you and Ed want to find out how to return to your bodies."

"Kagome, if it comes between choosing our bodies and you being safe-"

"Don't even say it, Ed! All your life you've been pushing forward. For Al's sake. Don't stop, even now. You can stop to help people, but I can handle myself. Besides, where would our enemies least expect me to be?"

"Back on base," he said stoically.

"No," she admonished, sliding her hand over his gloved one. "Away from you." Just looking at the duo Winry knew… Ed already belonged to someone and she highly doubted those two would part. The tender moment that passed between their eyes. She'd never seen Ed with such a look on his face. A look of understanding, as if he knew without Kagome saying anything else exactly what she was thinking. In those eyes Winry had seen something she'd always wanted to see reflected at herself. Edward was truly in love with Kagome and if Winry was any true friend she would let them be.

Winry turned to pad off to her room just as Sota walked past Winry and came into the room. He cleared his throat and interrupted them. "I can go," chirped Sota.

She shook her head. "I need you with Ed. He needs someone with powers like us to fight alongside him and Al since we _can hurt_ homonculi." If she'd been able to hurt Envy and to kill Inuyasha, there was a heavy chance that her brother could do likewise.

Kagome had a point. Like Edward, she knew exactly how to argue and get people to believe she had the right idea.

Sota had the decency to avert his eyes when Edward held Kagome's chin. "I don't like you traveling alone." His eyes were grounded to hers.

"Only for the journey there. You know on the way back I'll probably be followed by Shippo or Vato for protection." Those two burly demons would scare the mess out of anyone she came across.

And a stupid idea wormed its way into Ed's head. He didn't want her to go and if that meant pulling out trick cards from a nasty deck, well, he'd do it.

"Kagome, you can't protect yourself." Oh shit. Sota knew to back out of the room right then and there and head for high grounds. If anything was a touchy subject it was questioning Kagome's ability to fight. Sota knew Ed didn't really mean it, that he was doing it to try and convince her to stay behind, but arguing that was a lost cause. Stronger men had failed at this and Sota wanted no part in it so he vamoosed out of there.

"What does that mean, Ed?!" Kagome hissed after the door shut behind her brother. Lightning practically bounced between their eyes.

"Your alchemy isn't as strong as mine and not everyone is a demon! For all you know there may be humans under their possession who will attack you! A group could gang up on you-"

"I can handle them, Ed."

"Like last time?! You needed my help! Don't even get me started on that miniskirt that draws in perverts. You're a girl and a danger magnet!" That was a low blow that Kagome didn't want to hear. Inuyasha had long sung this same tune. Weak. A woman. A disaster waiting to happen. It was a repeated record she'd hated listening to and still hated now.

Teetering angrily like a boiling kettle. Sometimes Edward made as much sense as a drunken Miroku and she'd seen a drunken Miroku, it wasn't a pretty sight. Kagome got up, grabbed her pillow and blanket, and stormed towards the door with her own thunder cloud practically hovering over her head. He stood up; fearful she was leaving tonight with that headstrong attitude of hers. "Kagome, where are you going?"

He made to go after her, but she spun around with fury in her eyes. Rage laced with tears that he was ashamed to say he'd brought. "To my room!"

"By yourself!"

"It's about damn time. I don't need someone to coddle me and then yell at me," she stomped off.

She wasn't someone he should keep things from. Ed needed to learn that he had to share with everyone what was wrong. Carrying a burden on your back that heavy could make you crumble under the strain.

* * *

Who hadn't heard that argument? Alphonse had heard it in the next room where he'd been making a quick meal with a somber Winry. The petite blond had made the decision she was going to be there for Edward as a friend and nothing more. She would no longer dissuade them from their original goal, no matter how much it hurt her to think they might get into serious trouble. The mechanic had frozen up in her preparations and glumly stopped as Alphonse had left her to see what happened. He slumped over to plop down next to his brother on the bed. Sometimes Edward could be thick. "Big brother…"

Edward sank with his head hovering over his knees dejectedly. He hadn't meant any of those words. Edward had only wanted to put Kagome down enough that she would doubt herself and not leave. That was certainly not the boyfriend thing to do. "I know Al. I know. I screwed up."

* * *

Ed knew as sure as he knew his own heartbeat that Kagome was most definitely not getting any sleep. He tiptoed to where she lay on the couch and sure enough he heard the tell tale sobs that he'd caused. Ed shut the bedroom door with a faint click and crawled onto the couch. He scooted in right behind her with an arm wrapping around her waist. Thank god she was so small that she made room for him. Not a word did she murmur or acknowledge his presence aside from allowing him room on the couch. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, Kagome." He kissed a faint scar on her shoulder before laying his forehead against her back. "I was out of line and I didn't mean any of it… I just, don't want you to go."

Eyes widened in disbelief. The great Edward Elric was actually apologizing! She spun around to stare him in the eyes and cupped his chin in her hand. Naturally instinct had him kissing the palm of it. Truth was, she'd forgiven him as soon as he'd walked through that door, but best not let his ego be aware of that. "Can I make it up to you?"

Kagome debated that for a full minute trying to think of embarrassing ingenious things Shippo would be proud of. Even if she didn't think of anything she had to at least frighten Ed. As soon as she saw his eyes become wary she gave him a soft look and asked for the treat she'd been aiming for. A night cuddled up in his arms. "Just hold me." To have traveled so far and to keep on treading even now when her feet wanted to fall off and she wanted to go back to living a normal life. Though she could scarce remember what one was like after so long. It was enough just to have him near to lighten her heart.

"How are you going to sleep without me?" He teased.

"I don't know." A long comfortable yawn followed. He always settled her frayed thoughts that tried to keep her up most of the night.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just enough to get there and come right back."

"You know that could mean a month. People always need your help," he stated. He knew someone somewhere would have a hand outstretched and she would be the one to reach for it.

It was the pot calling the kettle black. "Like they always need yours?" She quipped.

"Roy won't let you leave."

"I'd like to see him try." Edward chuckled, his warm breath heating the back of her neck. He'd like to see that as well. She didn't like it either. Them disappearing from each other. "Where will you be heading, so I can find you?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He burrowed his head against the back of her shoulder, his lips kissing soft as a butterfly's landing. He didn't want to think of not being able to find her. Maybe he could put up postings… but someone would notice. Unless it was coded. "In towns I go to I'll leave a message posted in the mail rooms. A message that you'd understand." It was worth a shot. "When we meet back up, we can go to a hospital and try healing patients. I know you aren't fond of the idea, but if we can reattach limbs we can get to healing Al." His brows furrowed. "But I don't like using your power. I know how it drains you." It unsettled him, the idea of her losing energy every time. "I'm still trying to think of a correct way to form the human body for Al. We wouldn't be sacrificing anything if we made the chemical make-up, but I don't want to try that again without the actual stone." They'd been burnt once; he wanted to cover all of the safety nets this time.

She rolled over again. His eyes were downcast and he was in serious mode, not seeing a thing and lost to his thoughts. His mind soon turned away from the grim and took on a lighter path. Edward was scarred enough as it was that he didn't need a trip down memory lane.

"I think I should transmute something for Elysia. What would a kid want after losing her dad? Obviously I'll write letters, but maybe… if I find a huge log of wood, some rocks to craft screws, berries for dye, and yarn- I could transmute her a rocking horse! I'll just have to calculate how much I'll need for the dimensions and size so I can vary out the right proportions-"

He looked up and his voice trailed off as he found Kagome staring blankly at him. For a moment he feared he'd lost her with his rambling. Instead a dreamy look overtook her features before she yanked Ed by the collar of his shirt to plant a kiss on his lips that sent his blood piping. He swore there was ringing in his ears when she pulled away and muttered, "I love it when you talk alchemy."

Inspired by those few words, Edward held her tight and began trailing kisses down her chin. For the rest of the night he continued talking alchemy to her when he realized the effects. It didn't take long before he was lost to the thrill of taste and senses as he groped along her body structure, memorizing every curve and dip that his hands could touch. The ghosting of his fingers stirred in Kagome a longing for more. The rougher grips on more sensitive areas left her biting his shoulder to keep quiet. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding at her actions. Peppered kisses left them breathless. Her body rubbed against his in a manner that left nothing to interpret.

They both wanted to press further.

But they wouldn't.

But Edward knew for a fact that if he did engage in the carnal, Ed most certainly wouldn't be able to let her go the next morning. And besides, he'd rather them not be caught in the open in the den. There was a time and a place for sex and that time called for one in which they had all the time to the world for themselves and that place was a private one away from relations and not stuck in a very open den.

"Next time we see each other Ed…"

"Yes?"

"Can we get our own room?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," he chuckled, pulling her body atop of his and settling the blanket over their forms. She nuzzled his chest and settled down for the night.

* * *

Her long inky hair fell like silk over her shoulders as she glanced back at him and he blanched at being caught. "Are you going to just sit there and stare?" He gulped. How could she be getting ready to leave and give him_ that look _that made him want to kiss her? And after all that kissing and fooling around they did last night! His favorite treat was being taunted and then taken away.

"Come on, Kagome," called out Winry.

Leaving them from the rented rooms seemed far easier to do than the train station and so she'd begged them to stay behind and see her off at the door. She reached out for the bedroom door, but his metal hand flattened against it shutting it as his human arm looped around her waist. He buried his face in her hair. Spry hands fell over his big one resting on her stomach. "Edward?" She spun around against his hand and their noses brushed. The longing in his eyes stilled her heart. Why was she leaving him again?

"You've got to do this." He was as duty bound as her now and as willing to remind her of their obligation. "But travel on worn roads, sit in your own compartment… don't draw attention, **please**." He knew how easily she did it and so he was begging Kagome to try and be good.

"I can't make that prom-"

"I can solve your sleeping problem," he cut in. She raised a brow. "But only if you promise me you'll try to keep a low key profile."

Curiosity won out. "Fine, I promise. I won't cause any trouble."

Edward began disrobing his cloak and immediately Kagome's face dusked the dark brazen red of the sunset. Just what was he doing?! How was that going to help her sleep?!

He looked up at her flabbergasted expression. "What?" He handed her the cloak, but pulled it back as he mulled over why Kagome had reacted that way. "Wait! Were you thinking dirty-"

"Shut it." She was flustered in the face.

Caught gutter-minded, she took off out of the bedroom, cloak over her arms, and made her way to the door where she hugged Sota, Alphonse, and Winry. Kagome paused to hold one of Winry's hands. "Don't be too hard on them, Winry. Sorry we didn't have much time to exactly bond."

Winry shook her head. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm sure we'll get the chance to next time. If you don't hurry back to us Ed and Al might come searching for you." Both girls gave an awkward chuckle before Ed followed suit, coming outside. He was going to walk her the farthest and the other three were going to go inside to give the two a moment alone.

Ed walked her to the sun shining outside. She didn't want it to be said in return, she didn't need it repeated back to her like a parrot, but she had to get it out. Should anything happen, anything at all, it needed to be said so she wouldn't miss the chance to let him know. When she kissed him it was sweeter and gentler than she'd ever taken his lips. Ed was a bit dazed when she pulled away. That was when she read from the passage that had been in her heart for some time.

"Be safe Ed." She took him in, ingraining every bit of him in her mind for the long journey ahead. "I love you." And she left him staring at her retreating figure that left him behind with the warmth of her lips still lingering and the scent of her still clinging to him. He'd been left speechless with his body frozen to the spot and a weird sort of happiness flooding him.

She loved him.

* * *

Kagome stood at the train station by herself with a ticket clutched in her hand. She'd swapped bags with Winry so no one who knew her would be able to spot her. Let's face it, that yellow bag was a dead giveaway to any searching for her. Kagome clutched tighter onto Edward's cloak. He'd told her not to pull it out until she was alone, but she couldn't help it. Her nerves were jittery and she missed him already despite how stupid it would be should someone mistake her for Edward.

As Kagome took a step towards the train that had just pulled up- her arms were jerked right back as the fabric of the cloak around her was tugged!

"Edward! What the hell do you think you're-" But the elder woman's voice was lost as Kagome whirled around to glare at her. "You're not Edward." A bear of a man stood behind the woman. She was small but intimidating and there was a little red tattoo on her chest. "You've got his cloak though." The woman pulled out a picture of Edward she'd managed to confiscate from one Grandma Rockbell. There had been no pictures of Alphonse lying around anywhere so she had only this clue to go on.

Kagome jerked the cloak back and clutched onto it. "Just because I've got his cloak doesn't mean I'm Ed."

The woman's eyes lit up. "So, you do know him?" Her husband scooted closer so that he stood behind Kagome. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"What's it to you?" Snarky beyond all get out and trying to protect him. The eyes didn't miss a thing. Edward's mannerisms had rubbed off on this young girl.

A large hand clamped and gave her shoulder a warning squeeze. "Little missy, beware who you're talking to."

"If you mean to hurt him than I'm telling you nothing."

"Well, that's a shame. I'm his teacher and I expect to give him a good beating."

Kagome's worries disappeared and she actually smiled at the tutor. "You're Izumi! Well heck, than my answer is he's in this town. Probably still at the Sunshine Hotel. Please keep him out of trouble for me."

It was something Izumi could sense without even having been told by Grandma Rockbell. "You're the one whose time traveled." Izumi pulled out a notepad from her purse and began writing on it with a pencil.

"Who-"

"Mrs. Rockebell told me," she answered, handing Kagome the slip of paper when she was done with it. "Whenever you're done with whatever harebrained mission you're on, here's directions to our place in Dublith. You'll find the boys there." Her eyes narrowed as she reached out to lift Kagome's hands and eyed them. No, the power didn't come from her hands. It came from within. "That's why you don't need a circle. The gate of time links with the actual gate." Kagome had no idea what Izumi was talking about, but was pretty sure that she was able to do a transmutation because of the jewel within her and not some gate. Wasn't she? Izumi's grip tightened on Kagome's hands so she wouldn't leave. This girl had his jacket, his trust, and even acted like him from time to time. She'd obviously spent a lot of time with Izumi's former pupil. "What are you to him?"

"A friend." Her flushed cheeks belied that statement. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to be going." Kagome's feet danced a few feet away from them before she spun around. "And please, when you see the two of them-" her face had a sullen expression that was begging, "please don't be too hard on Al." Before Izumi could ask what she meant, the spry teenager was off towards the train.

"Nice girl," murmured Izumi.

Her husband was thoroughly surprised that Edward's interest had taken off to something other than alchemy. "Didn't think Ed would ever notice girls."

"There's a time for everything," she shrugged. The next punk that past her Izumi grabbed by the collar. "Bring me to the Sunshine Motel." Her eyes could be scarier than she was.

* * *

"Betcha no one would ever think of eloping like this," gushed Havoc as Riza tugged on his hand towards the courthouse. Havoc had talked her into marrying him. If they couldn't let the others know that they were engaged than he had persuaded her that they might as well get married since it was going to stay a secret regardless. Before they could even open the doors Kain Fuery and Schiezka came rushing out, both nerds dressed in their best. Schiezka looked like a babe with her glasses tucked in the pocket of her modest white dress, a veil flying over her intricately designed hair place in a beautiful bun –a feat in itself since it normally stuck out in spikes with no regards for fashion- and light make-up applied to her face making her appear as breathtaking as any bride should be on her wedding day. Mousy looking or alluring, all women were beautiful on their wedding days. And the glow around the newly married couple screamed years of unmet bliss was ahead of them. Fuery had even explained to Schiezka his family lineage and she couldn't wait to meet them. "We're married, Mrs. Fuery!" They rubbed noses, something Schiezka had found Fuery adored as a half-wolf demon.

"I know, Mr. Fuery!" A quick kiss and they ran off towards an awaiting automobile while Riza and Jean stood there iced over. Their brains were still trying to process the situation.

Finally, Riza grabbed Jean's hand and began dragging him back towards the base. "We're not getting married today."

"But muffin-cakes," he whined.

She paused to stare at Havoc with a small halfhearted smile. "Today's their day. We'll have ours soon enough, Jean." It was rare that she didn't call him by his last name, know Riza to try and keep things professional no matter what when they were on base, and so Havoc felt himself melting into a puddle of goo before her feet.

He clutched onto her leg. "Have I told you how much I love you? I'll follow you to the ends of the earth love muffin!"

"Idiot."

He began rubbing his face against her leg making quite a scene on the side of the street. It reminded her of the day he vowed to follow Roy for the Miniskirt Legion. Had he no shame? It reminded her of something she'd once read about loving a man that can smile in trouble, that could gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. Havoc may not have a kept together attitude, but she'd seen him at his best and worst moments. And she loved him for both. "You love me though," he murmured.

"And I always will," she admitted.

* * *

**A/N: And yeah, I totally meant to trip you up and think that Riza and Havoc were marrying. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!**


	17. Chapter 17 A Father's Redemption

**A/N: There was never really any explanation as to the extent of what was missing in Izumi, just that it was internal organs, so I filled in the blanks. Also… Kagome's powers do have a limit and a time to end. We're just not at that chapter just yet... when we do the story will be nearing a sexy end. Also, I've been notified by not one, but a number of readers that there is an author who has a work startlingly similar to mine in many facets. The writer has admitted it runs along the same vein and they were inspired by mine. I ask that no one be rude to this author, they're trying to stretch their own capabilities and imitation is the best form of flattery. I applaud their credence to me and if they need any advice I'll gladly help.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

The promise had been kept. Kagome had tread on foot through brush and grass, alone well-worn roads, and always traveled amongst crowds with her head ducked or away from them. She'd yet to draw any attention to herself, sometimes confining herself to sleeping in people's barns or in the woods under the stars.

And so it was that she made it two blocks away from Maes Hughes's house and was currently sitting in a quiet diner. She was well rested from the cloak, not fathoming that it would work so well and being happily surprised that it did. It had been quite a journey, very reminiscent of the past with the nights she'd camped and scavenging for food on those days when it was safer to stay away from towns. Ducking into barns along the way had been a nice way to save cash and keep out of the limelight. She calmly sipped at her water and finished the bit of red cherry pie she'd ordered as a treat for the end of this journey. Though it was barely the end considering she'd have to find her way back to Edward afterwards. Kagome pulled up her hood; she'd purchased a regular gray hoodie that wouldn't attract attention. Just as the diner began to thin out she flipped out the few bills she had left and placed them on the table before heading out. Now began the real mission as she stepped out onto the dark streets of Central. She'd been lucky to catch wind of his transfer.

The Priestess Alchemist reached into her little sack, touching Ed's cloak for strength. It was dark. No moon was out to reveal her as she hid behind a dumpster in an alley. The street lights were sparse and no civilian wandered along the block. Patrols passed by her spot in the alley every twenty minutes. Security had tightened in this neighborhood. Kagome waited until the guards had been gone for ten minutes. And then she pulled out the cloak with a swish. The dark crimson might as well have been black with how dark it was, keeping her cocooned in secrecy as she walked along the street, feet soft as feathers and just as light. She spirited past the gate and her fingers stole over the doorknob. To knock or go in, that was the question?

To knock would ruin the secrecy and possibly prove detrimental should anyone hear it. To break in would prove just as dangerous if she were caught.

But this was _his_ house. Her father's best friend. Maes. It seemed wrong to break in.

And so it was that Kagome raised her hand and lightly rapped. The lights upstairs flickered on. She tugged the hood tighter and prayed someone would answer the door before the next patrol appeared.

* * *

He saw the figure below. Red cloak. Knew, just knew it was time for questions… and proof that this was indeed one of his men. Without warning Kagome felt heat on her foot and began jumping up and down when she found her shoe was on fire. "First question, what was your response when I told you I knew your father, Fullmetal?"

Kagome conjured water particles from the air to dampen her foot and turned to glare at her father. He'd been hiding, every night keeping a vigil on the house for an hour or two before calling in his own men. Louisa was under strict instructions to open the door for no one unless he cleared them. The two eyed each other. "Kagome?"

Just like her father, she needed confirmation that this wasn't an impostor. "Before I went to bed, what would you make for me in the winter?"

The memory popped into his head and with it all the warm feelings it brought whenever he thought of the little time he'd spent with his children. "I'd tuck you in and warm a mug of milk in my hands so we could make hot chocolate," he stated. He remembered how Kagome would clap every time her father did it, he would charm a flame of candle to sputter brightly to life enough that he would heat Kagome's mug of milk with it.

Even if she'd asked the question, he needed it further confirmed. "What would your mother do to your hair all the time?"

"Put it in ridiculous pigtails with bonbons on them." He opened his arms and she flew into them. They just hugged each other for a moment. It was nice to know that the other was safe.

"Sota?"

"With Ed and Al. Mom?"

"Upstairs in Gracia's spare bedroom. Why are you here, alone?"

"This was too important to let anyone know I was coming. We had to try and keep things secret." The urgency of his daughter's voice left much to question. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, urging her inside. Upon entering they found Gracia standing nervously at the door with a gun shaking in her hand. She did this when the very few and seldom visitors stopped by her house until they were cleared by Roy or another soldier. She waited a beat before Roy finally sighed and answered her. "Gracia, the Hounddog is in the kennel." It was ridiculous but his best friend's wife had insisted on that being his code to getting into the house without worrying her.

She laughed and placed the gun on a counter. "Kagome," she murmured happily, reaching out to hug the young woman. "How are you?"

"Tired. But I really can't stay here too long," she reiterated for her father, not just simply answering Gracia.

"Gracia, could you give us a moment?" He begged. At the look in his eyes Gracia nodded and headed back upstairs to her own bedroom, hoping to sleep better tonight knowing that there were two renowned alchemists under her roof. The house was dark downstairs, no lights were on. He lead Kagome into the den where the curtains were pulled all snug and tightly. Though they were alone, he still whispered. "I never knew you were as danger prone as I was."

"Like father, like daughter," she answered with a weak smile.

"I don't like not knowing what's going on, Kagome." His eyes wandered around the room and he walked over to the window, peeking out as the patrol went past again. Their flashlight went to the window and he made a signal for them to continue before shutting the curtain. Her father was paranoid and jumpy. If what Riza had informed her of was true than he had reason to be.

"Dad," she whispered. "I know who murdered Hughes." And like that she had his full attention.

Those words. He'd questioned so many. He'd gone searching. And was turning up little information aside from what he'd gotten from Armstrong. At her words, Roy was rapt and listening. It didn't take much curiosity for him to press her. "How?"

She fumbled and a moment later pulled out a crinkle of well read paper. "Maes gave this to me before he died," she whispered. "I knew he was dead, dad. I saw his ghost."

Roy wasn't unused to Kagome seeing people who were no longer with them. "He looked so peaceful and was waving goodbye to us. I just knew…" She broke down crying and he opened his arms as she came over to her father and got his shirt wet from her tears. He held onto her and also felt the death weighing on the both of them. "I felt his soul and knew he was gone." She pushed herself away from her father and wiped at her tears. "Read it. Burn it later." It was an order. She was here on a last rite for a dead man.

Gloved hands opened it and Roy skimmed over the words. His eyes lit up in shock at a recognizable handwriting. Maes. He read it once, twice, a third. Homunculus. His best friend had been killed by homunculus. Ones masquerading in the military. Two of them stationed over him. Things were worse than he'd thought. Now Roy knew why things were being covered up. As promised, the letter caught fire in his hand and fell to the floor where he dutifully stomped it out.

"Kagome-"

"Follow me, dad." She didn't even need to hear him question it. She led him up the stairs, past Gracia's room, the spare bedroom, and into Elysia's room. Quietly she slipped in, both of them not wishing to wake the sleeping child. Fingers skimmed the bookshelf until Kagome came across it and handed the tome to her father. They crept out to the bathroom and flicked on the light. Her father deftly flicked out a military issued knife from his pocket and gingerly pried at the paste in the back of the book used for holding the sides together. There, under that pretty blue flowered paper were pages and pages of information. All in Hughes's handwriting.

At the top of the page he'd clearly written for Kagome's eyes: _Give to your father._

There was even a message for Roy.

_Do not act on things until you have enough connections and pull. Sorry I couldn't be there for yours and Rina's wedding. Don't wait on my account. Happiness makes grief pass quicker. Commit these notes to memory and then destroy them._

_-Hughes_

His eyes passed over the handwriting. Pages. Pages of evidence for Roy to know what to expect. Pages that Roy could be well prepared for and gather all of his assets before they had to strike and rip the power from the impostors.

"Kagome." A feminine voice startled the young woman and she spun around to see her mother standing in the doorway wrapped up in a blanket. Wide arms open and Kagome rushed into them. "Kagome, what are you—"

"I can't stay long." Long fingers pushed back the dark hair around her daughter's features. Those eyes were so powerful. What the hell had happened to her daughter? When had she grown up so fast and become such a strong woman?

"You can't stay the night?"

"I won't jeopardize my family," she stated. Roy came to stand beside them and urged them out of the little girl's room. Elysia's room was no place for plots and danger. In the dim light of the hallway they were momentarily reunited as they walked down the stairs back to the doorway.

Rina had heard those words before. Words from a broken Roy back when he wasn't the man he was today. Words she hadn't believed at the time hoping his worries would pass, not knowing he'd been planning on leaving them. Now she understood better than ever. She'd heard those words from Kagome one other time. There was one other time Rina Higurashi had seen her daughter this hardened. One another time when the world was at risk. And touching her daughter right now, Rina was as fearful as she had been before.

"_I won't jeopardize our future, mama." The look on that face. Her daughter had smiled at her, eyes close to crying, and she'd leapt over the well and disappeared._

Rina had known her daughter would succeed, their future existed for a reason, but she hadn't been sure she'd ever see her precious firstborn again. Knowing she would've chosen the past to live in and fearing she'd die before she got to wed the one she loved. Now, Rina feared for her daughter's safety again. Only this time, her daughter might not be lost to time, but rather lost completely. She grasped her daughter once more, holding her closely, and praying with all of her might a mother's fervent prayer. _Don't let her sacrifice again. Don't let her lose her life._

Roy joined in on the hug. It was almost perfect, except Sota wasn't there. When they pulled away from Kagome, the edge was there again glinting in her eyes. Roy paused a moment. "I'd rather you stay behind-"

"Dad." The tone of her voice silenced him. "Have Shippo or Falman track me by night. They're fast. No one will notice." The demons could be back with Roy before sunrise. Roy peered out the windows. The men would be passing by within a few minutes.

"Kagome, you may want to take off that cape of Edward's." She nodded and solemnly tucked it into her sack as her mother quickly went to the coat closet and pulled out a random long coat handing it off to her daughter. Roy passed her a baseball cap that had been Maes's for good measure and then he fished out quite a couple of wads of cash and handed them to her. "I'll phone Breda to go to the grocery down the street for..." He faltered.

"Crayons," she offered, remembering all the times her little red haired fox demon would color for her. "For Gracia. He might get the hint."

"I'll call him as soon as you're out the door. Head towards the grocers and he'll meet you there."

"If he's not there in 5 minutes, he'll track me," she nodded.

One more glance outside the window showed the men were passing right by the door. "Go. Now."

A moment later and Kagome was out in the shadows. "Be safe, Kagome," he whispered.

"You too, dad. Keep traffic off of me." A quiet wave and her hair flicked behind her as she disappeared. Roy knew then. No matter what he did, it would benefit Kagome. He knew he was going to be preparing for something, something bigger than anyone could possibly foresee, but his children, they would probably be at the heart of it.

A quick phone call to Breda and then he wearily sat down on the couch. He suddenly looked ten years older and very much a father. "Roy she'll be okay. She can take care of herself," assured the woman he'd never stopped loving.

"It's not that," admitted Roy. At Rina's confused expression he added, "I know she'll come back." He was just relieved. All of his mistakes. Everything. She just seemed to help relieve the burden just by being there for her father. By bringing the rest of the family into his life to stand behind him. They'd get through this. He just knew it now. "It's just. I feel like I've been redeemed."

Rina nodded and wrapped an arm around Roy. "Children do that to you."

* * *

Dear god that woman was heartless. "I can't believe she left us here! And you too, Sota!"

The young man shrugged. "I don't know. It'll be nice to meditate for a while and learn how to survive like my sister can." He stretched out in the sun. Al and Ed stared at each other for a moment and smirked.

"Well, we better get to building before nightfall," said Ed.

"What? But we just got here, can't we rest and lie on the beach?" Yup, Sota was like Kagome when it came to basking in laziness.

"Sota, on your own you can't wait around," replied Edward, standing up immediately and scouting around with his eyes for a spot with branches thin and wiry enough to break and use to fasten other pieces together. "You and I will look for spare branches. Al, get some wiry ones like those over there," he pointed his hand.

The duo set off while Al went to work on the trees since he was the strongest. Sometimes, being made of metal was a benefit. Only sometimes though. Edward strode through the forefront of the woods with Sota following after him. "When we've got a good set up we'll need to find wood. No driftwood," muttered Ed. He'd remembered the sparks and odorous smell from a trial he'd done burning that toxic wood.

He had it in him too. Sota saw it. The assured and calm manner that no matter what things would go well if you believed in it. Sota wanted that. He'd always wanted that. Suddenly, Sota felt he was part of something bigger. Being here on this island, he could learn to adapt and to control what he was. "Ed, I want you to teach me what you know."

"About what?" Ed asked, filling Sota's arms with every long branch he could find. "Alchemy? Survival?"

"Everything." For a moment both men were silent. Measuring the other with their eyes. Edward considered it. Al had gone wherever Ed had. He'd shared in their training experiences and had never been left out. There was more to Sota than the eye first saw. Kagome had believed in his powers as a priest, Kagome, the priestess of the alchemist army. Sota had what it took to go the extra mile. He would sacrifice as much as they had if it came down to it to do what was right.

Edward nodded his head. "Okay. Lesson one, explain to mean what I mean when I say, all is one and one is all."

* * *

"You'd think he'd given you a gun or something," griped Shippo, purchasing some burgers for their supper. A night and a day, close to an evening they'd traveled. He wasn't Breda or Shippo at the moment. He was in the guise of a young woman. There were times when his shape shifting came in handy to not draw attention.

"Pfft, homunculus can't be killed that way," she tutted before taking a huge bite out of her burger. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be back at Headquarters today?" Speaking through a mouthful of food. Shippo smirked. All his life as a kid she'd gotten onto him and Inuyasha for table manners and here she was clearly ignoring every motherly instinctive lesson she'd drilled into him as a child in hopes of grooming him into a young gentleman. She probably didn't even realize it, not that he could blame her though. Her stomach had grumbled at the smell of food when they'd been hoping through the forests past a town. She probably hadn't had a decent meal in quite some time.

"Eh, Roy will say I'm somewhere off on a classified mission. He'll chew me out tomorrow after I get you to Dublith. You sure Edward's come through this way?" They were back at the town where she'd run into Izumi.

Green eyes stared out of his illusion to meet her steady blues. "Yes, I..." she faltered for a moment and blushed when she finished, "I feel him nearby. Like I'm being drawn to him." He shook his head at the odd abilities his mother figure had. "Besides, he left a note on the post office bulletin board," she practically crowed at the ingenuity of her boyfriend and what Shippo knew would be her future mate. He had to give Edward credit, it had been clever to post a note in only a way that Kagome could understand. It had simply said:

_Dear Dan,_

_I'm glad to hear your leg is feeling better. If you get a chance you should take a walk to Dublith. Our former teacher's house. She'll teach you a thing or two and hopefully we'll be back in time to compare our lessons._

_Sincerely,_

_Russell_

Oh, there was no doubt in Kagome's head that he'd been pissed off to sign with the name of someone he really loathed and hated. But it was one of the few names of someone they knew exceedingly well that would be a tell tale sign for her to pick up on. Not that she'd needed his message, his teacher had already left her with directions from the train station the last time she'd been in this town, but it left a warm feeling in her belly that he nevertheless left something for her. Just a sign showing that he cared and thought of her was enough to make her feel absolutely bubbly. "To Dublith?"

"Let me finish my burger first, Shippo."

"I've already eaten three," he huffed.

"And let me just say how incredibly weird it is to see a **woman** of your size..." she eyed his teenage form up and down, "scarfing three burgers in less than 10 minutes." He snorted and tugged her over to a bench to sit down and wait. No sense in wasting what time they had for normalcy.

* * *

Ishbala… The word alone sent trepidation through her as she skimmed over an article in the newspaper on her walk to a house in Dublith. It was evening, but Shippo had at least gotten her here in time to have daylight. The closer they'd gotten, the more they'd had to walk and he had to act normal and walk at a slower pace. But he'd left her with a warm hug and in the shape of another disguise.

She needn't even have the map to this town to find where Edward wanted her to go. The entire populace could easily point her out to Izumi's house. The news read all about Ishbalan refugees scattering in little camps, mostly towards the south of the country. Anyone seeing them should report them immediately to Headquarters as rumors of Scar being amongst them were running rampant. She knew that was a lie. He'd mentioned it to them, Scar, that arm of his said enough. The war with Ishbala was a haze to the public; the military would be wanting more information or at least wanting anyone connected with Scar to tell them what they knew of the Philosopher's Stone.

Kagome tossed the paper in a trash bin rather angrily; angry at how political desires covered the dispatching of an entire people. There would be hell to pay for it and she knew if their journey was over, when it was over, she hoped to help those people in some way or another. They needed all the help they could get and the government wasn't doing a damned thing aside from painting the Ishbalan's as criminally as they could with Scar as the terrorist poster child.

A cursory hand ran through her hair, trying to get out the gnarls and tangles. Dammit! If she didn't lose her brush amidst her traveling. And she knew it was at some point while riding piggy back on Shippo through the wheat fields and hay to get here. It must've bounced out of her backpack. It was all she could hope for that she didn't look a wild woman, but then again it might be better that way no one would recognize her.

Pushing the white gate forward, Kagome came to a stop as the woman she'd seen almost a week or so ago stepped out of her house. They momentarily stared at one another. Kagome didn't know what has passed while she'd been gone, but she didn't sense Edward anywhere nearby. "Kagome, right?" The priestess nodded and was gladdened by the friendly smile that immediately greeted her rather than questioned her motives for leaving. "Good, I was hoping you'd make it back before I pick them up next week." At Kagome's blank stare Izumi opened the door wide and waved a hand. "Come on in, I was just going to check the mail before Winry and I fix lunch. I'm sure you'll be wanting to know what they've been up to. Looks like you could use a brush too." That was all the invitation Kagome needed to go inside the house and put her feet up on the couch for a nice rest and chat out in the open without any fear of being watched. She hoped this paranoia thing she'd begun to develop would pass by once around friends again.

* * *

Days had passed and Sota was beginning to get used to being out in the open in the middle of nature's hearth. A few strange things had happened, something… or someone had taken their cooked fish over the fire when they'd left to pick some berries one night. More than once the three young men thought they'd seen someone in the woods running away from them at having seen their eyes. But they'd yet to catch the perpetrator that was disturbing their peace.

Speaking of peace… he should be getting to that soon. Sota closed his eyes again and resumed his meditation, quickly focusing his mind on a few thoughts, trying to narrow them down until he could think of nothing else. Kagome had never really been able to focus as quickly and yet Sota excelled at it. He could hear the sounds of the waves and smell the crackling of the fire as Edward and Alphonse roasted a fish they'd caught a mere hour before the sunset. These days had been Sota doing nothing with his time but learn from two of the best alchemists he'd ever known and of course from things he knew about priests.

Even now, he sat down on the sand with the long staff beside him. It strengthened him as a conduit to control the power, so he kept the staff touching him at all times. It was just brushing the bottom of his folded legs.

Sota knew sutras were stable if written. Like alchemy circles, there was power in something real and tangible. But Kagome was able to break through alchemy without a circle. She was able to use her priestess power without even needing to write on a slip of paper to fuse her energy with. He was going to try and do it. Sota couldn't believe that all of that power from his sister came strictly from her stone. The fact that she was a reincarnation of the woman who'd forged the stone might have helped. But their family had always had it, that innate power.

Picturing things, getting visuals and using his imagination had always been a strong point. He'd spent days in school imagining he was with Kagome on an adventure. Imagining something now that he knew he could do made it easier. Sota closed his eyes in concentration and thought long about the strokes, about the meaning behind the words he would use on a relatively easy sutra. He imagined them behind his closed lids.

A huge gust of wind with bright blue energy erupted in the encampment sending off gusts of sand and blowing out the fire. "What the hell was that?"

Edward rushed around the little wooden hut they'd built to see Sota sitting there calmly with a smirk on his face. Birds were cooing and cahing all around him, flying close to sit on branches and the ground. He'd summoned the spirits of flight, the birds, to help uplift their hearts. There was a thing about summoning animals to help since they were pure of spirit.

"Sota… what's up with the birds?"

"Just testing," he replied, all doe eyed like his sister.

"Just don't let them turn this spot into a litter box," Ed huffed. Sota's head perked up when a twig branch broke closeby in the forest.

"What was that?" They quickly scanned the trees and saw a figure running off.

"Hey! Wait," shouted Edward.

* * *

"Explain to me what you said before," stated Kagome as they packed a good basket of well cooked and seasoned food for the boys. Izumi had been stubborn the whole day, insisting on a long walk to the market instead of taking a cab. She'd made sure that she'd carried most of the groceries as well, much to Kagome and Winry's displeasure after having seen Izumi have to stop a moment to gather herself after a coughing fit. They were to pick up the Elrics and her brother this evening and see if their endured stay on the island had helped them relearn their past lessons. "About my not needing a circle," she pressed. Winry was talking to her grandmother on the phone in the den. Just because she was a mechanic didn't mean she had a place in the kitchen. Winry had admitted to her less than astounding capabilities where food lie.

"Few people know what I speak of," Izumi wiped her brow. The heat in the kitchen from cooking up a whole chicken was making her sway a bit, especially after all the walking and lifting she'd done that day, and she quickly took a seat at the kitchen table. "And by few, I mean only the ones who have seen the gate," she wheezed near the end.

Kagome's eyes widened as the implication of those words sunk in. "You've seen it," whispered the priestess. At the pained expression that crossed over Izumi's face Kagome knew there was more to it. She'd seen this teacher of Edward's stifle her coughs and cover them with a napkin, knowing the rattling wet sound from her throat was blood, and wondering at the injury to have caused such a thing. "You tried to bring someone back from the dead like they did." And it all made sense why Izumi had taken in those miscreants for students. Kagome knew what she'd lost. "Izumi…"

The elder woman nodded, her thick strands of hair shaking with effort. Sometimes Izumi had to catch herself, relieving memories was painful, living was even harder and she'd already exerted herself that day too much. "I had a child. A stillborn." The pain of those words, at least she could finally say them now and know that she'd been a foolish young woman. "I went to the gate." The sight of it, flashes of a white void speared her mind with pain and she had to drag herself back to the present. That was one night she didn't want to relive in all of her life. "A price must always be paid in alchemy, even in human transmutation."

"What did you sacrifice?"

"A life for a life." The crone touched her barren stomach. Nothing would grow there again. "I will never bring life into this world again for the one I tried to revive. I'll never be fully healed either."

The priestess's hands reached out questioningly towards Izumi's abdomen, pausing for not knowing how far in their friendship they were that she could do as she wished. "May I?" Izumi nodded. Fingertips strayed over her stomach as Kagome closed her eyes and felt for it. Felt for Izumi's internal organs, her lungs, her stomach… Eyes popped wide open at the extensiveness of Izumi's injuries. "You're missing a lung, muscles, several pieces! Your ability to stand, let alone, is a miracle! I can't believe you're even alive!" A myriad of expressions flew across Kagome's face, the main one taking precedent over all others; fear for Izumi's life.

"I won't be too long for this world," whispered Izumi, admitting a hard fact that had taken her forever to awaken to. The concept of death was never one human beings accepted so easily. Life was promising, unknown and known to them, but death was a mystery. Izumi had finally come to accept that sooner or later death would come for her and she'd let him take her. Youth had left her no longer a spry maid and the coughs were getting worse. Living was getting harder. She often carried an inhaler to help out the lone lung working on its own. Pride kept her from buying an oxygen tank… for the time being. "My husband knows all things must come to an end, but those boys… I'd rather they not know how close I am to my end. They've already lost one mother." Kagome rushed over to hug Izumi, feeling sympathy for the young woman that was and that lost. The young woman felt Izumi's grip tighten around her as she hoarsely whispered, "Kagome, did you sacrifice anything to go through that gate?"

"No." She shook her head and pulled back, returning to the chopping block to finish cutting up the bread slices. Life and death were a constant struggle. It wasn't that she was immune to feeling deeper for the fact of death. For this woman's life force. It was just that Kagome had grown accustomed to accepting. "I was brought to the gate to fix things in the past."

That was it. Izumi knew there was a bigger reason to Kagome's being able to pass through. She knew the story, but to hear it from Kagome confirmed her suspicions. "You're a maiden of time, not bound by the rules of the gates. The gates **called** for your assistance."

"What do you mean, Izumi?"

"If it let you go in once unharmed, it would probably do so again." And the teacher knew, somehow or another those boys would need Kagome to help them retain Al's body. She would be the one to have to go through the gate if they didn't want to lose anything in the exchange. And she might just succeed where everyone else failed. They'd find their own way, their own answers, and it would bring them to victory. The woman had something to hope for again before her death.

The light bulb flashed in Kagome's head. "But how would we go through the circle, just me, without the gate forcing me into it? I don't want it to accidentally take others in with me."

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Izumi… do you want me to try to-"

"No!" The teacher was quick to stop Kagome. "I want to live with my mistakes." Those olden eyes echoed thankfulness for Kagome's kind inquiry about healing her. "It was a fair trade made by an adult, unlike two children who did it irrationally not knowing what they were getting into."

Confusion marred the younger woman's face. "But I might be able to save you, Izumi."

"Save those boys first and then we can worry about me," Izumi curtly replied.

* * *

The boat was getting nearer and they could easily spot an extra companion wildly waving her hand about with a red cape billowing behind her. The boat comically rocked back and forth and she was chastised by Izumi much to their amusement yelling at Kagome to get her ass down unless she wanted to turn the whole boat over. It was this same companion that Al and Sota smugly noticed brought the happiest grin to Edward's face. Before the vessel even docked onto the sand Izumi got to see something she'd never thought Ed of all people would experience; true love. Kagome soared off the boat, coming thigh deep in water, while Ed took off splashing into the sea salty water and caught her as she launched into his arms. They were laughing wildly at being with each other again despite being soaked from their wild abandon to see each other. His cloak around her shoulders was dragging her down from the water weight, but he lifted her up all the same sending a spray of ocean water in his enthusiasm to hear her laughter. Kagome buried her nose into his neck. He smelt of sun, sweat, and that delicious taste of sand clung to his lips when she blatantly showed her happiness with a kiss she'd been longing for day and night on her journey. Winry shook her head with a smirk and waited for the boat to dock on the soft sand before getting out and running over to hug Al and Sota.

"Miss me?" Edward asked cockily when Kagome pulled away. His face was glowing red and Edward wanted to continue their little reunion, but all in good time. He didn't want to be labeled as an exhibitionist.

"Does it need asking?" She whispered for his ears alone. The pink that gathered at the tips of his ears was a sight to see.

"Did it work?" He asked, motioning to the cape.

She nodded though it was clear by the freshness of her face that there had been no lack of sleep. "You're going to rust if we stay in the water, Ed." A mischievous shine came into his eyes. "Ed! Don't do it!" But her protests were too late as he picked her up kicking and screaming and dunked her into the water.

* * *

When Winry pulled away from Alphonse, it wasn't without doing what he'd asked of her. She could hear the timber of his voice, how similar it was to Al's. She'd spent a long time thinking and a long time sketching. "I have something for you, Al," she said quietly, not sure if that mouse squeak was her voice. Sota gave them room and went over to do what little brothers did best; be a cock block. The mechanic pulled out a little frame. The frame was cheap and ordinary, just something someone could've easily picked up at a grocery store. It was the picture that had Al feeling... all sorts of emotions than any young man would feel. In the picture was a sketch. There was Kagome, Edward, and Sota… but most of all he and Winry were in the very center. And she'd rendered a likeness of him with precise and determined strokes. As a fully bodied human guy. His chin was stronger than his brothers, his eyes gentler, his hair shorter, and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders beaming out of the frame. "Winry, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Al," she chirped. She'd never expected to see shock on a suit of armor. Kagome had been right. Al was still in there. "You just owe me our date when you're back in your body." And Al was completely shell shocked when Winry stood on tip-toes and kissed his cold cheek. It might've been loose debris in his armor, but Alphonse swore that just for a moment he felt a heartbeat in his body.

And all too soon the happy reunion between group members passed when the they discovered they were being watched.

* * *

**AN: Relatively shorter than usual, but we're getting there.  
**


End file.
